For the love of Pirates!
by Littlepineapple
Summary: A girl stuck in a rut of a life is flung into the world of One Piece, landing in the middle of a fierce battle between Kidd Pirates and Marines. What happens when the feared Captain falls for this girl? And he's not the only one who's head over heels for the innocent girl. There WILL be violence, sex, heartbreak, bad language, insane situations and a lot of crazy shit.
1. The Beginning

The Beginning I m not the smartest or best at writing but here goes! I have a good plot in mind but I m going to keep you waiting ;) not too long though I promise. I swear it gets better -_- Relationships, minor heartbreak and some yaoi. Rated M because there will be swearing, violence, sex, yaoi and heartbreak.  
I do not own One Piece in any way shape or form.  
_

I can t say I was a particularly spoiled child, quite the opposite, I had very little but I made do with what I had. A little about me, I am Karen but everyone calls me K or Kar, I am 17 years, I go to school and work part time in Mc Donald s. My romantic history wasn t very good. My boyfriend lost his temper easily and thought me to be a good punch bag. Nothing could have prepared me for that day..The day my life and my world changed forever.

I had arrived home late, around 11pm from work. I said goodnight to my mother and went up to my room. I plonked in front of my laptop and set to watching Anime, after a hard day of work I deserved to curl up with some Oreo s and relax.  
It was about 12:45 when I heard the noise, a low buzzing sound, I shook myself back to consciousness and looked around. Darkness everywhere, I turned on my lamp to see, a swirling pool of darkness in the middle of the floor. It was growing, slowly, pulling me in. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. I lost my footing, clinging for anything to keep myself from falling into this THING. Falling, falling at extreme speed, the wind being pulled out of my chest. I screamed and screamed as I fell, plummeting to the blue towards me Oh no! I can t swim I thought franticly. I saw something below. SHIPS! I was either saved or dead. Closing my eyes I screamed at the top of my lungs, hoping my screams would be heard. SSPPLLAASSHHH! I was in the water! I reached for the surface, trying my best to swim. Trying not to sink, trying to stay alive. Pain ripped through my side, digging into me. It was pulling me towards the surface! I tried to keep myself awake long enough to see my saviour, I fell into blackness.

I woke up slowly and painfully. Softness under me, warmth around me..And the faint smell of alcohol. Touch her and I ll fucking gut ya where you stand! I heard a voice yell. It sounded familiar, almost soothing. We don t know who she is, where she s from or why she was falling. You have no claim to her, Pirate scum! Another voice hissed menacingly, it also sounded familiar. My vision was blurred, I could see shapes. Three tall men, who they were I could not tell at this point. My guys found her so as captain I have claim to her! Finders keepers, bastard marine!. The voice replied. Gentleman can we not be civil, if not for ourselves then for the young lady... How do you feel, little one? I couldn t believe my eyes. Was this real! It couldn t be! Dracule Mihawk sitting on the edge of the bed smiling sweetly. I couldn t believe it! w-huh? Where am I! I half screamed scrambling out of the bed and falling to the hard wooden floor, I grabbed the closest thing to me and prepared to use it as a weapon, a plank Whoa, take it easy. Yer safe kiddo. I heard, Oh god! Eustess Captain Kidd, You re in no fit state to be moving around, Missy. Oh god! Aokiji! This was all too much for me! I fell to the floor crying WHERE THE FUCK AM I! THIS ISNT REAL! I screeched hysterically tossing the plank at the three of them. You landed in the middle of our battle, which WE were winning. My guys got ya outta the water and brought you back to our ship. Eustess laughed, shooting daggers to Aokiji , Mihawk just rubbed his head and sighed as he moved towards me slowly. How did you come to be falling out of the sky, young Miss? He asked reaching his hand to me, I recoiled against the wall and curled up As I remember it, Captain Kidd, it was the Marines who were winning, until this pretty young girl fell from the sky, and that brat though it wise to rip a hole into her side! Aokiji spat back. My side! I looked to see that I was no longer in my own clothes, I was dressed in a long black shirt, it reached to my thighs Why am I wearing this! Where are my clothes! I cried frantically covering myself. Cool she s awake! Want somethin to eat, babe? A voice boomed from the doorway. The colour drained from my face, there in the doorway stood Killer, hooks hung bloodstained at his waist. Someone please tell me what s going on. I whimpered quietly as Mihawk sat in front of me and pulled me into his lap, I saw you fallen from the sky and go into the water, when you didn t surface I thought you were a goner. Sorry bout your side babe. Killer laughed placing a cup of tea on the nightstand. I remembered the horrid pain as I was pulled from the water, I ran my fingers over my side, I felt pain, I cried out and whimpered, it hurt like hell! It s ok..You will be fine, little girl. Mihawk mumbled rubbing my back. It felt strangely..Right, to be in his arms, the arms of a Warlord. Where did you fall from anyway, sugartits? Killer laughed leaning over the bed. Mihawk shot a glair at him Do you have ANY manners! That is not how you speak to a lady. He growled pulling me close. I-I was in my bedroom, and then I woke up..Then...I was falling. Next thing I know I m in the ocean. I muttered nuzzling into him. Aokiji hummed and sat on the bed. May I have your name, dear? I will get your name checked back at HQ and find out where you ve come from. He said. My name? K-Karen Marragh.. I muttered. Either myself or Mihawk will care for you until this is sorted out. You shall be well taken care of. I assure you. He smiled getting up and leaving before Eustess could protest to this decision.  
The fuck you re taking her from MY ship! She stays with US! He yelled after him. Killer rolled over on the bed Ignore Aokiji. He s pissed the marines were losing to us. You saved their asses. Sorry for hurting ya. You look real hot without clothes though. He chuckled before Mihawk stood up and dragged him out of the room, slamming the door, leaving me sitting on the floor alone. I heard raised voices outside the door Don t mind them. You aint leavin my ship, girly. Eustess said picking me up bridal style. You gave us all a scare. I thought you d die before I got to learn such a cuties name. He said placing me on the bed, for the first time since I landed here, I felt genuinely cared for, in his strong arms. T-thanks, by the way I- , the door opened and Killer trudged in rubbing his arm, with Mihawk behind Ugh. I m sorry I didn t speak to you properly. A lady should be treated with more respect. He muttered before storming off. I curled up in the blankets and sighed. Mihawk leave us for a little while, please. Eustess said pushing the clearly angered Warlord out and slamming the door. I closed my eyes and snuggled down into the blanket. We can talk properly now, darling. He said tussling my hair gently and lying on the bed. I noticed you have quite a few bruises and markings on you. As if you were hit. He muttered wrapping a strong arm around me. I had no idea what was going on, but I soon would.

_Thats all for now folks ;) I ll post more soon. Please review and feel free to criticise me.  
It gets better I swear! Chapter 2 has a bit of I do not own One Piece. 


	2. Sparks Fly

**Sparks Fly**

Here's chapter 2. I'm writing as much as I can and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks to all who have read. I do not own One Piece in ANY way shape or form. Please enjoy.

I recoiled into the blanket, hoping I could just disappear. "No you didn't" I muttered rolling over, quickly. I felt a hand on the back of my neck and a low growl, "I won't force you to tell me. But if anyone lays a harmful hand on you, there will be blood. Is that clear, girl? My ship, my rules" He sighed getting up and leaving.

I lay in the bed, my mind whirling and thinking over everything that had happened. Was this real? Was this just a dream? If it was then why did it feel so real! I groaned as I reached for the cup of tea Killer brought me, it tastes very sweet and strong. I sipped it gently and looked towards the window, I could see another ship next to this one. I stood up and walked to the window with my tea.

It was a Marine ship, a massive one too! But why weren't they fighting? Eustess was one of the fiercest pirates! "What the hell is going on here?" I whispered resting my head against the window. The gentle rocking of the waves upon the ship soothed my stressed mood. The sun was slowly beginning to set in the distant sky, turning it a bright orange. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the rocking, until I felt something warm wrap around me "It's even more beautiful when you see it from the deck. Shall we go look?" I heard Mihawk whisper into my ear. His trademark coat wrapped tightly around me along with his strong arms. "I guess so. I can't stay in this room forever." I said turning around and nuzzling into him.

"Then shall we go? You gave the marines quite a scare. You'd think it was the first time they had seen a woman." He laughed as he led me towards the door. The corridor led to a staircase and up onto the deck. The sky was a hazy orange as the sun was sinking into the horizon, the fresh air felt so good to me, the wind was a bit strong but I loved it. "Aah. You are up and moving about, that is good to see." A voice boomed from above, I glanced up to see none other than the Kidd Pirate, Heat. I nodded and walked to the railing, leaning against it staring at the sky. "You should get somethin to eat, kiddo. You were out for two days." Eustess said standing next to me, smiling down. "TWO FUCKING DAYS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled. He laughed and wrapped an arm around me, "I'll feed ya, girl. You look a lil underfed anyway. C'mon." He said lifting me up bridal style and carrying me off. This felt so right! Him carrying me so gently, staring at me so lovingly. WAIT! I can't be doing this! Having feelings for Eustess Kidd!

He placed me on a chair, in a small dining room/kitchen. Killer was at the stove making something, it smelled really good. "Oi Killer. Think you could make somethin for our lil guest? She aint eaten in it looks like forever, poor kiddo." He said sitting on the table. "You haven't eaten in over two days, which means your stomach cannot handle anything heavy. All you're gettin is some tasty thin soup and bread, babe." Killer sighed grabbing a bowl from a cupboard. Eustess shot a glair at him before pulling me onto the table and into his lap, he brushed his lips against my neck ever so gently, the cold touch of his lips sent shivers down my spine. "Captain put the poor girl down. She aint a toy." A voice snickered. In the doorway stood Wire, leaning in the doorway smiling at us. "This should keep you goin till later." Killer said placing a bowl of soup on the table next to us.

A loud 'thud' sounded below us, I looked up at Eustess "Oh hell if that's the Marines I'm slicing the bastards up!" Killer growled running off "GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE SLEEPING QUARTERS YOU CUNTS!" He screamed, I reached for my bowl , it was medium sized and the soup looked quite nice. "He has no clue how to act around a lady." Mihawk muttered entering the room. His eyes widened when he saw us. Eustess and I sitting on the table, me curled up on his lap and his lips pressed to my neck. "We all can't be as fancy as you, Shichibukai." Wire grunted before walking off.

"Eustess, it is not appropriate for you to be touching her like that. She has been through a traumatic event. Put her down and go control your crew." Mihawk growled as yelling and the clash of weapons could be heard below. "Oh fuck!" Eustess said flinging me to Mihawk and darting off. "You should eat, darling." He said guiding me to the chair, I sat and pulled my bowl to me.

"If you would prefer I could take you to the marines ship and you could get some proper food. The men have been worried about you." Mihawk frowned looking at the bowl of thin soup. I picked up my spoon and tried some, it tasted alright, not amazing but edible. "This is alright." I said picking the bowl up and pouring the soup into my mouth, I placed the bowl back down sighed loudly "Mmmhh that was good." I smiled standing up and taking Mihawks coat off and placing it on the back of the chair. "Nice to see the pirates are treating you proper, Miss." Aokiji said happily, I nodded and walked out onto the deck. The sky had become dark and there were stars in the cloudless sky above us. Eustess and his crew were arguing with a few marine boys. "Mihawk, may I talk to you in private for a moment?" Aokiji said taking Mihawk back inside.

I watched as Killer slid his hands towards the hooks dangling at his side. No way I was gonna let them start fighting, I went to Killers side, "Thank you for the tea and soup, Killer. It was lovely." I muttered taking his hand away from the hooks and kissed what I would presume was his cheek on the other side of his mask. The marines stepped back and begin to mumble amongst themselves, "You enjoyed my soup? No one really likes my cooking..." He said sheepishly running his free hand through his long blond hair, "I like my soup thin and not too hot. And the tea was lovely and sweet." I complemented, this was in fact true how I liked both my soup and tea. "M-miss are you ok? Have these scummy pirates hurt you" a young marine said holding his gun tightly, before I could answer Eustess grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side "As if we would hurt an innocent girl! You marines think you're so high and mighty! I didn't see any of you jump in to save her!" Killer snarled grabbing his hooks and attaching them, the marines pulled out their weapons, "Killer, calm down. No need to get angry, take them off, please." I said wriggling free of his grasp and placing my hand on the scythes.

"What the fuck is up with this girl? Falling from the sky, screaming in her sleep and now protecting a pirate! I bet she's one of them and this is a trap." A marine hissed grabbing the back of my shirt and yanking me back, I squealed as my hands were cut by the razor sharp scythes. "Lemme go you jerk!" I screamed trying to get him away from me, I grabbed onto Killer trying to pull myself free. I heard the ripping of fabric and the drop of buttons onto the wooden surface below, I fell into Killers arms, grunting. The shirt..It had been ripped right off me, I stood naked in front of marines and pirates. I buried my face into his shoulder and sobbed softly. Eustess quickly wrapped his coat around me and turned to the marines "GET THE FUCK OFF MY SHIP BEFORE I SLAUGHTER YOU, YOU INSULENT LITTLE FUCKER!" He screamed grabbing the young marine by his shirt and lifting him up, "K-killer." I whimpered as I felt myself being pulled back towards the stairs "Whoa! What's going on here? Unless you want a fight put him down!" Aokiji said flatly, looking at the scared marine. "That little punk accused the girl of being a pirate and ripped her clothes off! Blame your precious marines!" Killer spat as we descended down the stairs. I broke free of his grasp and leaned against the wall crying, "It's ok. Let's get you to the medical bay and get your hands bandaged. I'm sorry, I didn't think they were that sharp, babes." He said removing the hooks and taking my hands in his "It's just a few scratches, don't make a fuss, please." I whined walking back towards the stairs, wrapping the long coat around myself.

Killer sighed and followed me back up to the deck. The marines were gone but Aokiji and Mihawk stood in front of Eustess, "We called a truce for the sake of that girl! And you bunch are fighting like animals and getting her involved. I'm taking her with me tonight. I cannot stand to see a lady treated so poorly!" Mihawk said loudly. I slowly walked up behind Eustess, I didn't like the thought of being taken from Eustess. WHY? He was a pirate. Was I falling for a pirate?

"HQ can't find ANY record of her existence. No birth certificate, nothing on census forms, not even medical records. I want to take her back and investigate a little more." Aokiji said lying down on the deck, I stood behind Eustess and sighed "The only way she's goin anywhere with either of you two government dogs is with us beside her! And I doubt the government would just let pirates stroll into their headquarters. She stays here!" He hissed menacingly. "Eustess" I whimpered taking his hand, he immediately turned around , pulling me into a tight embrace "I'm sorry I didn't keep you safe from that mongrel. I should have seen that coming." He sighed rubbing my back soothingly. "If you want me to go with you to the headquarters I will. But I come back to Eustess straight after." I said looking over at Aokiji, who now had his sleeping mask pulled down over his eyes, "If that is your decision then I shall accompany you and act as bodyguard until you are safe again." Mihawk said tipping the brim of his hat.

We agreed I would stay on the Kidd Pirates ship until we neared the Headquarters, then I would board the marine ship and the Kidd Pirates would dock on an island nearby until I am brought back. I felt a pang of guilt in my stomach. Was I feeling guilty for leaving Eustess?

I lay in the big bed listening to the sounds of the passing waves, each one was a small step towards the headquarters, "What the fuck am I doing?" I hissed to myself rolling over angrily "It appears you can't sleep. But I'm not a professional." A voice chuckled. Eustess entered the room ,shutting the door behind him. I looked over at him and sighed, he sat down on the bed, stroking my cheek. "I know I may not seem like a particularly sensitive guy but I like you. You got a fire in your eyes that I aint seen in a long time." He muttered lying on the bed beside me, his cheeks flushing a bright red. I scooted closer into his arms, resting my head on his broad chest. "It may seem selfish of me to want to keep you here.. But seeing how that marine treated you today made me want to lock you in here and never let you out again." He mumbled wrapping his arm around me. I looked up into his stormy eyes and smiled as he pulled me close. I lay there listening to the waves for a good fifteen minutes before he shifted and lifted my chin, his breathing became irregular and fast, he slowly moved his face towards mine. Was he going to kiss me? Did I want him to kiss me? Was I going to let him kiss me? My mind screamed for me to run, but my heart pined to stay. Our lips met with a spark of electricity, his cold lips over my small ones.

I pulled back and gasped "E-Eustess." I whispered breathing harshly "Don't say a word. Just go with it." He muttered rolling me onto my back. His lips crushed against mine in a fierce battle for control, he pulled back quickly "Ever since that moment Killer got you outta the water I've wanted to do that. You were so fragile and small." He muttered letting his lips trail down to my neck, his cold lips making me shiver under him, "Eustess." I muttered pressing my hands against his chest, he looked down at me with those gorgeous eyes and sighed "I don't want you to go." He said laying back down and pulling me onto him, I just sighed and closed my eyes, "You're over thinking it. Try to sleep, Eustess." I murmured kissing him on the cheek before snuggling down into sleep.

"I won't lose you to a bunch of marines." Were the last words I heard before falling asleep. Thinking about that wonderful kiss.

Chapter 2 finished. Hope you all liked

Please review and give me feedback. Once again, I do NOT own One Piece in any way shape or form.


	3. Can you feel the love?

cAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE?

Here is chapter3, hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading.  
I do not own One Piece in any way, shape or form.  
Please review and enjoy _  
I awoke to the cold touch of a hand on my back "Five more minutes!" I protested pulling the sneets over my head and grunting angrily, Eustess chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist "The sun is rising. Time to get up and start the day, gorgeous girl."  
"No!"  
"Yes"  
"But I'm sleepy."  
"I'll make you some coffee."  
"Lemme sleep"  
"Five mintues!"

Eustess got up and left with a big smirk plastered across his face. I sat up in the bed, stretching and groaning loudly. I kicked the thick blanket off and sprawled on the bed, "Fuck I hate mornings." I hissed hugging into the fluffy pillow, I looked over to the window to see the ship was moving. I grunted and curled into a ball, "Time to get up, Kitten. Don't have me to make you get outta bed." Eustess laughed placing the cup of coffee on the nightstand, "Eusty please let me sleep a bit longer. I hate mornings!" I grunted rolling over and glairing at him, he sat on the edge of the bed, "The bath is running for you. I know you're tired but you need to get out of bed. You have a long day ahead of you."He mumbled pulling me onto his lap and kissing my neck lightly.

Was he kidding? A ship fill of marines and a ship of pirates and he wanted me to take a bath. "With a bunch of marines out there? What if there's an emergancy?" I whined cuddling into him, he muttered something under his breath and picked me up bridal style, I squealed and pouted "Put me down! I'm not having a bath with those marines around, Eustess." I protested kicking slightly. He kicked open the bedroom door and carried me down the hallway and to a small flight of stairs "Main bathroom is down here, bath should be ready for you. I'll stay and make sure those marine boys don't try spying on you." He laughed as we descended the stairs.

"That's really perverted, Eustess." I laughed wraping my arms around his neck. This felt so right, to be in HIS arms like this, to be close to him. He stopped in front of an old looking wooden door. "Maybe I maybe I'm just concerned about your safety after what happened yesterday." He laughed opening the door. The bathroom was simple and a bit on the small side, it had a shower and a seperate bath, a sink and toilet. The bath wa sslightly overflowing with bubbles, he set me down next to the bath. "I wont peak. But you have to be quick. Killer spotted the peak of a mountain in the distance, its the next to the map its called Death's Peak." He said closing the door and facing away from me, "Death's Peak! Have fun exploring that place, I'll stay here in the bath." I laughed unbuttoning the shirt, I placed it on the sink and slipped gently into the bath.

The water was nice and hot, I sighed with relief as I felt the warm water wash over my sore body. It felt good on my injured side, "You in?" Eustess said in an uneasy tone, I laughed and sunk down into the soft bubbles and warm water "Yes I am." I muttered as he turned around smiling. "Er...About lastnight..I erm." He muttered rubbing the back of his head..The kiss, the best kiss of my life, the kiss that felt so right. "Yea, we kissed. And it was a great kiss too, Eustess." I giggled leaning over the side of the tub, he sat down next to the tub and stroked my cheek "It was, wasn't it? It's been a long time since any woman has let me do that. They usually smack me and run away." He sighed smiling at me.

A knock came on the door "OCCUPIED! Go away." I yelled angrily, Eustess smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips, "We're almost at the island. You might wanna hurry up, LilK." Killer sighed, LilK? Was that a new nickname for me? "Erm, thank you, Killer. I'll be out in a while." I said smiling at the happiness of my new snickered under his breath as rolled my eyes. "So do you think we'll have a repeat of last night anytime soon?" He said grinning happily. I pursed my lips together and leaned closer to him, "I think so..Maybe very soon." I smirked pressing my lips to his.

THERE IT WAS! That spark of electricity that jolted through my body, it happened every time he touched me. His cold touch against my skin, his muscular body holding me, his protectivness over me. It felt SO right, as if it was ment to be. He pulled back slowly and sighed "You..Should hurry up...We'll be there .Erm..." He stuttered beginning to blush as red as his hair, I heard raised voices from above and a gunshot "Eustess go see what that was! I'll be up in a few minutes." I sighed thinking of what chaos was going on up there.

Eustess chuckled and left, shutting the door softly behind him.  
I grabbed a nearby cloth and began scrubbing myself, not that I was covered in dirt, just to be nice and clean. I'd wash my hair later. The water was slowly getting cold and the bubbles were dissappering rapidly, a knock came on the door, "W-who is it?" I called cautiosly reaching for a towel to wrap around myself, "Captain said to check on you when I had a minute..You ok?" Heat called opening the door a crack. "I'm fine. Just gonna get dressed, tell Eustess I'll be up in a few minutes. Thanks, Heat" I laughed pulling the plug out. "OK. Just followin Captains orders, and breakfast is almost ready." He said shutting the door and going away.

I stood up and wrapped the towel around myself, I sat at the edge of the bath watching the water and the bubbles drain away. I quickly dried myself and put the big shirt back on. I smiled at my reflection and left the bathroom and went up onto the deck. The sun was half risen and the island was only a short distance away. The island was covered in what looked like thick jungle with a huge mountain in the middle, its peak was snowy and surrounded by clouds. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and pull me back "Beautiful isn't it?" Eustess muttered kissing my neck, I let out a smal moan of agreement and sank back into his arms. Watching as we grew closer to the island.

Thats chapter 3! Chapter 4 is on the way, and maybe something a bit X-rated will happen in the next chapter. Stay tuned to find out.  
I do NOT own One Piece in any way, shape or form!  
Please review THANKS XX 


	4. Chapter 4: A Passionate encounter

Chapter 4: A passionate encounter I do NOT own One Piece in any way, shape or form!  
Enjoy this chapter,it gets a little X-rated...you have been warned!  
Please review!

The islands climate was warm and pleasent, the warm breeze felt good flowing through my hair, being in his arms felt wonderful. We went inside to get some breakfast before we weighed anchor and went to explore the island. Killer made a huge pile of toast and some coffee for us. I sat on Eustess's lap and munched my toast happily, the marines ship was just behind us, there were a few marines on the ship, they were there to 'protect' me. I couldn't help but laugh at that fact seeing as how it was a marine that humiliated me in front of everyone! "So...Are you two..In item now?" Killer snickered sipping his coffee through a straw, I looked up at Eustess frowning, "Just coz you have about as much sex life as a rock, doesn't mean you can poke your mask inta other peoples business." Heat grunted shoving another piece of toast in his mouth, "Oioi! Weighing anchor, Captain!" Wire yelled from out on the deck, I heard a loud splash as Killer went out onto the deck.

"YO! We're here. Assholes and elbows people." He whooped gripping his hooks tightly. "Let's go take a look around. I'll keep you safe out there." Eustess smiled giving me a quick peck on the lips. We went out onto the deck, the island was gorgeous! There were beautiful flowers blossoming everywhere, insects flying and crawling about, "It's beautiful!" I gasped leaning over the rails and looking into the thick jungle, Eustass chuckled and stood next to me, "I could lend you some clothes if you want. You'll get covered in bug bites and cuts if you go into the jungle in that." Killer laughed slinging a pair of jeans and a hoodie over my shoulder "I dunno where your panties or panties are. The marines took your clothes to get washed. I could go make some threats if you want and get em back...They were nice undies." Killer sighed looking at the marine ship.

"Bunch of fucking pervert marines!" I yelled, stomping my foot, glairing over at the marine ship that was weighing anchor not too far away from ours. Eustass laughed and shook his head, "Ya don't need em, babe. Go get dressed and we'll get the stuff set up." He chuckled kissing the top of my head and gently pushing me back in the direction of the stairs, I went back to the room. I quickly got dressed, eager to go explore this beautiful island, maybe there'd be some yummy food or a village nearby! "You lookadorable. But I prefer you in my shirt, sweetie." I heard Eustass mutter..Sweetie? It sure sounded nice coming from him. I blushed slightly, "Hehe, thanks. Can't wait to explore the island with you." I said going and wrapping my arms around his waist, he lifted me up to his eye level "Fuck you're small. How tall are ya?" He smirked shaking me lightly, I found that comment a bit offensive but it wasn't intended to be mean "Bout 5'5...How tall are you?" I asked pouting, he laughed and pulled me closer "I'm roughly 6"7 or 6"8..Haha you're fuckin tiny." He laughed putting me down and tussling my hair lightly.  
Now that he mentioned it he was REALLY tall."This is a great island. Tons of fruit trees and tasty animals." He said as I skipped back to the deck. Killer was screaming profanity across at the marine ship, I walked up behind him and sighed, "What'd they do now, Killz?" I smiled giving him a new and adorable nickname, it made him seem less...Homacidal. The fuck did you just call me?! Take it back or else, pantsless!" He growled turning around stiffly, I saw a menacing smile form under that mask/helmet thing of his. I was a dead woman!

"No! I won't take it back! It makes you seem adorable and cuddily." I said sticking my tongue out and inching my way towards the plank Heat had just laid down for us to get to the island, "I swear if you weren't screwin my Captain you'd be in pieces by now, girly!" He chuckled patting me on the shoulder roughly, rough enough to send me hurling forward into the railing. I was not 'screwing' Eustass! Well not yet anyway..."Do you have NO manners when around a lady you foul being!" I heard Mihawk shout as he boarded the ship, I walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug, "It is good to see you in clothes that actually fit you." He muttered smiling down at me, I pulled back and walked off to go to the island. Eustass was already standing on the rockS talking with Wire and Heat.I snuck up behind him and poked him in the side, he jolted a little and smiled at me, "You should get some shoes, you'll get cut if you dont.." He sighed picking me up bridal style AGAIN. I borrowed some shoes from Killer and wandered back to the rocks. "Let's go, Eusty! C'mon, c'mon!" I whined impatiently waiting for him to get his lazy ass off the ship. The Marines had already left to explore the island and look for fruit.  
"Take a basket and look for fruit and tasty animals. Wire stay and guard the ship from those shitty marines." Killer said giving me a large deep basket. I rolled my eye and carefully made my way from the rocks onto the grassy terrain.

Eustass and I wandered along the coast line, gently holding hands. The sun was rising in the sky when we came to a long sandy beach boardering the thick jungle. It was a picture of pure beauty! "Can we stop and talk for a bit? I wanna tell you somethin, babe." Eustass mumbled sitting in the sand and yanking me down into his lap, I grunted as my body smacked down on the hard muscle "Do I have much choice? We're already stopped." I laughed wiggling playfully on his lap as his arms snaked around my waist as he let his hand slip up my hoodie. His lips brushed against my neck roughly, "Mmhh, Eusty." I moaned, relaxing back against him, I felt his lips curl into an evil smile, his hand moving further up the hoodie, his hands were SO cold!  
"Eustess!" I squealed, kicking slightly, "You know ya love it. I know I am." He breathed standing up quickly and pulling me into the thick trees, he tripped and fell backwards into the thick grass that was extremly tall, up to his midsection! I could get lost in that stuff.

"You're like a drug to me! The more I'm around you the more I want you-no NEED you! I've never felt like this way before. I've never looked at a girl like this before!I think I'm falling in love with you" He gasped pulling me down into the grass. I wiggled around until I was straddling his waist "I never thought a bigshot Pirate would love me, or love anyone!" I muttered leaning down and kissing his neck. I heard him moan slightly as his hands wandered up the hoodie again, I giggled and lay down on him. "Ya know, no one can see us in this grass. Not unless there standin right above us." He said smiling menacingly and raising an eyebrow. Was he serious! Do THAT out HERE with HIM...I thought about back home..My romantic life was like the dodo and the relationship was as hostile and violent as a lioness! I faught back the tears. I WASN'T going to let my shitty past ruin this chance!  
"K? Are you alright? Do ya need a doctor!" Eustass said snapping me out of my trance, I blinked rapidly "Yea. I'm fine. I was just looking at something." I smiled cuddling him, his hands moved further up my back. "If you aint ready we can stop. I don't mind waitin, babes." He said kissing the top of my head gently. I wasnt gonna let my past stop me from enjoying myself! "I'm fine, Eustass. I don't want to stop." I purred in his ear seductivly. I WAS going to do this! Even if it killed me.  
"Let's get back to my quarters then!" He said sitting up and pulling me into a fierce kiss. The electricity flew through me again, shocking my entire body, I pressed myself against him and smiled. He carried me back to the ship, the marines were off exploring or whatever the fuck they were doing. Wire didn't take much notice of us, though why would he? Eustass was the captain.

He set me on the bed gently before closing the curtains and locking the door, not only with the lock but placing a chair against the handle, he shrugged off his coat and left it on the floor, "Are you sure about this, babe?" He asked sitting on the bed with me. I never imagined Eustass Kid could be so sensitive and caring. "Of course I am, Eusty." I smiled crawling under the blankets. He smiled wickedly and gently lifted the hoodie up over my head, tossing it to the floor he pulled me close and kissed me. His cold hands ran over my body, making me shiver and want more, I NEEDED him "Eustass! Please dont tease me!" I gasped as his ice cold hands rubbed over my little breasts, he shook his head and smirked, "Excited much? I promise to be gentle." He said taking off his belt and taking his pants off. His underwear...Blue with yellow rubber duckies on them. I burst out laughing hysterically, the great pirate Eustass Kid wearing ducky underpants "OH-OH GOD!" I squealed burrying my head in the pillow, trying to control my laughter and get back to the reason we were here/

He had an angry and somewhat hurt look on his face "Oh I'm sorry, Eusty. There adorable. You look so cute in them." I smiled as the last few giggles escaped my lips. "No one usually sees my underwear. But I won't be wearing them for very long, gorgeous."He said getting into the bed with me, he was so big and strong compared to little me! If he rolled over in his sleep I'd be crushed to death. He wrapped his arms around me and laid me flat on my back, he looked deep into my eyes, smiling that gorgeous smile of his as he maneuvered himself above me. "Now are you sure? It might hurt." He hummed playing with the band of my pants, I nodded quickly, jolting up and pulling them from under me and down to my knees. "A bit too eager..Patience, darling. Everything in due time." He said letting his lips clamped down on my neck, sucking hard, I cried out wildly, LOVING the sensation of his cold lips to my skin.  
"Eustass!" I cried out digging my nails into his back. He chuckled lightly, rubbing his hands down my body gently. He moved up to my lips and kissed me gently before pulling back "You are so impatient!" He snickered taking off his underwear..This was really going to happen. I was really going to have sex with Eustass Kid! My heart was beating out of my chest, I couldn't breath properly "Are you ready? This might hurt...Sorry if it does." He muttered pulling himself close to me. "I'm sure, Eustass! I've never been more sure in my life." I groaned kissing his neck, his skin was ice cold. I felt him push himself agains my small entrance. "Eustass!" I moaned grinding my hips roughly, "Relax. I don't wanna hurt ya, baby." He muttered sweetly,

"I don't want us to get caught. Mihawk would drown you if he knew what we were doing." I giggled, thinking about what Mihawk would do IF he did find out. "Less talky more fucky then. Don't complain if it hurt." He laughed. I felt him push inside me, I felt like I was being torn in two! It was so big "EUSTESS!" I cried clinging to him, he hushed me and smiled, "If you dont relax It'll hurt more." He grunted shoving it all into me in one thrust, I screamed and arched my back. The pain was horrible, but the pleasure was amazing. "E-Eustess!" I whimpered scraping my fingernails along his back, he let out a low growl as he pulled out, "mmmmhhh you sound so good saying my name"He said kissing my neck roughly. He began to thrust in and out of me wildly, making me moan and scream "Agh! Eustes! More!" I wailed loudly, the pleasure was outstanding! My vision was slightly blurred, I was going insane with the pleasure. Eustess knew exactly what to do to drive me wild!

"You smile any wider your gonna break yer pretty face, baby." Eustess aid trailing his lips from my neck to my chest, "EUSTESS!" I cried out, my brain was in overload! The only thing I could say was his name. Oh god this was wonderful! He was so rough yet gentle...So strong and wonderful. "uh! You're fuckin wonderful babe!" He grunted going faster, I couldn't stop moaning insanely, tossing my head from side-to-side "AH! AH! AAAHHH! EUSTESS!" I yelled grinding my hips to meet his thrusts. I was so close, my muscles were contracting "Aaahhh! Jeeze babe! I want this to last longer than two mintues." He groaned going slower, knowing it was driving me wild, I whimpered slightly, frowning at him giving him the sad puppy eyes, he glaired at me for a moment "Fuck your body is drivin me wild, Karen!" He grunted steadying his pace to a good hard thrust. "Eustess! I'm so close!" I cried holding him tight, he laughed evily and began pounding into my body at break-neck speed, I cried out and moaned wildly, I was so close! I couldn't hold it any longer "EEUUSSTTAASSSS!" I screached as I had the most amazing mind blowing orgasm of my entire life! I was seeing stars! I felt him grunt and explode inside me. OH GOD it felt amazing! "E-eustess..." I muttered trying to see straight, my vision was blurred, my head was pounding, Eustess pulled out of me and nuzzled my neck "Aah that was amazing, sweetie." He panted, laying down beside me, I rolled over, placing my head on his chest. His heartbeat was rapid and soothing. "I can't believe we just done that.." I groaned cuddling him. He kissed my forehead and smiled "Think of it as a going away marines will be heading off to headquarters, taking you with them. They'll try trap us while we're waitng for you." He sighed pulling the blanket over me.

"Then we'll meet up somewhere else..If you know it's a trap we'll meet somewhere else." I muttered yawning..Why was I tired? He done almost ALL the work! A loud knock came on the door, I jumped a little "Aokiji wants to set sail now..Sorry kiddo but ya gotta go for a while." Killer sighed from the other side of the door.. I didn't want to go yet, but I knew I had to. "Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes..Just had a...nap." I lied. Eustess looked at me as if to say 'a nap? really?' "A nap? So that's what there callin sex these days. Just hurry up you two." He laughed as I heard him walk down the corridor. "Let's go...I'll see you off, gorgeous." Eustess said sitting up and looking for the clothes, I grabbed my pants and hoodie and got dressed quickly, Eustass sat in the bed watching me, pervertedly, "Get dressed Mr Pervert. I'll be up on the deck waiting for you." I laughed moving the chair and opening the door and skipping off to the deck.

I stood at the railing thinking about what we just did..I'd never imagined I'd do THAT with Eustass Kid! Mihawk was standing on the marine ship looking over at me. Eustass came up behind me and hugged me "I have a little somethin for ya babe..." He muttered reaching into his coat..A telesnail-whatzit! "A telesnail? Phone'a'snail, Denden hello?" I guessed trying to think of its actuall name, he chuckled happily placing the little phone snail in my hand "Den-Den Muchi.. I will call you every night and make sure you're ok." He said. "Come, Karen. We must be off now." Mihawk called from the other ship.. I boarded the marine ship and looked at the Kidd Crew

The marines ran around preparing to sail, I watched as we moved away from the Kid Pirates ship..I would miss Eustass so much! But we'd be together soon...So soon.

_  
CHAPTER 4! So difficult to write, getting writers block and have limited time to write REVIEW and favourite. Chapter 5 is gonna be started tonight THANKS FOR READING XXXXX 


	5. Chapter 5: Hello Strawhats

HELLOOO as the title says this is CHAPTER 5!  
As the title suggests, Luffy is in this chapter..  
Review and enjoy. thanks for reading _

Sailing, sailing, sailing, constant ocean...

The last three days have been nothing but BORING sailing on this bigass marine ship. Mihawk had a small boat that was tied to the back of the marine ship, he had his own things to deal with, as did Aokiji. I spend most of the days relxing at the back of the ship, watching Mihawk do his general work.  
I was standing in the kitchen, making polite conversation with the kitchen staff, "I'm guessing the pirates cooking was NOTHING compared to our meals." One of the guys laughed saut ing some food, "Erm..It wasn't the greatest, but I'm not very fussy with food. So I liked it." I sighed sipping my tea, it wasn't as nice as Killer's but nice. "Was he as cruel as everyone says?" A passing marine stopped to ask, "Who?" I asked taking another sip with a small smile on my face, "Captain Kid...He's supposed to be a ruthless lunatic." the young marine said sweeping the floor around me, Eustass wasn't ruthless, he was very nice. "Eustass was really nice. So were his crew, they made me feel very welcome." I muttered drinking the last of my nice coffee. They looked at me in shock.

"I've been looking for you, Miss. We should talk." Aokiji said entering the kitchen, all the marines stood to attention and saluted, "I'm sure I could fit you into my hectic schedual of extreme boredom and nothingness." I said placing my cup in the sink and walking to him. "Let's walk and talk. We will be stopping at a small island to stock up on supplies soon." He said as we walked down a long corridor, every corridor was identical! I got lost so fucking easily on this massive thing! "Great! I'm not exactly a fan of sailing, constant fear of drowning and such.." I muttered shoving my hands into the hoodie pockets, he frowned at me "My sources tell me the Strawhat Pirates are around that island. So far as I can tell you have NO fighting skills or a weapon. Are you aware of the dangers of that crew?" He said as we came to the door leading to the deck. Who DIDN'T know about the Strawhat crew! "I've..erm..Heard rumors about them..I'm sure I could handle myself around them." I laughed bolting up the stairs, I REALLY wanted a chance to meet them! Or even one of them! I could see it! The island we were docking on to stock up!  
"Either way if you are going to wander off please take an escort or bring weapons. I do not trust that crew." He muttered as the marines went about getting ready to dock at the island. "I'll take a sword and a gun..Happy?" I said leaning over the railing, maybe I could spot their ship! "Don't stray too far though." He hummed going to a large box, he pulled out a sheethed sword and a rifle, he handed them to me and smiled "I'll be fine. Promise not to get killed by the Strawhats." I pouted attaching the sword to my pants and slinging the rifle onto my back, Aokiji had a rep for being a lazy fuck who done a halfass job.. He was actually nice.

"I'll be fine. When will we be leaving again? I'd really like to get back to the Kidd Pirates and teach them how to cook and clean." I joked, I just wanted to get back to Eustass, I missed him so much! "I wouldn't advise returining to a pirate ship. I don't think you would be suited to being a pirate and you'd be in emence danger. Not only from those pirates themselves but if there was a fight. I am only concerned with your safety." He lectured wagging his finger at me. Was he SERIOUSLY lecturing me about pirates! I knew about the dangers but I really didn't have any fucks to give. "We had a deal remember, Aokiji. I ain't backin out on my side, you don't back out on your side." I said flatly as the anchor was dropped and the ship was pulled to a halt, I fell forward on the dock swearing as I scraped my arm "AGH! Fuck." I groaned bashing into a marine who was tying ropes, "Oi, go easy. You'll roll right off the ship, Miss." He laughed helping me back up, I smiled and rubbed my sore side, it was still stitched up and healing well, "Sorry. I'll be going now." I smiled as they docked.  
"May I accompany you into town, young Miss? Those clothes are not befitting of a lady. I would like to get you more ladylike clothes." Mihawk whispered into my ear, where the fuck did he come from! I jumped in fight, "D-don't sneak up on me..You scared me." I whimpered pouting, "I apologise. But I have come to think of you like a daughter. It might seem odd to you, but you remind me of myself when I was in my teenage years. I hope you do not mind me refering to you as such." He smiled taking both my hands...DAUGHTER! I guess it'd be nice to have some sort of father figure in my life for once! "S-sure..I've never had a father in my life...I guess it'd be nice." I smiled hugging him. A shichibukai father..I was extatic!

"Then shall we go shopping, daughter? As a shichibukai and the worlds gratest swordsman I expect my little girl to dress ladylike and proper, not like she just rolled out of a pirates closet." He laughed as we got off the marine ship...I think it was sweet how he regarded to me as a daughter. "These are actually my clothes...Not the pirates, pops." I muttered, these were my cozy clothes, I wore when I wanted to be cozy, Mihawk stuttered a little before we began walking towards the nice town. "I do not have any children nor am I married, it would be nice to have someone I could regard as a child. I know you are quite grown up but I shall not let you down." He said holding my hand gently, the streets were fairly empty, we were strolling down a nice fruit and veg market street, "I guess it'd be nice to have a father..I never knew my real father." I muttered stopping to look at the strange colourful fruits. Mihawk frowned "I assure you from this moment on I shall be your father! How can any man leave his defenceless daughter. Even unconcious you stopped the battle between pirates and marines. You are a special young lady. Please take my surname as your own." He said...He was going to be my father! I couldn't control the happiness, I swung my arms around him and squealed insanely "DADDY!" I chirped looking up at him intently, he smiled back at me. I looked around to see the people working the stalls, eyes wide with fear..Mihawk was a Warlord and I did squeal and call him 'daddy' "Let us continue shall we? Miss Karen Mihawk? If you see anything you would like, do not hesitate to say, daughter. It is my job to spoil you." He laughed as we continued, taking his surname? I guess it'd be a cute touch.. I scanned the stalls for my penultimate favourite fruit..then I saw it. TOMATOS! My favourite fruit! I skipped over to the stall examining all the variaties of tomato, the small cherry ones were easily the greatest choice for me, "M-may I help you, Missy?" The woman said smiling faintly, "A kilogram of those little cherry tomatos please, Ma'am." Mihawk...or daddy, said placing a hand on my shoulder, she quickly complied with these instuction, handing the slightly heavy bag filled with lovely tomatos to me as 'dad' paid her.

"Thanks, dad." I sang as we continued along, I was glad to have a father for once, but I wanted to meet the Strawhats. He began frowning as we began to stroll down a retail street, "Everything ok, pops?" I said munching a delicious tomato happily. He sighed and frowned "I must attend some business shortly and I would rather you were not there as it might get a bit violent. I do not want my daughter in harms way..But we shall meet later, I promise." He said as we stopped beside a flowing river, I smiled and nodded, "It's ok.I'll just go explore. We'll meet at that little caf at about...say 6ish?" I laughed, it was barely 11am, but I loved to explore. He looked over to the little cafe by the river and nodded "Please be careful, daughter. I will be here at six'o'clock waiting for you." He said hugging me tightly, "I'll be as safe as I can, dad. I promise." I laughed, he handed me a wallet full of money, "Go enjoy yourself, have a wonderful day, daughter. Remember daddy loves you." He said quite loudly so everyone could here, before waking off looking very pleased with himself.

I wandered around looking everywhere for even ONE of the strawhat crew. I had bought a nice red jacket to go over my hoodie and a lovely summer dress. The jacket felt nice wrapped around me, nice and baggy. I walked into a small bookshop, I wanted to find some cookbooks and histroical ones. The little bell chimed as I entered the store, the clerk smiled at me as I began to wander the aisles until!  
I couldn't believe my eyes! TONY TONY CHOPPER! Standing looking at medical books. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. I just stood stairing blankly at him, in his almost human form! My heart was in my throat, it was like meeting a celebraty! My blood was pumping around my body, my side felt warm and slightly wet... "E-excuse me?" a voice called me back to reality, HE WAS INFRONT OF ME, I squealed and stepped back, he was so tall compared to me, "Y-yes, chopper?" I gasped taking a deep breath, he looked a bit startled "You're bleeding. I can smell the blood. It's not menstrual..Do you need help?" He asked taking his bag and rummaging inside it. "SHIT!" I gasped taking my jacket off! My side was stained red with my blood. The stitches had burst! Chopper shook his head rapidly, "We need to get you back to my ship! You're losing alot of blood!" He said sweeping me into his arms and bolting out of the shop. Those stitches had burst! It was a halfassed job! I cursed myself from a height for not getting it seen by a proper doctor, I closed my eyes praying it'd all go away. I began to pant rapidly and feel lightheaded. "Oi! Don't fall asleep. We're almost there, girl. Please don't die!" Chopper cried in his sweet little voice. "I-I'm trying. It...Hurts." I whimpered burrying my face into his fuzzy chest, "PLEASE! We're almost there! My patients don't die!" He growled running faster, I opened my eyes slightly, we were going along what looked to be s trip of beach. "OI! SANJI! ZORO! HELP!" He screamed jumping into the air. The world was spinning, I couldn't stay awake...The last thing I saw was little Chopper screaming...  
...

"oI! She's waking up!" A voice called, I opened my eyes, I was in a small doctors room, Chopper was standing next to me mixing something "What time is it! I have to go meet my daddy at six!" I groaned sitting up and looking for a clock, "Eh? It's only four.. I had to operate on you, you lost alot of blood. I hope you don't mind." He smiled placing the bowl on his desk. I sighed in relief, I didn't want to be late! "I don't mind..Thank you for saving me, Doctor Chopper." I said getting off the bed/table thing and giving him a peck on the cheek. "AAAHHH! Praising me and kissing me wont make me happy, bitch!" He laughed wiggling as he does when complemented, I laughed and smiled at him. "Welcome back to the world of the living." A sinister voice said. In the doorway stood Roronoa Zoro, swords hung by his side, he looked like he'd just woken up, big and intimidating, compared to little me. "Hi there...Your doctor saved me." I said in a small voice sitting on the bed, he was so intimidating! More so than Eustass. "OIOI Shitty Marimo! Stop scaring the lovely lady! asshole!" I heard someone yell, a kick soon sent zoro tumbling away from the door. There stood Sanji, cigarette in hand glairing over at Zoro "Shitty love-cook! I was just welcoming her. Unlike you who just wants to get in her pants! Shitty cook." Zoro growled shoving Sanji back, "oooohhhh she's awake! I wonder if she can cook like sanji!" A voice called, before someone catipulted into the room, smashing into the wall, "I squealed and slipped unter the bed, they were all bonkers! The entire strawhat crew seemed to be looney! "She's awake? SSSUUUPPPEEERRRR!" Another voice screamed..This was getting a bit too much, I curled up into a ball under the bed, I squeazed my eyes closed wanting to be back with Eustass, "Hello, Miss...May I please see your panties?" I opened my eyes to see Brook, laying on the floor looking at me. FUCKING SKELETON!I screamed as loud as I could "DADDY!" At the top of my lungs, hoping he'd hear my distress.

"EVERYONE OUT! YOU'RE SCARING HER!" Chopper yelled shoving Brook away from the bed, "But I want to talk with her, Chopper." Luffy whined trudging to the door, "Will you all stop yelling. You're terrifying her. You men have no brains." A voice called, followed by a loud thud, I peaked out to see Nami, standing over Brook with a clentched fist, she really was a violent girl.."Come out from under there, Missy. I promise these, morons. Will not lay a hand upon you." Sanji smiled, kneeling down at the bed, "I said out!" Chopper yelled transforming into his almost human form and tossing Sanji out the door, "I will call you when she is less frightened, until then go away!" He said shoving them away and slamming the door, he sighed heavily returning to his adorable little form, "L-Lunatics..L-unatics!" I muttered shaking my head, Chopper sat down and looked under the bed, "You shouldn't be moving in your condition. Back INTO bed, not under it." He laughed reaching under to help me out. I loved little Chopper, he was so cute and fuzzy, I scooted out and sat up, "I didn't expect to get a welcome like that. They are all mad." I whined rubbing my sore side, bandages were wrapped around my mid-section, it didn't hurt as much as before, but I suppose he WAS a proper doctor and he knew how to treat that stupid injury properly. "They were really excited I brought a friend back. Would you like some food?" He sighed, I was a but hungry but I'd be going to meet dad at the caf in a while. "No thank you. I'm meeting my dad at six at a caf ." I smiled, Chopper nodded and moved closer to me, "Chopper! Bring her out already!" I heard luffy yell impatiently.

Chopper raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the door, I rolled my eyes and laughed, standing up slowly, "I'll make sure you get to your father by six. Just humor them for a while, Luffy loves making new friends." Chopper said running to open the door for me, his cuteness was overwhelming, he opened the door and I walked out to the deck of the Thousand Sunny, I couldn't resist picking chopper up and giving him a hug and a little kiss on the cheek. "Thank's for saving me." I giggled placing him back down, he went bright red! "AAAHHH! That won't make me happy, stupid bitch. Your praise means nothing to me, asshole! Complements and kisses wont make me happy, slut!" He shrieked rolling on the floor with a massive grin on his cute little face...He could sure string together some insults for a tiny fella. "Eh sorry if I startled you earlier. Chopper was really worried about you, girl." Zoro called walking up the stairs to me, he looked extremly cranky, and angry "I-it's ok..Sorry I freaked out..And that Sanji whacked you." I apologised picking Chopper back up, he was SO soft, "That shitty cook barely touched me. So you got a name?" He asked leaning on the railing, lookin me up and down...Oh shit!  
Roronoa Zoro wanted to be the worlds greatest swordsman! And I regarded Mihawk as my dad! Oh crap! I couldn't lie. "M-my name? Erm..Karen...My name is karen." I stuttered, praying he wouldn't ask my surname. He'd proabaly take me for Mihakw's biological child and would assume I knew how to fight! I couldn't even hold a fucking sword let alone use one! And Zoro used THREE! "She looks like she's just heard Sanji sing..Are you ok?" Luffy said jumping up on the railing and smiling at me, I exhaled heavily and slumped down at the railing "Rough week, Strawhat." I groaned hugging my knees to me and frowning, he hummed gently and placed a hand on my head, "I don't like when my friends are sad! Who made you frown!" He growled getting that 'I will kill you' look, I whimpered and shook my head "Jeez, Luffy, give her some space and get off her head." Zoro said pulling Luffy away from me , "Pardon me if I startled you earlier, that was not my intention, Miss. yohohohohoho" Brook sang strolling over to me, they all seemed less...insane now.

"It's fine..Sorry I freaked out." I smiled, he was a happy skeleton. Sanji burst out of the kitchen, swooning over to me "KAREN-SWANNNN! Would you like some teaaaa?" He mused presenting me with a cup of tea, I took the hot drink and took a sip..OH IT WAS AMAZING! "So you're the girl who has all these boys starstruck." Nico Robin said ascending the stairs, she was really hot! "Sorry..I didn't mean to. I should go soon. I'm meeting my dad at a caf at six." I smiled, standing up and sipping my tea, she walked over to me, my god she was tall! "I know, I saw you two in town earlier, you seemed happy when he bought you those tomatos. I've never seen a girl so happy over a simple fruit." She laughed..SHE SEEN US! I dropped my cup of tea and stumbled back, tripping over Brook, I tumbled back onto the ground, "YOU SAW US!" I screamed..Oh shit...She saw us! "I never knew he had a daughter. Or had him pinned to be the sensitive caring father, as I saw earlier." She said giving me a sweet yet evil grin. "ooohhh! Who's her father? Do we know him, Robin?" Luffy laughed clapping his hands.  
I looked at Robin as she giggled slightly, "Yes we know him. Dracule Mihawk is her father. Didn't you know?" She said..My heart sank, I curled up into a ball...WHY ME! WHYWHYWHYFUCKINGWHY!

"So then thats who the second greatest swordweilder is? Guess I'll have to beat you then, girl." Zoro hissed grabbing the hilt of one of his swords. I looked up in terror as he got all three swords and prapared for battle, "I'll slice you into pieces, you cannot defeat me!" He yelled, I was so fucked! "I-I can't fight.." I whimpered cowering back, "Don't lie to me, bitch!" he yelled swinging his swords at me, I ran for the stairs frantically, losing my balance I was sent tumbling down the stairs onto the soft grass, "I'm not lying! I can't even hold a sword!" I cried running to the mast, to hide from the insane swordsman, "Like hell you can! Your father is Dracule Mihawk! Fight me you stupid bitch!" He screamed swinging his swords at me, one grazed against my arm, flaying the skin off. I screached in pain as I looked for a way out of this, I wasn't going to die HERE! "ZORO!" Luffy screamed grabbing me and pulling me to him, he placed me behind him and got that 'you're fucked' look on his face "If she says she can't fight. She can't fight! No matter who her old man is!" Luffy yelled at the angry swordsman, "She doesn't even have a sword, Marimo!" Sanji yelled giving Zoro a kick to the side of the head. I sat on the deck weaping, this was horrible! I wish I'd stayed on the marine ship! "I have to go." I whimpered running to the side of the ship and jumping out onto the small dock, I just wanted to get away from here. This was all a terrible idea, I wanted Eustass!

"OI! You're hurt! Get back so I can treat you." Chopper yelled sadly. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed running off, something grabbed me, I was pulled down into the sand, I struggled and cried, "Let me go!" I whined looking to see hands coming out of the sand, quickly pinning me down, "Not until Zoro apologises to you." Luffy announced stretching his arms and yanking me back onto the ship, I cried out and struggled wildly, I was caught by someone strong, I looked up to see the always happy Cyborg Franky, "Eeh. Chopper she's bleedin alot, patch her up." Franky whined setting me down, the blood was running down my arm and onto my clothes, I slumped to the ground and whined loudly. Zoro was in the corner with Robin, she seemed to be very angry with him, "I should be able to patch you up before you go." Chopper muttered taking my arm and examining it, I winched as he began poking at a bruise, "I'm terribly sorry for his behaviour! Is there anything that I can do to make up for that morons horrid behaviour, how may I be of assistance, beautiful lady." Sanji said kneeling down next to me, he really was a womanizing sap... Just then my stomach decided it'd be a wonderful idea to sound like a dying manatee, I blushed and looked down, "Ah! Your bag of tomatos is in the fridge. I shall get them at once Karen-swan!" He sang before running off to the fridge. "S-should I tell him I'm kinda taken?" I muttered smiling at little Chopper, Nami came up behind me and giggled, "The daughter of a warlord is allowed to have a boyfriend? Who knew." Luffy hummed sprawling on the grass near me, "So that means I cannot see your panties, Miss?" Brook said crouching down infront of me, "I would, sir...But I am not wearing panties." I smirked, he whirled onto the ground and got a very bad nosebleed. How I'm not sure, because he's just bones after all.

Chopper began stitching up my new wound, I groaned and leaned back against Franky. "Your delicious tomatos, Karen-sawn" Sanji sang coming back with my tomatos. Robin walked over to us and smiled down at me, Zoro trudged slowly behind "My friend has something he'd very much like to say to you." She said sharply shoving Zoro forward, he looked very ashamed. "I'm sorry I attacked you like that. Just because he is your father doesn't mean you are like him. I just got over excited and lost control. I REALLY am sorry, Karen." He sighed, he looked truely sorry for it, though they didn't call him the Demon of East Blue for nothing. Chopper finished stitching me up and sighed happily, "It's ok, Zoro." I yawned, closing my eyes and lying on the grassy deck, "You mentioned a man in your life earlier..You gonna tell who this lucky guy is?" Franky laughed, I blushed slightly, "You can't tell ANYONE.. No one can know..Not yet, not even my father." I said looking at them all, they each nodded and looked eagerly, "We swear on our jolly roger!" Luffy said proudly. I took a deep breath.

"He-He's...Eustass Kidd.." I said in a low voice. They all shrieked in shock!  
_

Thank's for reading!  
That's all for now ^_^ Review and favourite if you enjoyed THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6: First Katanas

Here is chapter 6!  
Please review and give me some feedback Hope you all enjoy my stories!  
_

They stood in shock, trying to process everything, Sanji was curled up on the ground, cursing intensly, "The big magnety guy? ohh man he had an attitude problem." Luffy laughed, "Daughter of a Shichibukai AND dating one of the worlds most wanted pirates.. You sure gets around." Nami said in a whiney tone of voice, I smiled eating another tomato, "That'd explain the marks on your neck and...other places." Chopper mumbled, looking around awkwardly. "And you can't even hold a sword? Are you retarded or something?" Zoro joked, I looked around and noticed someone was missing! "Wasn't there another member of your crew? The long nosed guy?" I asked frowning, I hadn't seen Usopp at all! "Usopp went into town to get some things." Franky complained. Town! "What time is it?" I asked sitting up and stretching out, "Bout five. Why?" Sanji muttered glairing at me, Nami sighed and shook her head, "Take no notice of him. He's ego is a bit wounded." She said as he rolled over, looking seriously depressed, "So you can't fight at all?" Zoro mused scratching his head. It sounded so bad when they said it like that! I couldn't fight at all! "Can't even swing a punch." I muttered, he shook his head "And you are Mihawk's daughter?" He questioned, Robin laughed "I heard it with my own ears, Zoro. She is most definatly his daughter." She said happily, little Chopper was resting his head on my lap as I stroked his soft fur, "But he's the worlds greatest swordsman! His kid should know how to fight!" He bitched kicking at the grass, he was like a sulking child who wasn't allowed ice cream, "I just...Never learned." I lied hoping it would shut him up.  
"To make up for skinning your arm, I'll give you a quick crash-course in using a sword. You should have SOME skills in you..Somewhere." He laughed extending his hand to help me up, I gently moved Chopper off me and took his hand, he pulled me up off the ground in a swift motion, I got my balance and smiled. "I'll let you use one of my swords, but you can't keep it!" He warned fingering the hilts of his swords carefully, they were like his babies, he loved each one, I nodded as he took one out, Sandai Kitetsu, "If you truely are the daughter of Dracule Mihawk you'll be able to weild a cursed sword." He mumbled evily. I couldn't hold a NORMAL sword! Let alone a cursed blade. I nervously took the sword from Zoro, admiring it, it shone so beautifuly. The blade was still stained red with MY blood,"Just show it who the boss is.. Only strong willed people can handle this." Zoro muttered showing me how to hold it properly, I could feel evil oozing from this thing..It wanted to kill me!

Zoro stood behind me and held my hands to the blade, he whispered gently in my hear "Hold it tight, it tends to slip a little." I tightened my grip on it, this thing wasn't gonna get the better of me! I could feel it..hating me, I could feel the blades power! It was amazing, it was overpowering! It hated me! "Your sword hates me, Zoro." I whined frowning, he looked at me puzzlingly, "I can feel it..It wants to kill me." I said cowering back into him, "Relax, follow my lead, just concentrate." He mumbled into my ear, his hands overlapping mine, began to motion the blade gently through the air. He motioned it in a crisscross pattern, smooth clean cuts through the air, "That's it. Nice and steady. Keep goin, like that." He whispered slowly moving is hands down to his sides, I kept up the crisscross pattern, slightly speeding up, the sword eventually gave up its acursed struggle and obeyed me, "You're a natural! Lets try something a bit tougher." He smirked, placing his hands on my shoulders, I smiled and looked back at him, "I'm all for that." I smiled.

Zoro got a few things, old barrels, an old broken table and Sanji. "Cut that barrel in half, slice the table to pieces and try land a hit on Sanji." He ordered. The pirates stood by the railing watching the little training session, "Are you sure?" I asked looking at the three challanges infront of me, Sanji stood smoking, rolling his eyes, who was I kidding. I couldn't get a hit in on Sanji, he'd kick my ass off the ship before I even swung the sword. "Just try your best. I'm sure hitting that shitty cook will be an easy task for you." Zoro encouraged with a snicker, Sanji tossed a glair at him as I stepped infront of the old barrel, it looked old, like it's been here for eternity, I swung the sword sideways, it easily sliced through the old wood of the barrel, a nice clean cut diagonally through it, it fell to pieces. The onlooking pirates clapped and cheered to my first cut, I smiled and moved onto the old unsturdy table. "It's amazing how you can insult me when you couldn't even find the fucking town, Marimo." Sanji huffed lighting another smoke, "You were too busy chasing skirts to even notice what I was doing, pervert." Zoro spat as I swung for the table, I sliced it clean into two halves! I was so proud of my little accomplashments! Next was trying to land a hit to Sanji. Obviously he'd block the hit, I guess it was mostly just for practice in a fight. "At least I'm into girls! The way you act you'd swear you were gay!" Sanji grunted rolling his eyes, he was kinda an asshole close up. "Just because I don't try fuck every girl we come across doesn't mean I'm not interested!" Zoro growled taking hold of one of his swords. I readied to take my swing at him. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and slowly brought the sword back, "I do not. And at least I can get laid!" He yelled as I took my swing.

OH SHIT! He was totally distracted and unprepared! I was going to slice him in half! The blade was bloodthirsty! Moving as if it had a mind of its own! I couldn't control this friggan thing! I had to stop it.'Sandai Kitetsu STOP RIGHT NOW' My mind screamed harshly, it hurt my head so fucking much, I couldn't kill the great Black Leg Sanji! "Stop!" I commanded the blade, as if like magic, my swing stopped millimetre from his skin, it cut through his trademark suit, I dropped the blade and fell back, that sword was cursed! It wanted to murder its owners friend! "S-shit." I whimpered burying my head in my hands, Nami rushed to my side, Zoro picked up the demonic blade "You've had your kills for today, dammit! We got those marines earlier, back in the sheath!" Zoro hissed quickly placing the sword back into its sheath, "Zoro why are you talking to your sword?" Luffy questioned coming over and poking at the tear in Sanji's suit, he was still standing shocked at the events "This is a cursed blade, Luffy. It's a bloodthirsty killer. That apparently wanted to kill, love cook here." He sighed crouching down infront of me, Sanji turned and looked down at me, "How did you stop it? So close to my skin, I almost got my arm taken off by that thing." He breathed taking out another smoke and quickly lighting it. How did I? I didn't have the slightest notion! "It takes a strong swordsperson to control this thing.. Even I can't will it to stop once I set the swing in motion. You truely are Dracule Mihawk's child." Zoro said proudly. "Eeh. Did you just admit you can't do something involving a sword? Man it really is a weird day." Sanji joked raising an eyebrown. "What time is it?" I sighed, I was sure it was close to six! The sun was beginning to set, "Bout half past five. You should start heading back to town. Don't want to be late." Robin said sweetly.

"We'll go with you. If you can't fight we can't let a friend be in danger." Luffy said fixing his prized straw hat."You could get a sword too. I spotted a katana store on my way back earlier. I'm not an expert on them myself but I'm sure Zoro would love to help" Robin said, nudging him in the side, he smirked evily and nodded, I didn't like that look in his eyes. "YOSH! We'll get you a sword and meet your father!" Luffy yelled jumping off the ship onto the beach, he certainly was full of energy, "Maybe we can grab a cola after, gorgeous?" Franky said putting his arm around my shoulder, I liked the sound of that idea, "It's a date." I said jokingly. "We should find Usopp too. He isn't back yet." Chopper said looking a bit worried for his missing crewmate, I wanted to meet Usopp. "Then let's go. The girl needs a sword." Zoro said getting off the ship, I wasn't sure how to get down without hurting myself, last time I just flung myself off the ship in a mad attempt to get away. "Maybe we can go shopping too. Your clothes are covered in blood!" Nami squealed.. How could I tell them? "I-But..We're leaving first thing in the morning." I whined, beginning to hate the fact that we'd be leaving in the morning, Nami frowned and hummed sadly "We can always meet up again. Maybe like a holiday! Yohohoho." Brook suggested jumping off the ship. Nami's eyes lit up at the idea, I went to the railing at the side of the ship, Sanji was helping Robin down. I sat over the side and prapared to jump "Need a hand down, hun?" Franky said to me with a grin, "Yes please, Franky." I said as he wrapped his strong cyborg arm around me, he jumped off the ship into the sand.

We all set off towards the town, the sun was slowly beginning to set over the ocean. People in the town seemed to avoid the Strawhat pirates, naturally since they were branded as highly dangerous. Zoro walked beside me talking about the different kinds of katana's I could get. I just wanted a sharp one that wouldn't break easily, I was quite a clumsy girl. He took the wallet from my pocket and smiled, the cheeky fucker! "HAY! Zoro gimme that back." I whined reaching for it, lousy cunt held it up so I couldn't reach it. "Let me do the talking, I know katana's and I'll get you the best they got. Just stand there and act like you know as much as I do." He barked as I elbowed him in the ribs, Sanji snickered "Oi Marimo. Dont encourage her to become a brainless buffoon." Sanji growled from behind us, Zoro looked back at him and gave a warning glare. I looked up to see a large clocktower in what seemed to be the middle of the town, it was roughly quarter to six, we had to be quick. "Here we are! We'll catch you guys up in a bit!" Zoro announced taking my arm and dragging me into a store.

The store had many fancy katanas on display behind glass cases and up on the wall, the less fancy ones were stocked in barrels, they were all so expensive! The clerk looked very uneasy from the second we walked in, Zoro did have a reputation and a very high bounty, "G-good evening, Sir and Madam..H-How may I assist you?" the clerk said nervously coming out from behind the counter, he was shaking and looked scared. "I'm looking for a new katana. Something deadly, very strong, good history and rare." Zoro said examining the katanas on display, they were all so expensive! "I..I have the perfect katana for you, Sir! One moment please." the clerk said running into the back quickly "These things are fucking expensive!" I whispered looking at all the expensive blades around us, "You're the daughter of a Shichibukai! You deserve the best!" He deliberately said loudly so the clerk would hear what he said, I shook my head and pucked him in the arm "I'm trying to get you a good katana. Just go with it." He muttered with an evil grin, I rolled my eyes and examined all the lovely swords. The man returned a moment later with two glass cases, each with a katana safely stored inside it. The glass cases were locked and looked dusty "T-these are very rare swords,Sir" The man stuttered as Zoro examined the cases intently, "And their history?" Zoro questioned crossing his arms, I didn't care about their histroy. I just wanted a weapon.

The man opened one of the cases and gently took the sheathed blade out, the sheath was a dark blue with lines of silver running through it, weaving into what looked like a tribal design. "T-this one is called Desuburinga, the death bringer. It has seen many battles and taken many lives. Both sides of the blade are extrmly sharp. There is only one other in the world like it." the clerk said resting it on the counter. I fingered the sheath, cold to the touch, the hilt a dark green with a swirl of gold running along it. I liked it. Desuburinga. Zoro nodded and smiled at me, the man opened the other case and lifted it out. A black sheath covered it, the hilt was jet black except for five circles of crimson on it. It was stunning, Zoro took the sheathed katana and exmained it "T-that one is called Dakukora. Dark Caller. The other to Desuburinga. Both sides are also extremly sharp. They are a good combination in battle." The man said nervously. I looked up at Zoro, I wanted those katanas! I gave him the puppy dog eyes and a frown, he looked at me holding a stern gaze "I'll take 'em." He said breaking the stare, I clapped and squealed as the clerk looked at us in shock. "Y-yes, Sir!" The man said quickly placing the katanas in a belt specially designed to hold katanas and keep pants up.

The bell chimed loudly, ringing through the town. OH SHIT! It was six already. "How much is it all together?" I asked quickly, I couldn't be late to see dad! "I-its 21,000,000 each." The man stuttered. Zoro got out my wallet and began counting out the money..He was no math wizz that's for sure. "Zoro hurry up!" I whined leaning on the counter as he counted carefully. "hmm..34...39.. just wait." He muttered concentrating, I rolled my eyes and looked out the door, the sun was setting and the sun was turning a bright orange, there were snails moving faster than he was! He handed the money to the man and took the katanas. "Finally!" I breathed turning to the door and quickly walking out "Oi wait up!" Zoro called coming after me, we stopped outside the shop and he wrapped the belt around my waist. The two beautiful katanas hung at my left side, he stepped back and looked at me "Aside from the blood stained clothes and bandages, you look like a proper swordswoman." He complamented, I nodded and began walkin quickly in the direction of the cafe. I knew dad would be happy I got some katanas and that I got a small lession in using one, Zoro walked along side me, "so you're leaving in the morning.. Things like that can't be helped." He sighed as we began walking along the river bank. I could see the sign for the cafe just up ahead, "We'll hang out again sometime." He sighed as we came to a bridge.

I kept walking straight towards the cafe while Zoro began to cross the bridge. His sense of direction was terrible "Zoro, its this way." I called to him, he turned around and walked back to me "The cafe is just up here..It's past six so dad should be there by now!" I giggled taking him by the hand and darting down to the cafe. I stopped outside the cafe and looked in. I frowned and looked up at Zoro, dad wasn't there! Maybe he was running a little late. "Suppose I'll just wait for him." I muttered looking around, hoping he'd be walking down the street to the cafe. "Maybe he's just running late." Robin said coming over to us. She seemed to pop up out of nowhere! "I'll go have a coffee and wait for him so." I smiled as the other soon followed after her. Luffy was chewing a large piece of meat and Sanji carried some bags of food. Usopp was with them! "Usopp this is Karen. She is the daughter of Dracule Mihawk." Robin said sweetly. Chopper came over and looked at my pretty new katanas "D-daughter of a S-shichibukai! Luffy are you sure we should be talking to her?" Usopp stuttered cowering behind Franky, he really was a wimp! "Why not? She's great! And she knows the magnet guy." Luffy said taking another bite of his meat "Wanna go get that cola while waiting for your old man?" Franky said pointing to a bar across the small river, it was in direct view of the cafe. It was a great idea "Sure!" I chirped looking around one last time before we headed to the bar. It was pretty empty for this time but that meant we'd get our drinks quicker! We sat by the window so I could see the cafe. Robin, Franky, Chopper and I ordered cola and everyone else ordered a large mug of sake. I hated alcohol. The cola was delicious, Franky filled up his..tank with three bottles of cola and set to drinking another.

Three hours passed and we were still in the bar, still no sign of dad, I was getting a bit worried. But he was a Shichibukai, he probably had warlord business to attend to, the cafe was closing. I felt a little let down. "Maybe we should go look for him." Chopper suggested drinking his cola, he was adorable. Luffy nodded in agreement. "We don't even know where to begin. Oh well, we tried." Usopp sighed shaking his head, he was spineless. "Chopper can sniff him out!" Zoro said triumphantly taking the wallet from his pocket and tossing it to chopper, of course! He was a reindeer and his nose was very sensitive to scents! "As far as I know only me, Zoro and dad have touched it. Can you get his scent off it, Chopper?" I asked as he took it and sniffed it. He grinned at us "YOSH! Let's go." Luffy yelled gettin up and left the bar, I got up and went after him. It was dark outside, only illuminated by the slight twinkle of the stars in the sky and the few street lights. "Walking point." Chopper said, transforming into his adorable reindeer form, he began sniffing along the ground in the direction dad went. We followed as Chopper wandered through the streets, the street lights had stopped a few hundred feet back.

I hoped we'd find him soon. I wanted to tell him about my little training session and getting my amazing katanas. Chopper stopped infront of a door. I could here voices on the other side! "chopper and I will go in first. If there's trouble we'll call for you guys." I whispered rubbing Choppers head, Luffy nodded and went into the alley next to the building, the others followed their captain but Zoro was reluctant but followed.

"Heavy Point." Chopper whispered changing forms, I knocked loudly on the door, I heard someone swear. I took the hilt of Desuburinga and readied to draw it. "Who the fuck is it?" An angry voice asked from behind the door, there was no need to be nasty "The fucking pizza delivery, asshole." I spat back in anger, the door unlocked and a man opened it. A tall muscular man stood on the other side, at least 6"4! "And what do I owe the pleasure, young miss.?" He said leaning against the doorway. "I think my dad is here, so if you could just move your steroid fuled body outta our way." I snapped, I was in no mood to listen to his bullshit. He smiled at me and ran his fingers along my cheek "And who might this daddy of yours be? He certanly has a gorgeous girl." He snickered. I slapped his hand away and glaired at him "Do that again and I'll run you through with my katana. Now be a good little monkey and go get my dad!" I ordered. I wasn't going to take shit from him. "And who is your dad, little girl." He teased tussling my hair, I was gettin real tired of his shit. "I apologise for missing our prior arrangement, darling. I got caught up in some business. Let's go." Dad said pushing past the man, I was glad to see him, "So this is your kid. She's a pretty girl." The asshole said winking at me, "Let us go now." Dad said pulling me away from the door, we began walking quickly off.

Chopper and the rest of the Strawhats quietly slipped away before dad could notice them. We went back to the bar for a drink. "I am so very sorry for missing our arrangement. I hope you can forgive me." He apologised again. I was glad he knew he was wrong. I sat back and enjoyed our nice drink.

_  
Chapter 6. thanks for reading, leave me a review or a pm if you have any queerys I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE bye for now everyone. 


	7. Chapter 7: Almost there

Here is chapter 7 Please read and review, I need feedback.  
I do not own One Piece in any way shape of form!  
Enjoy.  
_

After a few drinks we decided to head back to the ship, it was getting a little late and I was told to be back by midnight. The bar was beginning to close when we left "Now tell me all about your day. And why you had the pet of the Strawhat pirates with you." He questioned as we walked along the dimly lit streets. How the fuck could I explain this without him wanting to rip Zoro's head off. "My stitches burst and Chopper fixed me." I said quickly, hoping there would be no more questions.

He raised an eyebrow and pointed to my stitched and bandaged arm and then my blood stained clothes, "Zoro gave me a training lession, I cut my arm a little bit, it's nothing, dad." I shrugged adjusting my katanas at my hip, they looked good hanging side by side. "So you met the Strawhat crew? I hope they treated you nicely." He frowned looking at me, "They did and they knew I was your daughter too. Nico Robin saw us.. She thought everyone else knew." I muttered as we turned a corner and went back onto the fruit and veg street. The stalls were empty and closed, few lights in the houses were on, it seemed almost eery to look at. "As long as they did not harm or make threats to you, I am glad you made some new friends. I cannot say I am happy with your current choice in friends but I know that I cannot change your mind." Dad sighed as the marine ship came into view.

A few marines on watch duty looked at me in shock, I was covered in blood and had some katanas, "Somethin amazing happening over here that I'm not aware of?" I asked them sweetly, they shook their heads and went back to work quickly, I wasn't in the mood to answer questions. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm tired after today, dad." I yawned stretching out, "Then goodnight, daughter." Dad said hugging me tightly. It was nice to get a hug from him. "Night, dad." I said walking off. I wandered back to my little bedroom, it was in the middle of the marines sleeping quarters, to make sure I didn't get into trouble or run away. My bedroom had plain white sheets, a plain pillow and a small bathroom. I took my little telesnail out from its hiding place in the bathroom.

Eustass would always call around midnight to make sure I was ok and the marines haven't tried anything dodgy. I got changed into a plain white nightgown dad had gotten for me, nice white ones. I was getting sick of the colour white. I lay in bed listning to the sound of the footsteps of the passing marines on duty, I was beginning to think they were walking past purposly to keep an eye on me. I closed my eyes and placed the little snail onto my chest. It was a funny looking little thing, but cute none the less. Punctual as usual it began to ring or call at exactly midnight, I answered quickly not wanting to alert the stupid marines "Hay, Eustass." I whispered, "Hay, babe. How was your day?" he asked happily, I was glad to hear his voice, a wave of relief flushed over me "It was good! I met the Strawhat pirates, got a katana lession and bought a great pair of katanas. How was your day, Eusty?" I smiled, he sighed heavily and chuckled "Bastard marines surrounded the island we seperated on, they thought we were still there. We're at a little island now. We'll meet up as soon as your done there babe." He said, he seemed quite happy. I had to tell him about Mihawk's decision..It was gonna come out soon. "Eusty..I think Mihawk wants me to be his daughter" I muttered, scared of his reaction...Silence.

He stayed quiet for about ten seconds "Well..As long as you are kept safe and you're happy. I just want you back here, on my ship." He chuckled, I was so glad he wasn't angry! "So you met the Strawhat kid? He gets on my fucking nerves!" Eustass hissed, I forgot Eustass Kidd wasn't a fan of Luffy or his crew, I giggled slightly at the thought of him hating that bouncy careless guy. "Something funny, gorgeous?" He purred in a coy voice, "Just thinking of something funny. We're heading off in the morning. I'll be back to you soon, Eusty. I know it." I breathed taking the snailphone and rolling onto my left side "I hope so, ship seems a bit down without you, Killer's been a bit gloomy too, he really likes ya, Kar." He said in a very whiney tone of voice.

A knock came on the door, "ssshh!" I hissed to the snail as I slid it under my pillow, I got under the soft sheets and laid down, "Come in." I groaned in a sleepy voice, the door opened and Aokiji walked in, he closed the door behind him and sat down on the edge of my bed "I heard about your run in with the Strawhat pirates today. Mihawk told me about your stitches bursting and their doctor saving you." He said, he poked his cold fingers at the bandages on my arm, "Oh...I had a little accident with a katana, it's just a scratch. Chopper just over compinsated with the bandages." I said shaking my head, a smile slipped onto his face, "You bought katanas with the help of their swordsman too...I suggest you get some sleep. We are leaving in an hour, Mihawk wants to get there quickly." Aokiji said standing up, my god he was tall! "Erm...I will, I'm kinda sleepy anyway." I lied, I wasn't sleepy at all! I was slightly hyper from all the cola, Aokiji walked to the door and opened it "And turn your Den Den Mushi off. We will arrive at the headquarters around noon." He said leaving and closing the door softly behind him.

I took the snailphone back out from under my pillow "Sorry, Eusty." I sighed to the little bug, "Don't worry 'bout it. You get a good nights rest. Sonner you get there the sooner you get back. We'll meet halfway." He muttered, I wanted to hug him so badly. "Goodnight, Eusty. Sweet dreams, sweetie." I sighed, curling the blanket up around me."Night, darlin. Talk to you soon." He said hanging up, my little snail closed its eyes. I took the pillow case off my pillow and stuffed it down the side of the bed, I placed the snailphone gently in it and wrapped the case around him/her, it was after all, a living thing. It needed warmth. I wrapped it up and left it. I tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, I heard the marines pass by the door, I sighed and rolled over getting comfortable. I snuggled down into the blanket and closed my eyes. "Night night snailphone." I muttered drifting off into sleep

The sunlight was streaming through the circular window slightly above me, I grunted and turned away from it. The sun was probably only rising. No way was I gettin up that early! Pulling the blanket over my head I welcomed the slight darkness. I lay listening to the sound of the waves against the ship, I could hear the waves outside the ship. Gentle and soothing. I heard passing marines chat amongst themselves, a group stopped outside my door and had a slight converation

"I heard she faugth the Demon of East Blue and that's how she made it out alive!"  
"I heard she was Sir Mihawks daughter and he kept her sheltered and hidden since she was just a kid."  
"You pair are silly. She was training all those years! I hear she has the Dark Death katanas!" "NO!"  
"Does she!"  
"Wait we could go check! Her rooms around here somewhere! Just a peak."

Those morons. I wanted to go smash their heads together! But I really needed to pee at the moment. I rolled myself out of the bed and wandered to the little bathroom. After I was done, I stopped at the bathroom door, there was someone in my room! I opened the door and barged in. Four marines stood next to my katanas looking at them "That isn't a show and tell project! Scram before I use them." I growled at them, they jumped in fright and ran quickly from the room, slamming my door behind them. I was in a bad mood now! I sighed and sat on my bed. My stomach rumbled hungrily. I put my belt on, grabbed my katanas and set off to get some breakfast, I was hungry. Before I left I grabbed my snailphone and put him/her into the pocket of my nightdress.

I stepped outside and breathed the cool air, I knew my way to the kitchen by now. I wandered the halls, the marines looked at me strangely, I was still in my nightgown after all but I didn't want to change back into my blood stained clothes. I slipped into the main mess hall, alot of the marines were eating. Aokiji got up from where he was sitting walked over to me "It's nice to see you finally awake." he greeted smiling at me, how long was I asleep? "What do you mean?" I asked rubbing my eyes, some of the marines turned around in their chairs to look over at me, "I tried to wake you earlier but you were dead to the world. It's past noon! We are almost at headquarters." He laughed, I did love to sleep in. "So...Lunchtime?" I asked, I was getting hungrier by the second. "Well good afternoon to you, darling." Dad said coming up behind me, I sighed and looked around "Yea yea. I'm a lazy bitch. And a hungry one too. Food now." I smiled looking for where to get the food. "Food's gone. You missed breakfast AND lunch, girl." Aokiji sighed looking around at the marines.

I hated missing meals! I loved to eat food, it was basically a hobby of mine. "Do not frown. We shall have a lovely lunch when we reach headquarters. You must look prim and proper though. A night dress will not do." Dad said putting his arms around me, it felt nice to have a father looking after me. "But my clothes have blood on them.." I muttered, I hated dresses. I wasn't a girly girl by any means. I hated all that pink frilly fluffy shit! "I bought you some lovely dresses yesterday. I hope they are the correct size, if not then a little too big." Dad smirked, I groaned dropping my head. I hated dresses! "I don't like dresses." I whined breaking free of his hug "Maybe you will like them. Now let's go see them." dad said taking me away, he was much stronger than me, it's not like I could protest and break free.

I was dreading the thought of wearing a dress. "I have narrowed it down to a choice of two. I know you will look splendid in both." Dad said as we reached the back of the huge marine ship, his smaller ship was connected by two chains, it seemed easy to get down to it. "I better not look like a frilly princessy girl." I warned. I never wore dresses except for SPECIAL occasions. "Do you need help getting down?" he asked with a grin, "No, I can manage." I said leaning over the edge and gripping one of the thick chains. I swung onto it, it was so cold! I began to scoot down the chain, I heard dad chuckle as he jumped onto the other, he staired over at me "Be careful. I don't want you to fall." He sighed, I scooted down the chain quickly, it was fun.

I stepped down onto the small ship and smiled up at dad, he walked quickly down the chain, not even slightly losing his balance. "Show off." I muttered under my breath "Now now. Jealousy does not become you." He laughed patting me on the shoulder. I pouted as we walked into the shelter of the ship, he led me to a small kitchen area, there were two boxes on the counter. "I hope you like these. I could not resist. Try each on and then we shall decide." he laughed handing them to me and pointing to a door. It was a small changing room, a small seat and a mirror were in there along with a bolt lock for the door.

I opened the first box and lifted the dress out, I squealed in horor!  
A powder pink dress, full sleeved, knee length with a thin net trail flowing behind it, it exposed a little cleavage through a net like covering that went from my cleavage to my neck, the edges were trimmed with white frills. I groaned as I got changed into it. I looked like a fucking princess doll! The ends of the dress seemed to float as I moved, it was embarrassing. I unlocked the door and stepped out, I felt so stupid "You look adorable, dalring." dad cooed drinking a glass of red wine, "I look like a fucking twat." I huffed going back into the little changing room and bolting the door "You look adorable. As my daughter you are expected to be ladylike and graceful." He hummed. I pulled out the next dress and held it up.

Oh god..I frowned as I looked at this..THING! A knee length pink dress, elbow length sleeves and puffy net shoulders. That wasn't even the worst part! It showed little cleavage and the edges were a light pink and frilly! I hated them both! I muttered every swear word I could think of while changing into it, dad knocked on the door "I also got one of the female marines to get these for you. I think you should have them. I slipped open the door as he passed whatever it was to me. A bra and panties. And yup... Baby pink. "You really like pink huh, dad." I teased putting them on, they were the perfect size for me. "You look good in pink, it suits you. And it makes me happy to see you in it. Do it for your old father." He snickered, DAMMIT! He knew how to play dirty. "You- wha- dammit!" I squealed. I put the second dress on and walked out. Dad looked me up and down, sipping his wine, "I think the first dress looks better on you. Go put it on and let us get ready for arrival." He smiled, I rolled my eyes as I went back into the room. "I also bought you a lovely pair of shoes. They will go exquisitly with that dress." He called, how much worse could this possibly get! I walked out of the changing room in the stupid dress and scowled at him "And I got a belt and dyed it pink for your katanas to sit in." He said holding up a powder pink belt. "What is with the pink obsession!" I whined setting my head onto the counter, he chuckled and got a small box "The daughter of a Shichibukai should look elegant and formal, especially at important gatherings." He laughed. I frowned and put the belt on, I put my katanas on and sighed. Dad smiled broadly and nodded "Now for the shoes. I do hope you like them..I think I bought you an entire wardrobe. I was just overjoyed to finally have someone I can call family." He said placing a blue box on the counter, I reluctantly opened it.

The shoes had a nice heel on them, they were a soft pink and looked not too bad. I slipped them on and smiled, I probably looked like a pink car crash but dad was happy. I giggled slightly, it was nice to be spoiled, even if it was with pink stuff. "Now, shall we go and prapare to arrive? I shall leave my ship where the Shichibukai are permitted." He said leaving the kitchen area and walking to the ships wheel. I followed happily. I could just about see the headquarters. I was eager to get there. "I also asked Aokiji to get papers in order. I would like to adopt you as my daughter. Making it legal and official will keep you protected from the marines." I couldn't believe what I was hearing! ADOPT ME! I was so overwhelmed. He would legally be my dad..He wasn't going to abandon me.

I tackle hugged him and laughed loudly "DADDY!" I squealed hugging him, he wrapped his arms around me and sighed "Daughter." he muttered. I was brought back to reality by a loud thudding noise. The chains connecting the two ships were retracting back into the marine ship. Dad steared the ship away from the much larger one and headed towards the headquarters from a different angle. I went to the kitchen and picked up my snailphone I'd left sitting on the counter. I watched as we drew closer to the large complex. I stood close to dad and smiled.

_  
Thats chapter 7!  
Thanks for reading and dont forget to give me a rewiew.

I do not own One Piece in any way shape or form!

Bye for now.


	8. Chapter 8: Meet the Shichibukai

This is chapter 8!  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece in any way, shape or form!  
Enjoy I procrastinated alot on this chapter and I'm writing another story so sorry for the delay

* * *

We pulled in at a small harbor. There were marines everywhere! Running around and yelling. I felt a bit embarrassed dressed like this. I fixed my hair into a quick ponytail and sighed "Aokiji should have everything sorted by tonight. Then you will lawfully be my child." Dad smiled as the anchor dropped, I couldn't believe this was all happening to me. I felt so happy. "Now let us go get some lunch, darling. We have much to talk about." He said as the boat docked and a walkway was laid out for us. I was scared of tripping. Walking in heels was not a talent of mine. I held onto dad as we began to walk down the walkway laid out for us. A line of marines saluted us as we walked past.

I felt so important, "You look like a little princess." Dad muttered into my ear, I rolled my eyes "I hate princessy stuff. I want my pants." I whispered back. We walked through the line of saluting marines until we came to an extremly tall building. I prayed there was no stairs, when we reached the entrance there was a flight of stairs, I groaned and sighed, stairs and heels didn't go well together. "Try to smile. For your dear old father." he smirked taking me by the hand and leading me up to the massive door. It had the symbol of the world government on it! I didn't want to be the girl on the side of the government! I wanted to be the girl who was with the pirates, the girl who was in the high ranks of pirates. Though I was weak as hell and didn't know how to fight at all, I could learn!

The doors opened slowly, I wanted to get this over with and get back to Eustass. "We shall have lunch with my fellow Shichibukai. But we must have a chat first." dad said as we walked through the doorway. We walked to a small elevator, the marines saluted us as we walked past. The door to the elevator closed and we slowly moved upwards. "If anyone asks just say you have been at boarding school in East Blue. Aokiji is going to sort everything out." Dad whispered to me, it seemed like a nice plan. I could go along with it and it didn't seem that hard to believe. I nodded and closed my eyes. This was like a dream come true. A new beginning for me, a father who loves me, a guy who cared about me and some friends! "Are you alright? You seem distracted." Dad mumbled gripping my hand, I was pulled from my little daydream "Just thinking about everything. Nervous too." I sighed leaning back against the cold steel "As long as you do not throw a knife at anyone then there won't be any problems at all." He joked rolling his eyes.

The elevator came to a halt and the door opened, revealing a large and fancy room. It looked to be some sort of waiting room, it had two large black leather sofa's and a fancy coffee table between them. "Fancy" I muttered to myself as dad led me to one of the sofa's "We are the first to arrive and we should take some time to talk about important things." dad said placing his massive sword down beside him. I nodded as he began explaining everything to me ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Now.. Where did you go to school?"  
"East Blue academy."  
"Who was your best friend"  
"Bethany Halls."  
"Who was your favourite teacher?"  
"Professor Ali Began."

We'd taken the time while waiting for the other Shichibukai to arrive to get our story straight about my past and where I'd been all these years. Dad grinned at me "I think you are ready for whatever questions get thrown at you. I shall answer most about your early childhood. They should be arriving soon." Dad said sipping the coffee we had been brought, it was perfect for me. The elevator dinged, I looked nervously over at it to see who was arriving. As the doors opened I was shocked to see the Snake Princess Boa Hancock! Looking as stunning as she always does. The marine on guard almost passed out when he saw her. "Wonderful to see you, Mihawk. Who is your little guest?" She smiled pointing directly at me, it felt as if she was judging me cruely, I scooted closer to dad and frowned, "AH! This is my beloved daughter. I rescently took her out of East Blue academy." Dad laughed patting me on the back, she walked over to us and glaired down at me.

She was beautiful but I didn't understand why everyone thought she was AMAZINGLY beautiful. She patted me on the head like a small dog "I never knew you had a child. She is adorable." She smiled rubbing my head, I whined quietly as she sat down next to me, she was so tall. "I have a feeling your father co-ordinated this shamble of an outfit for you. You look like a pink boat crash." She laughed pulling at my dress, I was thankful that someone shared my thoughts on this outfit. Dad tutted and shook his head "She looks beautiful. Like a young woman should." He scoffed crossing his arms. I shifted slightly pulling at the frilly dress. The elevator dinged again, I sighed and looked as the doors opened, was greeted by a kindly smile from none other than Trafalgar Law. Gloomy and surly as ever.

"I see we have a little pink guest." he sighed walking over to us, I desperatly wanted to change into something less pink, I was getting very irritated with the pinkness "It seems our good friend Hawk-Eye has a daughter." Hancock said pulling at the pink dress, Law raised an eyebrow "The daughter of a Shichibukai decided to become a pink cream-puff." He snickered, I was about to go table flip crazy if the pink jokes kept up. "I didn't want to wear this outfit!" I snapped pouting, dad frowned at me, Hancock laughed quietly, "Alright, alright. Keep your pants on, girl. You got your dads temper at least." Law laughed sitting on the table infront of me.

He looked me up and down before laughing, I was just about to kick him in the shin when the massive doors opened, a man with a seagull on his hat walked out, he looked weird. Hancock walked in first whispering something to the man, Law followed, before he walked in he looked back at me and winked. Dad and I walked in, I stuck close to dad.

There was a large round table in the center of a massive room, there were giant windows and fancy chairs. "Three out of five is not bad. More than last time." The man with the seagull hat sighed sitting down, dad sat down and patted the seat next to him, the seats were quite high, I had to hop to get onto it, "Hawk-Eye we do now allow guests at meetings. You know that." The man frowned glairing at me, I sank down into the chair."She is not just anyone. She is his daughter, she has come all the way from East Blue Academy so I think you can let it slip just this once." Hancock said loudly, she wasn't as bitchy as she seemed. I smiled over at the man, why the fuck did he have a seagull on his hat? He looked like a fruitcake. "Yea. We can't just put her outside Sengoku. Who knows what those marines would do to a cutie like her." Law chuckled grimly sitting next to me, he wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs. "We are only two members short. Where is that disgrace of a clown!" Hancock hissed.

It hit me like a massive ton of bricks.. Mihawk, Hancock, Law, Buggy and Kuma were the current Shichibukai. This was AFTER the timeskip. It hadn't dawned on me, even when I was with the Strawhat pirates. I WAS retarded! "You look like you're gonna cry. You ok, kiddo?" Law smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulder. The one thing I had ALWAYS wanted to do and would do if I got the chance was hug Portgas D. Ace. But by now he was dead. "Bite me, Law!" I snapped shoving his arm off me, I felt sick but I couldn't turn back time and save him. "Someone is cranky..How 'bout a kiss? That make you feel better, hun?" Law said gently pressing his lips to my neck, I squealed and shoved him back "I have a boyfriend you pervert!" I growled kicking at him, dad sighed and shook his head "Law please don't anger her. I am not cleaning up your corpse." Dad muttered glairing at Law, "Keep your dress on girl. Only bein friendly." He smirked getting up and sitting next to Hancock, she scoffed and turned away from him.

"Dispite being two members short I think we should begin." Sengoku sighed sitting down. I hadn't noticed but there was an adorable goat wandering around. I gasped and went over to it "Cute little goat." I squeed patting it on the head, it sat down and baa'd when I began to pet it. Sengoku snapped his fingers and the goat trotted over to him, I went back and sat next to dad, I heard a snailphone begin to ring. I looked around to see where it was before realizing it was mine! Only Eustass had this snailphone number. "Oops. Sorry!" I laughed running out of the room to answer, as soon as I was beside the sofa's I took the little snail out of my pocket and answered "You never call this early. Someone better be dying." I growled to the little snail, "Hi, gorgeous." a voice cooed. This was NOT Eustass! I hissed and trudge back in through the doors,slamming them loudly behind me. I glaired daggers at Law who was holding a little snailphone "How the fuck did you get my number you asshole!" I hissed ending the call. He smirked and shrugged "How 'bout a date, babe?"

I growled and went back to my seat "I have a boyfriend! Go fuck yourself you self absorbed cunt!" I spat pouting. "I'm better than your boyfriend. I'd rather fuck you than myself." He smiled, I grabbed the hilt of Desuburinga "You don't even know who he is! You're a stuck up brat who thinks himself important!" I yelled, the door opened with a squeak, I looked over to it and saw Bartholomew Kuma. He was like a fucking giant tank! "I apologise for being late Sengoku. I ran into some trouble with pirates on my way here." He said shutting the door and walking over to us, I looked forward trying not to stare at him too much. "Who is our guest?" He asked taking the seat next to me "Apparently she is Hawk-Eye's daughter. I see no resemblance between them." Sengoku muttered. Kuma looked down at me and grabbed hold of me picking me up with one hand, I whined and pouted.

"Neither do I...But it takes more than blood to form a family. For all we know Dracule could have adopted her when she was a baby and raised her as her own..Or they close friends who regard each other as family." Kuma said poking at me and my horrid outfit. I could sit in the palm of his gloved hand without the worry of falling off. Dad stood up and cleared his throat "She is not biologically my child. I adopted her when she was young. But as Kuma said that does not make her less of a daughter to me. I love her as if she was my own flesh and blood." He announced, I smiled down at him as Kuma pulled at the small pink train on my dress. I really liked his hat, it was adorable on him. "I think she looks like a pink blob. I guess your father chose your outfit." Kuma smiled poking at me gently.

"Kuma please put her down. I do not like my daughter being man-handled." Dad smiled. I didn't mind Kuma holding me, it wasn't like he'd drop me. He shifted me and held me out in both hands, my shoes began to slip off as I was held over 20 feet on the air by this pleasent giant. "I will not drop her or use her as a vollyball, Hawk." Kuma sighed, Sengoku walked around to Kuma, "It is good to see you are free from Vegapunk's control. I apologise for his behaviour." Sengoku said shaking his head. I looked up at Kuma who looked hurt "I assure you if he so much as attempts to do that to anyone else he shall lose all privlages given by the World Government and be arrested." Sengoku muttered. I looked at Kuma and saw a scar on his neck where the tattoo PX-0 was, it was gone!

I smiled at him, I looked around to see Trafalgar Law was gone "Where'd the pervert go?" I asked, I heard a chuckle from below. Law was lying on the floor below me looking up my dress. "YOU PERVERTED CUNT! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKTARD!" I screamed struggling against Kuma's grasp. I managed to squirm out of his grasp and was praparing to jump out of his hand, I drew Dakukora and began to swing at Law. Kuma's other hand came down on me, pinning me between his two hands, "I'm going to KILL you!" I screamed trying to get out of Kuma's vicegrip hands. Law stood leaning against the table nodding "Of course you are." He smirked, he perved on me now he was mocking me! "I'm going to make you into dog food! YOU PERVERTED CUNT!" I yelled, Hancock came over and slapped Law across the face "You are a vile little man!" She hissed. The door swung open with a bang and a bone chilling cackle filled the room.

Buggy the Clown stomped into the room "I see you started the party without me!" He laughed, I hated clowns. That movie with the clown Pennywise scared the shit outta me as a child! "The disgrace of a clown has finally arrived." Hancock sighed sitting down, she didn't seem to be a fan of him. Kuma placed me back down on my chair and patted me on the head, I put Dakukora back in its sheath and glaired at Law. Buggy walked over and examined me "Do we have another member of the Shichibukai?" He asked leaning over my chair, up close he wasn't that scary. "She's my new gal." Law snickered, I'd had enough of his shit. I drew Desuburinga and lunged in his direction, I was moving past Kuma when he caught me in his almost unbreakable grip "I am going to KILL you!" I hissed at Law.

He shrugged and sat down next to Hancock, "She is not a warlord. She is Hawk-Eye's daughter." Kuma smiled loosening his grasp and taking Desuburinga, it was nothing more than a small pick to him. "Waaahhhh! He has a child! What the fuck is this? Bring your kid to work day!" Buggy wailed taking my seat, I gave up my fight to gut the perverted surgon. Eustass hated him anyway, he had enough hatred towards Law for both of us. "I resent the comment that she is a mear child when she is in fact a young woman." Dad growled looking at the clown pirate. Kuma let go of me and sat me in his cupped hands, it was nice and cozy.

I looked around at everyone, Sengoku stood at what was at this point the head of the table, we were all seated in a sem-circle. Dad, Buggy, Kuma&me, Hancock and Law. The only seats left were placed next to Law and I was NOT sitting next to that asshole. "No need to get defensive. I was just curious. She is a nice lookin girl though. Law is lucky." Buggy laughed, I couldn't believe he thought that! "He is NOT my boyfriend! My boyfriend is-" I stopped right there, if they knew Sengoku would probably throw me out or kill me! I shook my head and groaned "I know who he is." Law said smiling widely, my eyes widened in terror! Was he bluffing? "So who is she datin?" Buggy asked crossing his arms, I grabbed the hilt of Dakukora and prapared to launch at him. "He is someone we all know. He is pretty well known." Law said rolling his eyes at me.

Buggy looked at him with interest and hummed "Whoever she is dating is not a suitible topic for a Shichibukai meeting, leave it Trafalgar Law!" Dad growled glancing over at Law. "I thought as her father you'd be concerned for her safety. That brute could be hitting her for all you know!" Law spat...I lost it, after everything that happened in my last relationship I would NOT stand for that accusation to be thrown at my Eusty. I jumped out of Kuma's hands and dove at Law, Kuma tried to grab me but I dodged. I tackled Law head on, flinging us both back onto the floor. I grabbed him by his hoodie and began throttling him "I'm gonna kick your ass inta next week you shitty surgon!" I screamed flinging him back and slapping him. "OIOI! Calm the fuck down! Take a joke, woman!" He cried out trying to push me away "Easy, kitty." Kuma sighed picking me up, I kept a firm hold of Law's hoodie as I was lifted up into the air. "Apologise you half-wit!" I growled yanking Law up "Jeez. I'm sorry. Didn't mean to hit a nerve." Law said apologetically, I instantly dropped him and crossed my arms.

Sengoku stood rubbing his head "If you are quite done fighting can we begin?" He sighed as Kuma sat back down with me clasped in his hands, He placed me in one hand and began stroaking my hair with the other. It felt nice. Law sat back up in his chair, stairing at me the whole time. "She has a short temper." Buggy mumbled scooting away. I lay down in Kuma's hand and curled up, he kept rubbing my head and smiling. I began to slowly drift off to sleep "Now let us begin." Sengoku said lifting up a small stack of papers, "The issue of certain pirates." He said looking around the table. I drifted off into a comfortable sleep, happily thinking about the fun day I was having. Meeting the Shichibukai

* * *

I do not own One Piece

Hope you enjoyed

REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9: The Accident

Here is chapter 9!  
I do not own One Piece in any way Review please.  
_

I was rudely awoken by a loud bang. I was having the most wonderful dream about killing Trafalgar Law too. I raised my head and groaned "Told ya she wasn't dead." Buggy laughed, I looked up at the annyoing clown and growled, I rubbed my eyes and sat up, Kuma shifted me slightly and patted me on the back "Shit I fell asleep." I sighed stretching out "You slept through the entire meeting. I thought you'd died of boredom." Law sighed rolling his eyes at Sengoku, I glaired at the less than charming pirate as I tried to get out of Kuma's hands, he placed me down on the floor and patted me on the head "You talk in your sleep." He chuckled, I had never had problems with sleep talking before "I didn't hear a thing from her and I was beside you pair." Buggy scoffed getting up from his chair and stretching, Kuma glaired down at the clown "I have specially adapted hearing, you couldn't hear her but I could." he smiled poking at my katana's "Alright everyone! We'll finish for today. Thank you all for coming to this important meeting." Sengoku smiled petting the goat.

I went over to dad and hugged him, he smiled down at me. "Let us go get something to eat. You must be starving." He said happily. I was starving! "Sounds great." I sighed pulling away and walking towards the door, Law walked up behind me "Wanna hang out later? I'd like to see your skill with those katanas." He muttered "Sure why not." I mumbled looking around for a bathroom "Just leave the poor girl alone. She will never date you." Hancock sighed striding past and rolling her eyes, I laughed and looked back at him "Come with me please." Hancock said grabbing my arm and dragging me off, I wasn't exactly going to protest to the first proper female contact I'd had since arriving in this world but she had a harsh grasp. I followed as best as I could, she led me to the bathroom and sat me next to the sink "I cannot stand that joke of an outfit any longer! It must be fixed!" She wailed pulling a small bag from under her coat.

She had a point, the outfit was a bit too pink. "Just stay still and let me work my magic." She smiled taking out a scissors, I was glad to have some female company as opposed to being surrounded by guys since I arrived. "Thanks, Hancock. It's nice to finally chat with a girl properly. I had very little time to chat to Robin and Nami before I had to go." I muttered as she began snipping at the dress, she stopped immediatly as soon as I mentioned Nami and Robin "You've met Luffy!" She cried jumping up, she began to blush and giggle..She was lovestruck and lovestruck bad, Luffy wasn't bad looking actually. "Yeah. I had an accident and their doctor fixed me then we went and had some drinks and I got my new katana's." I smiled taking my belt off and placing it next to the sink.

She gasped and shook her head "Oh was Luffy ok? Has he been hurt rescently? Did he mention me?" She squealed "He was happy, not hurt as far as I could tell. He's a great guy and he has a good crew behind him." I said as she went back to snipping at my outfit, "Oh my darling Luffy! I miss you." She sighed heavily. I closed my eyes as she scissor-attacked my pink outfit, I felt better knowing she was fixing my outfit, she turned me around and started hacking at the back "Almost done! You look wonderful." She muttered as I felt the cold steel of the scissors against my skin. "What exactly are you doing?" I asked half afraid to open my eyes and see what she'd done "Making you look nice. If you do not mind telling, what is your boyfriend like? You seem to hold him in hugh esteem." She said snipping at the fabric, "He's strong, tough, caring, gentle and funny. His crew are nice too." I sighed thinking about him, I missed Eustass so much.

"DONE!" She sang, I opened my eyes and turned to the bathroom mirror, I gasped in suprise and shock as I saw her handiwork. There was a massive love heart shaped chunk of fabric gone from the dress, exposing alot of my cleavage, the trail of the dress had been cut into a trailing love heart, the sleeves were cut up to my elbow. This outfit actually looked good! I turned around and looked back at the mirror, there was a massive love heart cut out at the back exposing my bra strap. "You look gorgeous." she smiled. I put my belt back on and adjusted my katana's. We walked out of the bathroom to see the other members of the Shichibukai sitting on the sofa's. We walked over to them and sat down "What on earth did you do to her outfit! She looks like a cheap tart!" Dad snarled wrapping his coat around me quickly, I sighed and frowned, of course he would repsond like that to what had happened to the outfit "She looks beautiful. She is as you said yourself a young woman so give her some credit." Hancock smirked checking her nail polish, dad looked displeased with her "She's right. She's a big girl now, gotta let go of the reins a bit." Law muttered playing with the strings on his hoodie, his large coat was laid across his lap, I actually agreed with ther perverted doctor.

I shrugged the coat off and smiled, Buggy who had not been paying much attention to this point looked shocked when he started to pay attention. He was sitting next to dad. He leaned over dad and staired at my chest "Where did the fuck did they come from? You didn't have them earlier. Some cleavage ya got there!" He laughed, I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked clown as dad shoved him away from me "And I'm the perverted one, am I?" Law mused with a grin, my stomach decided to rumble at this point "You have not eaten since yesterday, let us go get some lunch." Dad said getting up off the sofa, I jumped up off the sofa and hummed with delight. I wanted some food so badly "Let's make an event of it. Mihawk has been hiding you from us all this time." Hancock said standing up.

We agreed we'd all go to lunch together, the elevator was apparently closed for maintenance so we had to take the stairs, "I should not be expected to walk down all those stairs!" Hancock protected to the young marine guarding the elevator, poor guy was just doing his job and she was complaining "If you are refusing to walk down them, I will carry you, Snake Princess." Kuma offered extending his hand down to her "I have no choice unless I decide to jump out the window, do I." She snapped taking his offer, Kuma sat her up on his shoulder as we walked to the stairway. "Ssoo how fast can you get down stairs?" Buggy whispered grinning at me, "And why would you want to know, clowny." I smiled, he wasn't as bad as I thought "Which one of us can get down them faster, I wonder." He sighed as dad held the door open for me "You want a race? You're on, joker." I laughed looking down the spiraling staircase, it seemed to go on forever!

Buggy and I smiled at eachother as we prepared to race down the stairs "Lets go!" He yelled taking off down the stairs "Cheater!" I screamed running after him, the stairs were a bit hard with my heels but I managed, about halfway down the massive staircase I overtook Buggy and laughed. I was almost at the bottom of the stirs! I was getting cocky, I tried to turn back and laugh at buggy. I lost my footing and fell, I swore and yelled as I tumbled down the staircase, when the stairs finally ended the guard marines on the door ran over to me "Are you ok, Miss!" One asked, I didn't seem to be bleeding or dead which was a good sign. "Dammit woman you can't fly!" Buggy wailed running to me, I sat up and sighed, glairing up at him "Thank's for the information." I groaned, Law was the first down the stairs "You could have broken something..Sit still." He muttered, I shifted slightly and felt a sharp pain in my left ankle "My ankle hurts, Law." I whimpered, he kneeled down on the floor and held my ankle, he examined it and poked at it "It isn't broken, just a sprain." He said picking me up bridal style. "H-hay put me down! Where are you taking me!" I squealed trying to get outta his arms, "I need to treat it, so I'm taking you back to my Shipbmarine"(pronounced ship-barine) He said as the marines opened the door "Do I even have a choice? " I sighed giving up.

Dad ran down the stairs and out to us "I am not stealing her. She hurt her ankle, I think it's a sprain but it could be displaced. I'll bring her back." Law said beginning to run with me, he looked worried about me, his shipbmarine thing was docked not far away from where dad's ship was, Bepo and Penguin were on it's deck talking when Law jumped onto the ship "Penguin, time for you to get some more doctoringexperience." Law called to the man. They walked over to us, Bepo looked big and cuddily "What's wrong with her? Apart from her chest being practically exposed." Penguin muttered tilting his head, I could barely see his face with that dam hat "Fell down stairs, possibly displaced ankle. She also has 23 stitches on her side and 13 on her arm." Law stated, Penguin nodded and looked to Bepo, a snailphone began to ring, I made sure it wasn't mine "Bepo." Law said passing me to the giant cuddly bear, he took me and muttered, Law answered his snailphone "All Shichibukai are to return to the meeting room IMMEDIATLY!" Sengoku yelled through the small snail "What's wrong now?" Law asked rolling his eyes. "Revolutionary forces are en-route to the headquarters! Stop bullshitting and get here NOW Trafalgar Law!" The man bellowed, making me jolt slightly, "On my way." Law grunted hanging up.

"Penguin I'll leave this all to you. I'm sure you can handle a little x-ray, bandaging and checking her wounds." Law sighed turning and leaving "C-captain! What if something happens!" Penguin yelled running after Law "Follow your gut feeling. I trust you." He yelled before darting off. Penguin turned stiffly and walked back to us "I apologise if you end up dead.. I only rescently started training properly under Captain." He muttered going inside. Bepo followed him, they took me to a rather large room where other members of the crew were, he placed me on a cold metal table "I like your dress..It's adorable." Bepo complemented looking down. I was glad to finally get a complement on the altered outfit "Thank you, Bepo." I smiled as Penguin got bandages, "I am not very good.. Sorry." He muttered "wHOOHOO! Your first proper patient!" A voice laughed, I looked to see Shachi walking into the room, I sighed and laid down on the table.

Suddenly alarms started booming, crew members started running around and shouting "We're being attacked!" Jean Bart said running into the room, I began to panic slightly, everyone looked to Penguin. He must be the second in command. "Who's attacking?" He asked nervously "Revolutionary forces. What do we do?" He replied. Penguin stuttered a little before answering "Protect the ship. Bepo go get the Captain and get him back here safely. We can't stay in plain sight like this. submerged." He called, Bepo nodded and ran out of the room.

The ship began to shake violently, I fell off the table and rolled a little, my ankle began to throb "Girl grab onto something! There's about a million pointy things on these dam walls!" Shachi called grabbing onto the table, Jean Bart kept perfect balance as he walked calmly from the room.. Pointy things on the wall? "Pointy things on the wall? WHY! I yelled grabbing onto the table, "Captain commands we keep perfect balance if there is any turbulence." He answered, I held onto the table as the ship rocked violently. I looked to the walls to see long scalpels attached to the wall, Penguin was pressing buttons on a control panal as another hit struck the ship. I lost my grip and slid about "Hhheeelllppp." I called sliding around like I was on ice.

Shachi reached out for me, another hit shook the ship. I rolled against the wall. The air was knocked out of me completly "Ah!" I cried out. I felt a sharp pain in my chest "GET THE FUCKING CAPTAIN!" Penguin screamed rushing over to me, he pulled me away from the wall, I saw a blood stained scalpel, I looked down in horror to see blood gushing from my chest, I couldn't breath properly "Penguin!" I wailed as he set me on the table "What the fuck do I do!" He cried frantically, everything was beginning to go dim and blurry "I'll get everything ready for surgery. Penguin sedate her and hurry!" Shachi growled running off, I couldn't stay awake any longer. I reached out to Penguin "Please don't die on me." he whispered injecting me with something.

Everything began to go numb and faded slowly to black.

_  
I do not own One Piece in any way Sorry for short chapter. Next one will be longer Review thanks for reading 


	10. Chapter 10: Penguin's Mistake

Here is chapter 10. Thank you to everyone who has been following this stroy Part of this chapter will be done in an overview mode.  
Please review I do not own One Piece in any way!

* * *

Law darted back up the massive staircase, cursing Sengoku for demanding them all back so suddenly, he could have spoken to them all without needing them back. He burst into the meeting room, panting and gasping for breath "What took you so long." Sengoku snapped slamming his fist down on the table, the other members of the Shichibukai were already there "Those fucking stairs. I have a patient remember." Law growled leaning on the table. "Revolution forces are beginning to attack the headquarters." He hissed. Mihawk's eyes widened as looked to Law "Where the fuck did you leave my daughter!" He yelled grabbing Law roughly, he pushed the older Shichibukai away "With my crew! I left her treatment to my junior doctor." Law grunted struggling against the mans grip "THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR PETTY ARGUMENTS!" Sengoku screamed practically throwing both men across the room. Cannons and explosions sounded outside "All of you get out there and defend the headquarters!"he yelled opening a window, Law faught back the urge to complain at the man "Right away!" Kuma stated before running off, Hancock still perched on his shoulder, Buggy soon followed swearing. Mihawk grabbed Law and dragged him off towards the staircase

Once the door was closed behind them Mihawk shoved the yonger man against the wall "Fuck what Sengoku said! Your mission is to get my daughter away from here safely." he growled, his eyes showed no signs of rage but love, though, Law never had the great Hawk-Eye down as a doting father. "My crew will keep her safe until this is all over. No need to worry." Law said with a cocky smile, he had much faith in his valued crew and he knew in his gut he'd made the correct decision to leave her with Penguin instead of dragging her back here.

Mihawk slammed him against the wall "Get her AWAY from here. I will cover for you. Please just protect my daughter!" He yelled, that loving look in his eyes soon turned to anger, this frightened Law a little bit "Where do I even take her?" Law shrugged as Mihawk moved back. Mihawk knew that the only island that would not be effected by this sudden attack was at least a week of sailing away. Then it dawned on him "Her boyfriend. Get her to him. Wherever he is. Just do it." He sighed. Mihawk knew what the relationship between her and that vile man was, but he seemed very caring and affectionate towards her. Law nodded slowly. He stepped away from Mihawk and held his large katana close "I'll get her to him safely. Just don't die on her." Law said shaking his head.

Mihawk and he ran down the stairs as fast as they could, Law knew that his crew would have moved from the dock by now to the safety of the deep waters. The battle raged outside, marines and members of the revolution army were locked in combat. Law looked for the quickest route back to where he'd left the crew, Mihawk was already slashing down the revolution army. Law ran through the battle taking out as many of the revolution men as he could.

It took Law a whole hour to reach the docks. The revolution army had made sure that the marines were heavily outnumbered. He was out of breath and covered in blood, not his own though. He was out of breath and sore from fighting. "CAPTAIN!" A voice screamed, Law looked to see his trusty crew member Bepo attacking revolution soldiers "Bepo where are the others?" Law called going to the friendly bears side, Bepo's outfit and some parts of his fur were covered in blood, he had a few laceration but nothing major "The crew are waiting not too far away." Bepo said picking his Captain up and running, Law did not object to this, he was quite tired "I hope Penguin has bandaged her up properly." He sighed as they reached another dock. Bepo set his captain down as the Shipbmarine surfaced.

The water had barely shifted off it when Law and Bepo jumped on, Shachi opened the door for them and shut it quickly the instant they were safely inside, his breathing was rapid and broken. Law instantly felt something wrong. "Where is she?" he asked stairing at the clearly distressed boy "A-accident..Blood.. Penguin..Your experimental drug." He cried leaning against the wall, Law's face darkened. "Take me to her now, Shachi!" he snapped, Shachi led him to where she was.

Law looked down in horror at what had happened to that innocent girl. He faught back the urge to vomit, he so desperatly wanted to stop her agony, stop this from happening, stop her suffering. Penguin sat by her bedside, tears flowing down his face uttering "I'm sorry" over and over to the unconscious girl. Law extended a comforting arm around the trainee doctor "I'm sorry, Captain. I panicked.. You said it had the potential to save anyone, even in the worst condition. I'm sorry." he sobbed.

Law looked down at the crying boy, he wanted to smack him good looking but this wasn't the time. At least Penguin had the sense to put her in a proper bed...Even though it was HIS bed! Law sighed and stood him up "We'll work through it. We just need to hope she survives the change." Law grimaced taking Penguin away from the bed "I-I'm sorry Captain. I failed you." he sobbed, Law opened the door "Penguin. You have not failed me. You quite possibly saved her life. Go rest, captains orders." Law sighed gently pushing Penguin out the door. He looked up at his captain with teary eyes, Penguin nodded and stumbled off towards the bedrooms.

Law closed the door softly and walked to the bed, he felt guilty for not being there when this happened. He wouldn't let her go through this torment alone. Even though he didn't properly know what was going to happen, he'd be there, focusing all his expertise and skills on her. He looked down at her, he saw her begin to tremble violently, Law sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, tears welled in his eyes as he felt her body jolt beneath him "You can get through this. I know you have the strength inside you." He whispered into her ear holding her tight.

* * *

(Back to normal point of view. sorry for any confusion)

The last thing I clearly remember, before slipping into the darkness was Penguin pleading me not to die. My body burned with pain, intense, violent, excruciating! I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry. Was I dying? Was this what hell truely was? I don't know how long it lasted, it could have been minutes, hours or even days!

My skin pulsated with the pain gushing through my veins, I felt my body lose all air. I tried to cry or scream. I felt something wrap around me, a faint voice echoed You can get through this. I know you have the strength inside you." I wasn't sure who it was, but it felt slightly comforting. A sudden bust of pain sent my mind whirling into overdrive. I couldn't take it anymore!

I couldn't keep any train of thought anymore. My ears rang, my spine felt like it was being snapped in half, every fiber of my being raged in pain. I felt like I was hit by a bus. The pain suddenly stopped.

I felt my body come to life again. My eyes slowly opened, my everything hurt. I moved my head slightly to see Trafalgar Law, he was sitting next to the bed I was in, I reached out to poke him, my arm failed me and done the complete opposite and whacked him, he jumped awake stairing at me with wide eyes "YOU'RE ALIVE!" he yelled, I winched at the sudden burst of noice "ssshh" i whispered shifting in the bed. Law sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me "P-please do not freak out..L-let me explain before you go insane." He stuttered loudly, I felt something underneath me, Law sat me in the bed and hugged me "W-what happened. I feel weird. Hurts. Law what did you do to me!" I whined. He was the doctor on this ship, he was the one responsible for medical care!

He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom "Understand that what Penguin did was to save your life. This could be the beginning of a whole new life for you." He murmered, standing me up in front of a full length mirror. I couldn't hold back my scream, my body...My body was...different "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU FUCKING CREEP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" I screamed hysterically.

"There was no other choice. But the good thing is you are stronger and a one of a kind now. The only other option was to let you die." He sighed leading me back into the bedroom. I couldn't get over what I had just seen. I looked like some freakshow! "W-what am I?" I cried sitting on the bed. Law traced his fingers down my spine "I first made that drug to create a hybrid. It was originally made from the dna of a jungle cat. It mutates the DNA. I never tried it out. But it was the only option now." Law sighed shaking his head.

I'd been turned into some kind of human cat mutation! "I know this is scary but try to understand." he muttered to me. I knew I had no choice but to deal with this "What has it done to me?" I spat curling into a ball, Law looked at me and hummed "Your hearing will be more sensitive, you'll be faster, stronger and your vision will be better.. You also have a tail and ears." He sighed.

It took a moment to sink in, I put my hands on my head, I felt two protruding things, I ran my fingers along them, it felt extremly good "Oh and having your tail and ears stroaked might heighten your sexual urges." He coughed scooting towards me, I reached my hand back and felt something soft and fluffy, it felt good to touch. "That tail has alot to do with your balance. I would like to monitor you for a while just to make sure it hasn't damaged you." He said poking at my tail, as if on its own it flicked away from his touch. He moved away and smiled.

A knock came on the door, Penguin popped his head around the door, he had a tray of food "I- I brought you some food. I'm so sorry." He sniveled entering with a tray of food. I was starving! Boiled eggs and toast! A little snailphone was sitting on the tray too "FOOD!" I squeaked getting into the bed, it looked yummy! Penguin set the tray down next to the bed, he looked like he'd been crying "Penguin. Why are you crying? Are you ok?" I asked grabbing his sleeve, he looked horrible "I done this to you! I'm so sorry!" He sobbed breaking down. He was the one who operated on me after the scalpel accident, so he was the one who'd done this to me! He was the one who done this to save my life, not Law.

I looked up at him and smiled, I was angry at him for turning me into this...THING but I had no choice but to grow the fuck up and deal with it properly "Thank you for saving me, Penguin. Law said that you done it to save me." I said exaggerating a little big, I didn't want him to be upset over this. He crakced a small smile and hugged me.

My little snailphone began to ring "We'll be outside if you need us." Law said taking Penguin and himself outside. I picked up the ringing snail and answered it "Hello." I hummed taking a piece of toast and bit into it "Are you ok? I've been calling for hours! What the hell happened? Where are you?" Eustass said in a shakey voice, I'd missed the sound of his voice, he must have been trying to call before. I wasn't sure what to tell him. He wasn't Trafalgar Law's biggest fan and probably didn't like his crew either. "I'm fine now. I had a little accident but it's all sorted." I said in a calm voice.

I heard muttering and shuffling on the other end "HAY!" Killer screamed through the snailphone, it was good to know he was there too "What kind of accident?" Eustass asked warily, I didn't know what to tell him "Just..an...honest mistake anyone could have made. No biggie." I lied dipping my toast into the egg, there was more muttering on the other end "Where exactly are you? We'll come get you." Killer laughed, I had no idea where we were apart from under the sea. "Where exactly are we?" I yelled to the boys outside, Law walked back in and took my snailphone "Hay, asshole. I'll get you the coordinates and let you know where we're headin." Law smirked.

Eustass hissed and swore, "Fine! I swear if you've hurt her I will slaughter you and your bullshit crew!" He growled at the cocky doctor. Law rolled his eyes and left with my snailphone. I ate my food happily, it was the first food I'd had since...whenever it was I last ate. I got out of the bed and looked down at myself. I was wearing some of Law's clothes with a hole cut out in the back for my new tail. I stumbled to the door and opened it, Penguin was slumped against the wall next to the door "Thanks for the food. It was yummy." I said sitting on the floor next to him. He smiled at me "So...Do you have any idea if I'm gonna start actin like a cat?" I joked, he laughed and smiled. I wondered what would be different with me now. Would I want to hunt mice? Would I run from dogs? "I guess we'll see what happens. Maybe some tasks. Like feeding you fish...Can you move your tail or ears?" He laughed.

I stood up and looked back at my tail. I was a bit unsure of how all this was going to work, but I'm sure I would. "I don't know." I muttered trying to catch it, Penguin laughed and stood up "We could test out the new you, if you'd like. I have some ideas." He muttered, it sounded like fun but a bit scary. We walked down the echoing hallways, my tail flicked as I walked. Penguin kept looking back at it then up to my new ears. Everything looked like it was in HD! I could hear so much better. I heard voices up ahead. They were joking about Penguin's doctor skills. I growled and kept walking, dragging Penguin along.

He led me to the kitchen, the smell of the food was delicious! Shachi and Bepo were standing cooking something, Bepo jumped over to us, I flinched away from him, Shachi burst out laughing and sat on the counter "Kitty doesn't like the bear." He joked, I smelled something lovely frying in the pan, I walked over to it happily, they were frying some fish! It smelled ssoo good "And she likes fish too. This is going better than expected." Bepo sighed, Shachi lifted the pan off the heat and turned it off "Try move your tail and ears." Shachi grinned flicking at my tail, I followed the smell of the fried fish as he placed it on a plate.

Law stormed into the room he looked pissed off "You are with a useless moron who doesn't understand the basic mechanics of medical science!" Law yelled shoving my snailphone back to me, I took my little snail and placed it in the pocked of the hoodie, "Law I want fish." I muttered following Shachi, he was trying to get away from me with his food "Get your own!" He whined grabbing a fork, Law put his arms around me and held me "No fish for you, catgirl. Leave Shachi to eat his food." He murmered into my ear, I groaned and leaned back against him.

Law took me off to a small room, it looked like it was for interrogations. I sat in the chair as Law took a bag from the corner "I'm going to perform a few little tests to see how your body has enhanced. Apart from the obvious things." He said taking out random everyday objects. I leaned back and closed my eyes, stretching out "Law can't I just relax and figure it out later." I grunted shifting and moving my tail. He rolled his eyes as the door opened Jean Bart came in, he looked less than impressed. "I must see how the drug has changed you." He snapped his fingers and Jean Bart slammed the door and stood guard, I didn't like where this was going, Law had a menacing smile stuck on his face, I felt a but uncomfortable now.

I looked at him and frowned "Now don't look at me like that! I'm not going to use you as a lab rat. Just need to monitor you for a bit." He chuckled picking up a triangle "Sit your kitty ass down and relax." he said. I sat down and put my head on the table. I wanted to smack that smug smile off his stupid face! He muttered something to Jean Bart, I looked up and saw him beside me, I glaired over at Law who had a syringe in his hand. I fucking hated needles! Worse than spiders.

He smiled over at me "What the fuck are you doing with that!" I hissed getting out of the chair and hiding behind Jean Bart, Law shook his head "Just need some of your blood. It'll only hurt for a second." He said approaching me, I coward behind the giant pirate as Law tried to grab hold of me "Nope, no way! Not a hope!" I squealed running to the door, Jean Bart was quick to grab me, I tossed and turned in his grasp as he held me tight "It won't take a moment, just get it over with." He muttered holding out my arm, I screamed and kicked against him "Will you shut the fuck up and relax. I am hardly cutting your arm off. Close your eyes and relax." Law growled grabbing my wrist.

I closed my eyes and hissed, I felt the sharp pain of the needle stabbing into my skin "LAW!" I squeaked in protest, he chuckled. The pain stopped and I was let go "It wasn't that bad." He said smiled, I glaired at him "Tomorrow you'll learn to use your katana's. Or at least let me see your skill. I want to see if you can use that tail as a weapon." He hummed, he picked up a notepad and a pen and began triyng to catch my tail, he successfully grabbed it. I hissed and shoved him back.

He snickered and jotted something down on the notepad, I sat back down as Law put the syringe into a box and placed it on the table. I glaired up at him as he whispered something to Jean Bart, I could here what he said "Try scare her. I want to see the reaction." he whispered to his crew member, "Don't you fucking dare!" I warned them, Law looked a little shocked "It seems your hearing has improved greatly." He sighed, he came over and stood behind me, I winched away from the creepy doctor.

He flicked my weird new ears. It hurt like fucking hell! "YOU PRICK" I screamed covering them and whimpering, he wrote something down. The door opened and Penguin came in, I ran and his behind him, I didn't want that stupid captain near me anymore "Uh, hay whats wrong?" he muttered putting his arm around me, my ear still hurt from that harsh flick "He hurt my dam ear!" I complained, Law folded his arms and shifted "Quit bitching. It's only for a while." He snapped, I sighed and hugged Penguin "I think she should rest, Captain. You have an entire week to moniter her." He said leading me out of the room "Ah you raise a good point. It is good to see you showing interest in what the patient wants." Law said slapping Penguin on the back, I slumped against the cold metal wall and sighed.

I felt a bit ill all of a sudden "Guys I don't feel too well." I whined sliding down to the floor, I felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. Penguin was down by my side instantly "Relax. Jeany here was hurlin for an entire week when he first joined. Your body is not yet adjusted to this mode of transport." Law said leaning on his large katana and pointing over to Jean Bart, I rolled my eyes and leaned on Penguin, I groaned loudly and buryed my head into his jacket, he petted me on my head and sighed.

Law came over and extended his hand down to me, I took it and he pulled me up, I leaned against him as the Shipbmarine rocked "Just go take a nap. You'll be fine, Penguin make sure she rests." Law said strolling off. He seemed alright then he turned into a prick. Penguin led me back to the bedroom, I jumped onto the plushy bed and sighed. Penguin shut the door and sat next to me "I am so sorry this happened to you." He muttered, I was not angry at him for this, slightly annoyed but it wasn't his fault.

I put my arm around him and tugged him back playfully "It's fine." I yawned, he pulled himself up and put the blanket over me. "It was a stupid mistake. Now please rest." He growled opening the door "Penguin!" I called to him, he looked back at me "It was a good mistake. Thank you." I muttered as he left.

* * *

I do not own One Piece in any way!  
thank you, review


	11. Chapter 11: In his arms

Here is the 11th chapter.  
I would like to thank everyone who reads and who is following.  
Your support is greatly appreciated. THANK YOU!  
I was sick so I couldn't upload Review and let me know what you think

* * *

The days blended together into a tiring, exhausting blurr. Get up, eat food, do as Law says, train, eat then back to sleep. After over a week I'd almost lost my sanity! I was sitting at the table having dinner with Bepo and Shachi, I enjoyed talking to them, Bepo was very sweet to me. Law came in, in his usual cranky mood "So this is where the kitty is hiding." He sighed sitting down, leaning forward onto the table, I ignored him and continued eating my delicious grilled fish fillet, I'd never liked fish before but lately it was the best! "Sulking are we? You know what they say. Gotta be cruel to be kind." He said stealing a handful of chips (or fries) from my plate, I glaired up at him, I hated sharing my food!

"Don't you have a crew to boss around or something." I muttered taking a sip of my drink, we were supposed to have gotten to the island two days ago but that asshole took a 'shortcut' and we were off course now. "Look on the bright side! In our extra two days you've learned to use those claws and retract them and let's not forget the strength in that tail of yours." He said looking around at my flicking tail. He had a good point. I had claws that were extremly sharp and I could retract them, I'd also gained the control to move my tail freely. I could pick up objects like soda cans, fruits, bags and even small weights.

I couldn't flaw his argument though, he looked up at me and grinned like the cocky bastard he is "We'll be there soon." Shachi said putting his empty plate into the sink, he hadn't been very talkative lately and Penguin was avoiding me. Law had been keeping me busy with pointless and random exercises, even to the point of dropping me over the railing to one of the lower decks to see if I land on me feet! I missed Eustass so much but I'd be with him soon or I was gonna mutiny that prick.

Shachi left whitsling happily to himself, Bepo looked at me then to his stupid captain "Umh...I'll go help..someone." the bear muttered leaving quickly. I liked Bepo. I shot daggers at the stupid captain "Will you relax. We'll be there by sunset and then you'll be back with your moronic boyfriend." He said stealing more of my chips, I stabbed the fork at him as a warning, all his 'training' made me really hungry "Aawh and I was just beginning to like you." I said sarcastically, he went over to the cupboards and took out a potato "We could always get a quicky wedding and sail off into the sunset ourselves." He whispered into my fluffy little ears as he grabbed my tail. I'd gotten used to these perverted advances since I'd arrived "As tempting as that sounds I'll have to say no." I said looking over my shoulder to him.

Even though we'd argue sometimes I enjoyed his company a little bit, he was like that horrible older brother that you hate but also love. Law frowned and bit into the potato, he was such a weirdo "How can you eat a raw potato! It's no wonder you're single!" I whined shoving him away, he sat down next to me and sighed "Who are you? The relationship guru! Your fucking a homicidal psycho." He growled biting into his raw vegetable, I resented that comment and elbowed him in the ribs, he choked and hissed at me. "At least I'm not single." I sang as I finished my food and bringing my plate to the sink. I washed the few dishes that were already there as Law ate his potato.

He followed me out into the hallway "I am single because I choose to be!" He argued slapping at my tail, I swished it away from him with a grin "You are single because you are depressing and gloomy." I snapped as he grabbed my tail, I kicked back at him and grabbed Dakukora and prapared to bring it out, he pulled my tail and laughed, I took Dakukora out and swung at him "Dammit leave my tail alone!" I yelled, he jumped back and shook his head "Mind that temper. Who knows what'll happen when you lose it." He warned, in his opinion with my new strength when I lose my temper it could be catastrophic to not only those around me but myself too.

I swung at him playfully and mewed, he raised an eyebrow suspiciously "You are getting more cat like each day." he sighed, I knew this was true, but I didn't care. I was enjoying my new cat like self, Bepo came running down to us "Captain! We'll be arriving in less than fifteen minutes." He said, I was excited about finally gettin outta this tin can! "Finally!" I breathed hugging Bepo, he blushed slightly and hugged back "You should go change. Your outfit should be back in my room waiting for you, I had it cleaned." Law smirked taking Bepo and walking off.

I ran back to the room, desperate to get out of Trafalgar Law's clothes. My outfit was laid on the bed for me all nice and clean, Penguin was just leaving when I got there "Hay, stranger. How are you." I chirped giving him a peck on the cheek "Fine. We have a suprise for you when we reach land." He mumbled to me before walking off. I got out of the gross boy clothes and sighed as I slipped the dress over my head, it felt so good to be in a dress again. I slipped into my shoes and prapared to leave. I took my snailphone and skipped off humming happily. I went to the exit and waited.

Penguin and Shachi came over to me holding a small box "We've been working on this all week. We hope it's useful when you're fighting." Shachi grinned opening it. It looked like a steal snake with five pointed sides, what the fuck was this thing! Penguin took it out and smiled, Shachi turned me around and held my tail out, "It's a weapon for your tail." Penguin said slipping it onto my tail, I heard it click as it unfolded onto my tail "Shachi hold the dress." Penguin muttered taking out a pocket knife, I looked back and saw him ripping a small hole into my dress, he pulled my tail through it and continued fixing my tail.

It hooked onto my dress and clipped tightly around the base of my tail, the metal was light and flexable "The box can also pin onto your belt with the katanas." Shachi said attaching the box to the belt. I flicked my tail gently and laughed, it felt good to know my tail was now safe from being attacked. I flicked my tail again and smiled at them "It looks good on you." Law called walking down to us, I smirked at him and swung my tail in his direction. I enjoyed how it felt over my tail. I unclipped it and slipped it off, it coiled up nicely and was perfect in the box "Just don't get cocky. That tail has alot to do with your balance." Law warned, I knew it was but I didnt care much for his complaining right now.

Penguin sighed and patted me on the head. We came to a sudden halt, I was sent bashing into Law, we ended up sprawled on the ground in a heap "You need all the balance you can get, woman." Law grunted shoving me off, I stood up and pushed him "Coming from Captain Gloomy." I snorted. Bepo scooted past me and opened the door, the gust of fresh air was refreshing to me. Bepo was sprawled on the deck breathing the fresh air. It was nice after being cooped up so long "Good cold air. Refreshing. Lovely." The bear sang rolling over.

I looked around and saw we were almost at an island, I could see a town with a port, I went to the rails and squealed, I hoped Eustass was here already, I was desperate to see him again. Penguin steppd onto the deck and sighed "I hope marines don't give you any trouble." He said leaning against the railing, Law followed slumping against the door "Karen, mind if I ask a question" Law asked, usually he just asked and didn't give a fuck "Uh sure.." I muttered as we came to the docks, Law came up beside me and put his arm around me "Since your dad's a Shichibukai and been one for so long. What exactly happened between Sakazuki and Sengoku? All I heard was there was a fight and Sakazuki might be dead." He muttered, I had no clue what he was on about, it was all news to me.

I looked back at him and shrugged "Not a clue. Sorry." I sighed as we came to a halt, I stood happily as Shachi jumped down onto the dock, everyone seemed to move away from him, though the captain was a Shichibukai. I walked to the rail and looked down, there was a small gap between the dock and the ship, simple enough jump. With one quick motion I was standing on the docks flicking my tail about, I began to walk towards the town when Penguin caught my arm "No goodbye?" He whined pulling me into a tight embrace, I laughed and hugged him back "I wasn't running away." I laughed. I watched as Law strolled over to me and sighed "If you wanna say goodbye do it now. I'm not sure Captain Psycho will be happy about you bunch meeting up for tea parties." He sighed. Penguin groaned and refused to let me go, he was cutting off my air supply "P-Penguin. Can't..breath!" I whined, he let me go and smiled.

Shachi walked up to us "I'm gonna miss you." He muttered as he hugged me, he was sweet and shared his fish with me, "We'll see each other again soon." I sighed patting him on the back, he let me go and grinned. I looked as the people around the dock and harbor watched us, Law waved at them, they all walked off quickly.

I shoved Law playfully "I'll take you to find your psycho. Guys go do..something." Law turned and said to his crew who were on the ship and the dock. Law and I began walking towards the buildings, I turned to see Penguin, Shachi and Bepo waving goodbye to me, I waved back as Law dragged me around a corner "Law." I sighed struggling away from him, he looked at me and sighed "I don't really want to meet Kidd again so I trust you can find him and his crew on your own." He muttered leaning against the wall.

I had no clue where to even begin looking for them and looking like this I'm sure I'd attract alot of attention "Are you just gonna abandon me?" I whined, he really was a prick! He rolled his eyes "I don't want to destroy half this island. Besides cats have good direction." he said. I turned and began walking away, I was greatful for all his help, an arm quickly wrapped around me and I was pinned against the wall, I looked up to see the sad face of Trafalgar Law "Let me go." I muttered placing my hands on his chest, trying to push him away "Promise me one thing." He whispered

I was slightly frightened of the tall powerful man in front of me "If anything happens you contact me straight away." He said placing his hand over the stitches on my chest "I'm hardly going to go around punching marines, am I." I snorted shaking my head, he growled and gripped me tighter "I mean if that brute lays a harmful hand on you. I'll rip him apart." Law whispered hugging me tight. He seemed much more sweet and caring than before, his eyes soft and gentle "If he does, I'll be there to help you." He murmered, I slipped my arms around him and hugged.

I was not in the mood to argue with him about this "I will, Law. Don't worry." I sighed, he let me go and backed off "I don't want to see you hurt. So please keep safe until we meet again." Law said swinging his katana over his shoulder and walking off "I will. Don't worry." I laughed walking in the opposite direction, I looked back at him as he smiled at me, we nodded at eachother and went our seperate ways.

I wandered around the town looking for any sign of the Kidd pirates, people looked at me and whispered, I did look a bit strange. I was dragged from my thoughts by a sudden boom, I looked ahead down the road to see a man who had just been flung out a pub window. I let my head fall into my hands as none other than Eustass Kidd walked out of the pub. I stepped back as a crowd formed around them "No one cheats me!" Eustass yelled to the man on the ground, I knew not to yell at him in front of such a large crowd, I didn't want to damage his massive ego.

I watched silently as the two men began to fight, it ended with Eustass winning and the man running off in a hurry. The crowd began to slowly walk off. I pushed past the few people and decided to sneak up on him, my hair covered my face nicely. I was giving a harsh kick and sent whirling onto the ground "Hands off the captain, girly." Killer hissed as the scythes began to rotate at high speed I smiled getting up and drawing my swords, I could use a good fight to test my skills "Bring it on." I laughed attaching my new tail weapon, he lunged at me with great speed, I easily shielded myself with my swords and was able to trip him with my tail, I batted the scyths away and pinned him down, my legs either side of his waist and swords holding the scyths down "I expected more from you Killz." I smiled flicking my hair out of his face "Jesus fucking christ..That cunt wasn't lyin when he said you'd been changed." Eustass hissed, I got off Killer and put my swords away.

I unclipped my new tailsword and coiled it back into its little box, I walked over to Eustass and wrapped my arms around his muscular torso "I missed you too." I sighed as Killer jumped to his feet "Shit I didn't even recognise you." He laughed, we walked back inside to where Wire and Heat were sitting, they both looked shocked. I sat next to Eustass and sighed "I missed ya, babe." He said putting his arm around me, I smiled and cuddled back into him "So it is true. You are now a human cat." Wire muttered poking at my ears, I moved my tail around happily "It was either this or be dead." I smiled, Heat walked up to the bar and ordered some drinks

Eustass began to pet my ears, it felt so pleasureful "Aah! Eustass." I whined, he grinned and laughed "Does this mean you'll be sheading hair everywhere like a cat?" Killer asked, I resented that comment and smacked him with my tail. Eustass caught my tail and pulled it around to him "This feels nice." He muttered stroaking it, it felt so right but this was not the time or the place for THAT feeling "Eustass, no." I giggled wiggling it away from him, he pulled me onto his lap and planted a gentle kiss on my neck "Later?" He muttered, I nodded as the waiter brought our drinks over "C-can I get you anything else?" he asked nervously "Nah." Eustass said dismissing him.

Heat had ordered me a bottle of cola, it felt nice to be back with Eustass. The sun was setting in the sky when we finally decided to leave "Does this mean we have a new crew member?" Killer muttered drunkenly, I looked up at Eustass "If she's ok with that." He smiled, I was overjoyed "Deffo!" I laughed patting Killer on the back. We wandered back to the ship singing Binks Sake loudly. They had left the ship anchored at the edge of the town near the docks.

Killer and I were playing rough as we wandered along the waterside "I demand a ride back!" He hollared jumping onto my back, he was heavy, I grunted and almost fell "Get off me you heavy bastard!" I yelled collapsing to the ground. He got off of me and laughed, I glaired at him and smiled "You are a dead man." I laughed getting up, he bolted off and I was hot on his trail, I was much faster now and I ran using both my hands and my legs for speed.

The large mast of the ship was visable in the dimly lit distance, hidden behind a few rocks, I had left Killer behind as I jumped over the pile of rocks. I smacked into something hard, another rock? I fell to the ground and whined loudly "DAMMIT!" I yelled rubbing my sore head. I looked up and saw Kuma standing there next to the Kidd Pirates ship, he picked me up and held me gently "Hello again. I see you are alive." he said patting me on the head, "SHIT! CAPTAIN WE HAVE TROUBLE!" Killer screamed appearing as if from thin air.

I watched as Eustass darted around the rock and looked in horror as the massive Shichibukai held me in his hand "It was this or die. Take your pick, Kuma." I said looking up at him "Put her down! She has nothing to do with our fights." Eustass growled, he motioned his hands and anything metal began raising, including the katanas at my side. I was slowly beginning to rise into the air "Eustass please don't. He wont hurt me." I whined as I was lifted out of Kumas hand "I was asked to deliever some things, your father seemed to have went overboard." Kuma said, I was still slightly floating as he stepped aside and revealed a large amount of boxes.

Eustass flicked his hand and I was sent flying towards him, he caught me and set me down "I doubt they are horrible as the Snake Princess got at them before I did." Kuma said lifting the boxes onto the ship, I was glad to know they wouldn't all be horribly pink and frilly, there was hope that the clothes would be nice "Thanks, Kuma." I said as Eustass put his arm around me proactively "I also recall her placing dye kits in one of these boxes, incase you dislike the amount of pink." Kuma said picking me up, I was happy for him to take me "The cat look does suit you." He muttered, he patted me on the head and placed me on the deck of the ship "Thanks." I smiled

Eustass and his crew stood in shock "What the fuck is going on!" Killer yelled kicking a stone, he was both drunk and annoyed now, Eustass came onto the ship and stood next to me "You never mentioned your dad before." He muttered as Wire and Heat came aboard. Killer struggled to climb, Kuma placed him on the ship, shaking his head "It's...uh.. A big deal." I sighed as Killer swung over the rails muttering to himself.

Kuma nodded "You have not told him who your father is." He said poking me roughly, I grunted and pushed his huge hand away "You aren't leaving me much choice here, Kuma." I growled "You can't help who your parents are. It can't be blamed on you." Heat said, he'd probably toss me overboard when he found out who my father was. Killer stumbled back over to us "So tell us already!" he complained shoving me playfully. I sighed and looked up at Kuma, he nodded and smiled.

"My dad is...Dracule Mihawk." I said...Silence. It was tense and uneasy "Are you like..adopted or retarded? Coz you can't fight for shit girl!" Killer yelled throwing his hands in the air, Eustass looked seriously pissed off. Kuma sighed and shook his head "I really must be going. I have business to attend to elsewhere." he said, he patted me on the head before walking off. I wanted to go kick him for getting me into this stupid situation.

Wire looked at his clearly annoyed captain "I think I shall go sleep now..Goodnight." He said before leaving "G'night pantyhos!" Killer sang leaning over the railing again, Heat facepalmed and yanked him back "I think sleep is needed for you right now!" He growled dragging the drunken pirate off below the deck "GOODNIGHT LITTLE SWORDCAT!" He screamed before his drunken singing faded off. Eustass stood at the rail of the ship looking out at the ocean. I could tell he was not happy.

I walked up behind him "Eustass. Are you ok?" I asked standing next to him "I'm fine!" He snapped, I backed away from him slightly "I missed you while I was gone. I thought about you so much." I said putting my arms around him, I didn't want him to be angry at me, he looked down at me "Why didn't you tell me he was your father? I'm just so annoyed you felt you couldn't tell me." He said picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder, I grunted and whined.

He brought me back down to his room and put me on the bed "I don't go around making it common knowledge. I'd prefer it be kept quiet." I said as he put his large coat on a chair. He sat on the bed and smiled "Well I'm glad you are back. That bastard may have turned you into a cat thing but you're still my gal." He muttered pulling me onto his lap, I smiled and hugged him, he pulled at my tail gently.

I mewed and purred, his arms wrapped around me gently "Get some sleep. We can spend most of tomorrow in bed." he whispered kissing my neck, I moaned gently and giggled. I kicked off my shoes and stood up, Eustass pulled my dress down and smirked. I slipped out of the dress and tossed it on the floor, I placed my belt and katana's on the chair with his coat. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me back "It's time the kitty took a nap." He muttered laying me in the bed.

Eustass took off his pants and got into the bed next to me, his strong arms wrapped around me pulling me close "Did you have a good time with your dad?" he muttered to me as he kissed my neck "Yeah. I did. I met the Strawhat pirates too, they are awesome." I yawned, Eustass groaned "That strawhat kid gets on my nerves." he hissed. I rolled my eyes and smiled "I know, darling. But they are my friends." I said.

I was beginning to fall asleep as he pulled me closer "Sweet dreams, kitty," he muttered "Love you." I mumbled before I fell asleep in his arm.

* * *

Thank you for reading

I do not own One Piece

Review


	12. Chapter 12: Marine Fight

Here is chapter 12

Thank you all for reading, following, favouriting and reviewing

I do not own One Piece ENJOY

* * *

I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and waves against the ship, I stretched and grunted, Eustass chuckled gently "Good morning sleepy cat." he muttered, I smiled and rolled over to face him "Morning." I said, I leaned in and kissed him, he pulled back and smiled "It's a little early for that, ain't it?" he grinned, I rolled my eyes at him.

He laughed and pulled me into his arms and rolled onto his back "It was just a morning kiss. Nothing more." I smiled feeling his steady heartbeat, he slipped his arms around me and rubbed my back "I haven't held you in so long, I'm only human and I got urges." he muttered pulling at the strap of my bra. I shook my head and giggled "You don't miss a chance do you." I muttered as I felt him unhook it, I flicked my tail as I tossed it to the floor and kissed him.

Eustass pulled me down and held me tight, he kissed me roughly and passionatly, I pulled back and gasped "Never. But since you don't seem to be stopping me.." He muttered, he rolled over and began kissing down my neck, I moaned gently as his hand traced along my fluffy ears, they pricked up at the touch of his cold fingers "Does my kitten like that?" He muttered, I purred and kissed his neck. He trailed his fingers down to my tail and tugged it gently.

I mewed loudly as he played with it, it felt amazing "Kitten loves that." he smirked, I purred and wiggled my tail "Since you're part cat does it count as beastly if I fuck ya?" he snickered, I slapped him in the chest playfully and smiled. He frowned and kissed me, I had missed being in his arms and kissing him.

He trailed down to my neck and bit me gently, I cried out and wrapped my legs around him "I suppose we have enough time for that." he muttered gently, I purred happily.

The door burst open and Killer bolted in "Captain we have-" he began. Eustass shot a menacing glair at him "As much as I hate to interrupt your booty call. We have some trouble, Captain." he said quickly, Eustass shook his head and groaned "Are you fucking serious! What could be so terrifying and dangerous that you have to disturb us!" Eustass growled , I pulled the blanket over myself and sighed.

Eustass sat up and hissed "Marines." Killer yelled, I wanted to go and smack him so hard his helmet would break! "There better be a fucking armada out there or so help me god I will drown you!" Eustass yelled back. I was itching for a fight to test out my skills! Killer nodded and left quickly.

I looked at Eustass and frowned "Those marines are fucking dead!" Eustass muttered getting out of the bed and getting dressed, he threw my clothes to me and continured muttering under his breath. I got out of the bed and smiled, he was adorable when he was angry like this.

I dressed quickly and sighed, I grabbed my belt and put it on, Eustass grabbed his coat and stormed off, I followed holding his hand. Wire and Heat were standing at the rails with their weapons ready, I saw Eustass glair daggers at Killer as five marine ships advanced closer to the ship "Are you SERIOUS!" Eustass yelled in anger. Killer was standing on the rails ready to fight.

I wanted to push him off "Shouldn't we just open cannon fire and sink them?" Wire sighed, Eustass nodded "Blast 'em outta the water." he ordered, I walked to the rails as the three crewmen ran off, I felt uneasy all of a sudden.

My ears pricked up as I heard something, it didn't sound like Wire, Heat or Killer. I grabbed the gun Eustass had and turned around, a marine stood aiming a gun at my beloved, I fired straight at the sneaky bastard, hitting him square in the chest.

Eustas whirled around to see the marine laying on the deck bleeding "W-what the fuck?" he hissed, grabbing me, I dropped the gun and began shaking. The cannons boomed loudly, Eustass grabbed me and kissed me roughly "Fuck that was amazing! How did you do that." he gasped pulling back.

Marines were running towards the ship from along the coast. I smiled at Eustass as I took my tailsword out of the box and clipped it on "You look so hot in that." Eustass muttered, I took out my katana's and got ready to fight. Killer came back up with his scythes ready for battle "Time to kill some shitty marines!" he yelled jumping off the ship and attacking them head on.

He was going to get himself killed! I went after him quickly "Are you insane!" I yelled as I cut down a marine to my left "Porbably am, but it's fuckin fun!" he said slaughtering five marines in one slash.

My animalistic instinct kicked in, I was thirsty for another kill! I wanted to pounce and kill them all! I slashed wildly and purring as they screamed and begged for mercy, Eustass was sending shards of sharp metal flying at the marines that were still alive. Four of the five ships were sunk and the last one was turning away.

The last few marines on shore were running away from us crying "YEA YOU BETTER RUN YOU COWARD, MARINES!" I screamed as Killer laughed deeply, slashing the last living marine. I flicked my tail and looked at the bodies around us "You did good for a first time, demon cat." he said putting his arm around me. I leaned against him and purred "That'll show them." I laughed as we walked back to the ship.

Eustass had shards of metal surrounding him. Law was standing on the rails looking at the sinking ships "That was mildly fun." the gloomy surgeon sighed "Why are you even here, punk." Eustass hissed as the metal shards dropped into a neat pile. Killer helped me onto the deck and sighed "That dress is ruined." he muttered. I looked down to see my blood stained dress, torn and ripped to pieces, barely covering my body, I blushed and laughed quietly.

Law turned to me and smiled "There is my beloved little pirate." he hummed walking over to me, he slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me close, I shoved him back "Get off me you twat." I laughed, he rolled his eyes and stood back "I see you had fun out there. The animalistic desire for blood seemed to kick in." he muttered writing something in his stupid notepad. I scooted around trying to see "Wonderful. Now get the fuck off my ship." Eustass growled stomping over to us.

I took my tailsword and laid it on the deck, it needed to be cleaned, it was coated in blood "I need to check my darling kitty. She is very valuable." Law muttered. Wire and Heat came back up seeming pleased about how quick they sunk the ships, Eustass kicked at the body of the dead marine face down on the deck "How the fuck did you do that?" he asked taking the body and tossing it into the water.

I shrugged and shook my head "I dunno.. I just did." I mumbled quietly "How did she do what?" Law asked looking puzzled "That bastard snuck onto the ship. I didn't even hear 'em. She shot him before I even noticed the gun pointing at my head." he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close.

Law hummed and scratched his head "It's this amazing thing called hearing. Her's is more sensitive to sounds. Her reactions are pretty quick too." he said happily. I flicked my clean tail and poked Law "I have a theory. Get angry." he said, I looked at him in amazement. He was the very one telling me not to get too angry and now he was demanding it "Go test your theory on a guine pig before me." I said cuddling Eustass.

He kissed the top of my head gently "You ARE my guine pig. Now get over here and lose your temper." he demanded grabbing at my tail, I hissed and coiled my tail around myself "Another time. I'm tired and covered in blood, you moron." I whined, Law sighed and folded his arms "I suppose it will have to be another time." He said getting up on the railing "See ya round, kitty cat." he said before getting off the ship and walking off through the field of dead bodies.

I picked up my tailsword and went to the kitchen, I began washing it in the sink "Some real good fightin ya done out there." Killer said coming in, I smiled back at him as the blood washed off smoothly. I was in desperate need of a nice long shower "I'm gonna go take a shower." I muttered setting my tailsword on the counter and trudging out.

Eustass was watching the last parts of the marine ships sink below the surface of the ocean, the flames dying as they touched the cold sea. Wire and Heat were looking at all the bodies and muttering, I went over and poked Eustass in the side "Mmh." he grunted looking down at me "I'm gonna go take a shower. I think it's safe to say this outfit is done for." I sighed. Eustass chuckled and sat me on the rails "Would you like some company?" he whispered slipping his arms around me.

I smirked at him and shook my head "You don't miss a chance." I muttered flicking my tail about "Never." He said tossing me over his shoulder "Ah! Stop!" I laughed as he began walking to the stairs "I swear if ANYONE dares disturb us again, they will DIE!" Eusass growled as he walked down the stairs, he hit my ass as we entered the bathroom.

He set me down on the side of the bath, he shut the door and locked it "Poor kitty is covered in blood." He laughed turning to me, I purred and unzipped the dress slowly, the blood dripping off into the tub and onto the floor "Gross." I muttered feeling the blood on me, Eustass in one swift motion tore the dress off me, I hissed and glaired at him "You said the outfit was done for! Don't hiss at me." He growled tossing it onto the floor.

He tossed his jacket onto the floor and hugged me "Finally, peace and quiet." he muttered turning the shower on. He pulled at my bra and kissed me gently, he unhooked my bra, I let it fall off as I stepped into the shower. The water was lovely and warm, the blood began to wash off my body "Scoot over babe." Eustass said as his strong arms wrapped around me, I leaned back against him and smiled "Nope." I laughed jabbing him with my tail, he kissed my neck and growled.

I relaxed and leaned against him "Does this mean you'll be stayin here or goin back to your dad?" he muttered, I wanted to go back and spend some time with my dad, but I didn't want to leave Eustass "Can't we find a happy medium?" I asked turning around and smiling up at him. He smiled and hugged me "I'm sure there is. There's a question I wanted to ask ya lastnight but never got round to it." Eustass smirked.

I raised an eyebrow and tried to think what it could be "Sure, what harm could it do." I said sitting on the edge of the tub, he sat down and pulled me onto his lap "Would you do me the honour..Of joining my crew." he whispered to me. I was shocked, I never thought he'd actually ask me, I didn't need to think about it "YES!" I screamed throwing my arms around him, he hugged me and chuckled "Hurray!" A voice cheered outside the door. Killer. "Fuck off!" I yelled to him.

Eustass kissed me and held me close, his hands exploring my body "Let's celebrate." He growled pinning me down as the water beat down onto us, he kissed down my neck to my collarbone, I moaned and wrapped my arms around him, he bit me gently and growled, I squealed and smiled. We had been so rudely disturbed earlier before we could do what we wanted, now we could.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and whined "I know what my kitty wants." he whispered pulling me close, I wanted him so badly. I missed him every moment I was away from him "Kitty wants you." I purred letting my sharp claws trail on his back, he moaned loudly as he kissed down my body. A loud bang came on the door "GO AWAY!" Eustass screamed "This is an emergancy!" Heat yelled back. Eustass growled

"Is the ship on fire?"  
"Umh no."  
"Is the ship sinking?"  
"No it is not."  
"Is someone dying?"  
"Thankfully not"  
"Are the marines attacking again?"  
"No, Captain."

Eustass looked like he was about to murder someone "THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DISTURBING US!" He screamed, he was adorable when he was angry like this, "A-admiral Aokiji is demanding to speak with Miss Karen." he stuttered nervously. Eustass growled and sat up "She'll be up in ten minutes." Eustass yelled, "Yes, Captain." Heat said. I sat under the water as the last of the blood washed off my body. Eustass kissed me and smiled "You are one popular girl." he muttered turning the water off.

I rolled my eyes and moved to the edge of the bath "Suppose I am. Let's go get this over with." I groaned, Eustass looked on the floor and snickered "I'll go get you some clothes." he said, I looked at the torn material that was once my dress and sighed. Eustass got out and tossed a towel at me, I wrapped it around myself as he dried himself off. He had quite a few scars on his body, he was gorgeous! "Like what ya see, babe?" He smirked getting dressed, I nodded and fixed my towel.

He wrapped his coat around me and unlocked the door "Straight to OUR room so you can get an outfit. Admiral asshole can wait." Eustass said opening the door. We walked quickly back to the room, my boxes were stacked neatly in the corner, they had what was inside them written on the outside of the box. I opened one of the boxes labeled 'dresses' and pulled out a dress, much like my other one which was in pieces, but the love heart exposing the cleavage was bigger and it was much shorter "Sexy." Eustass muttered rummaging through one of the boxes and pulling out lingerie.

I laughed and smiled at him "It'd look great on you." I said, he looked at me strangely "But better on you." He said rummaging through the box, he was tossing things out of the box randomly and muttering to himself, I got another box labeled 'underwear' I got a matching set, the bra was basically 2 love hearts held together with straps and strings as were the panties "Jeez is that woman obsessed with love hearts?" Eustass sighed sitting on the bed, I nodded and dropped the towel.

I put the bra and panties on quickly and slipped into the dress, Eustass way lying on the bed snoring loudly. It wasn't a good sign that he was falling asleep on me already, I opened a box labeled 'shoes' and got a pair of nice brown boots with a small heel. I poked Eustass and whined "Get up!", he opened his eyes and groaned. He sat up and turned me around "I'll cut you a tail hole." He muttered getting out a pocket knife. He sliced a small hole and pulled my tail through gently, I purred and flicked it gently, "My belt!" I sighed walking out of the room.

I'd left it down in the bathroom, it was exactly where I'd left it, I put it on and ran back to the room, I was much faster than before! Eustass had put his coat back on and was ready to go. We walked hand in hand back onto the deck where Aokiji was leaning against the mast "Hello again." He said coming over and hugging me, he was freezing, my tail seemed to wag on my own "I heard that doctor had turned you into...This. Your father went spare!" He chuckled, Eustass pulled me back and wrapped his arm around me "Ooohhhhh this is the girl you told me about. She looks sssooo cute." A voice called. I turned around to see Admiral Kizaru, I sighed trying not to scream at Aokiji for bringing this spaz along "How are you two even still with the marines! Didn't you prats resign." Killer spat sitting on the rails, I glairedat him and hissed "We changed our minds. I didn't realise we had to check with a scummy pirate before doing so." Aokiji said flatly, Killer growled and went into the kitchen.

Kizaru was beside me in a quick flash of light "I don't recall eeevvveeerr seeing you with your father. Where has he been hiding you, sswweeetie." He said reaching out to touch my ears, Eustass slapped his hand away "Don't touch her." He warned, "Very protectivvveeeeeee." He said stepping back, Aokiji watched as my tail flicked about "Sengoku sent us. It is important that you understand some things." Aokiji said in a very serious tone "It's better if we go insideeeeeee. This is a big probleeeeeem." Kizaru said walking inside "GET OUT OF OUR SHIP DAMMIT!" Killer screamed, I ran inside to find Killer looking up at the tall admiral "Someone got outta the wrong side of his sty this morning. Take no notice." I muttered sitting next to Heat.

Eustass and Aokiji walked in, Eustass shut the door, he had a worried look on his usually confident and cocky face, he sat down next to me and sighed "So what's bird hat want?" I asked leaning against Eustass "It has come to the governments attention that you are involved in a romantic relationship with one of the most wanted pirates." Aokiji said, Killer snickered and sat down "Our captain..Being romantic! Your sorces are clearly wrong." He scoffed crossing his arms.

"As if you'd know." I spat back "She is a fiesty oneeeeee" Kizaru said leaning against the counter, he was beginning to piss me off "Who asked you!" I growled, Eustass hushed me gently, I turned by attention back to Aokiji "Dispite your fathers status this is giving Sengoku the impression that you are becoming a pirate." he said. My heart began to pound at the mention of me becoming a pirate "A cat travelling on the ocean. Amusiiiiiing." Kizaru said mockingly, he really was a patronising prick "How is that amusing!" I growled clenching my fists "Calm down." Aokiji sighed.

I hissed quietly "This means you will be seen as a threat and might result in you getting a bounty and the marines to try capture you." He warned "But she hasn't done anything!" Eustass argued "Mmmmhhhh what about the pile of bodies outsideeeeeee. She helped with thaaat." Kizaru sighed, I felt slightly proud of what I had done, even though it was wrong on so many levels. Aokiji frowned "That as it may be.. If she is involved in any catastrophe caused by YOU she will most likely recieve a high bounty." He said pointing to Eustass "She can stay on the ship then." Wire said finally speaking up, Aokiji nodded in agreement "That is all we needed to say. Let's go now Kizaru." Aokiji said turning away.

Kizaru opened the door and walked out "Such a pityyyyyyy. You are a very beautifulll girl." He hummed, I snarled wanting to smack him, Aokiji looked over at me, sadness filling his eyes "Karen, please keep safe. I do not want to see you killed, arrested or god forbid, end up in Impel Down." He said before leaving.

I sat still as Eustass wrapped his arms around me "I won't let that happen. No one will take you from me." he whispered.

* * *

Sorry for the delay.  
But this has been chapter 12!  
Thanks for reading Please review

BYEBYE


	13. Chapter 13: First Bounty

Here is chapter 13.  
Thank you all for your support

Please review and give me your opinion.  
I do not own One Piece ENJOY!

* * *

~A few weeks later~

I was sitting up in the crow's nest with Killer, eating some sea king meat, we hadn't seen land since we left the last island where we fought those shitty marines. I'd noticed a change in myself. I was more confident in my actions, more comfortable with myself and getting more bitchy each day. Killer was sharpening his scythes and muttering to himself. I took little notice of this.

I sighed and looked out at the ocean, it was a calm day with fair wind, Eustass was standing at the head of the ship looking at the island just ahead of us. I smiled and looked back at the demonic pirate, he stood up and groaned "Thank god we'll be arriving soon." he muttered slipping his arm around my shoulder "Yea. I want to go shopping." I said swinging my legs over the side as I climbed down. I'd learned to climb up and down the mast easily, aided by my claws and cat-like instinct it was easy.

I'd begun bouncing around like a cat and laying in the sun for hours purring. Eustass walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me "surprised you're able to walk after last night." He whispered sitting me on the rails, I blushed at the mention of last night. We'd gotten very..frisky in the bedroom lately. And I'm sure the rest of the crew had figured it out by now "Mmh. I wanna go shopping when we arrive." I said wrapping my legs around his waist, he kissed me and smiled "Just don't blow anything up." He sighed, Killer stood by the mast laughing "SHUT UP!" I screamed at him "Killer, go prepare to dock. And for christ sake go wake the other two." Eustass ordered, Heat and Wire were still tucked up in bed without a care in the world. Even though it was past noon!

I smirked as he stormed off "I won't." I said as he left me sitting on the rails. I looked down at my outfit, I'd died more than half the clothes from pink to a deep red or black. It seemed to fit perfect with the nature of the crew. Eustass stood at the ship's wheel steering as we came into sight of the people, they seemed to flee away from us. I smiled as with the flick of his wrist, Eustass sent the anchor overboard into the water.

I walked back to the room and got my handbag, it was a black and shaped like a love heart, as was most my stuff now. Dad had filled a few of the boxes with money, which I was very grateful for. I had a cute purse shaped like a- yes you guessed it- A love heart, I'd filled my bag with mostly money. I kept my little snailphone with me at all times incase of any problems. My katanas and tailsword holder attached to my belt. I left the room, slamming the door behind me.

Heat and Wire were sitting at the stairs talking "Finally decided to crawl outta bed I see." I chirped sitting with them "Yes. And I see we have reached the island." Wire sighed, I patted him on the back and walked up the stairs, Eustass was standing looking at the now empty docks "Wanna come shopping with me?" I asked leaning against him, he shook his head "Me. Shopping. What ever gave you the impression that I go shopping?" He snorted.

He had a fair point, I couldn't exactly picture him going shopping for clothes but I'm sure I could make him "Because if you do come with me I'm sure we'd find a lingerie shop." I muttered slipping my arms around his waist, he swore and looked down at me "I must be fucking insane..." He sighed, Killer jumped down and stood on the docks, I was curious to see what he looked like under that helmet but I knew any attempt to get it off and he'd drown me.

Eustass kissed my neck "One hour of shopping. No more." he whispered, I grinned at my slight win "Yes!" I purred, Heat and Wire walked over to us "Good afternoon." Eustass said, they both sighed and looked at us "It is not our fault. We got little to no sleep last night." Heat sighed, I knew it was because of what Eustass and I were doing all night "You look so proud of keeping us awake all night. You truly are an evil girl." Wire said jumping on to the docks, I smiled at that comment. I was becoming evil, in a way.

I noticed another pirate ship down the other end of the harbor, Eustass saw it "They're here." he sighed "Who's here?" I asked looking up at him, Heat looked to his captain then to me "I shall go..Do something. Somewhere else." He said before jumping down to the docks, I raised an eyebrow and frowned "I should'a told you sooner. I didn't want to upset you." He muttered sitting me on the rails, I purred and smiled at him "We want to take down a Yonko." he said wrapping his arms around me.

I knew what a Yonko was, but not much else "When you say 'we'..Who exactly are 'we'?" I asked, he held me close and kissed my neck "Hawkins pirates, On Air pirates and Drake pirates." He mumbled. I nodded slowly, taking it in, I knew those captains had high enough bounties to annoy the government "Great. Now let's go shopping." I said leaning back, I looked down at the others who were talking and pointing to the other two pirate ships approaching.

Eustass growled and bit my neck gently "Ya know we could spend that hour back in bed." he mumbled, I laughed loudly at his attempt to get out of shopping with me "You said you'd come shopping with me." I whined, he pulled away and jumped down to the docks. I took that as another small victory and followed with a swift motion, I landed like a cat and purred.

"She's getting more like a cat each day." Killer scoffed pulling at my tail, I kicked back at him, sending him sprawling on to the ground, we'd have little brawls and fights but nothing overly violent. He jumped back up and threw me to the ground "Watch who you're kickin, kitty!" He growled, I stood up and kicked him again "Don't order me around, masky." I growled.

He grabbed my arm and swung me around, throwing me towards buildings, I hit the wall hard, with a yelp "Killer, don't break her." Wire sighed. I got up and punched Killer in the stomach as hard as I can. He crouched on the ground, he knocked my leg out from under me, I hissed as I hit the ground "That's enough fighting." Eustass yelled, I stuck my tongue out at Killer as I got up and walked back to Eustass.

He pulled me into a fierce kiss then pulled back "Great job, Killer. She's bleeding!" Eustass growled, I cuddled into him, smirking at Killer, I heard him hiss under his mask. We began to walk towards the town, I could hear Killer muttering to himself "We'll be back in a few hours." Eustass said looking back at the crew.

We walked through the town with his arm wrapped around my shoulder, everyone moved out of our way "Ah, I forgot to tell you, I like the modifications you made to that outfit." He whispered, I flicked my tail, I'd cut some of the outfits a bit more than Hancock had and added my own little touch to them "mmh thanks." I purred. I saw a few people whispering as we passed and pointing to me.

I was aware I looked like a walking freak show, it wasn't hard to see I had a tail and cat ears, or hard to notice I purred. We wandered around for a while, I hadn't bought anything yet but I stopped and looked in a few shop windows, I could tell Eustass was getting bored, it was beginning to annoy me "One more huff or swear and I'm sleeping in the spare room." I muttered glaring up at him.

"You haven't gone into a single shop! We've been wandering around for over an hour. I thought woman were supposed to go into every shop they saw and spend a shit load of cash!" He growled, I couldn't help but giggle at his small tantrum "I'm different from most woman. Besides. Lingerie shop remember." I whispered, he stiffed up and looked down at me "You are a manipulative brat..But a good one." he sighed tightening his grip on me.

I didn't know if that was a compliment or an insult "If you don't want to come along then feel free to go off and do something else. I'm not going to get arrested by animal control." I sighed pushing his arm off me, he chuckled and shook his head "Manipulative, sexy and feisty. I sure have hit the jackpot." he said pulling me back into his arms, I rolled my eyes and pulled away "I know, I'm amazing. Now let me go." I sighed.

He let me go and smirked "I gotta go do somethin but I'll meet ya back at the ship by sunset. Will you be ok 'till then?" He said, "I'll be fine. Just don't destroy the town." I said happily "Sure, sure. Don't be late." He said pulling me into his arms. The few people who were brave enough to stay near us looked shocked by his actions "I wont. Do I get a goodbye kiss?" I mused looking up at the cloudless sky, he gave me a quick kiss then began to walk off.

I rolled my eyes and walked in the other direction, I walked around until something in a shop window, it was a jewellery store. I walked inside the store, the little bell alerted the clerks to my presence. They both froze as I came to the counter "H-hello. How may we help you?" The older man asked, "The collection in the window. I'd like to buy a few items." I said, the younger man went and got the collection and brought it to the counter.

I looked out the window to see a few people looking in and whispering. Word must have gotten around that I was seen with Eustass Kid. I looked back to see a few items of jewellery laid out on the counter. A beautiful necklace with a stone in the middle, there were two matching bracelets. They looked stunning, I wanted them. Both men looked at me with mixed emotions "See, dad. I told you the seastone collection would be a good seller." I looked up quickly at the men "These are seastone?" I questioned as perverse thoughts formed in my evil mind "Y-yes miss." the older man answered.

"I couldn't tell. They are very beautiful." I said admiring it, I knew seastone could weaken devil fruit users and jewellery was expensive and beautiful "Seastone tends to weigh a bit more than normal jewellery." the younger man smiled, I nodded and admired it more "I'll take these, do you have any other seastone products?" I said shifting my bag on my shoulder. The older man shook his head "Apologies ma'am, we only have a few seastone items." he sighed.

I sighed and smiled "I got some seastone cuffs while I was buying these items. Would you be interested in them, miss?" the younger man asked, I nodded "I would. Never know when they'll be useful." I chirped, the younger man went into the back and came back with a box "Where on earth did you get them! They are strictly for government usage, stupid boy." The man scorned "I assure you I won't say where I got these. I can pay too." I said sweetly. They looked at each other.

"I got ten sets. Want them all?" the younger man asked opening the box, I nodded and set my bag down, shock flew on to their faces "I'll take the cuffs and the three items of jewellery." I said happily "We'll get these bagged up right away, miss!" the older man said.

As they bagged up my new stuff I got my money in order, I had no idea how much it would cost but I was confident because my bag was almost full of cash, I placed bundles of money on the counter and looked at them "Will this be enough?" I asked as my bags were placed on the counter "T-this is more than enough, miss." the man gasped.

I took my bags and smiled "Great! Keep the change, have a great day, thanks." I said walking out the door. I looked at the people looking at me "Yes! I'm a cat person! Stop looking!" I hissed walking off. I looked at the sky as I walked and noticed the sun was beginning to dip in the distance. I wandered around.

I was alerted by the sound of laughter and children yelling. I walked to what looked to be the town square, there were children playing with water guns and throwing water balloons, sprinklers were shooting water everywhere. All the children seemed to be having fun, I leaned against a wall and watched them as they played, after some time I noticed the sky turning a light orange. I swore and sighed, I needed to be back at the ship.

By now some of the children were running through the streets having their water fights, I smiled as they ran around happily, without a care in the world. I thought about if I'd ever have children of my own..A little mini Eustass running around, the thought of it sent chills down my spine, it would no doubt be the anti-christ of this world.

I was shocked by the sudden impact, I toppled to the ground and gasped. A water balloon had hit me in the head, I looked around to see a little girl standing near me, shaking "I'm sorry." She whimpered, I smiled and stood up, she was adorable, long brown hair, green eyes "It's ok, no harm done. It's only water." I chirped, she smiled faintly at me "You're not gonna hurt me?" She whimpered. I was slightly shocked by this "No...I wont. Just careful where you aim next time, sweetie." I said before walking off. I wasn't angry, not like it was a balloon filled with acid.

I got back to the ship as quick as possible to find Wire waiting for me "What happened to you?" he asked pointing to my soaked head and partly wet outfit "Water happened to me. I'm gonna go get changed." I sighed, I went quickly to the room and closed the door. I changed into a short black dress with short sleeves. I put on my new seastone jewellery and smiled, it was a bit heavy but felt nice, I took two sets of cuffs and clipped them on to my belt.

I wasn't stupid enough to leave without the keys, I stuffed them safely into my bra. I tied my hair in a side ponytail and left. I skipped happily back on to the deck "You are changed, let's go." he said "Where are we going?" I whined as he dragged me off the ship "Meeting. Just sit and look cute, captain does all the talking." Wire said.

We walked down the docks to a large ship, I looked up at it and sighed, I wanted to get an 'early night' with Eustass, we walked aboard and were greeted by Heat "About time. Captain was worried about her." he muttered as we walked inside.

I looked around and saw the three other crews seated around a very large table "Did you get lost on the way, kitty?" Killer mocked, I growled at him "Did you fall outta the ugly tree?" I hissed walking over to Eustass "So now the Kid pirates have five members." Basil Hawkins muttered, he was seated next to Eustass, I sat shoved Killer aside and sat next to Eustass "What the fuck!" Killer yelled shoving me, I pushed him off the chair "Bite me!" I growled banging his helmet with my tail.

"This is like a circus.." X Drake groaned putting his head in his hands "And she is the freak show!" Killer yelled pointing at me majestically, I wanted to beat the hell outta him "Coming from YOU!" I scoffed hitting him with my tail again, he grabbed it and pulled me back, I screamed as the pain shot through me, I punched him in the side and growled "Hands off the tail! Not my fault you're a prick" I smirked as Eustass pulled me back "I'm sleep deprived and it's YOUR fault!" He yelled shoving me on to the ground, I pushed him back and kicked at him "I'm not the only person to blame for that!" I growled.

Killer grabbed my dress and flung me against the wall, I whined and glared at him, I walked calmly back to him and tossed him across the floor "ENOUGH!" A voice bellowed. I took my attention off Killer to see Captain X Drake glaring at us both "Captain Kid please control your crew." He demanded. Eustass walked over and grabbed us both "She started it!" Killer argued, which was not true "No way! He started it." I whined.

Eustass sat between me and Killer "Now if you pair are quite done brawling like animals, we can begin" Drake sighed, Killer snickered and shook his head. I knew exactly what he was thinking "Since when did you recruit a new member?" Hawkins asked, by now I was seated next to him, he seemed very calm and collective "Since the captain started bangin her." Killer answered, Eustass hit him in the back of the helmet "I asked, she said yet. Simple as." Eustass shrugged.

I flicked my tail about happily "No doubt her father had a problem with this." Drake muttered, no one seemed to hear, which would be easy since they didn't have my special hearing "Excuse me, Captain drake?" I smiled looking at him "You are the only child of Dracule Mihawk. Word is spreading throughout the seas about you." He stated. A few people gasped in surprise and whispered "She could be working for the government!" Scratman Apoo yelled, he had been quiet until now.

Eustass glared daggers at him "Don't you DARE accuse her of that!" He yelled slamming his fist on to the table "Why do I bother coming to these meetings?" Hawkins sighed shaking his head "Leave it, Captain." I said looking at him, Eustass glared at me "If she is working for the government then please explain this." Drake said holding something up

I clasped my hand over my mouth to prevent screaming "oh fuck." Eustass hissed, my breathing was beginning to become rapid and shallow "I am under the impression you didn't know about this, missy." Hakwins said, I nodded and swallowed "We are so screwed." Heat muttered. Eustass groaned loudly "I think I actually hate you." Killer chuckled. I looked at what was my official government approved bounty poster.

"Such a high amount. You must be a terrifying opponent or the government are scared of what you might do." Hawkins said beginning to play with his cards "I have fuck all fighting skills. I'm only like this because it was this or death" I squealed "Don't fret. Such a high bounty for one so small is outstanding." Hawkins said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder, I smiled at him and sighed.

There was not much point in having a tantrum about it, it was done and not much else could be done, except give the government a reason to raise it "Yea, kiddo! 235,000,000 (235million) is an amazing bounty no matter what way ya check it out." Apoo laughed. I still found it hard to believe there was such an a high bounty, on MY head..I wasn't a threat, I just saved Killers stupid ass from a dying. I looked at the bottom of the bounty poster to see I'd gotten my own little nick name Karen 'The Demon Cat'

"As much fun as consoling the cat is, can we get to the reason why we are here." Drake said loudly, I sighed as Hawkins patted my back gently "Yeayea, we gotta make plans." Apoo said, I rested my head on the table and closed my eyes "What Yonko are we targeting?" Hawkins asked, I pricked my ears up to listen closely "I say we go after Big Mom." Eustass said, I felt a gentle scratching behind my fluffy ears.

I relaxed and enjoyed it "It is well known that out of all the Yonkos she is the weakest." Hawkins said "Yea and she has screw all allys left." Apoo said, I began to purr quietly as the scratching became a little more intense "Since we all agree Big Mom is a good target then we will set our sights on taking her down." Drake said.

He seemed to be the one in control of the meeting "As Apoo said, her list of allys grows thin. Soon there will be very little standing between us and her." Hawkins said, I knew a bit about Big Mom, but not a lot "Then we attack with all our force. She won't see it coming." Eustass said in a very aggressive tone.

I didn't like that plan, someone could end up dead and by someone I meant my Eustass! "Seriously! I ain't allowed TOUCH your cat ears and you're sittin there lettin the voodoo man pet you!" Killer yelled, I turned my head towards Hawkins to see that it was him playing at my ears, not Eustass! It felt nice and calming "He's not mean to me." I said sticking my tongue out at Killer, he growled as Hawkins continued to play at my ears "Cat's tend to like people who are calm." Hawkins muttered, he was unusually calm and very gentle.

I looked up at Eustass, a look of jealousy was in his eyes, I couldn't believe Eustass was getting a little jealous because I allowed Hawkins to pet my ears "Yes, yes. Cats also like tuna but I don't see her eating any! Can we focus and not get carried away by the cat girl! We must devise a plan." Drake shouted, it hurt sensitive ears, I winced and glared at him "Cat's also don't like loud noises, Captain Drake." Hawkins said rolling his eyes.

"Your plan is slightly flawed." I sighed looking at him, he sneered at me "And what exactly is wrong with the plan, demon cat?" he scoffed crossing his arms, I sat up slightly, Hawkins pulled his hand away and smiled slightly "Well..The current plan runs a high risk of death and carnage. How about something a bit less blatantly obvious." I said looking around at all the people, I felt a bit nervous talking in front of them all "And ya got a better one?" Apoo asked, I nodded and stood up "It's no secret Big Mom likes candy. She eats it all the time. What if some of her candy was to be tainted somehow?" I said shrugging slightly, Captain Drake looked at me with wide eyes "So..You're saying we poison her candy shipment." Killer said catching on.

He wasn't the brightest bulb but he had his moments "Exactly! All we need is a chemical with no taste or smell and we need to get it into the candy. Then we just sit back and wait for her to die from the effects of the poison." I said smiling, "I take back those insults. That is actually a good plan." Drake said looking fairly impressed "Great. It's gettin late so we're gonna call it a night." Apoo said standing up, Eustass pulled me on to his lap and smirked "So it is. We should get back and rest, kitten." He muttered kissing my neck, I purred and smiled.

Heat, Wire and Killer groaned in union, the other pirates looked at us oddly "For god sake not again! Just ONE night of sleep is all I ask. Without being woken by moans and screams!" Killer said faceplanting on to the table. My bracelet slid against Eustass, he stopped attacking my neck and smirked "If you don't like it you know where the crows nest is." Eustass said rubbing my sides "I WAS sleeping in the dam crows nest! I could still hear you!" Killer yelled.

I blushed furiously at this, I didn't think we were THAT loud "That is far too much detail for a meeting such as this." Hawkins muttered shaking his head "I can't tell if this relationship counts as beastly or pedophilia. She's like 15!" Apoo laughed, Eustass growled and shifted me off his lap, I hit into Hawkins and whimpered.

"What the fuck did you say!" Eustass yelled standing up, I could tell this was going to end up in a fight "She's part cat and looks like shes only 15." Apoo argued pointing at me "I'm 17 actually." I said as they leaned over the table and began screaming at eachother. I fingered my new handcuffs gently, knowing it'd pipe the two devil fruit users down.

I took the handcuffs and clasped them around the flailing arms of the angry captains, they both sat down immediately and hissed at me "Kairoseki cuffs. You are full of surprises." Hawkins said looking at the now weakened men "I've had enough of your petty fights. Get off my ship and don't come back until tomorrow." Drake sighed, he was clearly stressed out and annoyed "Awh. We love you too, Drake." I said mockingly as I pulled the keys from my bra "She has keys in her bra.." Heat muttered, I unlocked the cuffs and put them back on my belt.

I kissed Eustass as the other crews began to leave. I sighed and walked towards the door as the others followed, I stepped out into the cold night air, it felt good on my skin. I jumped off the ship onto the docks, Eustass was right behind me "Let's get back to our bed." He whispered, I wasn't letting him get it that easily.

"I'll be there in a while. I wanna relax out here first." I sighed walking along the harbor, Eustass frowned and sighed "Aah, kitty needs to go hunt mice. Fair enough. I'll be waiting." He chuckled walking off towards the ship.

I wandered around at the harbor for a while, enjoying the cool night air, I sat at the edge of the docks looking up at the stars. I closed my eyes and leaned back. I felt something tickle at my arms, I froze instantly. This did not feel normal.

I turned my head and almost fell down into the water, terrified by what I saw

* * *

This has been chapter 13

Thank you all for your support

Please Review

I do not own One Piece BYEBYE


	14. Chapter 14: Sickness Strikes!

Here is chapter 14.  
Thank you all for the support. I really appreciate it!  
Sorry if this chapter seems short. Next one will be longer.  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

ENJOY!

* * *

I almost had a heart attack when I saw it, I fell sideways and wailed as he smirked at me "Fucking...HEART ATTACK! Thank you, Hawkins! Just what I needed." I gasped throwing my arms in the air, Hawkins stood, he looked like a scary scarecrow like that "I thought cats could hear when people were creeping up on them." He sighed.

He was terrifying and huge when he was like that, massive claws "You scared me." I whimpered, he changed back in to his less scary form and looked down at me "I thought you would hear me. Scaring you was not my intention." He said, he sat down next to me and sighed "Your love is wasted on that brute." he said beginning to pet my ears "I've heard that before." I muttered

He looked at me and smiled "I was hoping you would let me read your cards. I am curious about you." He said, I smiled at this. I kinda believed in all that stuff, but not overly in to it "Sure. I'd love that." I chirped. I stood up and stretched, swinging my tail about, Hawkins stood up and led me to his ship. It was large and eerie, it felt strangely inviting.

He sat down and pulled me on to his lap, I felt a little uncomfortable "You shuffle the cards then take a few from the top." He said as he placed the deck of cards in my hands. I shuffled them as he watched "Done." I said as I finished shuffling them. He took them back and placed them in his palm "Now take the one on the top." He said, I took the card on top.

I had no clue what it meant, there was a bleeding heart, a string of..straw or whatever the heck it was took the card from me "What does it mean?" I asked shifting slightly, Hawkins looked at it and frowned "The bleeding heart. The bonds of a relationship will be tested soon. For good or for ill, the cards do not say." He muttered.

I frowned as I picked up the next card and tilted my head slightly, another piece of..something took the card "This is the Double Life. Meaning you have something, somewhere else, another life. Possibly because you are now a wanted criminal and you are the child of a warlord." He muttered. I knew exactly what it meant. I rarely thought about my life back in that hell hole of a world, I was happy here, I was loved and had friend. Back there I was alone, I had no love or friends.

I quickly picked up the next one quickly, Hawkins took it immediately and hissed "What does it mean? I'm gonna find a unicorn?" I muttered rolling my eyes, Hawkins shook his head "This card..It is the Beaten Love. I have never drawn this card, but it's meaning is known to me. Someone you love or loved has hurt you badly." He hissed. I dropped my gaze to the ground and fidgeted "If he has hurt you, please tell me." Hawkins said, I shook my head "Eustass never hurt me. What he done to me is in the past." I muttered.

"Of course." Hawkins smiled. I picked up another card, yet again I didn't know what it meant, it was taken again as he muttered something "Eh?" I asked looking back, I moved my tail around playfully as a gentle breeze passed by "This card. It means a new life will intersect with yours. There is not much else this card will tell me." He muttered, I was enjoying this.

I picked up another one and yet again had no clue what it meant "Aah. This is a good card. Telling that you will be reunited with friends." He muttered, I had very few friends here so that could only mean I'd be seeing the Heart Pirates or the Strawhats again soon, I was hoping more for the Strawhats. I yawned and leaned back against him "You should go rest. Your body needs far more sleep than you have been getting. You are no good to us half dead." He said standing me up, I knew it was true.

I'd barely slept the last few weeks for a number reasons, every little noise would wake me and Eustass only had one thought on his mind in bed "I know. I'll try get a good nights sleep." I sighed leaning over the rails. I could see the ship faintly at the other end of the harbor.

I began to feel a little unwell all of a sudden, I inhaled deeply as I leaned more over the rail "Are you ok?" Hawkins asked placing his hand on my back, I groaned and nodded "Just feelin a little sick." I muttered "Then do not worry about the meeting in the morning. If you are ill then you should be resting." He said. I trudged off the ship and sighed "Don't worry. I'll make sure I get sleep. Even if Eustass has to sleep on the floor." I said as he followed me off the ship.

He had my tail in his hands in a swift motion, he did not try to pull it or drag it around "You have controled movement over your tail, fascinating." He muttered as I flicked it around, he seemed amazed by my cat traits "Yea. Law taught me how to use my katanas too." I sighed, I began to walk back towards the ship "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Hawkins." I said waving goodbye as I walked towards the ship.

I turned my head and he was gone, I shrugged and walked back to the ship. Wire was sitting on the rails looking up, until I boarded the ship "Finally back." He sighed glancing over at me "Yea. I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'm not feeling too good." I groaned, he walked over and put his hand on my forehead "You are quite warm. And you look pale." He said, I nodded and walked off.

I wanted to curl up in bed and sleep for a week, I trudged in to the room and sighed, Eustass was laying in bed snoring, I smiled and walked over to the bed, he looked so peaceful. I took my belt off and left it beside his coat, I unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor, I slipped my shoes off and smiled. Eustass rolled over and opened his eyes " I fell asleep waiting for you." He said reaching over to me, his hand brushed against my bracelet.

"Seastone bracelet too? Does that mean you don't want me touchin ya?" He asked with a smirk, I took off my bracelets and necklace and place them on the chair "I don't feel so good." I sighed sitting on the bed, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down to him " You do look pale." He muttered pulling the blanket over me.

I cuddled into it and groaned. I felt sick and annoyed "Get some sleep." He muttered, I smiled and began to fall asleep "If you need anything just wake me." He yawned, I nodded and snuggled down in to a dark sleep.

~The Next Morning~

I whimpered and rolled over, I felt like SHIT! I had a splitting headache, it hurt to move, breathing was difficult "Eustass." I gasped shoving him, he sat up immediately and looked at me "You look like death. What the fuck." He said placing his hands on my shoulder, his cold hands felt good on me "I feel like shit. I think we need a doctor." I muttered leaning against him, he was lovely and cold "Yea. I'll go see if Drake has a doctor on his ship." He said jumping out of bed.

I closed my eyes trying not to move too much "Stay right there. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said dressing quickly and running out the door, it was wide open as he ran off. I held my pounding head and groaned as the minutes felt like hours. I was rarely sick, I never needed a doctor untill I came here, now I was sick. Eustass returned with what I assumed was a doctor "I can tell just by looking at her that she is extremely sick." He said placing his bag on the bed.

Eustass kneeled by the bed and held my hand as the doctor began to examine me, I could see the worry in his eyes as the doctor shook his head, he placed his hand over my chest and frowned "Her heartbeat is fading fast. This is far beyond my skill." He said in a shaky voice, Eustass squeezed my hand and growled "There has to be something you can do! She's clearly in pain!" Eustass yelled at the doctor.

I shifted slightly as I thought of an idea, Eustass wouldn't like it but it seemed like the only option "Trafalgar Law." I gasped, he was a world famous surgeon, not famous for his surgery skills but still known, Eustass hissed "You are a friend of the Warlord Trafalgar Law? In that case I suggest you contact him immediately." The doctor said. Eustass was clearly angry at the suggestion of Law coming here.

"Well it's a better option than chancing it." He said grabbing my handbag, he pulled out my little snailphone and frowned "I'll be back in a minute." He said walking out of the room, the doctor felt my forehead and sighed "Your temperature is rising and your heartbeat is slowing. I fear if Doctor Law does not arrive soon it may be too late for you." He whispered.

I could feel the tears in my eyes, I couldn't die. Not after everything that's happened, not after finally finding someone who loves me and friends who care about me. I couldn't leave this all behind, I was happy here. Eustass walked back into the room holding my snailphone "Doctor death will be here in less than an hour. He's close by. As long as he saves you I won't murder him." Eustass said sitting on the bed.

A knock came on the door "What!" Eustass yelled, the door opened and Basil Hawkins walked in "I heard you were ill. I came to see if you needed anything." He said walking over the bed, Eustass let out a growl as he placed his hand on my forehead "Captain Kid I suggest you get an ice pack, she is very warm." he said.

Eustass nodded and left, the doctor followed. He wasn't a very good doctor "I apologise for intruding but I needed to speak to you alone. It is very important." He said sitting on the bed, I smiled as best I could "I was looking at your cards when I noticed something strange. In the order you pulled them they told me something very strange, but true." he said in a worried voice.

I tried to sit up but my body would not obey "What do you mean?" I mumbled as he began to pet my ears, it felt mildly good when compared to the discomfort I was feeling "You are not from this world. You were born in another and came here. But you cannot be in both, you will have to make a choice. If you want to go back to your other life or stay in this world." He sighed.

I couldn't believe he knew, I never mentioned it because everyone would think I'm insane, but he knew, but I didn't want to go back to that pitiful misery of a life back in the real world, I wanted to stay here where I was happy and had friends "It is your choice, no other can make it for you. But if you decide to leave us then you will be missed." He sighed, with the choice I would NEVER leave this place.

"I won't leave." I muttered letting my eyes close, Hawkins continued to pet me and mutter to himself "Hay, don't touch her!" Eustass yelled, I opened my eyes to see Eustass drag Hawkins away from the bed "Eustass." I mumbled reaching out to him, he placed the ice pack on my head, it felt so nice and soothing "If her temperature goes down a little it might push the blood through her body faster, hastening her heartbeat again." He muttered.

He seemed to have more medical knowledge than that 'doctor' Eustass brought back "I hope so." Eustass said holding my hand, Hawkins nodded and walked to the door "I hope to see you again soon, Miss." He said before leaving. Eustass sat by my bedside holding my hand tight "No way I'm losing you. I've only just found you, I can't lose you." He whispered.

I smiled weakly "I'm not going anywhere, Eustass." I muttered. The door burst open and Trafalgar Law walked in "Well hello." He boomed walking over to the bed, he grabbed Eustass and shoved him away from the bed "Oi, watch it!" Eustass growled standing up "Penguin, get her back to the ship, monitor her hearbeat, I want blood tests done and monitor brain wave activity." Law ordered, Penguin was by the bedside almost instantly.

Law seemed to have a fair idea of what he was doing "You are not taking her off my ship!" Eustass argued as Penguin picked me up, he kept the blanket wrapped around me "I am here to make sure she survives. Not to take orders from you.. Penguin go get it done." Law said, Penguin carried me off quickly. It was getting hard to stay awake "No sleeping untill you're hooked up to the machines." Penguin said shaking me gently, I opened my eyes as best I could as he walked onto the Heart Pirates ship.

Bepo came up to us "Aaah! She looks terrible! She's gonna die, isn't she?" He wailed, Penguin ignored the panicking bear and kept walking "As long as the Captain believes you can make it, you'll be fine." He said kicking open a door. He placed me in a large bed, this was Law's bedroom. He laid me on the bed and ran off. Shachi came in with a few machines.

"Just gonna connect you to these and turn them on, then I'll take some blood and we'll find out what's wrong with you." He hummed happily, he seemed to be in good spirits, not as gloomy as Bepo. He connected the machines to me and they began to beep in rhythm with my heartbeat. He got a large syringe and smiled "No. Shachi. Not a hope." I whined "Just relax, it'll be fine." He said jabbing the needle into my arm, I whimpered as he took blood from me, I looked away.

As soon as he was done he left the room. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, I was confident that I'd be ok, I had one of the worlds best doctors taking care of me! If Law couldn't save me no-one could, I felt a gentle hand brush against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see my father! "Law passed on the message that you were ill. I had Kuma get me here as quick as he could." He whispered, I was glad to see him.

I smiled as he kissed my forehead, he sat down on the bed and took his fancy hat off, he placed it on my head and smiled "You will be just fine. Trafalgar Law is a good doctor." He said. I could hear raised voices down the hallway, it was Eustass, dad hissed and shook his head. Eustass walked into the room and Bepo followed yelling at him to get out "Aaa! A warlord!" Bepo screamed, "Instead of screaming like a woman. Go get your captain and tell him to get down here!" Dad ordered in a harsh voice. Bepo nodded and left quickly yelling for Law.

"Eustass." I said as he looked at me, he came to the bedside "I'm here, baby." He said taking my hand and smiling "So this is the man who has stolen your heart." Dad muttered standing up, he looked at Eustass for a moment before sighing loudly, Eustass paid him little attention "How is my favourite patient?" Law asked walking in. He was dressed a full doctor outfit with Penguin behind, dressed in a doctor outfit too. Eustass and dad glared at him "She is clearly unwell. Please do your job." Dad said.

Law yet again shoved Eustass away from the bed "Your blood has been sent for tests. The results should be back shortly. It's being screened for anything that could damage your immune system like this." Law said as Penguin wrote something down on a notepad "Can I sleep now, Law? I'm tired." I muttered closing my eyes.

"I suppose you could, we'll get another few machines in to monitors you further. Just don't die." Law sighed. I felt Eustass kiss my cheek "I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He whispered to me. I let myself fall into a calming sleep, the sound of the machines beeping was like a small melody sending me to sleep.

* * *

I awoke in darkness, everything sounded like it was underwater. I couldn't see two inches in front of my face! Total darkness, I reached out around me, my hands were met with cold walls. I was in a confined space, like a thin corridor. I began to bang on the sides, searching for a door, a window, any way out. "EUSTASS!" I screamed, hoping he was somewhere close.

A low buzzing sound began, the same sound I heard that night, the night my life changed for the better "Please! Anyone!" I yelled out, a low chiming sounded, it got louder as the buzzing noise died out. A sudden burst of light sent me into shock, I covered my eyes and cried out. I slowly adjusted to the light, I stumbled to my feet and looked out. My legs gave way under me, I collapsed leaning against one of what was now a window. I was looking at myself!

Lying in a dull hospital room, monitors surrounded me, it was me, in the shitty life I lived in the real world. I shook my head and screamed frantically, I turned around and hit into the other window. There I was again! But in Trafalgar Law's bedroom. Monitors were around me. Eustass was by the bedside holding my hand, he looked terrible! Dad was standing by the door frowning.

I slammed my fists against the window and yelled out. I had to get out of here! I had to get back to my body! MY body! In the world I loved. Where I had friends, a man who loved me and a father who cared for me. I couldn't go back to that hell of a life!

I had to escape this purgatory. I just had to!

* * *

This has been chapter 14.  
Thank you for reading!

Please let me know what you think.  
BYEBYE


	15. Chapter 15: Point of no Return

Here is chapter 15!  
Thank you all for reading and supporting the story

I do not own One Piece

ENJOY!

* * *

I pounded the wall and screamed as loud as I could, hoping that something would happen. I watched as Penguin walked into the room "When will she wake up?" Eustass asked looking at the trainee doctor, Penguin didn't answer as he checked the machines, as soon as he was done he turned to Eustass "I don't know. She could wake up right now or she could wake up next month. Whatever's wrong with her, its keeping her in a coma." He muttered.

Dad shook his head and groaned "There has to be SOMETHING! She has been like this for 6 days now! Do something, do anything!" Dad hissed. 6 DAYS! I'd been unconscious for 6 days "I'm sorry, Sir. There is not much we can do until she wakes." Penguin frowned, dad shook his head and walked out of the room "Please wake up." Eustass muttered to me, I banged on the window and screamed "Captain Kid. I suggest you go get rest or at least eat something. She will be here when you get back." Penguin said looking at him. Eustass glared at him "I will NOT leave her!" He growled.

I heard a noise behind me, I turned my head to see a young nurse in my dull hospital room. She checked my machines, wrote something down and left quickly. I sighed and looked ahead. I looked so peaceful while in my coma, dads hat still on my head where he left it. I watched as Penguin left closing the door behind him.

Eustass stayed where he was, not moving an inch from me "Wake up, dammit." He muttered as Law walked in "She will wake up when she is ready. All we can do is keep a close eye on her." Law sighed, he took out a syringe and took blood from me "Where did, Mihawk go? I need to speak to him about her condition." Law said, Eustass looked up at the young warlord and frowned "If anyone is to be told about her condition it is ME!" He hissed, I could see the anger in his eyes.

Law rolled his eyes "He is her next of kin. Since she is incapable of making her own decisions right now, it's up to her father." Law said. Eustass shook his head "She'll be up and slaughtering marines in no time." Eustass said smiling at my body, I couldn't help but laugh at that statement. I wanted to be back in my body, I wanted to hug Eustass and let him know I was ok.

"Whatever you say, buddy. I need to go find Mihawk." Law said, he left leaving Eustass alone with my unconcious body once more. It was breaking my heart to see the infamous pirate by my bedside, unmoving and caring. He was my strong and tough Eustass, able to take anything the world threw at him and he was worrying about me..

The chiming sound was back, faint but getting louder, it was hurting my ears when a sweet voice began to whisper "You may only exist in one reality. In the other you must perish." It said, I could only exist in one world..I knew which world I wanted to be in, no choice about it "And I know which reality I want. Let me go back." I said banging on the window again, watching as Eustass remained unmoved watching me closely. Dad walked back into the room and over to my bedside "Doctor death was looking for you." Eustass muttered, dad nodded "I know. He has spoken to me already, he was reluctant to tell me something though." He sighed stroking my cheek. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I watched.

"If you return to this reality you can never return to your original world. You will be stuck here." the voice said, I nodded and "There is nothing for me back there." I sighed, I looked back at the dull hospital room, it looked so depressing it'd make Luffy commit suicide! "Please.. Let me go back to Eustass." I sobbed banging on the window "There is no return from this decision. You have two minutes to decide what reality you wish to reside in." The voice said.

Suddenly the window vanished and I fell onto the ground, I stumbled to my feet and watched as all the machines started beeping and screaming. I watched as Eustass began scream for help and bang on the wall, Law and Penguin rushed in, Shachi followed with a few machines "Kid, Mihawk get out." Law shouted motioning them to get out, Penguin took the blanket off and began hooking he machines up

"What the fuck is going on? Is she ok? Eustass yelled frantically, dad just stood motionless as Jean Bart came in "Bart get them out of here!" Penguin yelled. He grabbed them both and dragged them towards the door. Eustass screamed in protest and kicking wildly, dad allowed himself to be dragged out of the room without a fight. Law took a defibrillator and placed it on my chest "Penguin we need to get her heart beating again!" Law yelled as a surge of electricity passed through me. I looked back to see a doctor doing the same.

He had a blank expression on his face. I turned my attention back to Law, who was shocking me over and over as Penguin began to give me CPR "Penguin what the fuck!" Law yelled elbowing him away "CPR might help, Captain!" He said as Law shocked me again "Go to the body you wish to be in." The voice whispered to me, like a gust of air passing by.

I stiffly walked towards the large bed as Law and Penguin worked over me "C'mon! Don't you dare die on me, girl!" Law yelled, I watched as tears fell from his eyes as I began to flat-line "Captain do something!" Penguin screamed clutching his head "There's only so much I can do, Penguin!" He cried as he fiddled with a dial on the machine "C-captain! That's too high! You'll fry her heart." Penguin screeched as I climbed onto the bed back to my body "I would rather try than lose her." He hissed closing his eyes.

I took one last look at my body in the dull hospital room, no one who cared about me there, a single doctor working on me, clearly not giving a fuck about me. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my body in a swift motion. My ears were ringing as I felt a shot of electricity run through me, pulling me upward. I bolted upright opening my eyes wide and gasping for air "IT'S A MIRACLE" Penguin screamed falling to his knees crying onto the bed "I-I'm back." I gasped looking around at the two stunned doctors.

I could still see through the window, blurred and distant "Time of death 6:32am." the doctor said turning off the machine, it became more blurred as a nurse came in and pulled the cover over my now dead body. I sobbed loudly and smiled at Law as it faded away to nothing "This is the point of no return. This is your world now." The voice chimed for the last time. Penguin hugged me and sniffled "I thought you were gone." He whispered "Law...I need to see Eustass." I said pulling away, I felt my body go limp and I fell back "Ok.. Just relax and take it easy." He said covering me with the blanket. Penguin hugged me and kissed my cheek "You're back." He mumbled cuddling me.

He stood up and walked towards the door as Law began to disconnect a few of the machines from me, he slipped out the door "You gave us all a scare." He smirked rubbing his eyes, I rolled over in the bed and watched the door, I took dad's hat and held it tight. The door burst open and Eustass ran in. He scooped me up into his arms and kissed me passionately, I melted into the kiss as he placed me down gently "Put my daughter down." Dad growled walking in, Eustass pulled back and smiled.

Dad hugged me gently "I was so worried, darling." He muttered to me, as he hugged me I placed his hat back on his head "I'm ok, dad." I said nuzzling him, he held me tight "As touching and warm as this is, she needs rest." Law sighed tapping dad on the shoulder "I will be just outside." Dad said leaving the room with a massive smile on his face. Eustass didn't move, he stood looking at me blankly "Kid. Get out." Law sighed rolling his eyes.

"I will not leave her." He said sitting on the bed, Law jabbed him and scowled "Well get off MY bed. Who knows what germs you have." He hissed, Eustass sat down next to the bed and held my hand "Now I just need to brief you on what happened, Karen." Law said sitting on the bed, Eustass muttered something under his breath, Law glared at him "You were in a comatose state for 6 days. We found no problems on any scans or tests. But you did almost die a few moments ago." He said patting me on the head. It felt nice and gentle.

"Captain Kid hasn't left your side. Not for a moment." Law said motioning towards Eustass, he looked terrible "He didn't?" I asked looking back to Law, he shook his head "Not to sleep, not to eat, hell not even to go to the bathroom! I thought he'd slipped into a coma too." Law sighed opening the round window. I kissed Eustass on the cheek "Please go eat, Eustass. I'll be here when you get back." I mumbled rubbing his chest, he nodded slowly.

"Then I'm doing scans and x-rays on your arm. Gotta see how that's doin." Law said walking to the door, "Why?" I asked running my fingers through my sweeties hair. Law turned around and sighed "Captain moron got his arm hacked off about a year ago! I had to either try re-attach it or he had to become part cyborg." he snickered. Eustass nodded and stood up "I'll be back in half an hour. Promise." He said leaning down and kissing me, he pulled back and went to the door.

"Take your time. I'm staying right here." I sighed curling up in the bed, Law walked out muttering to himself, Eustass followed slowly. He closed the door softly as he left, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air coming in from the window, I could hear the soft splash of the waves outside as I moved my tail around under the blanket. It felt good to be able to move it again, I pricked my ears up and down as I relaxed.

I stayed relaxing like that for a while before I heard the door open, I opened one eye as the door closed. Basil Hawkins stood looking at me "I see you have made a decision. I am glad you decided to stay." He said walking over to the bed, I sat up and grunted, my body ached and cracked as I moved about "There was nothing for me back there. I have a better life here." I said stretching out, I began to crack my knuckled.

"You certainly do. You have three of the five warlords worrying over you, one of the most wanted pirates remained beside you unmovable for 6 days and child of a warlord." He said taking out his cards. I smiled and flicked my tail around, beginning to gain better control over it with every moment I was awake "Back there I didn't have friends, family didn't care about me. I was alone." I muttered, he placed his hand on my forehead

"Your temperature is back to normal and you look so much better." He said, I smiled as he moved his hand and began to play with my ears "I feel better too. I can't wait till we set sail again." I said twitching my ears as he scratched them "I apologise for what I said that night. Your love is not wasted on Captain Kid, he was extremely worried about you.".

The door opened and Bepo walked in "How did you get in here?" He asked immediately, Hawkins stood up and sighed "I was just visiting her. Since she is fine I shall leave." He said walking over to the door "We will see eachother again soon." He said before leaving. I smiled at Bepo as he watched Hawkins leave. "Hi, Bepo." I chirped wrapping the blanket around myself "Hello." He said holding a paw up.

"So.. I've been gone for 6 days. Anything fun happen?" I asked looking out the small window, Bepo thought for a moment and then nodded "Your father showed up with another warlord, Captain Kid threw a tantrum, Captain Drake got angry and left, Scratman Apoo turned into a one man band to try wake you. Then your dad yelled at my Captain. Then you started flatlining. Then you woke up." He said slowly, I took it all in and smiled.

"And how are you?" I asked yawning, "Eeh I'm good. Hungry though. I want breakfast." He sighed, he walked over and sprawled on the bed, I sat up on my knees and patted his head, he was soft and fluffy "You're so soft." I muttered leaning on him, he was like a big soft blanket that walked and talked "Uh thanks. So are you." He said petting me.

It felt nice relaxing with him, he was so soft like a giant teddy bear "I'm starving. I want food." I whined as my stomach rumbled loudly "Then let's go get food." Bepo said sitting up, I rolled over "I promised Eustass I'd be here when he gets back." I groaned, Bepo frowned and whined "I'll bring you back food." He said standing up, he patted me on the head before leaving.

Once again I was alone in the room, I rolled up in the blanket like a caterpillar and rested my head on the pillow, it was so comfortable I could have stayed like that forever, until someone came in again "How are you tired? You've slept for almost a week?" Law chuckled pulling the blanket, I hissed and wiggled away, I felt his arms around me and his head rest on my shoulder "Law, what are you doing?" I asked.

I knew if Eustass walked in and saw this he'd put Law through a wall "Relaxing. I checked Captain Kid, his arm's doing fine, still some minor nerve damage but other than that he's missing all brain cells" He muttered, I glared at him and growled "If you're feeling better you can go by tonight." Law said sitting up, I rolled out of the blanket and sat up.

"Sorry if I was any trouble. I didn't mean to almost die." I said getting out of the bed and walking to the window "No trouble at all." He sighed, I looked out the window and saw Kuma sitting at the docks, I turned around to see Law placing some clothes on the bed "As much as I would enjoy you walking around in lingerie, your father would kill any man who looked in your direction." Law sighed winking at me. I was suddenly aware I was wearing nothing but a bra and panties, I looked down and began to blush

"Thanks." I muttered taking the hoodie and putting it on, it felt nice to be wearing something other than a blanket "No problem. I'm gonna go eat, come down when you're ready, babes." He said swinging his katana over his back and walking out. I put the trousers on and went back to the window, Kuma still hadn't moved from the docks I stuck my arm out the window and waved to him "Hi, Kuma!" I squealed, he looked over to me and waved back.

He got up and walked off I whined as he left my view, I felt a strong pair of arms snake around my waist "Do I have to fight three of the Shichibukai for your love?" Eustass mumbled kissing my neck "No you don't. You already have my love." I said leaning back against him, his lips trailed down as his cold hand slipped up the hoodie, I moaned gently and smiled, I was glad to be in his arms again, but this wasn't the time or the place for THAT.

"Law says I might be able to leave by tonight" I sighed as he bit my neck "I can't wait to get you into bed." He growled seductively, "Well you'll have to wait. I'm sure another few hours won't kill you." I laughed "There you are." A voice said. I turned to see dad in the doorway, I bounced over and hugged him "Hi, dad." I said nuzzling him, he put his arms around me and hugged "You are looking so much better, darling." He said poking at my ears "Careful dad, They're very sensitive." I winced flicking my tail, Eustass didn't look to happy about my dad being here.

"So they are. I would like to have a very serious talk with you, dear. You too Captain Kid." Dad said glaring at Eustass "Me? What the fuck did I do?" He spat crossing his arms, he received a glare from me too, Mihawk was my dad and no one was going to speak to my father like that "You are the reason my innocent daughter has a bounty on her head!" Dad hissed holding me close, "ME! You showed fuck all parental care for her when she landed in our battle!" Eustass said coming over and grabbing me away swiftly.

"I would prefer not to broadcast to the world that I have a child!" Dad growled grabbing my arm "You didn't have a problem with her travelling with us anyway!" Eustass yelled pulling me away. I felt like a rag doll caught in the middle of a pointless fight "Pardon me for giving my child independence." Dad scoffed pulling me to him "Stop." I whined as they began to pull me between them "Well pardon ME for caring for her!" Eustass snapped, I could feel the anger rising in me "You are a violent brutal pirate! Incapable of care." Dad yelled.

"But I am capable of love! And like it or not I'm in love with her!" Eustass screamed, dad let me go immediately and gasped, I cuddled Eustass and looked up at him "I love you too." I muttered "There is no way in hell I'm lettin you take her away from me." Eustass said sternly. Dad had a look of clear shock on his face "Excuse me." A voice muttered, dad stepped out of the way and let Bepo in, he was carrying a plate of toast and a cup of coffee

"Breakfast time." he said as he put them on the night stand "Thanks, Bepo." I smiled as he walked over to me "You're welcome." He said, he looked between Eustass and my dad and stepped back "If you pair want to fight go fight somewhere else. Kitten needs rest." Bepo said pointing to the door "I ain't leavin her." Eustass snapped "I will not leave you with her." Dad hissed.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, neither of them seemed to notice I had moved "You had no problems with her sailing with us." Eustass growled.

"She is my daughter!"  
"She's my girlfriend!"  
"I am her father.  
"And I'm her Captain."  
"I will not let a monstrous pirate take her innocence."  
"Her innocence! That's long gone! She's a pirate now."  
"Over my dead body she will be!"  
They argued like a pair of angry children in the playground, meanwhile Bepo and I sat on the bed eating the toast "It will be over BOTH your dead bodies if you don't grow the fuck up and stop acting like spoiled brats!" Law yelled barging into the room, we all looked at him, he was not looking too happy "Now BOTH of you get off MY ship and do NOT set foot on it again until you have sorted this out." He said pointing to the door.

They didn't move an inch, just looked at him blankly "Did I not say it loud enough? GET OUT! Do not come back until you both grow up!" He yelled, I scooted behind Bepo in case the three temperamental men decided to have a battle royal right there "No." Eustass said flatly "Get out before you are both thrown out." Law said crossing his arms "I won't leave this brute with my child." Dad scoffed.

Law facepalmed and walked to the door "Jean Bart! I need you in here." He yelled, the large pirate walked in less than a minute later "What is it, Captain?" He asked looking around at everyone "Take Captain kid and Hawk-Eye off our ship. They are not allowed back on until they stop fighting like children." Law ordered, Eustass growled and walked out the door "I will make this argument quick." Dad said sweetly before walking out, Jean Bart followed them rolling his eyes.

I sighed and bit into my toast as the door closed "What were they fighting about?" Law asked leaning on his katana "Uh.. Captain Kid loves her, her dad doesn't like him. They want to kill each other." Bepo said taking another piece of toast "Either way she needs rest. They can wait a few hours." Law said patting me on the head, I knew that they'd sort it out eventually.

"So you just stay here and relax. I'll keep an eye on you for another few hours then you're free." Law said as I took my cup of coffee "No problem." I said before taking a sip "I'll go make sure Penguin isn't breaking anything.. Again." Bepo said before taking another piece of toast and leaving, I had no toast left on my plate "He stole my toast." I muttered drinking my coffee, Law chuckled and shook his head "Just focus on resting. Take a nap." He said pulling the blanket over me.

I had no choice but to comply with his actions as he took my cup. He was my doctor and he did save my life. He didn't know that I'd seen him, trying so hard to save me "Can we talk for a minute?" I asked laying down, he sat on the bed "What's on your mind, babe?" He asked relaxing on me "Thank you for saving my life. I appreciate it, Law. I really do." I said happily, he smirked and winked at me "Any time, babe. You're a great girl." He said, he began to play with the strings on the katana and look out the window "I'll go make sure those two aren't destroying the town. You go to sleep." He said standing up.

I nodded and closed my eyes "Yes, Doctor Law." I sang as he left. I was yet AGAIN left alone, I felt a bit sleepy, a power nap would do me the world of good and hopefully dad and Eustass would have fought it out by the time I woke up. I relaxed and let myself drift away into sleep.  
I was never leaving this world, I'd never leave this behind. I was past the point of no return now.

* * *

This has been chapter 15 THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT!  
Review or PM and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE.


	16. Chapter 16: The Fight

Here is chapter 16.  
It might get a little X-Rated, you have been warned!  
Thank you all for the support, especially Major Whitlock's Girl and Roselillya who've been there since Chapter 1, so THANK YOU GUYS!  
Enjoy this chapter :Sorry for the delay I've been busy:

* * *

I was rudely awoken by a loud 'boom' that startled me right out of my wonderful and peaceful sleep. I growled and rolled over "What the fuck!" I hissed getting out of the cozy bed, I flung the door open and looked down the corridor, there was no one in sight. If this was one of Law's little 'games' to see how I was progressing, I was not in the mood to play along, another loud boom startled me, it was coming from outside the ship.

I growled and stomped to the door of the ship, I stormed our slamming the door behind me. All of the Heart Pirates were standing out on the deck watching something "What the fuck is all the racket?" I asked leaning against the door "Go take a look." Penguin sighed pointing to the docks, I pushed past the crew members and stood next to Jean Bart.

I wasn't really surprised at what I saw. Dad and Eustass fighting like a pair of animals in hand to hand combat "Seriously?" I muttered facepalming "Yes, seriously. Captain Kid refuses to let you leave his crew while Hawk-eyes demands you return home with him." Bart said as the two men drew weapons, they were both well known for fighting skills and could combat any opponent.

Law as leaning on the rails watching the fight unfold, he saw me standing next to Bart and walked over to us "Enjoying the entertainment?" He asked smiling at me "How could you let this happen!" I hissed hitting him upside the head, knocking his hat off "They are grown men, not toddlers. If they want to fight let them fight." He growled picking his hat up and rubbing his head "They'll kill each other you moron!" I yelled hitting him again, he grabbed my arm and held me "Will you STOP hitting me!" He whined like a child.

I watched as the two men I loved most fought like savages, I couldn't watch and wait for one of them to get hurt or even die "Well if you're not gonna stop them I am, asshole!" I said shoving Law over, I jumped down onto the docks and walked towards the fighting men.

As soon as I was near they both stopped and looked at me "Tell this fool you resign from his crew and you are coming home with me!" Dad ordered pointing his sword at Eustass "The hell she is! She is a Kid Pirate!" Eustass growled "ENOUGH!" I screamed "I have had just about enough of this stupid fighting." I growled, Dad lowered his sword and nodded "I am sorry but I will not allow you to be hunted by marines." Dad sighed looking at me, I could see that he was hurt and upset.

"The marines won't get anywhere near her. They'll have to get through me and the guys to even get a look at her." Eustass growled putting his arm around me and pulling me close "Yet according to Kizaru and Aokiji you let her openly fight the marines alone." Dad scoffed hitting his sword against the ground "Excuse me? She was NOT alone, Killer was with her and I was takin them out as best I could. What would those bastards know about the fight anyway? They just showed up on MY ship demanding to see her!" Eustass said. I looked around to see anything and everything metal beginning to rise into the air, I knew where this was going and my plan to stop the fighting was useless.

There was only one person who could stop them from tearing each other to pieces "So you are forbidding her from seeing someone she calls a friend? You are getting very possessive Captain Kid." Dad spat raising his sword, I needed to find him before they got out of control, I calmly walked away as they began to shout insults at each other, the Heart Pirates were watching on as the fight unfolded, two of them were standing eating popcorn!

"Assholes." I muttered walking off, I walked away from the docks and began to run around the town looking for him, I bounced through the streets avoiding the people who yelled and pointed to me, most of them got out of the way as soon as they saw me. I wasn't getting anywhere searching from the ground so I decided to do the only logical thing, use the rooftops, I ducked into an ally and climbed a ladder leading to the roof. I looked around and screamed in horror as I saw a flying tornado of metal at the docks, I had to find him before they destroyed everything in their path.

I jumped about to nearby building looking for him, until I spotted the unmistakably hat he wore, I bolted off in his direction until I reached him "Kuma! We have a problem, come quick!" I said jumping in front of him, he picked me up and patted me on the head "What seems to be the problem, kitty?" he asked bouncing me lightly "Dad and Eustass are fighting and it's getting bad." I whined, he nodded and sighed "I will do my best to stop them, but they are fighting for your love, this problem will not go away quickly." He said, he began to walk through the street as pieces of metal began to fly towards the docks.

"This will be harder than I thought." Kuma said speeding up. By the time we arrived the fight was in full swing, Eustass had a cut going straight across his chest and a few small ones on his arm, both were out of breath and bleeding "I'm gettin real sick of that sword, Hawk-eye." Eustass growled, with the flick of his wrist dad's massive sword was pulled towards him. Dad held tight to it trying to regain control "I will not lose to you! No one will take my daughter from me." Dad yelled pulling the sword away as best he could. It was killing me inside to see them fighting like this.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face as they fought "Do not worry. I will put and end to this." Kuma whispered as he placed me on a small building and ran over to the two men, he grabbed them both and lifted them up "Cease this fighting at once!" He yelled separating them as much as he could, his genius plan was a flop due to the fact that both of them wore simple jackets they could easily slip out of.

They both dropped out of their jackets and began to fight again "It seems I made an error in calculation. No matter." Kuma smiled grabbing them once again and lifting them in the air "Kuma, let me go!" Dad demanded swinging his sword "Are you both so blind you cannot see who is getting hurt the most?" Kuma said shaking them violently, I curled up on the roof and cried softly, I couldn't stand this much longer.

"I'm only fighting because HE wants to take her away from me!" Eustass growled as Kuma held onto them by their pants making it difficult for them to fight unless they wanted to fight in underwear "No child of mine will become a pirate!" Dad hissed swinging the sword again, suddenly the sword was pulled from his grasp and sent to the hard stone ground, it dug into the stone becoming embedded in it.

"Can you both not see while you are trying to destroy each other you are destroying the very person you fight for?" Kuma yelled turning around to face me, they both looked at me and their faces dropped "Babe, I'm sorry. I didn't realise." Eustass groaned putting his head in his hands "Don't cry, darling." Dad sighed reaching for me, Kuma placed them both on the roof next to me.

"I do not like this relationship but it is clear she is happy with him" Kuma said rubbing my head, I wiped my tears away as Eustass put his arm around me "If you can not agree to be civil for her sake than I shall take her and neither of you will have her." Kuma warned picking me up, he placed me in the palm of his hand and stroked my tail "What is your decision?" Kuma asked stepping back.

Eustass stood up and jumped off the building "I would rather put up with him than lose her. I agree to your terms, Kuma." Dad sighed crossing his arms "I'll be civil, just don't take her away. Gimme her." Eustass nodded holding his arms out "That means no more fights like this, no more brawls or slinging insults." Kuma said placing me down, Eustass picked me up bridal style "I'll never let you go." He whispered as he walked towards the ship.

I looked back as dad jumped down and went to his sword, trying to pull it out "Eustass, help him." I whispered quietly, Eustass turned around and saw dad pulling at his sword, he rolled his eyes and put me down "Fine." He grunted, he motioned his hand and the sword flew out of the ground and over to us. Eustass stopped it and left it floating in the air in front of us, dad picked up both jackets and walked over to us.

"We still need to have a serious talk." Dad said taking hold of the sword and handing Eustass his jacket, Eustass put it on and pulled me close "Sure, how bout now?" Eustass said wrapping his arms around my chest, I felt the blood trickle onto me "Not now, you need to get this fixed." I murmured turning around and wiping some of the blood away.

"Just a light cut. All I need is some bandages and whisky and I'm fine." He sighed and walked towards the ship, I held his hand and followed happily "If you say so." I sighed, I looked back and saw that dad was following us. We got back to the ship just as it began to bucket down rain, the other three Kid pirates were sitting around the table drinking beer "Captain, what happened?" Killer asked jumping up and grabbing some bandages from the cupboard "Brawl with Hawk-eyes. Just gimme some bandages and alcohol." Eustass said as we sat down, dad walked in and sat down next to me.

"We gotta have a crew meeting." Eustass said as Killer tossed him a bottle of beer, he caught it and opened it "Then why is HE here?" Heat asked pointing to dad, Killer walked over and took the coat off Eustass "Brawl? More like a battle." he muttered as he began to bandage the large cut Eustass had "Who won?" Wire asked looking at them both "Bartholomew Kuma." Dad sighed putting his arm around me, I cuddled into him and purred.

"I'm glad you're ok." Dad muttered kissing my cheek, I flicked my tail and mewed as Killer finished wrapping Eustass in bandages "There." he sighed, Killer sat back down and continued drinking his beer through a straw "So what is this meeting about, Captain?" Wire asked, Eustass and dad looked at each other "If my daughter is to continue sailing with you, there are a few rules." Dad said, Heat rolled his eyes and groaned "Firstly. If I find that ANY of you have been mistreating her, I will plant you six feet under." Dad said looking at each one of them.

They nodded quickly and shifted uneasily "Second, if ANYTHING happens to her I am to be contacted immediately." Dad said looking at me and smiling, Eustass pulled me onto his lap and kissed my forehead "Thirdly, I take her as and when I choose but she shall return back here after a short period of time."

Eustass growled and shook his head "If she goes we all go." He said pulling me closer "Fine." Dad sighed, Eustass smirked at his small victory and began to play with my tail, I purred and nuzzled him "But Sengoku has demanded a meeting with her and he is currently on his way. He will be arriving soon." Dad sighed.

I groaned and closed my eyes, I didn't want to go to any meeting with seagull hat "Don't worry. You may be a pirate but you are still my little girl. I will protect you." Dad said happily "Is that all? I think she needs to rest." Eustass said pulling my tail gently, I purred and nodded, dad rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Fine. I shall go and let you rest, darling. I'll be back later." He said, he kissed my forehead and walked out.

Eustass waited a few minutes before putting me over his shoulder "We are NOT to be disturbed. For ANY reason!" Eustass warned smacking my ass, I mewed and kicked lightly "I'm outta here!" Killer said walking out the door and jumping off the ship, I laughed quietly to myself as Eustass carried me off, he walked quickly back to the room holding me tight.

I felt myself being thrown down onto the bed "Not so rough." I muttered as my tail as crushed underneath me, he locked the door and turned back to me with an evil grin "Well then you won't like what I have planned." He growled coming back to the bed, he pulled me up into his arms and lifting the hoodie over my head "Get these horrible clothes off ya." He said tossing it onto the floor.

"I haven't had you in 7 days! It feels like forever." He said kissing my neck, I moaned as he bit me gently and trailed down my collarbone "Mmh I know, sweetie." I moaned as he thew his jacket across the room "Then you shouldn't expect me to be gentle!" He snarled shoving me into the middle of the bed, I couldn't help but blush at the sudden turn of lustful aggression, he ripped the trousers off me and kissed me roughly "My kitty." He growled taking my bra off.

"Yours." I muttered pulling him close, he hugged me and bit my neck, I mewed and purred gently, I knew that was going to leave a mark for quite a while "Someone is eager." He teased kissing down my body, I moaned and began to pull at his belt, he looked at me and smiled "You need patience." He sighed taking his belt off.

"You weren't saying that last week." I smirked as he took his pants off, he laid on top of me and began kissing my neck "Mmmhhh" I moaned wrapping my legs around his waist, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up "I don't care." He muttered sweetly. I let myself melt into his arms, giving in to his every touch, every kiss and every bite.

"Enough games." He smirked ripping my panties off, I gasped as he positioned himself between my legs "mmh But I love games." I muttered to him, he kissed me passionately and held me close he trailed down to my neck "Oh I know you do baby. You'll enjoy this more, I promise." He said removing his underwear, I slipped my arms around his neck "I'll hold you to that promise." I purred twitching my ears.

He pushed into me in one swift motion, I screamed out at the sudden penetration, he bit into my neck hard and grunted, I was overwhelmed with the pleasure "You have no idea how good you feel." he whispered sweetly. I moaned out and mewed happily "Eustass!" I cried out, as he thrust in and out of me "I love you." I gasped as he bit me again "I love you too, babe." He grunted pounding into me. I was in heaven, pure bliss and extacy surrounded me as I couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure.

"EUSTASS!" I screamed digging my nails into his back, he groaned and bit me again, this time hard enough to draw blood, I cried out as the pain mixed with the pleasure, it was utter bliss to have him inside me, driving me to the very edge of extacy "That's it baby. Say my name." He hissed pounding into me fiercely "Eustass! Eustass!" I moaned as he kissed his way up and down my neck, leaving bite marks and bruises.

"I'm so close baby." He whispered thrusting into me harder, I moaned and rocked my hips to meet his thrusts, I could feel myself close to the edge, ready to explode in pleasure "Mmmhh yes." I gasped loudly as he bit me again, he pushed in and out of me moaning with each thrust "E-Eustass." I screamed as I was sent over the edge.

I dug my finger nails into his back and screamed as the pleasure washed over me, driving me insane, Eustass growled and bit me again as he came inside me.

We remained motionless on the bed for a few minutes before Eustass pulled out of me "Oh babe that was amazing." He whispered nuzzling me, I purred and kissed him gently "I love you." I mumbled as he pulled the blanket over us "I think my kitty should rest now. She has to meet a world class prick soon." He muttered laying down next to me, I laughed at the rude remark towards Sengoku.

"A nap sounds perfect." I purred cuddling into him, he put his arm around me and kissing my forehead "Then sleep, kitty. I ain't leaving you." He sighed as I closed my eyes.

It felt good to be in his arm again, to have him holding me tight and keeping me safe as I drifted into sleep "I'll never leave you." He muttered as I fell into a dreamless sleep

* * *

I am sorry for the delay, I've had alot on lately.  
Thank you very much for reading

I do not own One Piece!  
BYEBYE


	17. Chapter 17: The Meeting

Here is chapter 17.  
Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it.  
Please let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

ENJOYY

* * *

I was woken from my lovely sleep by loud banging, I rolled over and pushed myself up, looking around to see what could possibly be making such a terrible racket "SHUT UP!" Eustass yelled, looking towards the door "C-captain, this IS an emergency!" Wire yelled banging on the door, I mewed and stretched out, sighing happily as the sunlight streamed in "It better be! I am getting sick of these 'emergencies' popping up whenever I say we are not to be disturbed." He growled grabbing me by my waist and pulling me on top of him.

I purred and kissed his neck, nuzzling him gently "Fleet Admiral Sengoku is here with a large battleship. He is demanding to see miss Karen. He's getting impatient." Wire complained, I groaned and rested my head on his chest, listening to the gentle sound of his heartbeat "We'll be up in about an hour. He can either wait until then or go away." Eustass ordered, running his hands along my body, I giggled quietly and flicked my tail about.

Wire groaned and stomped off swearing to himself "We shouldn't keep him waiting, Eusty. He is a Fleet Admiral." I mumbled as he kissed my cheek "I didn't even want that prick to come." He growled running his hand through my hair, gently pushing my ears back, I sighed and rolled off him "I have to listen to him bitching about my bad timekeeping. You can go have a few beers with the guys if you like." I said getting out of the bed.

Eustass sat up and groaned "I'd much rather we get some food and stay in bed but that ain't gonna happen" he said as I walked over to the closet and began looking for a dress. I wanted something not to skimpy and dark but still getting the point across that I'm a pirate, I rummaged through the clothes until I came to a simple pink dress, the last of the pink things I owned. It was simple enough, long sleeves, slight V-neck and knee length "What you're wearing now is fine." He sighed, I looked back and him and furrowed my brow.

"I have nothing on. How is that fine?" I scoffed grabbing some underwear "Mmh but you look nice." He laughed as I began to get dressed "And you wouldn't mind other men looking at me then?" I said as I began to look for some nice shoes "I will murder ANY man who looks at you in that way!" Eustass snarled getting out of bed.

"Of course you will, sweetie." I laughed slipping into the dress as I grabbed a pair of brown boots "How long will you be?" He asked in a sad voice. I turned around to see a sad expression on his face, I grabbed a pink scarf from one of the boxes, remembering Eustass had left quite a few marks on my neck, I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge "Hopefully not too long." I said rubbing his arm.

He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me "I don't trust those government bastards. Ya gotta be back by tomorrow. Big plans for tomorrow. So you don't make any plans!" He smirked nuzzling me. I tried to think of any reason it would be important "Don't bother asking. It's a top secret surprise." He sighed as he unzipped my dress and slipped his hand in.

I flicked my tail and wrapped it around his arm "I have to go, none of that." I moaned as he rubbed my breast, he groaned and took his hand out "Alright. Admiral Asshole can have you for an hour." He pouted zipping my dress back up and scooting me off his lap.

I put my boots on and grabbed my hairbrush "Suppose I better move too." He sighed getting out of the bed, I continued to brush my hair as he picked his clothes up off the floor "I'll be as quick as I can." I said tying my hair in a ponytail.

I put my hairbrush back down and pulled the chair away from the still locked door "Was the chair really necessary?" I asked putting it back in its proper place, Eustass put his coat on and nodded "It was. Now let's get this shit over with. I hate that prick." Eustass grumbled unlocking the door, I wrapped the scarf around my neck and looked for my belt, it was placed exactly where I had left it over a week ago.

I put my belt on and smiled as he walked out of the room, yelling for Wire. I sighed and picked up my handbag before following him up to the deck, I looked around and saw a large marine battleship not too far away, there were marines patrolling up and down the harbor, guarding the ways in and out "I swear if they try come aboard I will gut them." Killer hissed.

I giggled and shook my head at the thought of him chasing after the poor marines "There you are!" Dad yelled, I looked around and saw that he was standing on the rail of the ship, he got down and walked over to me "I've just arrived to get you. Did you enjoy your nap?" He asked hugging me, I smirked and nodded "So that's what they call it these days." Heat chuckled as he walked past us, I glared at him and growled.

Dad continued to hug me and began to pet my ears, I purred and smiled "Let us go and get this over with. I won't leave your side." He muttered letting go of me, I nodded and looked towards the battleship, dreading the thoughts of this meeting "Don't forget to come back. You're our cat." Killer said walking up behind me and pulling at my tail.

I hissed and jabbed him with my tail "Does he always treat you this badly?" Dad asked glaring at Killer, I shook my head and walked to the rails, looking at the massive battleship and the patrolling marines, I was suddenly the centre of all their attention.

"You'd swear they'd never seen a girl before." Killer muttered coming over to the rails, as soon as he was visible the marines looked away in any other direction "YEA! You better not have been lookin at her! She is OURS!" He yelled at them, they scurried off quickly. Dad shook his head and sighed loudly "Let's get this over with." He said pulling me back from the rails.

I looked around to see where Eustass went but couldn't see him anywhere "Where'd Eustass go?" I whined jumping down onto the docks "Dunno, but he said he'd be back later." Killer shrugged walking off into the kitchen. I turned and began walking towards the battleship "I'll be with you, sweetie." Dad mumbled from behind me.

I smiled back at him and swished my tail about "Does this mutation grant you any abilities?" Dad asked trying to catch my tail "I have claws, my eyesight is better, so is my hearing, I'm more agile and nimble...Just cat stuff really." I chirped as he began to walk along side me.

"I am glad you're still alive. That is twice I almost lost you." Dad said putting his arm around my shoulder, I purred and smiled "You also make cat noises." He chuckled as we came to the giant ship.

Marines guarded the entrance and walked around the dock "It's a little warm for a scarf, don't you think?" Dad muttered tugging at it "No, I'm fine." I said sharply as I fixed it, as we boarded the ships the marines all looked at me and whispered.

"Finally arrived." A voice chuckled, Aokiji was standing by the mast, he walked over to us and hugged me "Ooohh the cat is here." Kizaru sighed, I looked over at him smiled, despite them being marine admirals they were quite nice.

"Yes the cat is here. She didn't have much choice in the matter." I sighed as Aokiji let me go "Mmmhhh you have a verrry high bounty on your pretty little head now, kitteeeen." He sighed shaking his head "I wouldn't let captain hear you callin her that." Killer hissed as he jumped up onto the ship.

The marines instantly surrounded and pointed their guns at him, he held his hands up and stepped back "Chill the fuck out. I'm only here doin my job." He scoffed as Aokiji let me go, I pushed past the marines and walked over to Killer "Why the hell are you here?" I asked

"First mate. When captain isn't around the crew are MY responsibility. Sadly that includes the ships pet." He sighed pushing me lightly "Easy there, Killz. That almost sounded like you care about me." I smiled pushing him back.

"Don't push your luck. I can kick your ass if I wanted to." He spat shoving me, I couldn't help but laugh at this due to the fact that he had never actually beaten me in any of our brawls "Really? Because I don't recall you ever beating me. It was me kicking your stupid ass." I laughed.

"Let's test that theory then, _cat_." He snarled grabbing me and throwing me against the rails, I was quick to grab onto his shirt and drag him with me "Gladly, asshole." I smirked kicking him in the leg, he grunted and slammed me into the deck of the ship, I hissed and extended my little cat claws.

I scraped at his arm, he jumped up with a yelp "No fair you cheating bitch!" He yelled grabbing my tail and pulling it roughly, I screamed and kicked back at him, hitting him in the stomach and sending him stumbling back "No fair pulling my tail you sly cunt." I yelled jumping to my feet.

We began to brawl on the deck of the ship, swearing and shouting as the marines moved away from our fight, he growled and threw me across the deck with great force, I hit the mast and whined, slumping to the ground, I wasn't going to let him beat me, no way in fucking hell.

"Let's settle this proper then, Killz." I said taking my tailsword out and attaching it to my tail "If that's how ya wanna play it, then lets go, kitty." He said grabbing his scythes "ooookkkkaaayyy. That is enough, kiddies." Kizaru said as I felt strong arms wrap around my torso, I saw that Aokiji had Killer in the same position.

"What the fuck! Lemme go, I got a cat to beat!" He hissed struggling against the admirals grasp, I had no problem with Kizaru holding me because I knew I could beat Killer "I can kick your ass later." I smirked as Kizaru let me go.

Killer struggled against Aokiji and swore "What is going on out here?" Sengoku yelled, he stood in the doorway glaring at Killer "Just a friendly brawl between **_crewmates_**." Killer laughed. Sengoku growled and walked over to me.

"What is HE doing on this ship?" He asked pointing at Killer, "It followed me." I smiled at him, Aokiji let Killer go "He can leave this ship and not return. He is not welcome here." Sengoku snarled, he seemed so angry at me for the fact that Killer followed me.

"See ya later, Killer. Go away." I said motioning Killer to leave, he crossed his arms and shook his head "You are my responsibility until we return to the ship." He said firmly.

"Well then get off the ship. I'm not running away, moron." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to the rails "Ugh, fine. Just don't get yourself killed." He muttered before jumping down to the docks.

"Do you fight like that often?" Dad asked frowning, I couldn't tell him we fight pretty much every day "Just for training purposes." I said skipping over to him "Come with me." Sengoku said grabbing my arm and dragging me off below the deck "Hawk-eye you stay up here!" He yelled as he pulled me down the stairs.

I followed as he took me to a small room, it was like a small office, he slammed the door shut and sighed loudly "Sit down, this won't take long." He sighed walking to his chair. I sat down and waited for him to begin talking.

"As you may have noticed I ordered a rather large bounty to be placed upon you.. Now I did not do this out of spite for your relationship with Captain Kid. I done it so you would be somewhat safe." He said handing me my bounty poster.

I had no clue why he was saying this but at least they got a good picture of me for it. But why give me a bounty to keep me safe? That's just doing the exact opposite! "Keep me safe by placing a bounty on me? That makes fuck all sense." I whined slumping back in the chair, Sengoku shook his head.

I couldn't help but feel intimidated sitting in front of him, last time I was with my dad and some warlords, but here in a room with him, he was scary "But other pirates are less likely to attack you if you have a bounty." He said. That made a bit of sense, if I had a high bounty no one would dare to fight me.

"The more serious matter ..that." He said pointing to my ears, I twitched them and flicked my tail, remembering my tailsword was still attached "Oops." I said standing up, I unclipped it and slid it off "You have enough control to maneuver a weapon on it?" Sengoku asked as I coiled it back into its little box.

I nodded and sat back down "I have spoken to Trafalgar Law. The DNA used is that of a very rare and near extinct jungle cat. The fact that he obtained it and used it on you, makes you very valuable not only to him but to the World Government." Sengoku said in a soft voice.

I sat still for a moment letting it sink in, I was valuable to the government! "You came all this way to tell me I'm voluble?" I muttered as my ears pricked up. Someone was coming down the hallway, the door opened slowly.

"Sengoku-san?" The voice asked "Yes, yes come in. I doubt she will bite you." He grunted, I looked and saw Coby walk in with a tray of tea, he looked adorable in his marine uniform.

"Biting was an issue when this first happened. But I can control it." I chirped as Coby placed the tray on the desk, he watched me cautiously, looking mostly at my tail as I swished it around "Yes, Coby.. I have a tail." I said flatly.

"How do you know my name?" He asked stepping back, I wasn't sure if I should tell him the truth or say something else, then I decided it was best not to bring up the subject of how I got here in the first place "I know alot of things I shouldn't." I said as Sengoku took one of the cups "You can go now, Coby." Sengoku said motioning him to leave "Why are you wearing a scarf? It's not cold outside." Coby asked pointing to my fuzzy pink scarf, I thought of an excuse quickly.

"It was a bit cold on the ship so I put a scarf on." I shrugged adjusting it slightly, Coby nodded and watched as I twitched my ears a bit more "Coby, you may leave." Sengoku said in a stern voice.

Coby saluted and left the room quickly, Sengoku put his cup down and sighed "Due to your value, along with your fathers status. You are virtually untouchable. Our laws prohibits the hunting of the rare cat and I doubt your father would allow that to happen." He sighed.

I was glad to know it was illegal to hunt me and that my dad wouldn't allow for me to be taken easily "So I am left with very little choice in this matter. It is a delicate situation to say the least but I may have found a solution." He said.

I smiled and took my cup op tea, waiting for him to continue, I had little imput for the conversation other than nodding and smiling "If we could take sample of your altered dna along with blood and bone marrow samples, Doctor Vegapunk will be able to create a new dna strand that could save said endangered cat." Sengoku smiled.

He looked fairly creepy when he smiled, like he was going to murder me, he needed dna, blood and bone marrow which meant I'd have to go near needles again! "I haven't got much choice do I? Fuck I hate needles." I groaned putting my cup down.

"There is one more thing. Your father asked me to bring this up, personally it is none of my business.. He is worried about your relationship with Captain Kid." He sighed rubbing his head, I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly. I couldn't believe dad was bitching about my relationship with Eustass to Sengoku of ALL people!

"He is just worried for your safety. As are a few others, Captain Kid has quite a reputation for being violent and hostile." He said taking a sip of his tea, I hated the way people would judge Eustass.

They didn't know him like I did, they never see the side of him I do, the loving, tender side of him that was filled with love and smiles "Well he's nice to me. Always is." I chirped happily, Sengoku mumbled under his breath and looked away from me.

I opened my mouth to say something but the words never got to leave, a loud bell chimed throughout the ship "What's that?" I asked loudly, trying to speak over the loud ringing "The dinner bell." He said standing up, he walked around to the door and opened it.

"The samples shall be taken tomorrow early in the morning. We are to set sail by afternoon." He said to me, I stood up and grabbed my handbag "Tomorrow isn't good for me. Eustass said not to make plans." I said walking to the door, Sengoku growled and crushed the door handle "It will be finished by 6.30am. I doubt that brute has ever seen that side of a morning." He said gritting his teeth.

I couldn't argue with the second part of his sentence, Eustass hated being woken before 9am, I hated being woken up before 9am too, in fact all the Kid Pirates hated being woken before 9am but I wasn't going to argue with a Fleet Admiral about my sleeping habits.

"I don't get up very early but sure. Not like I have much choice." I smiled exiting the room, Sengoku walked out and slammed the door behind him "I'll make sure you are there. You can go now." He said nodding.

I turned and walked back towards the deck of the ship, desperate to get off the marine ship and back to my pirate family. I stepped out onto the deck and took a deep breath, there was only one marine above deck and the rest were must have been getting dinner.

I walked over to the rails and noticed the sad expression on Coby's face, he looked like someone just murdered his puppy "Coby, what's wrong?" I asked, scaring him, he jumped and turned around "Uh it's nothing." He sighed shaking his head limply.

I knew something was wrong with him, it was easy to see "Promise I won't laugh, I won't hurt you. I'm the least violent of the Kid Pirates. So tell me what's wrong." I said nudging him, he sighed and shook his head "You are what's wrong! You're whats wrong with the world!" He snapped pushing me away.

I had no idea where this sudden burst of anger had come from "Me? I only just met you! Sorry for being nice. I'll remember to just ignore your entire existence next time." I snapped back, I wasn't in the mood to listen to a lecture from a MARINE. I stood on the rails and prepared to jump down.

"Wait a moment." A voice yelled to me, I turned back and saw Sengoku "What now? I gotta go make sure the ship is still floating." I growled crossing my arms, Coby growled and kicked the rails "The samples can be taken now. It will take less than fifteen minutes." He said.

I groaned and got down off the railings, the thought of a needle touching me made my skin crawl "Coby, you can assist since you've been so eager to get medical training." Sengoku said as I walked over to him.

"Yippee." I smirked with sarcasm as Sengoku took me back inside, Coby followed grumbling under his breath. Sengoku led me to what seemed to be the medical bay.

Aokiji was waiting with a doctor, he smiled and walked over to me "Quite the specimen. Petruding fur covered ears and a tail." The doctor said studying me, I flicked my tail as Aokiji hugged me "Hi" He mumbled poking my ear.

"I will leave you to this. Coby stay and watch. Goodbye." Sengoku said before leaving, I whined as the doctor motioned me to lay on one of the hospital beds, Coby huffed and crossed his arms, I was getting pretty sick of his attitude towards me.

I lay on the bed and watched as the doctor gathered a few things "I heard you were in a coma for a week. I was worried." Aokiji said rubbing my cheek, he was nice and cold against my skin "I'm fine. Law took good care of me. Eustass didn't leave my side." I smiled

I knew in my heart I'd made the right choice to stay here, in this world, where I was loved by a fearsome pirate and I had a father who loved me "I came to visit you. He refused to leave you for any reason." Aokiji chuckled.

Bepo didn't mention Aokiji visiting me at all but I was glad he did "Why bother." Coby scoffed, I glared at him "Seriously what is your fucking problem with me!" I asked as the doctor poked a needle into my arm "My problem is everyone running around because a spoiled brat wants to play pirate and fuck criminals!" Coby snapped.

I wanted to slap him so hard his neck broke but it was hard with a needle in my arm, all I could do is argue back with words "Spoiled? I'm anything BUT spoiled! So get your facts straight before you accuse someone you prat." I said as the doctor removed the needle filled with my blood.

"Spoiled or not you are a pirate! You are my enemy and I don't understand how you've gotten away with it so far, especially on HIS ship!" Coby yelled, Aokiji looked to the doctor who got out a larger needle "Now, now. Coby you don't know the full story so you cannot accuse her of anything." Aokiji said sharply.

Coby looked stunned and stepped back "One of Captain Kid's men saved her life, he stopped the marines attacking to give her medical treatment. Along with that she is the only child of a Shichibukai and Trafalgar Law speaks very highly of her." Aokiji spoke softly as the doctor tapped me on the shoulder.

"I must give you some anesthesia for this, I also need access to your hip bone." The doctor mumbled, I saw him hold up a needle..thingy. It looked horrible.

"Just because her father is a Shichibukai she get's away with being a pirate!" Coby yelled, I was getting seriously pissed at him "Just fuck off! You have no idea what you're talking about so go away." I sighed as the doctor gave me a small injection of anesthesia, it stung a little but I didn't complain.

"Now you will need to rest for a while after this." The doctor said, I groaned and turned my head away from the needle, Coby stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him "I have a question for you, kitty." Aokiji said taking my hand.

I knew he was trying to distract me while the doctor done his work "Ok." I smiled twitching my ears "Why do you choose to be with Captain Kid? Trafalgar Law has shown much romantic interest in you and there are many high ranking marines who would fight for a chance to date you." Aokiji sighed.

I wasn't sure if I should answer or whack him for asking such a dumb question "I'm with him because he's sweet, kind, gentle and loving. He makes me feel special." I smiled feeling butterflies in my tummy as I talked about him.

Aokiji nodded "So you see a side to him no one else does?"

I smiled and knew that it WAS a side of him no one else had seen "I guess so. And he makes me happy." I mumbled, I felt the needle inside me and tried not to freak out.

"I never thought you would get with him. I more expected you to start dating Trafalgar Law, a marine or a regular guy." He smirked, I grimaced at the thought of being in a relationship with Trafalgar Law.

He was nice but way too gloomy and serious for me, Eustass knew how to have fun and be happy. As for dating a marine or a normal guy, compared to Eustass that was completely out of the question "Law isn't my type. Besides I'm a Kid pirate now, remember." I sighed.

Aokiji furrowed his brow "As long as you remain true to yourself and your father, I will protect you." He muttered stroking my hair, I was happy to know that he'd protect me.

"Thank's and I promise to be as good as I can. There's only so many insults I can take before I drown Killer." I laughed as the doctor pulled the needle from me.

"All done. You should rest for a while before you start running around. Leave when you feel ready." He said before walking off.

I pulled my dress down and groaned, my right leg was entirely numb, I just wanted to go back to the ship and sleep "I wanna go to bed." I muttered getting off the bed.

I pushed myself away from the bed only to begin falling over "Fuck." I groaned tilting over, Aokiji caught me and picked me up "I'll take you back. Then you can rest." He said walking out the door, I didn't protest to him carrying me, as he walked onto the deck the cool night air hit me.

My ears pricked up and began zoning in on the sounds around me, Aokiji watched as I twitched my ears up and down "Let's get you back." He said getting onto the rails. I could see the ship from there, at least Killer hadn't sunk or destroyed it yet, that was a small comfort.

Aokiji jumped down to the docks and smiled at me "I am glad Captain Kid treats you well. You are the daughter of a Shichibukai, you deserve only the best." He said as he walked along towards the ship.

The flag fluttering in the breeze as the ship rocked gently with the small waves "I hope there isn't a repeat of earlier, brawling with that masked loon." Aokiji mumbled walking quickly to the ship.

"Killer is alright. We brawl and fight all the time." I laughed as he stopped in front of the ship, Aokiji looked at it "Not very inviting." He hummed boarding it.

I looked around to see that no one was on the deck "Guys?" I yelled as Aokiji set me down on the rails, no answer came, not a sound. I was kinda glad because I could get a nice rest before they all came back drunk and falling all over the place.

"Which way to your room?" Aokiji asked picking me back up "Downstairs. Keep going straight and you'll find it." I smiled, Aokiji nodded and followed my directions, he opened the door and walked in.

"I'm guessing you share a bedroom with Captain Kid." He said putting me on the bed, I nodded and smiled "Thank's for bringing me back." I yawned, he patted me on the head and smiled "You're welcome. Now get some rest. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow before we set sail."

I felt really tired as Aokiji turned to leave "Goodnight, Aokiji." I mumbled laying down on the bed "Sleep well, kitty." He said before leaving.

I laid on the bed for a few minutes before deciding to get into bed, I slowly unzipped the dress, groaning as I slipped it past my sore hip, I tossed it onto the floor and took my boots off.

I put them down beside the bed and sighed, I got under the covers and relaxed, the sheets were nice and clean, Eustass must have finally changed the sheets after weeks of nagging him to do it.

I removed my underwear and snuggled down into the softness of the large bed, I began to drift into sleep, listening to the soft splash of the waves against the ship, soothing me to sleep.

* * *

This has been chapter 17 Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!  
Review and let me know what you think

I do now own One Piece

BYEBYE


	18. Chapter 18: Romance

This is chapter 18!  
I hope you have all been enjoying this story. Thank you so much for reading, especially if you've gotten this far!  
Please review and let me know what you think I do not own One Piece.  
ENJOYY

* * *

I felt the sunlight streaming in through the window, something soft and gentle on my back, the wind kissing my face in the morning light.

What was on my back? Why was the window open? "Mmh!" I groaned lifting my head from the pillow "Good morning, darling. Did you have a nice sleep? Today is a VERY special day, my sweet kitten." Eustass murmured into my ear, I rubbed my eyes and tried to think.

Why was today so important? I wasn't forgetting anything, no birthdays, no special days "Why is today special? What did you put on my back?" I whined rubbing my tail against my back, pushing whatever it was off me, Eustass chuckled and kissed me tenderly, I had no objections to a morning kiss from him.

He pulled back and took what was on my back, he held red rose petals in his hand "This day. Three months ago. You landed in the middle of that battle. That day, I found something I thought I would never find.. I found someone who wasn't scared of me, or hated me. I found someone who loved me, for who I was on the inside." He whispered pulling me onto his lap.

I hadn't noted the amount of time I had been here, I hadn't noted how long I'd been with Eustass, time seemed to drift by happily when I was with him. I nuzzled into his bare chest and frowned "I'm sorry. I totally forgot." I sighed hugging him.

He laughed and held me tight "I decided not to mention it. That'd ruin the surprise!" He muttered kissing my neck, I moaned gently as he kissed over the light bruises he'd left on me the previous night.

He pressed his lips against my skin and sighed "Do I get to know what the surprise is?" I asked rubbing my fingers along his scars "I can't give you all the details, but it's along the lines of something your father said to me." He said laying me down on the bed.

I noticed the bed was covered in red rose petals and a few roses on the nightstand "What did dad say to you?" I asked as he loomed over me, rubbing my fluffy ears "Just that you deserve to be treated like a princess, that I'll end up losing you unless I prove my love to you."

I was shocked at this, I loved Eustass even though he didn't scream that he loved me from the crow's nest! He didn't have to show it publically for me to know how he felt, he told me every morning and throughout the day "You don't have to prove anything to me. I know you love me." I muttered running my fingers through his messy red hair.

Soft and thick between my fingers as he leaned down and kissed my collarbone, I sighed with pleasure and pulled my hands from his gorgeous hair "I could show it a little more often though. And today is the perfect opportunity. I've been planning this since we arrived." He muttered wrapping his arms around me and smiling.

I blushed and hugged him tight "You didn't have to, baby." I giggled as he pulled the petal covered blanket over me "Now you stay right here. Don't leave the bed." He said getting off the bed and standing up, I tried to think of what he might have planned.

But it wasn't like Eustass to plan any surprises for me, he wasn't they type of guy to even acknowledge roses let alone buy them "Stay right here. Captains orders, babe." He smirked before leaving.

He closed the door softly behind him. I sat up in the bed and stretched, cracking my knuckles as I did, then i gathered up the rose petals and smiled, there were so many it must have taken him forever to get it sorted, I smiled and began to move my tail.

Sliding it around the soft petals, I pricked my ears up and listened to see if anyone else was awake, I could hear faint voices above in the kitchen. I zoned in on what was going on above me

"Captain please let me do that. Remember last time you tried this!"  
"I can manage this myself, Wire! How hard could it be." Eustass yelled

I laughed and decided to butt out of the conversation, I played with the rose petals as I heard alot of crashing and swearing in the kitchen. I tried to ignore it as best as I could but it was far too funny to ignore.

After fifteen minutes the noise and swearing stopped, I played with the petals and waited for Eustass to return, I knew that was him swearing and crashing things around in the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and yawned as the door creaked open "Right, this isn't the best. Sorry if it's the worst thing you've ever tasted." Eustass groaned, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When I opened him Eustass was standing beside the bed holding a tray.

Eustass had never cooked in all the time I'd been on the ship, so it was obvious he had limited cookery skills, he set the tray on the bed and sighed.

The toast was burnt and slashed to pieces, what looked like scrambled eggs were on the side of the plate, charcoaled bacon and a cup of coffee. It looked bad, but that didn't mean it'd taste bad "I should have let Wire help.. That doesn't even look edible!" He groaned.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, it did look messy and gross but not inedible "I'll be the judge of that." I said picking up a piece of the toast, I actually liked my toast slightly burned but I thought he would have picked up on the fact that I didn't like bacon.

I took a bite of the toast, it didn't taste that bad "Not bad, babe." I smiled, he sat on the bed and stroked my cheek "Now you eat this and relax." He said standing up "Eustass, what time is it?" I asked biting off more toast.

"Almost 11. I thought you deserved to sleep in, so you stay here, try not to die eating that while I go do something." He said walking to the door. I couldn't believe I'd slept so late, I continued eating my bad looking breakfast happily.

It didn't taste bad but I didn't like bacon in the least so when I'd finished my scrambled egg and toast I drank my coffee and set the tray on the nightstand, the coffee was the best part of the breakfast, nice and strong just like Eustass.

While I waited for him to return I looked out the window to see that it was now quite cloudy outside and rain clouds rolling in from the East, I liked the rain, it made me feel happy and free. I watched as the clouds moved slowly across the sky towards the town.

The door opened again, I looked towards the door and saw Eustass walk in with a grin on his face "What are you grinning at?" I asked as he strolled over to the bed, he pursed his lips and sat down "I'm grinning because I'm glad I have you." He said pulling me towards him.

I made no objection as I was pulled from the warm blanket and into his cold arms, I nuzzled him and smiled "If someone'd told me three months ago that I'd be sitting here today. In the arms of Eustass 'Captain' Kid, naked and smiling...I would have died laughing."

Eustass laughed and kissed my neck gently "I never thought I could be this happy. I always thought that I'd be single forever." He muttered. I reached up and kissed his cheek "Well you're not single any more." I smiled.

Suddenly the door opened and Killer walked in "Captain we ha-" He began, Eustass pulled the blanket over me and hissed at his first mate "I specifically told you we are not to be disturbed today! What is the matter with you morons? It's a simple instruction!" Eustass yelled, Killer crossed his arms and snickered

"I know but you're the captain. We can't do much without your imput." He shrugged, I knew he was looking over at me, scantily covered by the blanket "I have no clothes on, get out, pervert" I growled to him "My eyes are closed, chill the fuck out!" He laughed.

I twitched my ears in anger "At least turn around! Fucking perv." I growled cuddling into Eustass, who decided this situation was laughable, Killer grumbled and turned around "What do you want?" Eustass asked rubbing my ears gently.

I purred as Killer stuttered for a moment trying to find the words, he paused and sighed "Captain we have an emer-" "I swear to fucking god if you say an emergency I will kick you so hard you'll fucking fly!" Eustass snarled pulling me closer.

Killer sighed loudly, he muttered something to himself before turning around "Captain, we have a serious, unexpected and possibly dangerous situation that requires your immediate action." Killer said striking a pose. I shook my head, smiling at the fact that he could remember the definition of emergency.

Eustass growled and squeezed me "Well it better be a VERY serious, unexpected and VERY dangerous situation!" He yelled, setting me down, I held the blanket tight as he got off the bed "If it isn't you my masked little friend will be going overboard!" He threatened storming out of the room.

Killer stood still for a moment "He forgot you don't like bacon?" he asked pointing to the tray "Yea. But I don't mind. What's the emergency?" I asked wrapping the blanket around me tightly "Sworn to secrecy. Can't tell ya anything."He whistled turning around.

I whined and frowned "Meanie." I muttered as he walked out of the room. I decided I'd stayed in bed long enough, it was time to start the day and see the mess Eustass made in the kitchen.

I kept the blanket wrapped around myself as I walked to the closet, I stood looking at the boxes of clothes, I'd still not gotten around to organising everything because the only people who saw the closet were Eustass and I.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed." A voice whispered as arms wrapped around me, Eustass kissed my neck and smirked "I can't stay in bed all day." I giggled "You can't. But you can relax on the deck. It's scorching outside." He sighed.

I looked to the window to see the clouds were gone and the sun was shining brightly "So how about you put on one of those hot bikini's and join us on the deck for some drinks?" He muttered slyly, I turned my head and saw he had a very perverted smirk plastered on his face.

But he was my captain, I couldn't deft him "Fine. Which one will I wear though?" I said going to a box labeled 'Swimwear'. I'd altered most of my clothes to have the crews Jolly roger on them, which Eustass seemed very happy about.

He opened the box and pulled out a small bikini with the jolly roger on it, on both breasts of the top part and on the back and front of the bottom part "It's a little small." I smirked as he gave it to me "Captains orders." He said winking at me.

I glared at him and shook my head "Eustass Kid you pervert." I sighed.

It took me less than a minute to get changed mostly due to the fact that a blanket is all I had wrapped around me, Eustass tied the strings of my bikini top and smirked "I'll be up with the guys." He said before leaving.

I grabbed a thin beach shawl, it had a design similar to the Kuja's on it, I closed the closet door, before I left the room I grabbed my belt and seastone bracelet. Hearing the laughter and cheers from the guys I decided I'd wasted enough time. As I walked up to the deck I could feel the sunlight and warmth against my skin, My tail flicked as I stood on the deck.

The sunlight beating down onto me, so warm and nice on my skin. I saw the guys sitting around a small table on deck chairs playing poker, their shirts and jackets draped over the back of their chair and drinking beer "Hay, gorgeous." Eustass whistled motioning me to come over.

I walked over and sat on his lap "I'm glad to see you weren't poisoned by your breakfast." Heat laughed, Eustass growled and wrapped his arm around my waist, Wire got up from the table and walked of muttering. The heat was unbelievable compared to yesterday.

"Well there is reason to celebrate. Three months is a long time." Eustass laughed "What are we celebraaaating?" A voice asked, I knew that patronising voice! We turned to see Kizaru and Aokiji leaning on the rails.

"Get the fuck off my ship!" Eustass yelled standing up, I had no choice but to stand up too as he yelled at them "Whyyyy? It's such a lovely dayyy." Kizaru smirked looking at me. Wire returned with a pink deck chair "Your father left this for you.. Along with some other pink things." He sight unfolding it and putting it facing away from the table.

"I'd told my dad so many times I don't like pink and yet he continues with the pink things." I smirked sitting down, Wire began to pet my ears as he stood behind the chair "Do you actually like this?" He asked "Yeahhhh. It's relaxing." I sighed enjoying it as Eustass continued to yell at Kizaru and Aokiji to leave.

"I find that since you joined us the marines have not been after us as much. They are, if anything. Friendly towards us now." Heat muttered taking a mouthful of his drink "Don't complain. We're relaxing in a town, with a marine battle ship docked a few stations down and we're not gettin any trouble from them." Killer laughed.

He had the right idea, we weren't being bothered by marines, except for the two Admirals that were annoying Eustass "She is NOT going anywhere!" Eustass screamed, I got out of the chair and walked over to them.

"What's going on?" I asked hugging Eustass, he looked seriously pissed off, if looks could kill then both Admirals would be dead "Your father wants to speak to you urgently, but Captain Kid refuses to let you leave this ship." Aokiji sighed crossing his arms.

"I'm ssuuurrreee it wont take tooooooo looong." Kizaru shrugged, Eustass growled at him and shook his head "I'm sure you'll live without me for less than an hour." I purred wrapping my arms around him, he slipped his arms around me and sighed "Be back within an hour. That is an order."

At that I reached up and kissed him "Put her down, Captain." I heard Killer laugh, Eustass pulled away and looked over at his laughing first mate "Shuttup!" Eustass yelled letting me go.

"Thhhhen letsssssss gooooo. A lovelyyyy dayyy for walking arounnnnd." Kizaru hummed turning around "We'll have her back soon." Aokiji sighed.

I left Eustass and grabbed my shawl, put my belt on "See ya later guys." I said going to the rails "Don't get lost." Killer sighed "Bye." Heat mumbled going to the kitchen "Safe journey." Wire said waving goodbye.

Eustass crossed his arms and frowned "See you when I get back." I said giving him a peck on the cheek "Love you." He whispered as Kizaru and Aokiji jumped down to the docks "I'll be back soon." I said joining them on the docks.

Eustass walked away from the rails as I walked off "How are you feeling after yesterday? No pain I hope." Aokiji smirked putting his arm around my shoulder. I hadn't felt any pain since I woke up, I felt really good after my lovingly made breakfast in bed.

"Nah. I'm great." I smirked tying the shawl around my waist "Ooohhhh what happened to your lloooooovely neck, kittyyyyy?" Kizaru said.  
I'd forgotten about the marks Eustass had left on my neck "Shit!" I hissed putting my hand over the marks.

"Must he leave marks on you where everyone can see." Aokiji sighed shaking his head. I blushed and smirked as we approached the marine ship "He must be verrrrrry rough with youuuu. To leave a mark like thaaaaaat." Kizaru said as he began to poke at my neck "Hay stop!" I whined pushing him away.

As we approached the ship I could see alot of the marines sitting around enjoying the lovely weather, not bothering to pay much attention to their surroundings. We walked onto the ship and saw almost all the marines lounging around in the sun.

Sengoku was sitting in a large chair relaxing, I noticed a few of the marines looking at me with their jaws wide open "The ally cat is back. Just fucking wonderful." Coby grunted walking past.

I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of getting to me or starting another fight "Wonderful to see you too, Coby darling. Hope you're enjoying the nice weather." I said sweetly smiling at him.

He stood at the rails and glared over at me not bothering to say anything back "Well played." Aokiji whispered as he patted me on the back, dad walked out onto the deck as Sengoku stood up and walked over to me.

"I can see the Kid Pirates are behaving.. Apart from the profanity and screaming that was coming from that ship not too long ago." Sengoku greeted taking my hand, I blushed knowing that the noise was Eustass making my lovely breakfast.

"I assumed you would be in charge of the cooking seeing as how those four must have limited cookery skills." He scoffed looking over towards the ship, it wasn't too far away but no one was sitting at the table anymore, they were all gone.

"Iiiit's a verrrrrrrry specialll dayy. Aaaaapparentlyyyyy." Kizaru smirked, dad walked over and hugged me tightly "Darling, must you wear such a revealing bathing suit?" He asked with a frown "It's too warm outside, I feel like I'm melting." I groaned hugging him back, he chuckled and stepped back slightly.

He frowned and hissed "What on earth has that brute done to you?" I covered the marks on my neck and blushed even more "Nothing." I muttered looking away from him "Was there something in particular you wanted?" Sengoku asked stepping between us.

"Dad sent Aokiji to get me." I smiled, dad frowned and shook his head "I sent no such message for you." Aokiji turned away and scratched his head "Whaaaattttt? You didnnnnn'ttt? Then whyyyy did we gooooo get herrrrr?" Kizaru complained crossing his arms.

"I must have gotten my wires crossed then. Simple mistake and I apologise for it." He whistled, I knew by now he was definatly up to something, I scowled at him and gritted my teeth. "Sorry for the misunderstanding." Aokiji sighed.

I rolled my eyes and contemplated smacking him for dragging me away from relaxing with Eustass "Well if there's nothing else I'm going to go back to the ship." I sighed as dad kissed my forehead.

"Great! Get it off our ship before it sheds its hair!" Coby snapped, I looked over to see there was someone standing next to him, shaking his head and frowning, I recognised him. He was Helmeppo.

"Oh quit bitching, I'm leaving ya cranky brat!" I hissed walking to the rails where the exit was, I could hear some of the marines whispering as I smirked at Coby, just to piss him off.

"Coby, don't insult the strange cat creature! Do you know who her boyfriend is?" Helmeppo whispered frantically to Coby, as I leaned on the rails and watched as the marines moved closer towards me.

I knew they weren't looking at the design on my bikini bottoms or my pretty shawl "See you later, dad." I yelled as I slowly began walking away "Who's her dad?" I heard Helmeppo ask as I left. I didn't stick around to hear the answer.

I bounced back to the ship, purring and mewing as I went, when I arrived back to the ship there was no one there. "Hello?" I called walking to the kitchen.

The place was an utter and total mess! There was dirt and food splattered everywhere, pots and pans piled in the overflowing sink, I felt the anger rising inside me "Lousy, good for nothing, messy men!" I hissed looking at the mess they'd left.

I had no choice but to begin cleaning or it would drive me insane all day, I grumbled and swore as I gathered the cleaning things I needed to tidy this ungodly mess! "Umh..Hello?" A voice called from outside "Whoever it is go away! I'm fucking busy!" I snapped angrily.

I heard two people approach the door, my ears twitched as I began to scrub the filthy floor, Eustass had gotten more food on the floor than onto the plate, I scrubbed harder and growled to myself.

"D-do you have a moment?" Someone asked "Do I look like I have a fucking moment?" I snorted pouring more water onto the dirty floor "I wanna say I'm sorry." Someone said loudly.

I turned my head to see Coby and Helmeppo standing in the doorway, I stood up dropping the cloth back into the bucket "Eh, what happened here?" Helmeppo asked pointing to the large mess.

"Eustass made me breakfast in bed.. Sadly he almost destroyed the kitchen in the process." I sighed, Coby and Helmeppo looked shocked, they probably weren't expecting me to be down on my hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"Well it's the thought that counts." Helmeppo shrugged as I leaned on the counter, Coby walked slowly over to me "I am sorry for speaking to you the way I did.. I know it isn't your fault that you love that stupid pirate." He sighed.

I pulled him into a hug and smirked "No problem. I'm glad we're good now, Coby." I whispered, he pulled away and smiled "Sorry but we need to get back. Things have been pretty busy since we got promoted." Helmeppo laughed pulling Coby back.

"Oh, congrats. Thank's for stopping by. I'm sure Eustass will be back soon. They probably went to get more beer." I sighed, I knew how much they loved to drink and joke around "We'll leave you to clean this up. Uh, it was nice meeting you." Helmeppo laughed walking off, dragging Coby with him.

"Nice meeting you guys too." I smiled as I got back to cleaning, I flicked my tail and smiled as I heard them leave the ship. I scrubbed the dirt from the floor and sighed.

"Well...I guess it is the thought that counts, in this case." I muttered happily.

* * *

Sorry it's taken so long to upload, my laptop charger broke and I needed to specially order a new one, so I'm using my friends laptop.

I do not own one Piece

I appreciate you reading this, especially if you've gotten this far!  
THANK YOU

Byebye


	19. Chapter 19: Good news, Bad timing

Here is chapter 19!

Thank you for reading, especially if you've gotten this far.  
I do not own One Piece

Review and let me know what you think

Thank you

ENJOYYY

* * *

I looked in the mirror and twirled around, checking my outfit one last time "You look so grown up. It is unbelievable." Heat chuckled leaning in the doorway, I glared at him and grabbed my small clutch bag "I can be grown up when I want to! Tonight is special, remember." I laughed fixing my hair

"I have never seen Captain do something like this, he never plans anything." He smirked, I felt so loved and happy at that moment. Eustass had actually booked us a table in a fancy restaurant, I almost passed out when he told me "I know." I said walking to the door. Eustass said he'd meet me at the docks at 8:45pm sharp. It'd taken me ages to get properly ready.

I was wearing a nice formal red dress, my hair was done in a neat bun and I wore nice black heels, my little clutch bag served only as an accessory to my outfit "I'll see you later." I smiled walking past him "If you get back late tonight please keep the noise down to a slight scream." He yelled as I bounced out onto the deck.

I laughed and went to the rails of the ship. I could see Eustass leaning against one of the building with his arms folded, I looked over at the marine ship and saw a few of them looking at Eustass.

I jumped down to the docks, stumbling a little in my heels, I fixed my dress and walked towards Eustass quickly. I was shocked to see he was actually wearing a nice suit, it looked quite good on him "Hello, handsome." I smiled as he hugged me.

"You look stunning." He said stroking my cheek, I felt myself blush as my tail flicked happily "Sooo, let's get going." He said leaning down and planting a soft kiss on my lips, I slipped my arms around his neck and kissed back, Eustass pulled back and began to walk.

I followed holding his hand tight, smiling widely "Where are we going?" I asked, he shook his head and chuckled "You'll see when we get there."

I frowned and continued walking with him, there were still quite a few people in the streets as the shops were only closing, people whispered and pointed to us, I looked up at Eustass and saw that he wasn't looking the happiest. I was used to people whispering and pointing at me, he wasn't used to it.

We continued walking for about ten minutes before we stopped in front of a fancy restaurant "I hope you like it." He whispered as he opened the door for me, I walked inside and waited for him.

The ma'tre d' looked shocked when he saw Eustass standing behind me "G-good evening S-sir and madam. H-how may I help you?" He stuttered, Eustass put his arm around my waist and pulled me close "I reserved a table for 9pm."Eustass said proudly.

I was shocked to find he had actually booked a table for us, the ma'tre d' led us to a small booth and left us with two menu's "What a drink, babe?" he asked smiling at me, I looked at the menu and hummed to myself "How 'bout some wine to celebrate?" Eustass smirked.

"Just this once, couldn't hurt." I chirped leaning over and giving him a light kiss "And what does my little angel want to eat" He said as I scooted closer to me.

I noticed we were drawing quite a bit of attention from other diners, I looked at the menu and decided on what I wanted "Fish!" I smirked, he rolled his eyes and smiled "Fish for my kitten."

The waiter walked over to us nervously "M-may I t-take your order?" the young man asked nervously "Yea. Your finest bottle of wine, please. I'll have the steak and she'll have the fillet of salmon." Eustass said firmly. The waiter wrote it down and took the menu's back.

He walked away quickly, muttering to himself, I felt Eustass grab hold of my tail and stroke it gently. I purred and scooted closer to him "Behave." I whispered to him, he sighed and let my tail go, I flicked it and scooted away.

I could hear a strange noise not too far away, it wasn't from the kitchen or the bar or other diners talking, I pricked my ears up and tried to pinpoint where it was coming from "Babe are you ok?" Eustass asked putting his hand on my shoulder "Something weird." I muttered scooting around the booth, I knew where the noise was coming from.

I looked across to a table, there was a man with a camera, pointing it at us "What the fuck?" I muttered flicking my ears down, the noise was the camera shutter. The man was taking pictures of Eustass and I.

"Is that bastard takin pictures of us?" Eustass snarled, I grabbed his hand before he could do anything drastic or dangerous "Yes, but leave it." I whispered scooting back around to him, he squeezed my hand and hissed.

"He's taking pictures of us!" Eustass growled "Then let's give him something to take a picture of." I cooed, Eustass looked at me and nodded "Nice thinkin' babe." He said.

He leaned down and gave me a rough kiss, I pricked my ears up as the camera shutter sounded again, I pulled back as I heard the waiter approach with our wine "You are defiantly the brains in this relationship." Eustass smirked as the waiter stopped at our table.

"I know I am." I chirped as the waiter poured our drinks "considering you destroyed the kitchen." I said taking my glass, Eustass growled and took his glass "I'll clean the mess later."

"I cleaned it while you and the guys were getting beer. I couldn't stand seeing that mess." I smirked as I saw the waiter try to contain his laughter "The mess wasn't THAT bad." He said as the waiter left, leaving the bottle of wine on the table.

I took a sip of the wine, it had a delicious fruity taste to it and a sweet aftertaste "Mmmh this is nice." I said smiling at him, he drank his quickly and nodded "Don't get drunk now." He warned.

I put my glass down and scoffed "I am not going to get drunk."

The waiter soon returned with our food "I-is there anything else y-you need? Sir, Madam?" He asked nervously "No, thank you." I said happily.

He left quickly to go take orders from other diners, the fish smelled amazing and was cooked perfectly "Does my kitten like her fish?" Eustass said picking up his knife and fork "Kitten loves fish." I purred as we began to eat.

We tried to eat as civil as we possibly could without causing a problem, we finished about the same time and sighed "Food here ain't as good as yours, babe." Eustass muttered putting his arm around my shoulder, I blushed and smiled "Awh, thank you."

"Want dessert or should we just head back?" He whispered, I knew exactly what he meant "Now that is a good plan." I smirked, I pricked my ears up as a familiar voice was heard. I looked around and saw Trafalgar Law walking over to us.

"I need you both to come with me, urgently." He said standing in front of us "Fuck off and leave us alone. We're having dinner." Eustass warned clenching his fists, Law had a very serious look on his face.

"This is not a social visit. I need you both to come back with me, right now." He said in a strict voice, I was getting slightly worried when he said it wasn't a social visit. The only other reason was a professional visit! "Well tough shit." Eustass said folding his arms.

"Listen, moron. I don't care if you stay here or jump off a fucking cliff. Right now she is the main priority, so she needs to come with me." Law hissed grabbing my arm "Eustass I think we should listen to him. He is a doctor" I muttered scooting around and getting out of the booth.

Eustass growled and stood up "This better be something serious."

Law nodded and looked over at the man with the camera "Ignore him, Law." I sighed.

Law and I left first, I was eager to find out what he wanted so he would leave us alone "Seriously what's wrong?" I asked as he leaned against the wall "Not here, too many people listening." He sighed as Eustass came outside, muttering to himself.

"This better be fucking serious, doctor. Or you'll need a fucking mortician ." Eustass growled grabbing my hand, he was beyond angry that Law interrupted our lovely dinner "It is serious. Now come on." Law said walking off.

We followed him back to the docks, Eustass muttering and swearing the entire way back to Law's ship "I ask that YOU, Captain Kid do not destroy my ship or threaten my crew.. Again." Law warned as we went inside.

Eustass growled and followed, I took off my shoes and groaned, wearing heels for a long period of time hurt like hell lately. I skipped inside looking around to see where the crew were. I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a room.

"Eeek!" I cried out as I was pulled from Eustass "WE MISSED YOU!" Voices yelled, I looked up and saw Penguin holding me, Bepo and Shachi standing beside him "I missed you guys too!" I laughed hugging Penguin "I swear to god if this is why you called us here I will fucking murder you, asshole doctor!" Eustass yelled

Penguin pulled me away before Eustass could grab me back "Don't touch her!" Shachi warned hugging me "We missed our kitty. Just in time for tea!" He yelled. They were like excited children on Christmas morning.

"Sorry, guys. I need to speak with her urgently. You can have your tea party later." Law grunted, they whined and let me go "Tea parties? Oh god this is getting worse by the second." Eustass groaned.

They looked at Eustass in shock and backed away "Come on, this has waited long enough." Law said walking off, I waved goodbye to them as we continued on.

Law led us to what looked to be his 'office' "Tell us what the fuck is going on before I smash your face in!" Eustass snarled. Law motioned us to sit down as he sat in his fancy chair, Eustass sat down and crossed his arms, I sat next to him and put my bag on the ground.

"I didn't want to say anything until I was absolutely sure. But I finished up the final tests not too long ago... I ask that you both keep very calm." Law said "Well spit it out already!" Eustass demanded.

Law took a deep breath and looked at me, his eyes weren't the same dull orbs they usually were, they were filled with love and joy "Primigravida." He smirked.

I sat in utter shock, I knew what that meant, I couldn't breath "Are you fucking serious!" I half screamed jumping up "As serious as your father when he finds out about this. congratulations." He chuckled. I was overjoyed and extatic at the news.

"Medical terms are no use to me, moron. So how about saying it in english!" Eustass yelled, I grinned at Law and nodded "Eustass, I'm pregnant!" I laughed hugging him.

He sat frozen as I jumped onto his lap, he was still as a statue "Say something." I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck, he said nothing, he didn't move.. He just sat there.. Looking off into space. I was worried now "Are you deaf! You just found out your gonna be a father and you sit there looking like THAT!" Law laughed.

Eustass took a deep breath and sighed "Eustass?" I frowned standing up, I was in shock and I was the one having the baby, he was just sitting there "Allow me. I am a doctor." Law said placing his hands on my shoulders.

I stepped back and nodded, Law looked at Eustass and nodded "This should do the trick." He sighed before he bitch slapped Eustass across the jaw "Snap outta it!" Law yelled.

Eustass stood up and grabbed Law "What the fuck do you think you're doin, asshole!" He yelled, Law pushed him back and smirked "I sure hope the little one doesn't have your attention span."

Eustass shook his head and growled "How did this happen?"

"Please tell me he doesn't mean that literally." Law groaned rolling his eyes, I could feel the tears on my face, I had so many questions to ask Law, I had no clue about being a mother! My own mother barely noticed I was alive for alot of my life, I wouldn't let my child be that way. I'd give this baby everything I didn't! A loving and stable home, parents who loved it, a family who cared.

"Of course I don't mean it literally, you fucking twat!" Eustass shouted, "How far along am I, Law?" I muttered rubbing my hand over my stomach "By my calculation..About 6 to 8 weeks." He sighed.

Eustass stood shaking his head "I need some air." He sighed storming out of the room, to say I was angry was an understatement. We had just been told we were having a baby and he walks off on me! "Eustass!" I yelled, he just kept walking.

"He just needs time to calm down. He'll be thrilled once it registers in his tiny brain." Law said putting his arm around me, I leaned on him and sniffled, I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

I whined at the thought of telling my father. He didn't like Eustass as it was, he was mearly being civil for my sake, but he'd go insane if he found out we were having a baby! "Don't look so sad, kitty. Why don't you go have your tea with the guys. Best keep this quite until you tell your dad." Law said patting me on the head.

It was a smart idea not to tell anyone else until dad knew, I didn't want him to feel left out "Sure, tea and biscuits sounds nice." I said as I stopped myself from crying any more "You go on ahead." He said pushing me slightly towards the door.

I left his little office and walked back towards where the guys were, I took a moment along the way to compose myself, I was completely ecstatic about this but quite scared "Found you!" Bepo said walking over to me. I wrapped my arms around him as best I could and hugged "You sure did, Bepo!" I laughed.

He hugged back and smiled "Wanna come for tea? Or do you have to go." He said, I nodded and let go "Tea!"

We walked back to the room talking and laughing, it seemed like forever since I'd seen him, we walked back into the room, Penguin was the first to hug me "You staying for tea?" Shachi asked, I nodded and sat down with them.

We sat drinking tea, talking and eating biscuits for about twenty minutes before Eustass came back, Law wasn't far behind him "We're going." Eustass said picking me up, Penguin and Shachi jumped up to protest, but Law glared at them "But we're having tea!" Shachi whined.

"You can have a tea party another time. Right now she is needed." Eustass said walking off with me in his arms "Bye guys." I smiled.

Law went back to whatever he was doing before he came to find us and Eustass brought me back to the ship, he set me gently on the bed and sighed "I'm sorry I walked off back there. I didn't mean to upset you." He said in a soft voice, I held his hand and smiled "I just can't believe it. We made a baby." He whispered sitting down on the bed.

I cuddled him and nodded "Yup.. 6 to 8 weeks ago we made a baby." I squealed "I guess that means I should start running for my life. I won't live very long when your father finds out I got ya pregnant." He chuckled as he began to take his suit off.

I decided to get ready for bed and relax, I walked to the closet and grabbed a black nightgown "It'll be fine. Don't be so negative." I laughed, a knock came on the door "If this is another emergency I will punch you, Killer!" Eustass yelled throwing his shoe at the door.

I laughed and flicked my tail happily "How very rude." Dad growled opening the door.

I turned and smiled "Hi, daddy. What's up?" I asked going over to him, Eustass stayed on the bed trying not to make any eye contact.

"I would like you to attend another meeting. As per our agreement I may take you whenever I wish. We are setting sail soon." Dad sighed, I groaned and leaned against him "You can't just show up and take her!" Eustass yelled getting off the bed.

"Eustass, it's ok. I'll be back soon." I said in a calm voice, glaring at him. This was the perfect chance for me to tell him I was pregnant, and Eustass would be nowhere near us so dad wouldn't kill him.

"The marine ship is leaving in just over an hour. Aokiji has agreed to let you go with him. It is not at headquarters this time, but a marine base not very far away." Dad smiled, I nodded and hugged him.

"I'll be ready in half an hour." I sighed going over to Eustass, he crossed his arms and huffed "Just one interruption after another today."

"I shall see you then, sweetie." Dad said as he kissed my forehead, he smiled at me before leaving. Eustass came up behind me and un-zipped my dress "Why did you say that? Now you're going away again." He said slipping the dress off my shoulders. Letting it fall to the floor.

"This way I can tell him and you'll be a safe distance from him." I smirked as he rubbed his hand over my stomach "We just found out we're gonna be parents and you're going away." He muttered poking at my stomach.

"We can still talk, little den-den muchi remember. Besides it'll give you time to tell the guys." I said removing his hands from me and going to the closet "Hay, kitty!" Killer yelled running into the room, Heat and Wire behind him.

They were holding a few pink suitcases with the jolly roger painted on the front of them "Your dad dropped them off just now. We got these onto it almost instantly. So everyone knows you're OUR girl." Wire smirked.

"That's great, but she isn't exactly dressed for converting right now!" Eustass said wrapping his jacket around me "We've seen her in a bikini. No difference from underwear." Killer shrugged.

"Guy's I gotta go away for a little while. I'll be back really soon though." I said grabbing boxes of clothes and shoving them out of the closet "As long as you return to us and maintain regular contact, we are happy." Wire smiled.

"We'll call you every day. If the marines give you any trouble don't hesitate to say." Wire smiled. I felt bad keeping this secret from them. They were my crew, my friends, my nakama! "Sit down.. There's something we need to tell you." I sighed.

They looked at each other and nodded "You might wanna sit down for this." I smiled, Eustass looked at me and frowned "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to tell your dad before anyone else."

I nodded as they sat on the edge of the bed and looked uneasily at each other "Now.. No one can find out about this just yet. It has to be kept TOP secret. Understood?" Eustass growled, I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Just tell us." Killer sighed, I couldn't stop smiling as Eustass and I looked at them "I'm pregnant." I said.

Killer burst out laughing and shook his head "That's funny.. But seriously what's the secret." Eustass and I glared at him as Heat and Wire smiled "Another edition to the crew, how wonderful." Heat smiled "We'll have to be more careful and protective with you now, Karen." Wire said standing up.

He gave me a gentle hug and smiled "So. You're pregnant and you're goin off with your dad.. I got a bad feelin about this." Killer snorted, I growled and kicked at him, he couldn't even try harm me now that he knew I was pregnant.

"Watch where ya kick. Can't stay pregnant forever." He said standing up. He gave me a hug and chuckled "Will you a litter of kitties or just one baby?".

I pushed him back and glared at him "You should get ready to leave. I do hope the marines don't give you any trouble." Heat said.

I nodded and went to pack my things. Excited that I was going to be a mother, but dreading the thought of telling my father. This wasn't going to end very well.

* * *

This has been chapter 19!  
Sorry for the wait but my home laptop is unusable for the time being.  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece!  
Thank you so much for reading, it means alot to me.  
BYEBYE


	20. Chapter 20: Hancock to the rescue

I would like to specially thank EVERYONE and ANYONE who has been reading this and gotten this far. Without YOUR support this would not have been possible. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

To celebrate 20 chapters of randomness, I am going to do a special character Q&A chapter, so if you have questions for specific characters of questions in general please PM them to me and I'll be sure to put them in!

THANK YOU

I do not own One Piece Please

Review and let me know what you think

ENJOYY

* * *

It was the tenth day of sailing on this marine ship, I cursed myself for believing dad when he said it was close by, I rolled over in the little bed and rubbed my stomach. My little den-den muchi was on the small nightstand next to the bed, I sat up and sighed heavily.

Morning sickness had begun a few days ago, it was dreadful, I rolled out of bed and looked out the little window, I groaned as I felt my stomach turn, making a mad dash to the bathroom, throwing up last night dinner into the toilet.

Vomiting wasn't something I coped well with, I hated it more than I hated mice, my head was in the toilet for about ten minutes before I could move again "You ok? I heard you getting sick" Coby called.

I stood up and flushed the toilet "I'm fine." I smiled walking back into the room, I sat on the bed and sighed loudly "Admiral Aokiji says we'll arrive in less than an hour." Coby smiled.

I went to one of my suitcases and flung it open "I don't see why I couldn't have gone with Trafalgar Law. We're going to the same place and I could have had more tea parties." I muttered trying to decide what to wear.

I would rather have spent the ten days with the Heart Pirates, talking to Law about my pregnancy and relaxing with my few friends. I had very little to do on this marine ship. No meals to prepare, no dishes to wash, no Eustass to cuddle or nakama to chat with.

"It's almost breakfast time. If you're sick I can get a doctor." Coby said patting my back "I'm fine. Just wanna get back to my crew." I said picking up a simple pink dress, it had the crew's jolly roger imprinted in black on the front and the back, I kept the love hearts and a few little frills. The large love heart shape cut out in the chest showed alot of cleavage.

"You really do care for them, huh?" Coby said sitting on the small bed "I love them all. We all work together as a family to keep the ship going." I smiled thinking about them and how much I missed them.

"I'll wait until your ready then we'll head off to breakfast. Helmeppo went up already." Coby said before leaving. As soon as he left I ran my hand over my stomach. I was beginning to get a tiny little bump, it was hardly noticable at all but I knew the truth.

I wore my pink dress along with a pair of black leather boots and high socks with the jolly roger on them. Killer wanted to make sure EVERYONE knew what crew I was part of. I tied my hair in a side ponytail and grabbed my belt.

My katana's hadn't seen the rage of battle in so long, but I couldn't fight in my condition, I WOULDN'T risk harm to my unborn baby. I flicked my tail and picked up my handbag, putting my small den-den muchi into it. I adjusted my belt and made sure everything was attached properly.

I rubbed my stomach one last time before leaving the room "Ready." I sang as I closed the door, Coby was leaning against the wall patiently "W-wow. You look like a true pirate like that." Coby laughed as we began to walk along "I am a pirate! Got a bounty too." I said proudly "REALLY! I didn't know!" Coby half yelled.

I turned and skipped back to the room, I had my bounty poster with me in my suitcase, I grabbed it quickly and returned to Coby "Yup! I'm a wanted woman." I smiled as he took it.

"S-so much." He said as we walked on towards the big mess hall "Yeah. All I done was fall in love."

We walked to the mess hall to find we were a little late for breakfast, thankfully Helmeppo had saved us seats and food, I bounced into the seat next to him and purred, the smell of the food made me feel a little sick.

"I don't feel so good." I sighed pushing the tray of food away from me "You've been sick for a while now, girl. Sure you're ok?" Helmeppo asked gently rubbing my ears, I nodded and smiled "I think I just need some air. Enjoy breakfast guys." I said standing up and leaving the mess hall.

I walked up onto the deck and stood by the rails, I could see a large island in the distance, I leaned on the rails and sighed heavily, I would much rather have sailed here with the Heart Pirates than with marines. Coby and Helmeppo had helped me keep some sanity on the voyage here.

I waited as we approached the base, by then everyone had finished breakfast and was preparing to arrive "I really think you should see a doctor. You've been sick for days now and you haven't eaten properly either." Coby lectured coming over to me, I frowned and mentally kicked myself.

I couldn't go to a doctor because then the marines would know and I couldn't tell Coby, he'd blurt it out and then I'd be in big trouble "I'm fine. I know what's wrong, don't worry it's not contagious." I said giving him a light hug.

Other marines began to whisper and look at us, they knew I was a member of the Kid Pirates, I had the jolly roger on pretty much everything I owned, Killer wanted the world to know that I was part of their crew, either because he's proud of me (unlikely) ort he fact that I'm a warlords daughter.

"That's good. Wanna mock fight later, if you're free?" He asked happily, I couldn't and wouldn't risk fighting "Sorry, Coby. I would LOVE to but sadly I can't." I muttered. I'd promised Eustass I would try my best not to get into a fight, even a mock fight would be dangerous.

"Why not? I'm sure you have some fighting skills! Otherwise why would you have joined the Kid Pirates" He whined pouting "I promised my captain I would avoid fighting in any way. Can't break a promise to Eustass." I said turning back to the rails.

I flicked my tail and began to poke Coby playfully "Maybe another time." He said, I nodded before he walked off.

I could hear the marines whispering, I decided it was best to find out what they were saying about me, I began to zone in on what a few were saying.

"Why did a warlords kid become a pirate?"  
"How does she have kitty ears and tail?"  
"Is she really with Eustass 'Captain' Kid?  
"I heard those are the Dark Death katanas she has."  
"What's that in the box she has? Another weapon probably."

I wanted to go kick their asses so badly for talking about me like that. If I wasn't pregnant I would have thrown them overboard by now "We'll be arriving very shortly. Your father has already arrived and I shall take you to him when we get there." Aokiji said popping up behind me.

I purred and leaned over the rail, feeling the wind go through my hair and make my ears feel all tingly "You left breakfast without eating anything, I am beginning to worry about you." He said in a concerned voice.

I knew he'd be happy when he found out but until then I didn't want him to worry about me "I'm fine, Aokiji. I'm just not feeling 100% today." I muttered as the base grew closer and closer "I hope you get better soon. This meeting is a very important one. It is a great honor that you were invited along." Aokiji said, he put his hand on the back of my neck.

"But this time please do not start a brawling match with a warlord." Aokiji sighed, the marines looked at me with wide eyes "Yea, that's right. I fought with Trafalgar Law, kicked his ass too!" I yelled at them.

"We'll be going straight to the meeting when we dock. Stay close to me and no screaming abuse either." Aokiji warned. I snickered and shook my head. I wasn't going to cause ANY trouble at this meeting and as soon as it was over I'd tell dad...from a safe distance while Kuma is next to me.

"I'll behave. Just as long as I can go hang with the Heart Pirates later. I wanna see the guys again." I smiled, I wanted to relax and have a nice cup of tea with them along with some nice cake.. Bepo made good cake.

I watched as we came to the docks of the base and the anchor was dropped "I think you should eat something before we leave. The meeting will be long and you barely ate anything yesterday." Aokiji said grabbing my dress and pulling me back.

I kicked in protest as he dragged me back inside, I made no move for my katanas or tailsword, fighting him would not end well. I allowed him to drag me down to the mess hall, he lectured me about not eating properly and how it could effect my health.

Some of the marines were still eating when Aokiji sat me at a table "I'm not hungry. I'm sure I can wait until lunch." I sighed putting my head on the table "I am in charge of you until your father has you again. So what I say goes." He growled.

"The only person in charge of me is my Captain." I pouted as he set a plate of toast in front of me, he at across from me and raised an eyebrow "And I'm sure he would be thrilled to find you are on some sort of hunger strike." his voice was laced with sarcasm.

I ate the toast just to shut him up, when I'd finished I stood up and walked to the door "We'll be the last to arrive. We must hurry." Aokiji said. He grabbed me by my arm and pulling me along.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked along behind him "Nothing wrong with being fashionably late, Aokiji." I said as we got off the ship. The base wasn't anything like I thought it'd be! There were cute wooden stalls set up, selling sweets, cooked meat, noodles and even chocolate.

I had a sudden craving for chocolates and sweets, I pushed Aokiji off me and purred, he grabbed the back of my dress "I want food! Lemme go." I hissed extending my little claws and swiping at him. My hand slashed over him easily, I knew it was pointless trying to hurt a logia user.

I recoiled my hand and claws his ice almost froze my hand "Then hurry. If you are not prepared to go within two minutes I will drag you to the meeting kicking and screaming." He muttered.

I hugged him and purred before bouncing over to one of the stalls that had chocolate, the young marine looked at me in wonder as I flicked my tail happily "What can I get you, miss?" he asked grinning at me, I decided I wanted some coffee flavoured and hazelnut chocolates.

"Loads of the coffee and hazelnut chocolates please." I smiled grabbing my purse from my bag.. And of course Killer had put the jolly roger onto it.

Just in case everyone had missed the fact that it was now common knowledge I was in a relationship with Eustass 'Captain' Kid, had a massive bounty on my head or they'd missed the jolly roger on pretty much ALL my clothes.

"Right away Miss Hawkeyes." He smiled as he began to fill a little plastic bag with the chocolates. I wasn't expecting him to call me that, but it sounded nice. I handed him the money and took the bag. I wasn't bothered to wait around to get any change.

I had my chocolates and I wanted to buy some noodles and sweets. Aokiji looked less than impressed as I walked over to the noodle stand and ordered some before Aokiji came over to me "One minute you complain that you don't want food, now you're buying food.. I will never understand woman." He sighed.

I took my noodles and paid for them quickly "I'll finish before we get there. Don't complain, you were just bitching about how I haven't been eating right." I said as we began to walk towards the bases main entrance. I ate my noodles as fast as I could as Aokiji began another lecture about eating proper meals at proper times.

I nodded and agreed as I stuffed the noodles into my mouth, the little plastic bowl was practically empty "Want chocolate?" I said offering him the bag as I put my plastic bowl in the bin just inside the doors.

"Thank you. By the way, the meeting is on the top floor. Sengoku thinks it is the best floor for meetings" He said taking one, I suddenly needed to use the bathroom, those noodles and toast were about to make another appearance "Aokiji, need bathroom or the floor is gonna get a new colour." I groaned, "That door over there." he said pointing to a door with a little pink symbol on it.

I ran into the bathroom and into the first open stall, I made it just in time, I hurled up all the food I'd eaten, and I sure couldn't keep my whines and complaints between hurling quiet.

"Fucking! Stupid!" I whined flushing the toilet and slumping back onto the floor, I needed to talk to Law about this, I couldn't keep getting sick like this. I went to the sink and splashed some water on my face.

I sighed and left the bathroom, ready for the meeting, I looked around but Aokiji wasn't waiting for me, he must have gone up already. And left me alone. I growled and walked towards the elevator. Someone else was waiting for it too.

I recognised him.. Vice Admiral Smoker, I stood a few steps away from him as the elevator door came open, we both walked inside, he pressed the button for the top floor. He must have some business up there too.

As the elevator began to move he turned to me "So you're the illusive daughter of Hawk-eyes? I see you've decided which side you're on." Smoker spat, I flicked my tail and looked up at him "I'm on nobodys side." I purred adjusting my handbag.

"You are romantically involved with one of the most wanted and lets face it, ugly pirates on the sea. As well as having a large bounty on your head." He growled. I snickered and shook my head "I'm going to pretend you DID NOT just insult the man I love. And sorry if defending a nakama warrants a bounty." I snapped. I didn't like the fact that he called Eustass ugly, he was GORGEOUS to me!

"And another thing! Who are YOU to call HIM ugly! You look like a Steps reunion reject." I growled, letting my tail go straight and ridged "No one speaks to me like that!" He snarled turning to me, he got in my personal space and looked down at me. His scare tactics wouldn't work on me.

"Trying to scare me won't work. Also if you even TRY anything I will scream so loud I'm sure my 'Captain' will hear me." I smirked putting my hand on his chest and jutting my claws out, before slowly pushing him back.

He stepped back and smiled "I'm impressed. Most people would be cowering on the floor if I done that to them. I like you, kiddo. Got a lot of balls if you can stand up to me." He chuckled, I twitched my ears and flicked my tail.

"I'm not scared of you, Smoker. I respect you." I purred moving my tail about, he looked a little shocked as the elevator stopped, I stepped out and smiled knowing I'd in a way, beaten him at his own game.

"Well you'll have to earn my respect, cat demon." He whispered as we walked through the large door. We seemed to be the last to arrive "Are you feeling better now?" Aokiji asked from his chair "Yup, much better." I smiled walking over to dad.

I looked around the room and noticed there weren't only Shichibukai at this meeting, I saw Tsuru, Hina, Jango, Fullbody, Aokiji, Kizaru and a man in a hood sitting around the large table "It is good to see you are well again. You had us all worried, kitty." Kuma said picking me up.

He placed me in the palm of his hand and began to pet my ears "Hmm... I do believe congratulations are in order." He smirked, there was no way he could have known! Unless Law told him, I glared down at the stupid doctor and hissed.

"Ai! Don't look at me! confidentially remember." He whined "She seeeemmsss to haveeee gained a liiiiiittleee weightttt." Kizaru sighed "You take that back! My daughter has not gained weight!" Dad yelled standing up.

"It is not her fault. It is only natural for a woman in her condition." Kuma said poking my stomach gently, he knew.. But how did he know if Law didn't let slip "How can she be gaining weight? She's been vomiting violently for the past week and has barely eaten a thing." Aokiji scoffed.

"She has been ill and you have not informed me! I trusted you with her, Aokiji." Dad snarled "That too is normal for her condition, it also cannot be helped." Kuma smiled.

"I could hear everyone whispering as dad continued to scorn Aokiji for not telling him I'd been sick "Hawk-eye. There is no sense in blaming Admiral Aokiji for her recent sickness." Kuma said sitting me on the table. I scooted over to Law.

"Did you tell him!" I hissed grabbing him "I haven't told anyone. Stop blaming me." He muttered shaking his head "Stress is also not good for her. Do you wish to bring harm to the little one?" Kuma yelled.

Everyone went quiet "WAIT A MINUTE! I GET IT NOW! SHE'S PREGNANT AIN'T SHE!" Buggy screeched, I wanted to throttle the stupid fucking clown "Lower your voice you disgrace of a clown!" Hancock hissed.

"Holy shit! Captain Kid got her up the swanny! She's gonna have the fuckin anti-christ!" Buggy laughed hysterically "SHUT THE FUCK UP BUGGY!" Law screamed as Hancock walked over to me.

Dad wasn't moving at all, he looked like he wasn't even breathing, I couldn't help but cry, I wanted to tell dad myself, not have it screamed at a fucking Shichibukai meeting! Everyone was extremely quiet.

The only thing I could hear was my own little sobs as Law pulled me into a gentle hug "Don't cry. I will make sure that big nosed clown pays for his vulgar statement." Hancock growled glaring over at Buggy.

"WHO HAS A BIG NOSE! Well excuse me for adding my opinion!" Buggy yelled crossing his arms and turning away from her, dad took a deep breath and walked over to me.

"How-" he began in a whisper "COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" He screamed shoving Law away from me, that was NOT the reaction I had in mind. Though at least he was moving again "HOW COULD YOU CONCEIVE A CHILD WITH THAT BRUTE OF A HUMAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" He screamed in my face.

Sengoku had moved around the table "Why on earth would you do something as dumb as let that vile creature touch you!" He yelled.

First dad starts screaming at me now Sengoku was starting on me too "HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! NO CHILD OF MINE WILL GIVE BIRTH TO THE CHILD OF A PIRATE!" dad screamed. "D-dad. I-" "DO NOT TRY AND DEFEND SUCH ACTIONS! ONLY A SLUT GETS PREGNANT BEFORE MARRIAGE!"

He just implied I was a slut.. I couldn't believe it. I thought he'd be glad about being a grandfather "HOW DARE YOU!" A shrill voice cried.

In a flash both dad and Sengoku were knocked out on the floor, Hancock stood over them, she looked beyond angry "Shame on you both." She hissed pulling me into her arms "Take no notice of what these useless men say, Karen. Men know nothing of what woman feel." She growled stroking my hair.

"Does anyone else have anything to say on this matter?" She hissed looking around at everyone "I apologise. I did not mean to cause any trouble for you, kitty." Kuma frowned. I couldn't blame him, dad would probably have had the same reaction even if I had told him.

"Not your fault, Kuma." I sighed wiping my tears "You disgraceful men are not worthy to be anywhere near her! I am taking her and you shall not come near her." Hancock said grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"She gives you this amazing news and you lot either scream abuse at her or clam up. Y'all could at least fake being happy for her." Law scoffed following us out of the room.

Hancock smashed the button for the elevator and growled quietly as Law ran over to us "Keep away, pathetic doctor." Hancock warned pulling me close "Hancock, it's ok. He was the one who told me I was pregnant in the first place." I muttered as the elevator arrive.

We stepped inside and Law pressed for the bottom floor "So you've gotten the morning sickness? That should pass." He smirked.

Hancock put her arm around me and glared at him "Aaaaannnyyway. I'm sure the guys will be happy to see you again. Bepo made cake." Law said clearing his throat "She is not going with you! Until this matter is sorted out she shall reside with the Kuja Pirates, under MY watch." Hancock said pointing her finger at him.

Law rolled his eyes and shifted a little "Whatever. You can argue with Kid about giving her back. She is a Kid Pirate." he muttered "I do not care what crew she is part of! She stays with the Kuja crew" She hissed as the door opened.

She took me to the bathroom immediately before Law could say anything.

"Hancock, thank you for defending me." I said putting my hand on my stomach, I couldn't help but sob at the fact that my dad had been so mean towards me "I cannot say I approve of your current choice in a boyfriend. He is known for his violence and brutality." She muttered.

I knew lots of people had a bad view of Eustass but they didn't know him like I did! "But he's really sweet and loving once you get to know him.. He makes me feel so special and happy." I sighed happily.

"All men are the same! All except one. He is a special exception" Hancock said with a dreamy look on her face, I knew who that one exception was and poor Luffy didn't realise how lovestruck she really was "And Eustass is a special exception for me. I love him so much and he loves me." I sniffled.

Hancock furrowed her brow and shook her head "Very well. But until this matter is sorted and you are returned to your crew you are to sail MY crew." She ordered.

I wasn't going to go against what she said, she seemed to have it all planned out and I knew she'd have no problem with giving dad another whack if he started again.

"Now let's go." She said fixing her dress, I nodded and followed her out of the bathroom, Kuma was waiting outside along with Buggy.

I grabbed the hilt of Dakukora and drew it quickly "You are dead, clown!" I hissed swinging at him, I cut straight through him, he screamed as I sliced him into pieces "Stop it!" he yelled.

"You asshole! You ruined it! You stupid clown!" I growled as Kuma picked me up "Stress is not good for the baby. You must remain calm." Kuma said softly. I sighed and nodded, I didn't want anything to hurt the baby.

Buggy pulled himself back together and sighed, Hancock slapped him and turned away "Kuma, put her down, we must go." She commanded 'looking down' on him. He placed me down and put my katana away for me "You can only be pregnant for so long, demon cat!" Buggy warned scowling at me.

"Yea, yea. I know." I smirked as Hancock and I walked away "See ya round, Kuma." I said waving back at him.

I was glad Hancock was there at the meeting, to defend me and help me. She seemed cold and cruel but really, she was sweet and caring.

* * *

This has been chapter 20!  
Thank you for reading!  
Please review I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	21. Chapter 21: Setting off home

Here is chapter 21!  
Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it so much!  
Please review

I do not own One Piece

ENJOYYY

* * *

I stood on the Kuja pirate ship as Hancock explained to the crew that I would be with them for a little while as my father was a bit upset about my current 'situation'.

I kept quiet as she spoke, her sisters didn't take their eyes off me for a second "Now, I must return and sort those dreadful men out. Sonia, Marigold! She is not to leave this ship" She ordered. They nodded "Yes, sister" they said in union.

Hancock turned to me "You must not leave the ship. I know you are eager to see your friends of the Heart Pirates, but I cannot allow you to leave the safety of this ship."

I nodded slowly, I wanted to go see Penguin, Bepo and Shachi again but I knew they would understand "Yes, Hancock. I will not leave this ship." I replied solidly. Hancock turned and left quickly, leaving me with her crew.

Sonia was the first to approach me "So. You're going to have a baby?" She smiled "Yea. I found out just over a week ago. I had to leave my crew shortly after I told them." I sighed.

I missed them but I talked to them at least twice a day and talked to Eustass alone once a day "Are there men in the crew?" A kuja pirate asked "I'm the only girl in the crew." I answered.

They all gasped and muttered among themselves, I knew that there were no men allowed in Amazon Lily and the Kuja Pirates would rarely see men. I heard a den den muchi begin to ring.

It took me a moment before I realised it was mine "Ah, sorry." I muttered rummaging through my handbag for the little snail, I pulled it out and sighed heavily "This must be them now."

I answered "Hi guys!" I said in a cheerful voice "H-hay! Umh. Just wondering when you'll be back..eh..Just curious y-ya know.. Missing you and..stuff." Killer stuttered, I heard some commotion in the background "The fire's out." I heard Heat muttered.

FIRE! "What fire? What the fuck have you assholes done!" I yelled to the little snail, there was some whispering and muttering on the other end "Uh, well t-the thing is..umh..Remember that we love you VERY much." Killer said in a calm voice. I knew they'd done something catastrophically wrong if he was saying crap like that.

"Either tell me what the fuck you idiots have done or when I get back heads will get busted open!" I threatened with a growl, the Kuja pirates were all looking at me with wide eyes as more whispers and whines were heard.

"We got hungry and tried to make food like you do. But we aren't as good with the kitchen as you are, so Heat had a good idea that we could use his flames to cook the food..But it got outta hand and the kitchen caught fire." Killer said very quickly, but I heard EVERY word he'd said. Needless to say I was quite pissed off.

"P-please don't be angry." Heat whispered, I wish I'd never left those idiots now. I left for just over a week and they destroy my precious kitchen "That kitchen is to be fixed by the time I get back or you morons will be cooking your own food from now on! I left SIMPLE recipes for you guys! How the fuck did you destroy my god damn kitchen!" I growled.

"We're sorry...So how is it goin over there? Anyone giving you trouble, babes?" Killer asked changing the subject.

I couldn't tell him what really happened, he'd tell Eustass and then all hell would break loose! "It's going..fine. I've had better days." I muttered, I could hear Wire yelling in the background and Eustass screaming at Killer to fix the kitchen.

"Awh fuck. Gotta go, chat soon, kitty cat." He said before hanging up.

I put my snail back in the handbag and sighed "Lord give me fucking strength."

Sonia and Marigold laughed slightly as I put my head in my hand and whined loudly.

"You sail with men?"  
"How many men are there in your crew?"  
"What are they like?"  
"Can men breathe fire?"  
"Where do babies come from?"  
"Do you know Luffy?"

Question after question came at me from the Kuja woman, I didn't know who to answer first of even if I should answer them "Now, girls. Give her some time to settle in. She'll answer your questions later if she feels like it." Sonia laughed.

I flicked my tail and purred as familiar sounds filled my ears, I could hear yelling and screaming from the base, I walked to the rails and tried to zone in on where it was.

It was coming from the top floor "What's that sound?" One girl asked looking around, I twitched my ears and closed my eyes "They're all fighting up there. It doesn't sound good." I muttered shaking my head.

"Why are they fighting?" Another asked, I knew why, because of me "Because I'm pregnant." I answered.

"How do you get pregnant?" someone asked "Never you mind about how. All that matters now is that we follow orders" Marigold scorned. "Do the men on your ship stretch?" someone asked.

"Uh..No..they don't. But one can breathe fire and my captain can control metal objects, like a big magnet." I smiled, they all began to mutter and whisper. A loud scream echoed from the meeting room, the window shattered as something was thrown out "Oh shit." I said running towards the exit.

I was grabbed by the dress and held back "You can't leave!" Sonia hissed as whatever was thrown hit the ground "They're fighting because of me! I gotta stop them." I said as she pulled me back.

"Chairs always go out windows at these meetings! Calm down, catgirl. Big sis can handle it." Sonia said as I flopped onto the deck "You didn't hear what my dad called me." I wailed laying flat on the ground.

"What did he call you? It couldn't be that bad." Marigold sad patting me on the back "He said only a slut gets pregnant before marriage!" I cried. Sonia and Marigold gasped "No wonder big sis was so angry. I pity Dracule Mihawk, she's going to really make him pay." Sonia muttered pulling me up.

I could hear Hancock still screaming loudly through through the now broken window, marines had already cleared away the broken glass and mangled chair "I wanted to tell him after the meeting. But Kuma wouldn't shut up and Buggy caught on and started screaming. Then Sengoku started yelling" I muttered.

"Is the father of the child glad of this news?" Marigold asked "He was shocked at first. But he was really happy. So were the crew." I said happily. I knew by now the morons would be fixing the kitchen or trying to fix it, depending on the damage.

"I wanna go play with my friends." I pouted, wanting to go see the Heart Pirates, Sonia rolled her eyes "You CANNOT leave this ship and men are not allowed on without Hebihime-sama's permission." Marigold sighed. I sat at the rails and looked up towards the broken window.

I had been sitting looking up at the window for a good ten minutes before the voices began to raise. There was a lot of yelling, it was getting louder and more audible

"WHO HAS A BIG RED NOSE YOU SNAKE BITCH!" I heard Buggy screech, "That stupid clown!" I growled pulling myself up .

"SILENCE YOU DISGRACE OF A MAN!" Hancock screamed at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly another of the windows smashed, Buggy had been thrown out the window! "AND STAY OUT!" Hancock screamed poking her head out the window and looking as Buggy fell, he stopped himself before he hit the ground.

"YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET BACK UP THERE! YOU'LL BE GOING OUT A WINDOW NEXT!" He screamed running back through the main door.

"I hate him." I growled gripping the rails tight "Big sis will sort him out." Sonia said in a confident voice.

I rested my hand on my stomach and sighed loudly "I wanna go home."

"When this is sorted I am sure sis will let you go back home. Just relax until then." Sonia smiled.

I sat back down and leaned on the rails, the shouts and screams continued followed by loud bangs and thumps, I missed Eustass so much. I wanted him to hold me and tell me it was going to be ok, that he'd keep me safe.

"I DO NOT CARE!" I heard Hancock scream.

Everything went quiet, unusually quiet "Hebihime-sama must have won!" Marigold smiled. I watched the door and waited for someone to come out.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, I tried not to be stressed, I wanted to be good to my baby, "Snake Princess!" Everyone called and cheered, I opened my eyes and saw Hancock standing on the ship.

"I have sorted those men out. Those pathetic men have expressed remorse for his actions against you all but that red nosed excuse for an existence." she said extending her hand to me, I took it and she pulled me up "Stupid clown." I hissed.

"Hebihime-sama! The men on her ship burned her kitchen!" One pirate cried, Hancock looked at me in slight shock "There's a reason I do all the cooking on the ship." I sighed.

Hancock rolled her eyes "Foul men!"

"You don't know foul until you've allowed Heat to cook lunch." I scoffed, they couldn't cook properly to save their lives, how the survived before I joined is an eternal mystery.

"I shall return you to your crew soon. If you wish to speak with your father before we sail again is your decision. We leave after lunch." She said in a stern voice. I wanted to clear the air with my dad before I left, I also wanted to see the Heart Pirates and talk to Law.

"I wanna speak to him.. Then can I go see the Heart Pirates? Bepo made cake." I smiled, she frowned "You honestly want to have cake with that giant furry beast?" Hancock said.

"I do not think that is a good idea. The Heart Pirates are to set sail in a matter of minutes.. That oaf of a doctor was muttering something about an emergency." she sighed flipping her hair, I frowned and nodded.

"Another time then, I guess. Thank you for defending me, Hancock." I smiled, she nodded and turned to her sisters "Has she been behaving?" she asked.

Sonia and Marigold looked to each other and then to Hancock "She tried to leave the ship when the chair went out the window, then she lay on the deck, then she sat at the rails." Sonia sighed, Hancock looked at me, she didn't seem impressed.

"Sadly I missed that pathetic admiral and the chair went out the window. I never miss a target twice. Then that horrid clown started screaming. His voice was very irritating, so I threw him out the window." She said proudly

"Big sis always wins!" Sonia smirked

I nodded and watched as Kuma came out the large doors, he was quite easy to spot "I shall go arrange for you to go see your father, I cannot allow you to meet with him alone. He is still very upset and angry." she said.

I was hoping he would have calmed down somewhat but apparently he hadn't at all "Lunch is almost ready." Someone called from inside the ship, the thought of food turned my stomach "Sonia, She is not to leave her seat until she has eaten ALL her food." She ordered.

I flicked my tail and frowned "What? First Aokiji drags me to breakfast now I'm gettin the 'sit and eat' treatment." I whined

"You are eating for two now and according to Admiral Aokiji you have not been eating right for days. You must eat! That is an order!" She said 'looking down' on me.

"And you will forgive me, because I'm BEAUTIFUL." She said smirking at me, I narrowed my eyes and glared at her "I wanna go home." I muttered, Hancock flipper her hair and turned her back on me "Until then I am the boss of you! Do as my sisters say, I will return for you soon." She said before leaving.

I wasn't in the mood to eat or take orders from anyone "Lunch is ready!" The voice yelled. All the Kuja pirates went inside talking happily "Let's get you fed." Sonia said turning me away from the rails.

"Ok." I muttered as she led me down to where everyone was "You can sit at the head table with us. No leaving until it's all gone." Sonia laughed as she led me to the table at the back of the hall.

I sat next to her and smiled, she seemed to be the most friendly of the Kuja's, excluding Hancock, there was a high back chair which I assume is where Hancock sits, we were to the right and Marigold was to the left.

"I hope you enjoy our food and don't mind if the girls as a few questions. Big sis rarely brings back guests." She smiled as I looked at my food. A large piece of meat with vegetables around it and some mashed potato with strawberries on the side.

It looked really good and smelled amazing! "I don't mind questions. But if you don't want me to answer one just say." I smiled as a few of the pirates looked at me.

"Be careful what you say though. The most contact with a man these girls have had is serving food to a special few that were allowed to dock at Amazon Lily for a while." Sonia laughed.

"I'll be careful." I said as I began to eat my food.

It tasted AMAZING! The meat was was succulent and cooked perfectly "If you don't mind me asking. How far into the pregnancy are you?" Sonia asked picking her chunk of meat up.

I thought for a moment, Law had put it at about two months, maybe an extra week or so. I was shocked I hadn't noticed sooner and that I'd fought with Killer all those times without a worry or care.

When each time we done a mock fight or training the little life growing inside me could have been hurt or worse killed! All because Killer and I like to play rough and brawl.

I felt terrible when I thought about it, one misplaced kick or landing and my little baby could have died inside me before we even knew it existed

I felt myself let out a small sob "H-why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?" Sonia said rubbing my back "I'm fine, Sonia. Just thinking about stuff...I'm about two months gone."

Sonia smiled "Awh, I read some books on pregnancy. It will be really tough. Hope you can handle it." She said sweetly. I nodded and ate my meat happily "I sure can, besides I have Eustass and the guys."

We ate our food without anymore talk, alot of the Kuja pirates watched as I flicked my tail and twitched my ears "Aah." Sonia sighed leaning back in her chair as she finished her lunch.

I had finished most of mine, I was feeling quite full for the first time in over a week "Oh god I'm stuffed." I groaned happily, Sonia looked down at me "You're not leaving that seat until the food is finished."

I rolled my eyes and whined, a few of the Kuja pirates nervously approached the table, I sat up and smiled "Can we ask questions now Sonia-sama?" One asked "Of course." Sonia answered.

"Let me introduce you to the crew. We may be few in numbers during this voyage but we're tough." Marigold said standing up.

I nodded and smiled.

Sonia introduced them one by one pointing to each as she said their name, they all seemed to be amazed at my ears and tail as I waited for the questions "Ask the questions ONE at a time, let's not overwhelm her, now." Marigold smiled, the girls nodded and grinned at me

"what's it like sailing with an all man crew?"  
"It can be annoying, they can't really cook well, or clean, or keep organised. Means more work for me to do" I answered with a shrug, I couldn't complain about my duties because I kinda enjoyed them.

"Why do you have a kitty tail and kitty ears?"  
"I had an accident, thanks to the junior doctor, Penguin of the Heart Pirates I was saved, but now I look like this." I smiled, the second I mentioned Penguins name Aphelandra eyes lit up. Maybe she had a little crush on Penguin.

She was blushing slightly as I continued to talk about how he thought fast and used the dna sample to save me.

Questions were continuously asked for about half an hour, mostly about what I did among the crew, how it was being around men all the time and what tricks men could do, which was few and far between for my guys.

"Have you had any adventures?" Rindo asked, we hadn't had many adventures as a crew, the Kid Pirates weren't the adventuring type, but we'd had a few along the way "A couple, nothing amazing though." I laughed. The most exciting 'adventure, if you could even call it that. "What happened?" Blue Fan asked

"Well.. The best was when we landed on a nice little island, it was like a giant maze, Eustass had a few beers and thought it'd be great to try it out. So he went off without tellin anyone, leaving me to deal with the others. That place was horrible and having to drag Killer's stupid ass along with me wasn't a help at all."

The girls smiled and laughed happily, I'd finished my lunch as the questions, Sonia seemed happy I finished before Hancock returned.

When Hancock returned she told Marigold and Sonia to wait for my dad and take his sword when he arrives, then take him to the captains quarters.

I followed her and yawned as she led me to the captains quarters, it was elegant and large, the bed alone took up half the room "We shall leave when you have spoken with your father, from there we will decide how best to return you to your crew." Hancock said using Salome as a chair.

I sat beside her on the bed and waited "Was he ok when you spoke to him?" I asked in a quiet voice "He was quite upset that you hadn't told him sooner, he showed remorse for what he said to you, quite hateful of your captain though." she sighed.

I curled up on the bed and frowned, I suddenly remembered that I'd put my small bag of chocolates safely in my handbag, I rummaged around and pulled it out "Want one?" I asked

"How on earth did you fit that in there? No thank you. I don't like sweet things. I'm sweet enough already." She said with a wink.

I heard voices outside, one was dad, there was a knot in my stomach as the door opened, Sonia and Marigold came in first, Sonia was holding dads prized sword and Marigold was watching him closely.

"Thank you sisters. You may go and ready the ship to leave. We depart as soon as Hawkeye is off the ship" Hancock ordered "Yes big sis!" The said before leaving.

Dad walked slowly over to us, I sat up and waited for him to say anything. He crouched down on the ground and took hold of my hand "Darling, I am so sorry for how I reacted. I did not mean a word of it, I swear. I am sorry I upset you." He said, he looked quite upset.

"I know it must have been hard when you found out and I am sorry for how I reacted. I do not condone what I said but I worry for you when you are with those pirates. You are my little girl and I only want the best for you."

Hancock glared down at him with angry eyes "When I thought about how you fought on the marine ship with that masked fellow I got so angry. One foul move and he could have caused you to lose the baby. I know you could not have planned this, but I do hope you will allow me to be apart of the little ones life."

I waited a moment before I answered, taking in everything he said to me "I know you didn't mean it. I won't cut you out of my babys life, but you can't blame Killer. We only found out a little while before I left." I sighed.

Hancock was glaring daggers at dad and I could hear her hissing "I understand if you do not wish for me to visit you for some time." He muttered.

"You can visit whenever you want, just no fighting. I have to clean up after those morons, remember." I smiled, Dad nodded and stood up "She is to sail with the Kuja pirates for now but may I be the one who returns her to her crew?" Dad asked turning to Hancock.

She stood up and scoffed "What makes you think I will accept a request from a man?" She said as she looked down on him, dad crossed his arms "Because I am her father" he huffed loudly

"Very well. I wish for none of my crew to interact with the Kid Pirates, she will sail with us until they are close by." she answered, dad turned to me and smiled "If that is alright with you, of course"

"Sure it is!" I said hugging him. Hancock sighed and walked towards the door "How can you allow a man to hug you" she growled.

Dad stepped back and placed his hat on my head "Keep this for me until I collect you. I have some business to attend to." He smiled.

I followed him outside and saw that my bags were on the deck, the Kuja pirates stared at dad and whispered "I shall see you soon, daughter. He said hugging me "Can't wait" I whispered.

He pulled back and smiled, placing his hand on my stomach "Keep safe, both of you." He smiled "We will, dad." I smiled.

He left quickly, thanking Hancock for her hospitality and kindness, she didn't answer him, just pointed him towards the exit.

"Let's set sail. Karen, contact your captain and arrange a meeting point for you and your father." Hancock ordered "Yes, Hebihime-sama!" the pirates yelled.

I sat up on the rails and smiled happily, fixing the hat on my head.

I was going home. Back to my family, half-assed and dysfunctional as we may be, we all worked well together.

"I'm on my way back." I sighed as the ship moved away from the marine base. I was setting sail back to my family.

* * *

This has been chapter 21!  
Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it so much! THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY STORY!  
Please review

I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	22. Chapter 22: Home Sweet Home

Here is chapter 22

Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it so much!  
Please review

I do not own One Piece

ENJOYY

* * *

Sonia sat beside me talking about...something. I wasn't really listening, I was too busy looking at the island in the distance "Hello? You there?" Sonia said waving her hand in front of me, I blinked and looked at her "Eh, not really." I muttered flicking my tail.

She groaned and rolled her eyes "That's the fourth time today."

We'd left the marine base almost two weeks ago, due to a storm the Kuja ship was sent off course and my fathers boat was damaged. So Hancock arranged that I could meet Eustass on an island and go back with him there.

I was so excited to see him again, I was getting a fraction bigger each day, Sonia would measure me just to check, she seemed to be the most interested in my pregnancy

"I'm sorry. I just miss them." I muttered hugging my knees to me, Sonia rubbed my head "You'll be back with them by dinner time. We'll miss you though" she smiled.

I'd miss them too, I'd gotten along well with the Kuja girls, especially Aphelandra. She always asked about Penguin, she had a major crush on him. The others asked questions about Luffy and his crew.

I was so excited about seeing Eustass again, two weeks should be long enough for them to fix my fucking kitchen!

"I'm sure we'll see each other again though. I have a bad feeling dad will be showing my baby to anyone who'll look." I grimaced at the thought of actually having the baby.

"I look forward to it." She whispered as Hancock walked over to us "We will be arriving soon. We need to go ashore and restock supplies, I shall return you to your ship." She said, I stood up and stretched, flicking my tail happily.

"Thanks, Hancock. I really appreciate this." I squealed as the island grew closer.

I tried to spot the ship, even with my awesome cat eyes I couldn't see anything that looked like our ship "I hope you have a girl." Sonia said standing up.

I knew Eustass was hoping for a boy, I didn't care as long as it was healthy. I watched as we approached the island, I could see shapes moving on the beach and suddenly a boom was heard and a large cloud of smoke rising into the air "What on earth is that!" Hancock hissed.

I knew what it was, how could I mistake it for anything else! The guys were having a barbeque on the beach, I'd recognise it anywhere!

"I found them." I sighed happily skipping to the head of the ship "What! Those neanderthals on the beach are your crew!" Hancock growled in disgust "Yup.. Heat almost blows everything up when he lights the barbeque." I laughed.

As the ship came closer to the island the shapes began to move down the beach, there wasn't just four, there were six! Maybe they met some friends and invited them along.. Or something like that.

"They are NOT to set foot on this ship." Hancock warned, I nodded happily, I knew none of them would be THAT stupid..Maybe Killer would.

The beach was less than 200 metres away, I could see the guys waving at me along with two others, I waved back "Hi guys! I missed you so much!" I yelled.

The Kuja girls looked at them in wonder, they'd probably never seen pirates as strange as them "What a weird looking bunch." Marigold muttered as the ship came to a halt. I ran to the head of the ship and leaned over.

"Hi guys!" I squealed happily "What beastly creatures." Hancock scoffed looking at them "What did you just say lady!" Killer yelled, I knew he wasn't going to let anyone insult him, not even Boa Hancock could get away with that.

"Silence, man! You are not worthy to speak with me!" She yelled looking down on him and pointing "Come down here and say that to my face!" Killer challenged.

Hancock stood up straight and narrowed her brow "Feel free to turn him to stone." I whispered quietly "Does he actually have a face?" Sonia asked crinkling her nose "I do have a face! Shut the hell up!" He yelled angrily.

He hated anyone making fun of him for wearing the mask "Killer, that's enough." Eustass said firmly, glaring at his first mate, he crossed his arms and began to mutter to himself.

"MERO MERO MELLOW!" Hancock yelled, the love heart rays hit Killer in a matter if milliseconds, turning him to stone.

"KILLER!" Everyone except Eustass yelled "Finally, peace and quiet." I laughed.

Eustass face palmed and groaned "Just give her back."

"C-captain, What about Killer?" Heat asked nervously "I like him that way." I smirked.

"How are you feeling?" Wire asked, "Will he break if we hit him now?" Heat muttered tapping the now frozen form of Killer.

"Quiet!" Hancock yelled, everyone went silent and we all looked at her "You men are disgraceful. I do wish she would not return to you savages but I do not want to break our deal." She hissed, Eustass rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Let's get you down." Sonia said picking me up, I'd grown used to her picking me up by now, I was like a little doll to her, she had gotten me into Kuja appropriate clothes in the last week, I didn't mind it.

I knew Eustass would pitch a fit if I continued to wear such revealing clothes all the time, Sonia placed me on top of one of the leading sea kings that pulled the ship "Down." She commanded to it.

It lowered it's head almost to the ground, I slipped off and jumped on Eustass "I missed you!" I said wrapping myself around him tightly "Missed you too, babes." He whispered softly.

I flicked my tail happily as his arms held me tight "Put her down you giant ape!" Hancock demanded jumping down from the ship.

Eustass let go of me and kissed my forehead "We have missed you so much." Heat said hugging me, Hancock scoffed and rolled her eyes "How can you allow such ghastly men to touch you!"

I shrugged it off and hugged back "They're my nakama. How could I not."

"We have missed you so much." Heat chuckled tussling my hair, I twitched my ears and purred happily.

"Uh...Thanks for givin her back.." Eustass shrugged pulling me away from Heat and into his arms.

"You are welcome. We need to restock but I do not want my girls interacting with you men." Hancock replied glaring at him.

"So I'm guessing you want us to go away then?" Wire sighed looking up at the Kuja pirates. Hancock nodded and rolled her eyes, Salome was wrapped around her as she waited for Eustass to leave.

"Fix my first mate." He demanded in a firm voice, Hancock looked to me and held her gaze "As much as it pains me to say it.. We actually need him." I said smiling.

Killer actually looked good turned to stone, so quiet and kind this way. He'd make a lovely ornament for the deck.

"Very well. I shall come to you later and change him back. We need to restock first." She sighed. Eustass growled and clenched his fists in anger "Is it safe to move him like this? If we drop him will he die?" Wire asked in a worried voice.

"If he breaks, he dies. Now go. I shall find you when I am ready." She said looking down on Wire.

"Why are you leaning back? Oh, would you like to play limbo with us?" Wire asked clapping his hands with a smile "How dare you!" Hancock yelled.

"MERO MERO MELLOW!" She screamed, turning him to stone, just like she'd done to Killer "Hancock!" I whined stomping over to Wire.

"I will not be spoken to like that by such incompetent men. It will do them good to remain like this for a while." She huffed, I knew she hated men and didn't even like having to look at them, I couldn't get angry at her, she had been so kind to me and taken me all the way here.

"Change them back!" Eustass snarled, I moved back to him and placed my hand on his chest "Relax. She'll change them back." I said softly, taking his hand quickly.

"She just turned them to stone!" Eustass growled, I hushed him and turned to Hancock "Please fix them, Hancock. I'll make sure they both apologise to you." I said looking at their frozen forms.

I hadn't kicked their stupid asses in so long, I was in desperate need to start ass kicking "FaIr enough." She sighed.

Heat moved Killer next to Wire and stepped back "Big sis is acting really odd." Sonia muttered to Marigold "I know, Sonia." she replied.

Hancock put her hands into the little love heart pose and looked at my stone crewmates "MELLOW MERO MERO" She yelled, in an instant they were back to normal.

"Wait..How did I get over here?" Killer asked scratching his head "Why are you over there now? When did she get down? Why did I move over here?" he asked.

I laughed as I walked over to him, putting arm around his shoulder "Oh, Killer. You're so funny sometimes." I smiled before punching him in the back of the helmet knocking him into the sand.

"AI! What the fuck was that for!" He asked as I sat on him "Apologise to Hancock!" I growled pinching him, he hated to be pinched "Aaahh! Stop! No fair!" He growled trying to get up "Apologise. Before get my tail sword and shove it up your-" "ALRIGHT!" He yelled laying still.

He lifted his head and I assume he looked at Hancock "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to tick you off, lady" He huffed struggling.

I stood up and turned to Wire, looking up at him with a glare "I apologise for offending you." he said quickly, stepping back from me.

I purred happily and flicked my tail as Killer stood up and grumbled to himself as he turned his back to Hancock, I knew I could make the guys deathly afraid of me in less than a minute.

Most of the Kuja pirates had come down to the beach and were looking at the guys in awe "It seems you have got these creatures under control. I am impressed by how obedient they are to your commands." Hancock smirked.

Killer growled and shook his head "They just know that if I'm angry they get no food." I sighed patting Killer on the back "That kitchen better be fixed. Or I will be going back with Hancock." I warned growling at them.

The two men I didn't recognised seemed to be moving slowly away from us "We fixed it good and proper." Wire smiled. Hancock rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Now, begone foul men!" She commanded.

"Let's go guys." I said reaching up and kissing Eustass "Where's your stuff?" Wire asked tilting his head.

Suddenly one of my suitcases whacked Killer on the back "Fuck!" He yelled crouching down "Here it is!" Sonia yelled launching my suitcases off the Kuja ship and straight at Killer.

One hitting him in the mask! I couldn't help but laugh as he fell back, sprawling on the beach with a suitcase half on his head "Oh my!" Aphelandra squealed running over to Killer, she helped him up and dusted him off.

"Aphelandra! What on earth are you doing?" Hancock growled, Aphelandra dropped to her knees and bowed her head "I am sorry Hebihime-sama. H-he looked hurt and I panicked, please forgive me." She whined.

"I don't care if his leg is hanging off! You do not touch these foul men. Who knows what germs he has." Hancock warned, Aphelandra moved quickly back to the other Kuja's and nodded "Yes, Hebihime-sama. Thank you Hebihime-sama!"

"I'm gettin outta here before SHE throws anything else at me!" Killer yelled pointing at Sonia, he stormed off down the beach growling and swearing to himself.

I fixed dads hat on my head and smiled, I still had it since he hadn't returned yet, he always looked weird without it "Now begone men!" Hancock commanded looking down on them.

Heat and Wire turned and left grabbing my bags before running after Killer, the two other guys followed quickly.

"Thank you so much, Hancock. I really appreciate everything you've done for me. I hope I get to see you again soon." I smiled going over to her.

"I could not stand to see those disgusting men speak to you in such an angered and violent way. I do wish you would take my offer." She sighed in a sad voice.

"What offer did she make? And who spoke to you like that! I'll crush the fucking life outta them!" Eustass growled clenching his fists, he was so protective over me.. But still the raging violent pirate the world knew him as.

I didn't want Eustass to know what happened at the meeting, he'd go insane and more than likely bomb the marine base! I didn't want to start a war.

"For her to return to the safety of Amazon Lily until the child is born." Hancock said loudly, I facepalmed as she said it..I wanted it to stay firmly between her and I, not made world news!

"Return to-! Why the fuck would she do that? She is a Kid Pirate! Not a Kuja pirate!" Eustass yelled, I knew he would react like that, precisely the reason I didn't want him to know.

"The danger you and your crew pose to her and the child is high. Adding in your status and the number of alternate pirate crews who wish to take you down to benefit their own status. She and the child are in great danger if they remain with YOU!" Hancock growled pointing her finger at him.

Eustass stood still, raising a non existant eyebrow at her statement, I expected him to be jumping up and down tantruming, he scratched his chin and nodded "I know how dangerous it is for her and my kid. Might just take you up on that offer in a few months."

The Kuja Pirates and I gasped in shock, I had to lean against Eustass to stop myself from toppling over "What?" I squealed looking up at him.

He tussled my hair and smirked "Just keepin it in mind. Never know what'll happen. I want squid to be safe." he laughed.

Squid? Who or what was he calling a fucking squid! Better not be callin me a squid!

"S-Squid?" I stuttered with wide eyes "Eh, just a little nickname Wire thought up for the kid..Just 'till he's born."

HE! A HE! "You do not know if she will give birth to a boy, you stupid man! Do not stereotype your child before she is born!" Hancock yelled stomping over to us.

SHE! A SHE! Oh this was the height of wonderful! Eustass wanted a boy and Hancock was wanting a girl! I really didn't give a crap as long as I had a healthy little baby "What if she has twins? One of each!" Marigold said.

"HELL NO!" I screamed crossing my arms. I was fed up of everyone saying what THEY wanted during MY pregnancy! It was bad enough with morning sickness, mood swings, cravings and hormones running wild without all this.

Everyone looked at me "Triplets would be even better! Oh that would be so cute!" Sonia squealed clapping.

"I don't care if it's a boy or a girl or a fucking litter of kittens! As long as it's healthy and safe I honestly have no fucks to give!" I wailed at them.

"If you have kittens I'll slaughter Trafalgar Law." Eustass growled. Hancock rolled her eyes and shook her head "If you ever decide to leave these senseless fools please take my offer. Even if you do give birth to a boy he shall be cared for."

"Thank's Hancock." I said hugging her. She didn't like to be hugged very much but I wanted to thank her for everything she'd done for me "You are most welcome.. Now go keep an eye on those men. I do not trust them!" She smirked.

I let go and nodded "I'll keep them under control. You girls stay safe." I said as Eustass and I began to walk away.

"Farewell." Hancock sighed.

"Goodbye, Nekoakuma-chwan!"  
"Byebye kitty!  
"See you soon, Karkar!"  
"Keep safe, Karen!"

The Kuja pirates said waving me goodbye, I waved back happily "BYE EVERYONE!" I laughed. The barbecue had been moved possible by the others.

As we walked along the beach the Kuja pirates began to converse about what they needed to get and restock. Eustass picked me up and smiled "So. Did you have fun with the crew of girls? Or did you miss us guys?"

"Was ok..Hay who were those other guys with you? I've never seen them before." I said putting my arms around his neck.

"They were members of my crew a few years back. They left for personal reasons but I called them and asked them if they wanted to come back." He laughed.

I fixed dad's hat and sighed, placing my hand on my stomach, rubbing it gently "So we have two more members. Awesome." I giggled, happy to know we had two more additions to our crew now.

"Mostly because in your condition we need extra protection, they'll be like your personal escort. You can't fight or partake in battles so having them on standby is good...And they got new bounties."

I reached up and kissed his cheek, he was so sweet and thoughtful but could still explode in an instant, he was a ticking timebomb.

As we approached the ship the barbecue was in full swing, a large seaking was on the beach, the guys were cooking it's meat and drinking.

Eustass put me down and sighed heavily "They're back!" Killer whooped raising his beer bottle, I ran over and tackle hugged him. I wanted to kick his ass more than half the time but he was my nakama, I loved him.

"Yeah I'm back! Not gettin rid of me that easily, Killz!" I said messing with his hair, knowing he couldn't lay a harmful finger on me. "We missed you, kitty." Heat said happily, he was focusing most of his attention on barbecuing the meat.

The two new guys looked at me uneasily "The clothes of the Kuja tribe suit you, they show off your cute curves." Wire laughed, Eustass glared at him and growled.

I didn't mind compliments like that from him, I knew he meant no harm but Eustass was still protective. The two new guys walked over to me, they both wore clothes that fitted the crew perfect, black, red, leather.

"Names Bard, it's great ta meetcha." The blond guy said, I shook his hand and smiled "Hi, Bard."

The other guy pushed Bard out of the way and grinned at me "I'm the amazing Vinny!" He announced striking a pose, they both seemed like ok guys "Let's celebrate getting our pet and chef back!" Killer whooped going over to the barbecue.

"Fuck you, Killer." I smiled giving him the middle finger "Don't get started on that! Fucking is what got you up the spout in the first place!" he retorted.

"I'm gonna barbecue you if you don't shut up!" I yelled going and pushing him "That is one fucked up pregnancy craving." Bard laughed grabbing a beer from the cooler "Someone give her food before she eats us!" Killer wailed before laughing.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, I was used to his comments, I'd missed them.

"Say, that hat looks familiar." Vinny muttered pulling at it, I clutched it and pushed him away "It's my dads! I'm minding it for him." I said as a matter-of-factly "Dad's hat?" He muttered.

"Dracule Mihawk is her father." Wire smiled as Heat began putting the cooked meat onto paper plates.

Bard and Vinny screamed in shock and tumbled to the sand **"A WARLORDS DAUGHTER!"** they cried in union, "Captain got a warlords kid pregnant!" Vinny yelled

Eustass chuckled as he drank his beer "Darn right she is."

I took the plate from Heat and began eating. It tasted SSSOOO good! "Yum." I said with a full mouth, shoving more into my mouth as my tail flicked happily.

"Glad to have ya home, babes." Eustass muttered.

I was so happy to be home. Back with my family, now we had two more members and another on the way. I was back where I belonged.

Home sweet home. With my nakama.

* * *

This has been Chapter 22!

Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!

Please review

I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	23. Chapter 23: Pregnancy & Baby Shower

Here is chapter 23!  
Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

ENJOYY

* * *

I rolled over in the bed, groaning loudly and clinging to Eustass "What's wrong?" He sighed looking at me.

What was wrong? Did he want a fucking list! My hormones were in overdrive! I was fat, tired, hungry all the time, constantly on edge, craving weird food, peeing every fifteen minutes and on top of that I was stressed for NO reason!

"Nothing." I groaned sitting up, pushing the blanket down to my knees and looking at my bulging stomach. I was over seven months pregnant. I was HUGE! Like a whale.

"Poor kitty." he muttered putting his hand on my stomach, he'd been amazed by how much I'd grown, even to the point of freaking out when the baby kicked.

Law had confirmed that I was having a boy, Eustass was over the moon, he wanted a boy from the very start but still called him Squid.

"Squid doin' ok today?" He asked rubbing my stomach gently, I felt my baby move at the cold touch "Seems to be. On my bladder again." I groaned getting out of bed.

I'd been up so many times in the night to pee I could hear Eustass laughing every time I left the room.

"Again?" He laughed as I walked (or waddled) to the door "Bite me!" I snapped leaving the room, I heard Eustass laugh as I waddled towards the stairs "Good morning." Heat said walking down the corridor.

"Ugh, morning." I groaned putting my hand on my stomach "You should rest for the day. You don't want to strain yourself." He said as I turned and slowly moved down the stairs.

I knew they were planning something, they weren't very good at keeping quiet or keeping secrets from someone who had the hearing of a cat. They were planning (or trying to plan) a baby shower.

They needed all the help they could get! They couldn't organise a piss-up in a brewery half the time. I wasn't going to pass up the chance to relax all day while they ran about like fools.

I waddled to the bathroom to find that I no longer needed to pee, I growled and made my way back up the stairs "Sooner you get outta me the better." I said to my stomach.

I felt Squid move again, he was getting stronger each day.

I waddled back to the room to find Eustass was dressed and ready to start the day "It's still early, back into bed and relax." he sighed.

I sat on the bed and leaned back "I won't argue with that. I barely slept last night."

"I know. You kept kicking me and swearing. I almost fell outta bed." he grunted going to the door "I'll check on you in a while." he said before leaving.

The pregnancy had put a massive strain on the relationship, I was constantly snapping at Eustass for every little thing, I knew it wasn't his fault but I couldn't help it!

We'd been having little arguments about the stupidest things! He demanded I stayed on the ship when we docked at well populated islands, so it wouldn't become common knowledge I was pregnant.

Even so I had Bard and Vinny as my personal guard in case anything happened, but still he didn't let me leave the ship unless it was uninhabited.

I laid down on the bed and rubbed my stomach, I twitched my ears and listened to what was going on above me.

"I hate that annoying brat! Why'd you invite that prick!"  
"They are friends of hers, you said to invite her friends, Captain!"  
"Her dad's on his way too."  
"Did anyone invite that crazy lady?"  
"Were we supposed to? She scares me"  
"There's a marine ship off the starboard bow!.. Oh wait.. My mistake."  
"I have no clue who you morons have invited! Just keep them all under control! incompetent idiots!"  
"Marines! WHAT!"  
"Wait...Oh look! It's that weird lady on the ship.."

I tried not to laugh at the conversation, the happiness of their cute planning overwhelmed me. It was so sweet that they'd planned this. It took me a minute to muster the energy to roll out of bed and go to the closet.

Thankfully dad had gotten me some maternity clothes so I had something to wear, I'd given up caring how I looked most days, I had no energy to put make up on or do my hair in any fancy way.

I put on a loose fitting t-shirt and slacks, finding it hard to put shoes on yet again. I couldn't seem my feet past my stomach anymore.

The clothes sported the Kid Pirate symbol, as did most of my clothes by now. I sat back on the bed and sighed heavily. Everything was a task now.

I heard more voice above me and running around, I decided it was time I moved and made food for the guys. Cooking was still my main job as part of the crew and pregnancy was no excuse for slacking off.

I flicked my tail and purred as I left the room, closing the door loudly behind me. I walked towards the stairs, ignoring the erratic voices in the kitchen.

I climbed the stairs with a little difficulty, holding my swollen stomach as I got onto the deck. I looked around and saw a few other ships along the coastline of the isolated island.

Hawkins Pirates, On-Air Pirates, dad on his coffin boat, Hancock on a marine ship...I assume she 'borrowed' it and had no intention of returning it.

"I told you to stay in bed!"

I turned and saw Eustass, he had a displeased look on his face "I gotta make breakfast. It's my job remember." I smiled waddling over to him, he put his arms around me and sighed "What's with all the ships?" I asked cutely.

I knew what he was planning but I didn't want to let on that I knew "Uh...well." He said trying to think of an excuse. I knew I'd have to think of one for him.

"Meeting about Big Mom again?" I smirked, we'd had a few meeting about it, how we'd intercept her candy shipment, getting the poison onto the candy and then how long it'd take for it to get to her.

"Uh, yea! That's it. Drake's running a little late though." He chuckled nodding quickly. I moved away from him and looked around "Dad's here for another visit too? And Hancock?" I smiled moving to the rails.

"Well ain't that a coincidence!" Killer yelled coming outside, closing the kitchen door behind him "It is a coincidence." I smiled waving at dad.

I waited patiently while the guys in the kitchen scurried about hiding the decorations for the baby shower, I didn't want to spoil the surprise or their hard work. Vinny and Bard were a pair of half witted loons but their hearts were in the right places when push came to shove.

Hancock brought the marine ship next to ours, cutting dad off from us, she was bratty like that. She jumped down onto the deck, glaring at Eustass before turning to me.

"It is nice to see you again. How is the pregnancy going?" She asked placing her hand gently on my stomach, I hadn't told her I was having a boy yet, only a few people knew.

"It's going great. I was just going to make breakfast for everyone." I said looking back as the guys came out of the kitchen and gave Eustass a nod.

"In your condition these men still expect you to make their food?" She growled looking at them "It's her job to cook for us." Killer scoffed crossing his arms "She is seven months pregnant! She should be resting." Hancock screamed looking down on Killer.

"I like cooking, besides it gives me a reason to get outta bed..Besides needing to pee every ten minutes." I said trying to stop it before they started to fight anymore.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at Heat and Wire.

Heat was sitting with the ball of wool on his lap and knitting needles in his hands, he was a closet knitter. He loved to knit and the pregnancy gave him an excuse to knit little outfits.

"Morning, guys." I said as I grabbed a few things for breakfast.

I whipped up a quick breakfast while Eustass told Hancock about the plan, I tried not to listen in on what they were saying but it was hard when she criticised him about everything.

"Eustass, breakfast is ready!" I yelled setting the plates on the table, I'd made extra for dad and Hancock if she wanted to stay.

Eustass walked in and Hancock was right behind him "Wanna stay for breakfast, Hancock?" I said motioning her to the plate of food.

"I can't. Marigold and Sonia are expecting me back soon." She said flicking her hair back "Oh well. Seeya!" Killer said waving to her.

"Who asked you to speak, foul being?" She growled "I hope to see you again soon, Hancock." I sighed waddling over to her "I shall see you very soon. Until then keep safe." She said before leaving.

I sat down and looked at the guys, happily eating already, like wild animals, Killer was already on the beer and eating his pasta (he was such a fussy eater)

Dad walked in and smiled over at me "Hello, darling. How are feeling?" He said "Doing great! I saw you coming and made you some breakfast." I said pointing to the food I'd prepared for him.

"Ah, thank you, sweetie." He said sitting down, Vinny and Bard scooted away from him, still not entirely sure if dad was to be trusted.

We continued to eat breakfast happily, dad seemed less than pleased with our table manners, constantly scorning me for talking with my mouth full, putting my elbows on the table and not using my cutlery properly.

When breakfast was finished I put all the plates in the sink and began to clean them "You are bigger than you were last time I saw you. The little one grows stronger each day." Dad said leaning on the counter.

"We're having a boy." I laughed. Dad hugged me quickly and laughed as Heat got back to his knitting "Congratulations, darling."

"Finished." Heat sighed holding up a tiny blue hat "It's adorable!" I squeed, "Sometimes I wonder about you." Eustass said shaking his head "Who the fuck left this here!" Wire yelled grabbing a large knife from the floor.

"That's mine!" Vinny said grabbing it, Wire had slowly become obsessed with the ships safety for the baby, he was nuts.

"I am so happy for you, dear." dad smiled "Yoyoyoyoyo! Helloooo Kid Pirates!" A voice yelled from the deck.

Unmistakably that was Apoo "What on earth is that noise?" Dad growled stepping away from me. I hadn't seen Apoo much since the first meeting. Eustass was worried that Apoo's clumsiness would cause him to hurt me or the baby.

I waddled quickly out onto the deck to find him moving and dancing around "Yoyo hello little kitty-cat!" He yelled jumping over to me "Would you mind keeping that racket down? Some of us enjoy the peace and quiet!" Dad growled coming outside.

"WOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A warlord!" He yelled flailing his arms around, I narrowed my eyes and sighed "Keep your voice down."

"Dayyyyym! You sure have gotten big girl!" He laughed pointing at my stomach "Continue laughing at my daughter and I shall bring you to jail myself!" Dad growled putting his hand on my shoulder.

I knew it was asking alot that he was civil to my nakama but I didn't want him to capture any of our allies.. "Dad, don't capture my friends." I whined looking up at him.

"I'm your friend? OH YEA!" Apoo whooped pulling me over to him "Do not be so rough with her!" Dad yelled.

Eustass was out on the deck instantly "Get the hell away from her!"

Apoo let me go and crossed his long arms "Am just havin a lil fun." Apoo complained. I was still feeling quite tired, I'd been having a few hot flushes lately and energy lapses.

"I'm gonna go rest." I muttered trudging towards the stairs "Alright. I'll check on ya later, babe." Eustass said.

Dad followed me down the stairs as Eustass began to yell at Apoo, I wasn't in the mood to listen to their arguing, I just wanted to relax and rest for a while.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dad asked as I swung the bedroom door open "Do you want an honest answer or the one I tell Eustass?" I groaned sitting on the bed "I would prefer the truth." he said closing the door.

He wanted the truth... He was going to get the truth "Well.. I'm the size of a whale, I need to pee every fifteen minutes, I vomit every morning, I crave weird food, I'm snapping at the guys for any reason and I'm angry at Eustass for no reason." I said quickly.

Dad sat on the bed and put his arm around me "Just take a deep breath and relax. Take a few hours for yourself, I shall get you a cup of tea." He smiled.

I got into the bed as he left, flicking my tail happily, I could hear the guys upstairs arguing about where was best for the baby shower, I sighed and tried to relax, wiggling out of my sweats and tossing them across the floor.

I curled up under the blanket and tried to block all the noise out. Apoo and Eustass screaming at each other, Wire bitching about how unsafe it was to leave weapons on the floor and Heat muttering he needed more blue wool.

I shut my eyes and purred happily, rubbing my stomach as little Squid began to kick and move around, he was running out of space to move around in, constantly using my insides as target practice and my bladder as a cushion.

I took deep breaths and waited for him to calm down again, feeling every little kick and movement he made, it felt so special and magical. He was growing stronger each day, I couldn't wait until he arrived, I knew it'd be hard but my little Squid was worth it.

The door opened slowly, I turned and smiled as dad walked in with a cup of tea "Those fools are still arguing. Shall I toss them overboard?" He said placing the cup on the nightstand.

"Nah. Let them fight." I groaned rolling over, dad nodded and sighed "As long as you are happy and they are treating you correctly, I will not get involved."

I felt Squid begin to move again "Dad, feel this." I muttered grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach. He smiled and laughed "Wonderful."

Soon the kicks and movements stopped as Squid settled back down "It isn't wonderful at three in the morning and he's on my bladder." I said taking my cup of tea, dad stood up and looked to the door.

The noise was getting louder and the voices harsher "I shall leave you to rest. I have Shichibukai business to discuss with the Snake Princess." He said walking to the door.

"Bye dad." I said as he left "Goodbye, darling. I will return soon." he smiled closing the door.

I sat drinking my cup of tea, I could tell Killer had made it (that's about the only thing he could make) it was just the way I liked it, hot and laced with sugar.

I put my empty cup on the nightstand and settled down into the bed, desperate to go back to sleep and drown out the arguing from above.

I rubbed my stomach gently and sighed loudly "Hopefully today won't be all bad, huh?" I said rolling onto my side, I felt Squid begin to move again "Ah give me some time to rest." I complained.

I knew I was basically talking to no-one but Law had said that unborn babies could hear voices outside the womb, that is why the child takes to the mother when they are small, because it is the mothers voice they hear most.

After ten minutes of moving, kicking and assaulting my insides he stopped, I sighed with relief and began to drift into sleep, I pulled the covers over my head and exhaled. Letting the calm darkness overtake me.

(A few hours later)

*Poke* *poke*  
What the fuck was that? *poke* Was Eustass so childish he had to poke me awake? *Poke* "Stop it, Eustass!" I growled rolling over. I wanted to sleep a bit more.

*Poke* *poke* I grabbed the hand that was poking me and squeezed it.

It wasn't Eustass..To small to be Eustass and squishy. I gave it another squeeze and pulled it... I knew who was poking me.. I yanked him towards me and sat up. I was in no mood for messing around. I wanted sleep and I wanted it NOW!

"What the fuck!" I snarled. Luffy stretched his head over to me and grinned "Shishishi! You got REALLY big!" He laughed poking my stomach.

I slapped his hand away and whined, he jumped onto the bed and sat in front of me "Does the baby poop while inside you?" He asked.

That was his eternal dilema..Always with the poop question. I wanted to drown him! "NO!" I yelled whacking him in the head.

"Owwwww! Be nice." he whined pouting.

Be nice? He'd woken me from a lovely sleep in the most childish way possible and asks me the stupidest question on earth and he expected me to be nice! Oh god I feel for the Mugiwara crew having him as a captain.

"Why are you here? Is the universe on the verge of annihilation?" I growled cracking my knuckled. He smiled and continued to poke my stomach "Stop that!" I yelled grabbing his hand.

"You have to come to Sunny NOW! There's a problem." He said jumping up.

A problem? That was the excuse he'd come up with...Sometime I truly feel like I'm the only sane person in this world and that I should just give up all hope of finding intelligence.

I sighed heavily and pushed the blanket off myself "Alright." I groaned getting out of bed.

I arched my back until I heard that satisfying 'crack'

"Ahhhh!" I smiled waddling to the closet "So this is where you and the magnet guy sleep?" Luffy muttered.

"Yea." I said grabbing some clothes, more slacks and another large shirt. Remembering that pants and shoes proved difficult at this stage of my pregnancy I groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked stretching himself over to me, he popped his head over my shoulder and smiled "I'm so pregnant I can't put pants on properly, it's a miracle if I can put my shoes on too." I sighed waddling out of the closet.

"I'll help! I put my own pants on today." he said proudly.. He wasn't the smartest guy on the planet. "Luffy, you're like nine-teen. Putting your own pants on is expected." I said sitting on the bed.

"I can still help. Nami said I have to be extra careful with you and if I hurt you she'll catestrave me..Or something like that." He said muttering the last part.

"She'll castrate you?" I said knowing the word was too big for him to remember all by himself "Yea! That one." He laughed.

I pulled my pants on as best I could "Lemme help. I wanna help." Luffy whined as I stood up, attempting to ease the whole operation of putting pants on and getting my tail through without hassle.

Luffy grabbed the waistband and pulled them up in one swift motion, he reached in and pulled my tail through the small hole, stroking it gently.  
"Thanks, Luffy." I smiled looking for my shoes.

I'd given up wearing heels, it was far too difficult now and I didn't want to risk falling and hurting the baby "I grabbed a pair of simple trainers and with Luffy's help, put them on.

"Ready?" He asked impatiently swinging the door open "Just a sec. Gotta change my t-shirt." I muttered pulling it over my head. Luffy began to poke my arm and giggle.

"What's so funny?" I said tossing the shirt onto the floor.

I looked at where he was poking and saw the scar "Zoro gave me that." I said pulling the other t-shirt on.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy whooped running out the door. I laughed and followed him, shutting the door behind me..

We walked down along the beach slowly, I couldn't move very fast and it was quite dark, I held onto Luffy in case I fell over "Little further!" he said pointing ahead.

I saw dim lights on the Thousand Sunny not too far away.

I picked up the pace and found that a small walkway had been placed down. Luffy dragged me up laughing and whooping.

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone jumped out screaming and letting off party poppers.

I almost had a fucking heart attack!

I looked around and saw that everyone was here. Heart Pirates, Hawkins pirates, On-Air Pirates, Drake Pirates, Sonia and Hancock were here too with a few of the Kuja girls.

"Happy baby shower!" Nami squealed hugging me. She was closely followed by Robin "Capitan Kid told us you were having a boy. Congratulations." she smiled.

I leaned against the rails as everyone came over to congratulate me.

I noticed dad wasn't here, maybe he'd been caught up or something like that.

Everyone took turns poking at my stomach and taking bets on how long it'd be until I went into labour "I hope Luffy wasn't too rough with you." Zoro said getting Luffy playfully into a headlock.

"Let go of my husband!" Hancock said throwing her drink at Zoro "I ain't your husband, Hancock." Luffy whined.

Hancock disregarded what he said and continued to rant at Zoro "I am glad to see you are enjoying yourself. despite the shrieking." Hawkins sighed.

I nodded and rubbed my stomach "Just trying to stay relaxed."

"We missed you!" Penguin wailed tackle hugging me, Shachi wasn't far behind "I'll leave you to be mauled by the surgeons brats." Hawkins said before walking away.

I noticed Aphelandra looking over at us before looking away quickly "Penguin, I think you should go talk to Aphelandra." I muttered nudging him.

He blushed bright red and stuttered wildly "Don't be such a wussy." I said pushing him towards her "B-b-but!" he tried to protest as Shachi dragged him over to her.

My attention was grabbed by Bepo shrieking like a woman "WARLORDS! WARLORDS!"

I looked down the beach and could just make out dad and Kuma "Bepo stop screaming!" I yelled at him. He immediately stopped and looked down "I'm sorry." he muttered.

Most of the pirates were ready for a fight, I knew Kuma wasn't here for a fight. I waddled down the little walkway and towards them.

Kuma picked me up and patted me on the head "Hello, kitty. Nice to see you again." He said happily.

I could hear Bepo still wailing and screaming and Law yelling at him not to panic.

"I got an invitation to your baby shower, I couldn't resist it. I promise to do no harm to your pirate friends. We are all here to celebrate the good news." Kuma smiled as Luffy bounced over to us.

"Why the fuck are you here!" he growled going into Gear Second mode.

"Luffy no!" I yelled waving to him "Put her down!" Luffy yelled

"He was invited you loudmouth brat. So calm down before I give you good reason to scream." Dad growled grabbing Luffy "Aaahhh Zoro help!" Luffy cried.

"Behave both of you." Kuma said picking Luffy up "Hi, Luffy!" I said reaching over to him, "Kuma was invited, be nice!" I said grabbing him and pulling his face.

"Oweeee sorry sorry sorry!" He whined as Kuma moved us closer together.

"You pair argue like brother and sister. Quite adorable." Kuma said walking towards Sunny "Does that mean I'm your big brother now?" Luffy said as his eyes lit up with joy.

I had no siblings, Luffy wouldn't be my first choice in a brother but he was a sweet guy none the less "Sure. Why not." I sighed as I hear Apoo begin to panic and wail.

"Dammit Apoo shut up!" I yelled as Kuma placed us back on Sunny.

"Is everyone here?" Luffy asked looking around, dad jumped up onto the ship and stood on the rails "It appears so." he muttered looking around at everyone.

"LET'S PARTY!" Luffy yelled as Sanji began to bring out the food, Nami smacked Luffy in the head with her clima-tact "This is a baby shower! Not a freakin party!" she screamed.

~~ A few hours later~~

We'd moved the baby shower onto the beach for the simple fact that there wasn't enough room on Sunny and Hancock demanded more personal space.

We were sitting around the large bonfire Kuma had lit, eating meat and laughing, I was sitting next to Eustass and Aphelandra, Hancock was unhappy about her sitting close to men but I'd promised to take care of her.

Penguin was scooting closer towards us, slowly but surely .

Everyone had brought cute little presents for the baby. Law had already given us a stack of books on baby development a few weeks ago.

The Strawhats had gotten us some baby "My First" photo book

The Drake Pirates had gotten some dino-plushies (ultra cute seeing as how Drake was a dinosaur zoan)

The Hawkins Pirates had given us a large quilt with tarot cards on the patches (only child friendly ones)

The On-Air pirates got us a cute baby mobile to hang over a crib, that played soft lullabies.

Kuma had given us a cute bear onzie and a tiny hat just like his, it was beyond adorable.

Dad had gotten some toys and blankets (by some I mean he went overboard again)

Hancock and the Kuja girls had given us some books about raising a child, they were copies from ones on Amazon Lily so they were mostly for a mothers use.

The Heart Pirates (apart from Law) had gotten us baby bottles, tiny clothes for newborns and some baby formula for when he was born.

Zoro had even gotten a little plushie of a katana for us. He just muttered and tossed it to Eustass, he didn't like to act all sappy and sweet.

Everyone had been so sweet and kind to me.

I was overwhelmed with the amount of people who'd turned out. Pirates and warlords getting along happily, though Usopp and Chopper were still cowering behind Franky.

I was glad to have such a large support network around me and my baby. I felt truly loved here.

* * *

This has been Chapter 23.  
I would like to say a MASSIVE thank you to YOU if you are reading, because this is chapter 23 which means you've read all the other chapters!  
I am grateful for all the support everyone has given!  
Please review

I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	24. Chapter 24: Squid arrives

Here is chapter 24!  
The baby finally arrives!  
Now...This story is in its final few chapters but don't fret! Still a little more to go!

THANK YOU FOR READING!  
Please review

I do not own One Piece.  
ENJOYY

* * *

I panted and groaned as I leaned over the rails, swearing and cursing in ever language I knew.

"It's ok. Just breath." Killer said rubbing my lower back gently.

I'd been in labour for roughly three hours now. My waters had broken just after dinner, Killer thought I'd peed on the floor and started laughing at me untill I began cringing in pain and throwing things at him for being an insensitive asshole. Everyone went into insane panic mode.

Especially Vinny and Bard, they were still running around panicking that I'd give birth right there on the deck, it was beyond annoying.

Eustass had called Law and told him to get to us immediately, he'd been edgy ever since my waters broke.

"Easy for you to say! I'm the one in labour!" I snapped panting heavily.

"Remember what the book said. Nice deep breaths. Relaxation is the key." Wire said walking past..HE WAS WAY TOO CALM! I was practically birthing a baby on the ships deck and he jut casually strolled past!

"Eustass!" I wailed grabbing Killer's hand.

I needed something to squeeze and he was the closest person to me, I squeezed his hand "AH! CAPTAIN! She's breaking my hand!" He screamed trying to get away from me.

"THIS BABY IS BREAKING MY INSIDES!" I screamed throwing him onto the deck. Eustass came onto the deck with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Law should be here in a few minutes. I got your maternity bag ready... Killer this is not the time for napping!" He said before he grabbed Killer and pulled him to his feet.

"Eustass this baby is trying to kill me from the inside!" I grunted as another contraction began.

He put his arm around my waist and sighed "You'll be fine.. Hate to admit it but Law is a good doctor. Just relax."

I was sick of people telling me to relax! They weren't having a BABY! I was the one in pain, I was the one who had to push this baby out, I was the one wishing this was over.

I saw the Heart Pirates ship surface not to far from ours "THANK GOD!" I screamed grabbing Eustass. I squeezed his hand and screamed as another contraction came along.

"Well you ain't squeezed me this hard in months." He muttered. I knew that was a sly remark because I didn't feel like cuddling him much anymore, I was happy enough to hug a pillow. But right now I didn't care.

Getting Squid out of me safely was the one thing I cared about right now, getting my little baby into the world with as little pain as possible "Don't worry. I'm sure doctor death can get you fixed up." Eustass said as the yellow ship pulled along side ours.

Law was the first to jump aboard "A few weeks premature. But it should do him no harm to be a little early." He sighed smirking at me.

I wanted to punch him so hard!

"Shut up and get this baby outta me!" I grunted clinging to the rails. Law nodded and sighed "I can't hurry him along. He'll come out when he's ready."

Shachi and Penguin jumped aboard "How dialated are you?" Penguin asked.

If he started asking me questions like that I'd smash his head in. I was far from in the mood to answer ridiculous questions like that!

"We'll get you comfortable and go from there. Just dont throttle me again.." Law smirked. Aaahh the memory of that meeting. Throttling him and wanting to murder him.

Who'd have thought he'd be one of my friends by now..And I still wanted to smack his stupid face! "That's easy for you to say! I'm the one in labour!" I yelled swiping my claw at him.

He stepped back calmly and sighed "Just take it easy."

~~~Quite some time later~~~

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW!" I screamed digging my claws into Eustass "Agh! Easy, that hurts ya know!" He complained...It hurt HIM! My little kitty claws were causing him some pain! "I'M THE ONE HAVING A BABY!" I screamed.

It'd been over fifteen hours! I was at my wits end! The pain was beyond unbearable! It felt like someone was ripping me apart from the womb outward!

"Just try and relax. Won't be long now." Penguin smiled walking in.. He was pretty happy.. Seeing as how he wasn't having to do this! "You said that four hours ago, Penguin!" I yelled swiping at him.

"Aah childbirth..A truely wonderful time in a couples life." Law chuckled walking in. I was ready to MURDER him! "Can't you hurry this along? She's in agony and I'll need you to re-attach my arm again if she doesn't stop." Eustass complained.

He'd defiantly need to have it re-attached if he kept this up! "Eustass-ya...You are not the one who is in labour. Be glad a few scratches is all you're gettin away with." Law laughed.

"Let's see how the dialation is getting on, shall we?" He smirked. It was bad enough being in pain but it was embarrassing having Law down THERE!

"AH!" I screamed as I felt him poke my insides "Relax, strictly professional, I swear." He sighed "It better be!" Eustass warned.

Law pulled out and smirked "PENGUIN!" he yelled loudly.

Penguin was in the room instantly "Yes, Captain?" he said with a cheesy grin on his face "We are go! Full ten centimetres. Penguin prep her. I'll get the incubator!" Law said dashing out of the room.

I was finally ready! I was going to have little Squid. I'd finally hold my beautiful little boy, "So...She's going to actually HAVE him now?" Eustass said sitting on the side of the little hospital bed.

"Yup! So let's get you ready!" Penguin whooped grabbing a set of stirrups "Captain Kid, get her comfortable, I gotta grab the blankets!" Penguin shouted running off.

"How...What? Are these?" Eustass muttered looking at the stirrups. He was slow on the uptake...I prayed this baby got my brains at least "For my legs. Stop asking questions and help me." I groaned shifting in the bed. Eustass nodded and got up.

He stood for a minute, unsure of what exactly to do "How?" He asked. He was no help at all! Actually he was worse than no help "Just help me." I sighed shaking my head as Penguin came back in.

"Hay, has Shachi come by here? We can't find him." He frowned setting the blankets down, I hadn't seen Shachi for hours now.. Maybe I scared him away when I threatened to rip his balls off if he made another lame pregnancy joke.

"No. You ain't seen our guy Killer, have ya?" Eustass shrugged as Penguin helped with the stirrups "Sorry. Haven't seen him." Penguin sighed.

"So that's how they work." Eustass nodded, I glared at him and growled "Get back over here."

He shook his head firmly "I'm fine over here..At a safe distance."

Penguin laughed and grabbed a few more things "Good work Penguin!" Law said running back in. He was pushing a small incubator. I knew little Squid was premature but I didn't know he needed an incubator.

"Eustass." I whined as another contraction hit "Dude I suggest you get over there before she hurts you." Law smirked "If I go over there she WILL hurt me!" He complained.

He was such a big baby! He done less complaining when he got shot by a marine! Law walked over to him and shook his head "Well tough."

He pushed Eustass towards the bed, I grabbed his arm and grunted in pain "It's gonna be ok, babes." He said in a soothing voice. I was beginning to think he was bi-polar!

One minute is was moving away for fear I'd kill him, now he was holding me and being sweet and comforting.

The pain was getting worse! I needed to push and I needed to do it now "Law!" I yelled glaring at him "I ain't even gonna ask why you have a bite mark down here." He said grimly.

I wasn't in the mood to argue back, I was a little busy being torn apart by the baby "Just get him outta me" I growled as Eustass put his arm around me.

"Almost time to push. You're doin really great." Law sighed as Penguin gave him some medical looking things.

"Just a little longer and we'll have our baby boy. You can do it." Eustass whispered holding my hand. I was so happy, so excited and so in pain!

"He's startin to crown..Penguin you always wanted to see a baby being born, now's your chance." Law chuckled. Penguin looked at me and muttered "Is it ok if I..."

"It's fine, Penguin." I said squeezing Eustass and panting in pain "He's crowning. It's time to push." Law said.

I took a deep breath and began to push I grabbed onto Eustass and dug my claws into his arm. I was in serious pain and he wasn't going to walk away unscathed.

Penguin moved down beside Law "OH MY GOD! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT! THAT IS NOT A BABY" Penguin screamed before falling back onto the floor.

"Penguin!" I screamed trying to see if he was ok "He passed out. Happened to me when I saw my first birth! His head is almost out." Law encouraged.

"You can do it babe! I know you can. Push." Eustass said smiling at me.

"One last big push should do it. Nice big push...ASSISTANCE PLEASE!" Law yelled.

Bepo ran into the room and stood next to Law "Yes, Captain you calle- AAAAAAAAAAA WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! WHAT THE HELL! OH MY GOD!" He screamed hysterically before flopping onto the floor.

"I need someone that isn't going to pass out and NOW!" Law bellowed.

Another Heart Pirate ran in "Yes, Captain!" he said saluting.

"Ready the incubator, get a blanket and then wake these two up..Now finaly push!" Law ordered. I could barely breathe. It hurt to even think, I was being torn in half by this baby!

"C'mon. You can do it. I know you can! One big push and our lil Squid'll be here." Eustass cheered cringing in pain. Pretty certain I was breaking his hand by now and giving him some new scars on his arm.

"Come on. Push dammit!" Law snapped.

I nodded and took a deep breath, Just one more push! One more push and it was all over.

I screamed as loud as humanly and catly possible as I pushed one final time.

Excruciating! Horrible! Unbearable!

"Head...shoulders...arms..torso and...legs!" Law called.

I felt a wave of relief wash over me as I leaned against Eustass and sobbed quietly.

Then I heard it...That little cry "Is that...him?" Eustass asked.

"Wanna cut the cord Eustass-ya?" Law asked poking his head around, he had a massive grin on his face "Go on." I muttered letting go of him.

I closed my eyes and sank back into the bed, panting and gasping as I listened to the little cry of my newborn boy. "He's so tiny." Eustass laughed.

"You can hold him for a minute then he needs to go into the incubator until I run some tests. I don't know if the mutation has genetically passed onto him or anything." Law said. I opened my eyes and saw him holding a little bundle swaddled in a blue blanket.

I held my arms out and sniffled as Law placed him gently in my arms, I held him close and continued to cry. His little eyes were closed but he was wiggling and crying "It's ok baby. Mommy's right here." I whispered to him. He had a little patch of hair on his head, fiery red like his fathers. He was so beautiful. So small and cute.

Eustass stood next to me and smiled "He's perfect." Eustass muttered putting his arm around me.

"Greg, wake those two up. I'll get this little guy sorted." Law said taking little Squid from me, I whined and frowned "He'll be fine." Law mumbled placing him in the little incubator.

He looked so tiny and fragile in there "Law is he ok?" I asked adjusting myself in the bed "He's a little smaller than I'd hoped and I need to monitor him for a few hours. Wanna come Eustass-ya? I'm sure Karen would like some rest."

Eustass nodded and kissed my forehead "I'm so proud of you. I'll be back really soon. Love you." He sighed as Law pushed the incubator towards the door "Love you too." I muttered closing my eyes.

I took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore the pain "Uuuuggghhh.. What happened?" I heard Penguin groan, I opened my eyes "You passed out and I feel like I just pushed a bowling ball out my minge." I groaned kicking the stirrups away and curling into a ball.

Penguin jumped to his feet and looked around quickly "Law took Squid for a check up thing. Eustass went with them." I muttered pulling the blanket over me. Penguin sat on the bed and smiled "Well done, girl. You can sleep if you want. When you wake up I'm sure Squid'll be here." Penguin muttered.

I closed my eyes and nodded "I can't believe I just had a baby.. A little baby..My baby." I muttered "You rest now. You deserve sleep." Penguin chuckled.

I took his advice and began to settle down to sleep, I was so tired, so long in labour, so painful. Sleep was badly needed right now. I wanted to see my little Squid, but I was no good to him half asleep and worn out.

I felt something jab my arm "Ah!" I growled shaking my head "Just giving you a sedative. Sweet dreams, kitty." He muttered petting my ears.

I felt myself being pulled into sleep and the pains of childbirth fade away.

Nice relaxing sleep...Sleep...Then I'll go see my little Squid.

(Two days later)

"And you are just the cutest little thing ever." I cooed booping him on the nose, I could have sworn he he smiled at me when I said it!

"Eustass! I think he smiled!" I gasped rocking him gently, Eustass leaned over and looked at him "How bout naming him? That'd be even better." Law said walking in.

I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled "We ain't got a good name yet!"

"You can't just name him Squid. I refuse to let that be put on his birth certificate." Law sighed, we weren't going to name him Squid. But we wanted him to have a good name. He's be stuck with it for the rest of his life and we wanted him to have a good one.

"Then start suggesting some good names, doc." Eustass scoffed taking him gently from me "Support the head, Eustass-ya." Law nagged bolting over to him.

He was constantly watching Eustass with him, he was freaked Eustass would drop him "I am. I know how to hold my own child...That still sounds weird." Eustass muttered rocking him gently.

"How is the new mother today?" Heat said barging in "Working on names. Suggestions are welcome." Eustass muttered.

"He has your hair, captain. If it's name suggestions you want I have quite a few." Heat smiled. I was ready to welcome any suggestions at this point. The Heart Pirates had already left a little box outside where they put name suggestions. It was a terrible plan.

"Fire away, we need all the help we can get." I sighed as Eustass gave Squid back to me. He was so small and cute. His little button nose was by far the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"How about.. William." Heat said.

I instantly fell in love with it! It suited him perfect. "I love it, Heat." I muttered giving little William a kiss.

"Really? I wasn't sure you'd like it." Heat muttered shrugging slightly.

"So...Baby William?" Eustass smiled sitting on the bed.. He was our little William.

"Yup. Baby William. Our little angel." I mumbled rocking him gently. Eustass smiled at Heat "Thanks, dude. Now we have a name for him.. Suits him too."

Law walked back in "So do we have a name or are we stickin with Squid?" He asked rolling his eyes "Doctor Death, say hello to William. The newest Kid Pirate." Eustass chuckled taking William.

"Support the fucking head, moron!" Law growled, he was worrying over nothing. Eustass wouldn't be THAT dumb as to hold William the wrong way.

"Wanna hold him?" Eustass said offering him to Heat "Yes please." He said eagerly taking William, by now everyone had held William and told us how adorable he was. He was truly the most adorable baby I'd ever seen.

"Awh, he's so cute." Heat sighed. Law nodded and sighed loudly "Has anyone seen Shachi? He's gone missin again?

Come to think of it I hadn't seen him much since we arrived, he'd drop by for a few minutes then go off and no one would see him for hours. Maybe he didn't like babies or something daft like that, I wouldn't put something that ridiculous past him.

"Maybe Killers laziness has passed onto him. Lousy guy has barely gotten outta bed for three days now. You'd swear he had the baby." Heat muttered bouncing William gently.

"I'll go drag him outta bed. I could do with kickin someones ass." I said kicking the blankets off and rolling out of bed. It still hurt but Law gave me some medicine to help with it. I flicked my tail and twitched my ears, glad to be able to move freely again.

Eustass frowned and looked at Law who just shrugged "Just be careful and no fighting."

I nodded and gave William a kiss before walking out the door. Bepo was the first to run over to me "Hi! How ya feelin today?" He asked hugging me, my god he was so soft and fluffy! I could hug him forever.

"Still sore, but good. Ah and we're naming him William, be sure to tell the others so they don't keep suggesting." I smirked, Bepo nodded "I'll tell them right away" He said before running off.

I continued on to the deck, it was getting late, it wasn't like Killer to sleep in so late, he was usually the first one who was up and dressed. Though he had been restless lately.

I slipped over to the Kid Pirate ship and decided to check the kitchen, maybe he was eating.

I walked into the kitchen, he wasn't there. Only Vinny was and he was asleep at the table with a bottle of beer still in his hand.

I went back outside and looked up at the crows nest, I couldn't see him up there either. He couldn't have gotten very far anyway and if he was still in bed I'd drag him kicking and screaming onto the deck.

I walked slowly down the stairs slowly, stairs were still a bit of an annoyance for me but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was.

I stopped and listened to see if I could hear him. I could hear faint voices from down below, Killer and some one else, maybe he'd actually made a friend! In that case we needed to throw a freaking party!

I walked along to the next set of stairs, Killers room was the lowest on the ship, he hated to be disturbed when sleeping, he was like a monster if he didn't get enough sleep!

I stood at the bottom of the stairs and moved quietly towards his room, I could hear the voices better now, I didn't mean to butt in on the conversation but I was too curious.

"We'll tell them when the time is right. Promise."  
"We've been saying that since the incident at Sabody."  
"I know, I know. Things are different now though. It'll be easier now"  
"I hope so...Captain will probably hate me though. He trusts me and I've kept this from him for so long."  
"We'll tell them later."

I knew the other voice was Shachi! But what were they talking about...Surely they weren't...Were they? They could be.. But..

Killer and Shachi?

I guess there was only one way to find out, I knocked on the door "Killer?" I said softly. "Shit!" Shachi hissed "Just a minute." Killer yelled.

I heard alot of moving around and a loud thud "Umh..You ok in there?" I asked.

"Yea, just gimme a minute" Killer yelled "Dammit hide!" He whispered "Where?" Shachi whispered back.

If Shachi needed to hide then there was only one explanation. I couldn't keep myself from smiling. Sure they were both compactly opposite but opposites attract!

"How about the closet, Shachi? Just watch you don't get eaten by something though." I laughed.

There was no noise from the room, no movement and no voices "No..Shachi isn't here." Shachi said in a shaky voice "We're screwed." Killer muttered.

"Uhm...Give us a minute." Shachi called.

I waited outside until the door opened "Erm..Hi." Shachi said as I walked in, he was sitting on the bed, blushing bright red and grinning from ear to ear.

"We can explain...Sorta.." Killer said closing the door. Come to think of it they made quite the cute couple "I just have one question for you two." I said crossing my arms.

"Why hide it?" I asked.

"Why do you think? Our captains have hated each other for so long. Telling them about us would only have made it worse." Killer sighed, but everything was different now. They were somewhat civil to each other now. Sure they'd fight over the smallest things but they weren't fighting constantly.

"Since things are different now we're thinking of telling them.. I don't like keeping this from my captain." Shachi shrugged.

"Tell them tonight. If they really care about you guys then their stupid fights won't matter. Can't hide it forever." I sighed. Shachi stood up and walked over to me.

"Thank you so much." He whispered hugging me "You're not angry...or repulsed?" Killer said tilting his head.

Why would I be repulsed. I had no problems with homosexuality and besides. Killer was my nakama, I wouldn't stop caring about him just because he was with a guy.

"Nope. I have no problems with you two being together. So how bout you two come and meet baby William?" I smiled.

"You named him? Awesome!" Killer said swinging the door open "We'll tell them tonight.. We promise." Shachi muttered to me "You guys are so cute together." I squeed as we left the room.

"I know Law's gonna kick my ass." Killer groaned.

I wanted to get back and feed William, Eustass fed him last time so it was my turn to feed him again.

When we returned to the Heart Pirates ship I went straight back to the room, I was quite sore from all the walking and I wanted to see William. I sat one the bed and took him from Eustass "Killer's lookin for you. It's important." I said smiling.

"Thanks, babe. I'll be back soon, oh and Heat fed William while you were gone so he should sleep for a while."Eustass said before leaving.

"Awh, you got fed by uncle Heat? Hope you didn't cause trouble, William." I cooed as he fell asleep in my arms, he was perfect.

Cute little button nose, hair like his father and he was so small, Law wasn't sure if the physical mutation would ever show up but he was certain some traits had passed on to William.

I couldn't help but wonder what I'd passed on to him.. Would he get kitty ears? Grow a tail? Have claws?

Whatever I passed on I hope it was good. Whatever Eustass passed on to him I hope it wasn't his brains.

* * *

This has been chapter 24!  
We still have a few chapters to go and I have a few endings set up. Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all the support I've gotten.  
PLEASE REVIEW

I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	25. Chapter 25: Show Off

Here is chapter 25!  
We are approaching the endings. I have a few so far but I won't put loads up!  
Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate the support I've gotten from everyone!  
PLEASE REVIEW

I do not own One Piece

ENJOYY

* * *

{6.5 MONTHS TIMESKIP} [I'm a bitch..I know]

"He's so cute." Dad smiled as he finished feeding William "He is, isn't he." I sighed looking up from my breakfast.

Dad had taken us for another trip, Eustass reluctantly agreed to let us go with him, he was scared that the W/G wouldn't like William because he was his father. But after a few hours of persuading him and pleading and giving him alcohol he agreed.

We'd been sailing for a few days and the base wasn't too far away. Dad had barely put William down since we started sailing, he'd been a great help to me. He was on hand to help with the night feeds and nappy changing.

It was a bit hard leaving Eustass and the guys, seeing as how last time they set the kitchen on fire trying to make risotto.

I finished my breakfast and put my bowl in the sink, dad walked out to the deck muttering to William who was holding his favourite plushie.

I washed my bowl and set it to dry before going to the deck. Dad had William down on one of his soft mats, surrounded by his toys and plushies. The base wasn't far away. I couldn't help but worry about what people would think when they saw I had a little baby with me.

"He can almost crawl..He's trying so hard." Dad said kneeling down and sitting William up. It was true he could almost crawl. He'd managed to get onto his hands and knees.

As far as moving all he could manage was to fall forward or topple onto his side, he was getting better each day.

"Eustass keeps trying to bribe him into crawling. Told him a million times William is too small to understand." I said as William rolled over and grabbed one of his toys.

"He seems to favour this toy over the rest." Dad said pointing to the plushie William had by his side. It was the cute little plushie of a katana Zoro had gotten for him.

"It's his favourite. He won't go anywhere without it, or that one." I said pointing to another plushie. It was a small little dino plushie Drake had given us. It was small enough for William to hold in one hand.

"I'll prepare to dock, then tidy these toys away. I swear Sengoku only called this meeting to see the little guy." Dad said standing up and walking to the head of the small ship. It was true Sengoku had asked many times to see William and Eustass had forbidden any marines to set foot on the ship, not even Aokiji was allowed.

But Aokiji had approached me quite a few times when I wasn't on the ship with William, he was probably the only one of the marines to see or hold William.

"Probably. I'm gonna go change William. I have just the outfit for this occasion!" I said picking him up.

He clung to his two loved plushies as I picked him up "Yes, dear." Dad said as I went back inside.

I took William back to the room we were staying in and set him on the bed "Gonna go meet the marines, baby. Gonna dress you in the cute outfit uncle Kuma got ya." I said getting the outfit from the suitcase.

William was just old enough to fit into it and now seemed like a good time for him to wear it. It was less than two weeks ago when William said his first word, of course it was mama. Then not too long later he'd mastered how to say dada.

Every time he said dada I saw Eustass get over excited and pick him up without any hesitation no matter where we were or who was currently holding him.

I changed him into the little outfit and smiled down at him "You are just adorable." I said grabbing the little hat. William was too busy playing with his plushies to notice me picking him up.

"Let's go meet mr seagull hat." I cooed exiting the room.

When I returned to the deck we'd already docked and all the toys were put away "He looks adorable." Dad said, he had Williams bag slung onto his shoulder.

It had all the essentials wet wipes, nappies, food, some baby biscuits, bibs, a blanket and his dummy. The things you never leave home without when you have a baby.

"I'll take that." I smiled taking it and putting it on my shoulder. William began pulling at the strap and babbling and smiling "He certainly is a happy lil guy." Dad said as some marines approached the ship.

William dropped his little dino plushie and began swinging the katana plushie around "It may be a little early to call it, but I think he shall be a fine swordsman one day." Dad laughed picking up the dropped toy and placing it in the bag.

It was true William enjoyed swinging the plushie around and jabbing people with it, he didn't like when it was taken away from him. It was like a comforter to him, he slept with it beside him, he held it when he was fed and he even liked to have it near him when he was in the bath.

"Let's go. We are already late." Dad said placing his hand on my back and leading me off the ship.

I looked down at William, his cute eyes looking around at everything. It was quite obvious he had catlike eyes, his large gold irises were beautiful and his sight was good too. Law had marvelled at how my eyes hadn't changed during my transformation but it had occurred in William.

Something to do with genetics and I was a carrier for a certain gene. Law was still unsure if he'd get the ears or tail but was sure the eyes weren't the only thing I'd passed on.

"He seems to be well aware of his surroundings. Those magnificent eyes must help quite a bit." Dad muttered as we walked along "They do. He's such a good little baby." I cooed kissing his forehead. He continued to swing his plushie and make little noises.

The marines we passed looked at him and awe'd, William was adorable and a little small for his age "Dadadadada." He squeaked, he would babble nonsense half the time followed by either mama or dada.

"He's talkative today." Dad smiled as we walked inside the base.  
He nuzzled into me and yawned, he would probably fall asleep before his next feed.

"I'm glad you are with Captain Kid. You have given me a beautiful grandson." Dad smiled.

That was the first time dad had even slightly given Eustass a compliment! I was so happy that dad was finally coming around to the idea that Eustass and I were good together.

We walked through the corridors and up a few flights of stairs "This base doesn't have an elevator. Would you like me to carry William?" Dad asked.

"It's ok. I got him." I said as we continued up the stairs. I didn't mind carrying William, he was a but heavy but no more than he should be for his age.

As we reached the top of the stairs William was jibbering to himself and nuzzling into me.

We walked through the corridors until we came to a large door "I guess we're the last to arrive." Dad said pushing it open for me "Thanks" I said as I walked through flicking my tail.

I stopped inside the door to see who was here.

Buggy, Kuma, Hancock, Law, Smoker, Hina, Kizaru, Tsuru, Aokiji, Coby, Helmeppo, Sengoku and a hooded man.

I felt like this was an intervention instead of a government meeting "Oh isn't he just darling." Hancock smiled walking over to me. She'd seen William once when he was a few weeks old but refused to hold him for fear of dropping him.

"How's the lil guy doin?" Law asked turning around in his chair "He's good." I said shifting William in my arms.

"Is this why you called a meeting? So we could coo over the bastard child of Eustass Kid?" The man in the hood snarled "Hancock, take William, dad hold the bag." I said firmly.

She took William quickly as I shoved the bag to dad. NO ONE insulted my precious little baby NO ONE!

"What the fuck did you just say, ASSHOLE!" I growled taking out Desuburinga and Dakukora. I didn't approve of violence around William but when some asshole insults your baby you tend to get angry. I hadn't had a fight in so long, I was ready for one.

"How dare you say that about my baby!" I growled as he stood up "Apologise before I make you." Law growled.

"Apologise for stating the trust? Just because she is the daughter of a warlord she has gotten away with everything!" The man growled.

"Now you know that isn't true! I have explained the circumstances to you in the past and I would appreciate if you did not cause trouble where it is not needed." Sengoku warned "And take down that ridiculous hood."

The man pulled down his hood and reveled himself to be Akainu!

I'd just insulted Akainu...I was screwed "Now go apologise to William." Sengoku ordered pointing over to Hancock.

She was holding William and smiling down at him, she was surprisingly good with children, I thought she'd be awkward and tense around them.

"Apologise to a pirates baby? Have you lost your mind, Sengoku?" He snapped pushing me, I fell back onto the ground and hissed.

"There is no need for violence towards her, Admiral Akainu." Kuma said picking me up.

"Harm my daughter again and it may very well be the last thing you do." Dad growled.

"There will be no need to fight, Hawkeye because he is going to apologise for the insult." Sengoku yelled.

William got scared when Sengoku yelled and began to wail and cry "It's ok, lil guy. Don't mind the noisey marines." Law cooed taking William from Hancock.

Kuma put me down next to Law, William cuddled into Law and whined loudly "It's ok baby. Momma's here." I said taking him. Tsuru walked over to us and smiled at William.

"My, what beautiful eyes he has. He is quite a darling little child." She smiled as William cooed and wiggled in my arms "Must I apologise to an infant? He's a baby for christ sake." Akainu growled crossing his arms.

"Apologise now, foul man!" Hancock ordered looking down on him. He muttered under his breath as he walked over to us.

I was glad to have such powerful people to defend me against an asshole like him. William was just a baby and hadn't done anything wrong...yet.

"If it'll get you all off my back I'd jump out the god damn window right now." He sighed crossing his arms, he was so much bigger than me and scary "Hina hates rude men. Rude men like him make Hina angry." I heard Hina hiss

I flicked my tail and purred as Akainu looked at me "I'm sorry for insulting you, tiny baby who has no clue what's actually going on. Not your fault your dads a fuckin pirate." He muttered.

It was said so quietly said I wasn't sure if anyone else heard it but me and Kuma "Thank you, Akainu. I'm sure William appreciates it." I said as William began swinging his plushie around.

"His hand-eye coordination seems to be getting better. Has he crawled yet? Law asked.

"No crawling yet. But he's so close." I muttered.

After we'd all sat back down and exchanged quick hello's Sengoku began to talk about warlord and government things. I took very little notice of this, I was more focused on William than listening to Sengoku.

"Gimme him." Law whispered as he took William, he wasn't giving me much choice but to give William to him.

I swished my tail around and twitched my ears as I relaxed in the chair, Law bounced William while muttering to him. "Law, he's just gotten a feed, don't bounce him like that!" I nagged slapping him in the back of the head.

"Hina loves babies. Such cute little things Hina thinks." She smiled as Law ignored my warning, this could end badly for him.

I could hear people running down the hall towards the room, I just hoped they didn't yell and scare William. He'd had enough scares for one day I think.

The door burst open and two marines came in, panting and gasping for breath. They looked like they'd run a marathon or something "What is the meaning of this?" Sengoku growled standing up.

The men tried to speak but nothing came out as the continued to pant heavily "B-bi-g-gh. eeeehh" One gasped falling to his knees.

"Take your time. We're hardly going anywhere." Aokiji said rolling his eyes at them, I flicked my tail and mewed slightly as Kuma tried to catch it.

After the men had caught their breath they stood up and saluted "Sir! We have received some important information in regard to a Yonko!" One said loudly, Law turned around and looked at them, he sat William on the table and sighed.

"Well out with it." Sengoku motioned. "The Yonko, Charlotte Linlin, Big Mom is dead!" He said.

Big Mom was...dead! Had we actually done it? Had the plan we formed so long ago actually worked! Did we kill Big Mom? "What? When? How?" Sengoku asked in a stern voice.

"Confirmed dead a few hours ago. We think one of her candy shipments was purposely poisoned." The other said.

POISONED! Candy poisoned? Had we done it? Had we taken down a Yonko?

"Meh. I've heard better ways to kill someone." Law said turning his attention back to William, I knew if I smacked him for insulting the plan it'd be obvious I was in on it!

"Well it's not the worst way to kill someone." Buggy sighed, "What a straaaaange turn of eeeeevennnntttss." Kizaru said looking around at everyone.

"I'll take care of it later." Sengoku said motioning them to leave.

Law was bouncing William again as he jabbed him with the plushie "Law stop bouncing him" I growled.

"He's fi-" William spewed his breakfast up all over Laws's nice clean hoodie "Fine work, Law." Dad scoffed.

"Now look what you did!" I hissed taking William "Oh god..This is why I don't like kids." He groaned standing up. I reached into the bag and pulled out a new bib and some wet wipes "Did uncle Law make you sick, baby? Don't mind him, sweetie." I cooed as I began to clean him.

"What about me? I just got coated in baby vomit!" Law whined, I shot him an angry glance before taking William's now dirty bib off "I warned you more than once!"

"Hina thinks Trafalgar Law shouldn't hold little William anymore." She sighed shaking her head, I wouldn't be letting Law hold him again after this!

"You're right Hina. Let's get you cleaned up, sweetie." I said as I put a clean bib on him, it had 'Daddys Little Troublemaker' on it.

"He doesn't do much, does he?" Buggy said as the top half of him floated over to us "What were you expecting? He's six months old, Buggy." I shrugged as William reached for Buggy.

"I was expecting a bit more than him just puking on, Law." Buggy said crossing his arms. William continued to reach for him and smiled "Awh, I think he likes you, Buggy." I said moving William closer to him.

"Well..I suppose those flashy eyes of his are a LITTLE cute. And that flashy red hair is a bit cool." Buggy said moving closer to William. He began to jab Buggy with his plushie and babble nonsense.

"Just watch he doesn't spew on you too." Law muttered taking his hoodie off and tossing it onto the floor "He'll be hungry again soon, no doubt." Dad muttered glaring at Law.

I knew William would probably be crying for another feed within an hour since he covered Law in his last feed "Why are you all fascinated by him? He's a baby. There's millions of other babies in the world besides that one." Akainu shrugged.

"But he's so cute! Just look at him." Coby laughed coming over to us. William was more focused on Buggy than anyone else at that moment.

"So we're gonna sit playing with a baby all day?" Akainu scoffed. "How often is it that a warlords daughter have a child? Besides he's adorable." Kuma smiled.

I couldn't flaw that argument, William was adorable and I wasn't sure any other warlords had kids.

"Come to think of it, he looks more like you than his father. That man isn't flashy AT ALL! I mean that carpet he calls a coat! And those pants are a crime against fashion all their own!" Buggy wailed taking William.

I let Buggy take William back to his seat with him "Be careful you disgrace of a clown. He is a baby, not a sack of potatoes." Hancock hissed glaring at him.

"I can't help that the kid likes me. I am amazing." Buggy said in a manly voice. I was sure William only liked his big red nose, but I wasn't going to ruin his delusion.

"That's debatable." Smoker murmured to himself "What did you say, Smokey?" Buggy growled as he split into pieces, his arms still holding William safely.

"Well you're not nearly flashy enough to be my follower! But this little guy on the other hand.. Just look at those big flashy eyes!" Buggy laughed as he sent William over to Smoker.

"Can Hina hold him?" She asked looking over at me. I had no objections to her holding William, she seemed the most level headed. "Sure you can. William loves new people." I shrugged.

Hina stretched over and took him from Buggy "Hello there, little one. Hina loves little babies." She cooed.

Akaniu got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I didn't care if he didn't like me or William, I didn't care if he hated the fact that Sengoku let me in here and I couldn't give less of a fuck if he didn't like Eustass!

Hina was bouncing William gently on her lap as he swung his plushie at Smoker "What the fuck is he trying to do?" Smoker said raising an eyebrow "He's going to be a swordsman when he grows up. No doubt about it." Dad chuckled.

"Awh. Hina thinks he will make a fine swordsman." She said as the plushie went through Smoker effortlessly.

Tea, coffee and biscuits were brought in for everyone. I relaxed and drank my tea while everyone held William and played with him.

It was nice to be able to relax without worrying, no one here had intentions to harm William, he was just a baby..Smoker wasn't his biggest fan but Hina had warned him to be gentle.

Coby and Helmeppo were sitting on the floor playing with William, they were quite good with him "He looks so cute in this little outfit!" Coby said as William pulled at his hat.

"Kuma got it for the baby shower." I said taking a sip of my tea "Baby shower? When was this?" Sengoku asked, he looked a bit hurt to learn we'd had a baby shower.

"When she was about seven months pregnant. It was quite odd to see Basil Hawkins doing a tarot card reading for an unborn child." Kuma mused scratching his chin.

"Basil Hawkins? Who else was at this event?" Smoker asked.

"Diaz Drake, Mugiwara Luffy, Roronoa Zoro,Black Leg Sanji, Scratchman Apoo, Boa Hancock, Tony-Tony Chopper, Nico Robin, Nami, Humming Brook, Cyborg Franky, Sokgeking Usopp..Hmmm who else was there?" Kuma sighed.

Sengoku and Smoker didn't look pleased at all "Despite being planed by those insufferable men, it was a nice evening." Hancock sighed eating a biscuit.

"It seems you have some very powerful friends young lady." Sengoku muttered.

William began to whine and roll around on the floor "What's wrong lil guy?" Helmeppo frowned "I think he's hungry again." I said getting up and walking over to them.

William reached up for me and whined loudly "You want some food, baby? Hungry again after throwing up on uncle Law?" I said picking him up.

"He's so cute!" Coby squealed as I brought William back to the table. Dad handed me his bottle "He is. And he loves his food too. Just like his daddy." I said fixing his bib as he reached for the bottle.

"He iiiiiiiis ccuuutttteeeeee. Just like his moooooooom." Kizaru said coming over to us. William began to frown and whimper as soon a she saw Kizaru.

He began to cry and screamed as Kizaru looked at him "Get away, stupid man! You're scaring the poor child!" Hancock hissed kicking at him, I rocked him and hushed him soothingly.

"It's ok, baby. Mommy's right here." I murmered to him "Mamamamamama." He whined as I moved the bottle to him "He doesn't like you. Begone foul admiral!" Hancock commanded looking down on him.

Kizaru moved away quickly "Ssssoooorrrrrrrryyyy. Diidn't mean to scareeee himmm." He whined.

William took the bottle and began drinking it eagerly "You like your bottles. Gonna get a biscuit after, baby?" I muttered holding him close.

"You and that Captain Kid are doing a good job at raising little William. He seems so happy and loved." Tsuru said with a smile.

A vice admiral like her was giving me a compliment! And she sort of complimented Eustass! THAT WAS GREAT! But we'd had tons of help.

"Thank you. But it hasn't just been Eustass and I raising him. The crew have helped too and Law's been amazing." I said as William tried to pull the bottle from me.

"So those pirate friends of your have helped, have they?" She said resting her arms on the table.

"Yea. Wire baby-proofed the entire ship. Killer is constantly watching him so Eustass and I can relax and Heat is always knitting cute little things for him. As well as Vinny and Bard helping with night feeds." I smiled.

"It's nice to see that pirates with such bad reputations do have hearts after all." She smiled.

A loud bell chimed through the base, it hurt my ears a little bit "Agh what the heck is that?" I whined furrowing my ears down to my hair "It's lunch time. Great meeting everyone." Sengoku said walking around the table.

Great meeting? All they'd done is hold William and get told Big Mom was dead. How on earth did that class as a good meeting?

Everyone began to leave the room and go to lunch "Are you coming, darling?" Dad asked standing up "Nah, you go on ahead. I'm gonna finish feeding William." I said happily.

"Alright, I'll see you soon, darling." Dad said before kissing my forehead "Thanks." I sighed as he left.

Soon it was just William, Sengoku and I left in the meeting room, William still drinking his bottle happily "I'm glad you stayed behind. I wanted to talk to you about something important." Sengoku said sitting next to me.

I took the bottle from William and began to burp him "Oh, whats up?" I said as I patted Williams back.

"It's come to my attention that you have some very powerful allies protecting you and your child. I know that it was the alliance between the Kid Pirates and three others that brought down Big Mom.. I am not happy about it, but I am not upset either." He sighed.

I continued to pat William as he talked, he didn't seem angry that we'd killed Big Mom, though she wasn't exactly loved by the government.

"The closer Eustass Kid gets to becoming the Pirate King, the more danger you and William are in... Other crews will see his woman and child as targets to get to him."

I knew what he was saying, other crews would see us as ways to take Eustass down, that's why he was so protective over us.

"If that happens then contact me immediately. You and the boy are innocent lives. You should not be condemned because you fell in love and William hasn't done anything. I can give you protection and safety from them."

Sengoku was offering William and I protection if other crews started to come after us? I didn't expect that! He was always so strict and serious. Though he had been really kind to me in the past. Putting a bounty on me for my protection, allowing me into marine bases and not getting angry when I insulted him while pregnant.

"I don't usually condone pirates having children.. But William is quite unique. And he seems well taken care of." Sengoku smiled.

After a few minutes of patting William finally burped, he was more like a pig than a baby "Good boy, William." I said as he tried to jab Sengoku with his plushie. "May I hold him?" Sengoku asked.

"Sure." I said giving William to him, Sengoku placed him on his lap, he poked Sengoku with the plushie and began giggling and squeaking.

"He's such a playful boy... You and captain Kid have been together for over a year now.. I'm slightly curious about something if you don't mind me asking." He smiled.

I had no issued with any questions anyone had to ask "Don't mind at all." I said as Sengoku took the bottle and began feeding William again "Has...The topic of marriage ever come up between you and Kid?" He asked.

I didn't even have to think of an answer "Yes it has. We've been talking about it for a while now..I'm gonna tell dad on the way back. But, don't tell him you know." I whispered.

"I'm guessing you brought the subject up." Sengoku sighed as William was finishing his bottle. I hadn't brought the subject up at all.

Eustass had proposed to me "Nope. Eustass proposed to me. Made the ring himself too." I said grabbing Williams bag. I had my small handbag stored in there too, the ring safely inside it.

I took it out and showed it to him "He made that?" Sengoku asked as William finished his bottle, I was so happy when Eustass showed it to me. William was only four months old at the time.

"His talents are wasted as a pirate. Fine craftsmanship on the band and holding the gems in place. Garnet and emerald if I'm not mistaken." He said taking it.

Eustass had made it from a simple piece of metal and gotten two teardrop shaped gems to place in it, held in my curved pieces of pale metal. It was beautiful and simple, made even more special by the fact that he'd put the effort in and made it.

"Our birthstones. He put alot of thought into it. I'll tell dad on the way back." I smiled taking William back.

"I expect an invite to the wedding. I would have liked to have given you something for the baby shower, but it is nice to know you command respect from such high profile criminals." Sengoku chuckled admiring the ring.

It was nice to have a conversation with him without others watching, a nice simple conversation about general things. I didn't mind giving him an invite as long as he didn't try arrest anyone.

We continued to talk for a while about how the marines would be involved in the wedding and how some other marine officials would probably want to come.

I already knew who I wanted as my maid of honor and I had my bridesmaids chosen too, I wanted it to be the best day of my life. I was glad I stayed here, I was glad Mihawk was my dad and I was glad I went back to Eustass.

I had a beautiful little boy, a wonderful fiancé and an amazing dad who loved to show off his grandson to anyone who'd stop to look. He was such a show off!

* * *

This has been chapter 25.  
YES! The next chapter WILL BE THE WEDDING!  
So thank you so much for reading, I appreciate all the support I've gotten! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	26. Chapter 26: Big Day Part 1

This is chapter 26!  
There is going to be a few more chapters (might be short) then come the endings, you decided which you want to read and choose how you'd like it to end in your own mind.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING SUPPORT! I appreciate you reading!  
PLEASE REVIEW

APOLOGIES FOR THE DELAY!  
I do not own One Piece!  
ENJOYYY

* * *

I had been awake most of the night, thinking about everything that'd happened, what was going to happen and what was currently happening outside!

My stomach was in a knot as I rolled over in the large bed, the sun had risen about two hours ago, I could hear someone coming down the hall. I rolled over to face the door as it opened "Good morning!" Nami squealed walking in, Robin was behind her with a tray of food.

"It's the BIG day!" She screamed ripping the blankets from me "Nami, calm down. You'd swear it was you getting married." Robin laughed placing the tray next to me. A simple breakfast of toast and coffee.

"Did you get much sleep last night?" Robin asked sitting down on the bed, Nami moved beside me and put her arm around me "Not much. Too excited. I can't believe this is actually happening." I sighed with a massive grin.

I never thought I'd actually be getting married. EVER! I always thought I'd end up a lonely old woman with a bunch of cats and dust bunnies for company.

But today was my wedding day! The day I would finally get my man. The day I would get to say those two words every girl dreams of 'I do'

"I never thought I'd see the day when a ruthless cut-throat pirate married a Shichibukai's daughter. But the world is full of strange things." Robin smiled.

"I don't think I can eat right now. I feel like I'm gonna have a panic attack." I sighed shaking my head.

I was so nervous about it. What if someone started a fight? What if there was a sudden storm? What if something utterly unexpected and horrible happened and the entire day was ruined! I COULDN'T HAVE THAT!

"Calm down. Everything is under control. Nami's been up since dawn bashing heads and making threats to the boys." Robin smiled.

Trust Nami to bash heads and make threats on my wedding day. That's why she was one of my bridesmaids! She had no problems with smacking heads and making threats to make sure everything ran smoothly.

"Miss Hancock has been preparing everything over on the other ship. She's been making sure everyone know what to do and to keep well away from the room they've prepared." Robin said using her powers to hand me my coffee.

I'd made Hancock my Maid of Honour for the fact that she's been there for me for so long and helped me with so much, as well as having the ability to scream abuse through a den-den muchi for hours on end to make sure I got exactly what I wanted for my big day.

"She's probably wondering where we are. We're all gonna get ready together. Just out some pj's on and we'll go." Nami said taking my cup from me before I had a chance to drink any.

"Nami, give her a chance to wake up. It's her wedding day, try not to overwhelm her so early in the day." Robin said as she got me some pyjama bottoms from the closet, her power was so useful and awesome.

"We only have four hours before it's time! We have a million things to do! Make up, hair, dresses, any adjustments, alcohol drinking, organising last minute things, HER DRESS!" Nami said tossing my pyjamas onto my head.

"Nami, please don't stress me out." I groaned scooting off the bed "Sup, Ladies!" Killer yelled barging into the room "What do you want?" I asked putting the pyjamas on.

"I wanted to talk to you..Alone." He said motioning the girls to leave "If you ain't on that deck in five minutes I'm dragging you out." Nami warned me as they left, Robin closed the door behind her, ceasing her powers as she did, leaving flower petals behind.

"What's up, Killz? Got your best man speech all sorted?" I said putting the pyjamas on "Yea, all sorted. Just wanted to make sure you're ok." He shrugged sitting on the bed.

I wasn't what you'd class as ok..But I wasn't bad either "I'm fine, Killer. Just gonna go get ready with the girls. How's Eustass and William? I asked as I brushed my hair quickly.

"Both ok. I just wanted to make sure you were certain.. I know captain isn't the best lookin guy, or the most romantic, or the most loving..or caring..or even kindhearted..Well there's a lot a things he ain't when ya think about it." Killer muttered.

I knew all this already, but I loved him no matter what. I was certain I wanted to be with him forever! "I'm certain, Killer. So I'll see you later, go before you learn just how angry my bridesmaids can be." I smiled patting him on the back.

He stood up and walked to the door "See ya at the altar, kitty cat." He said before leaving.

I waited a few minutes before I walked out to the deck, there were a few clouds in the sky...Please don't let it rain.

The Kuja girls had set up barriers, separating where the men were from where the woman were, Hancock thought it was best, I wasn't going to flaw the plan, it was quite good.

Hancock had 'borrowed' a marine ship for us to prepare on, she had no intentions of returning this one either, I think.

The marine ship was right next to this one, it was a small ship dad had gotten me, for when I wanted some alone time, it was big enough for me and William.

Hancock was on the marine ship screaming about over to another ship, a pirate ship "Is she still screaming at him?" I asked as her shrill screams began to hurt my ears "Indeed. She seems upset he's shown up uninvited." Robin sighed.

Red Force had shown up unexpectedly last night. Shanks and his crew had invited themselves to MY wedding! If dad invited him he would have said something sooner. I wasn't going to let him inviting himself here ruin my day..Or Hancocks sanity.

Sanji had already planned for an extra fifty guests to turn up unannounced, he was ready for any food related problems this wedding brought.

"Let's get over there before she takes his other arm off." I sighed with a smile "Try not to fall off then, ladies." Robin smiled.

"Déplacez fleur" She said, the boat began to slowly move towards the large battleship "Robin, how are you doing that?" I gasped looking around "I can do many things with my power, not all involve breaking people." She smiled

The boat was next to the battle ship in a matter of minutes, Robin used her powers to get us onto the deck, Hancock still screaming at poor Shanks

"Hancock." I called as I walked over to her, she turned to face me. She had that angry look on her face.. The kind that meant she was ready to massacre.

"These foul beasts just SHOW UP! UNINVITED! They expect to be allowed near this wedding! Not even a word of notice!" She yelled.

"It's ok, Hancock. Shanks is a friend of my dads, I don't mind. Just ignore them." I said rubbing her arm gently, she sighed heavily and adjusted her hair before turning back to them.

"Move your ugly ship over to the rest of the men!" She commanded looking down on Shanks, he was sitting on the rails of his ship drinking a bottle of what I assume was alcohol "Ah thanks. Must be where old Hawky is hidin then.. Onward Yasopp!" He laughed loudly.

Hancock growled and furrowed her brow "Deep breaths, big sis. You can kill him in the morning. No murder today." Sonia said soothingly.

Hancock nodded quickly and gritted her teeth "No murder today. Not on your day." She muttered as she turned to me.

"How is our bride-to-be feeling today?" Sonia asked clapping happily..

How was I feeling? Apart from terrified.

"Well..Nervous. Scared" I mumbled shrugging "Since all the bridesmaids and the bride is here, let's begin getting ready. Much to be done." Hancock said clearing her throat.

"Everything is ready inside." Marigold smiled.

"Oh my god this is so exciting!" Nami squealed hugging me "Let's go get ready!" Sonia squealed running across the deck, she was far too hyper for this..

The four girls went inside while Hancock and I stayed outside for a minute longer, I was enjoying the nice breeze when she tapped me on the shoulder gently.

We went inside and I saw that one of the large rooms had everything we'd need!

My dress was laid out all perfect, the bridesmaid dresses were ready, the bouquets (I told Hancock only a few flowers..She practically got me a whole ship load) Robin was brushing hers and Namis hair as we entered.

"Go take a nice shower and we'll set everything up for you! Dress first, then hair, then make-up then accessories!" Nami squealed.

She had everything planned out, she was super excited about everything, she'd complained non-stop for me to have a massive Hen Party, all I wanted was a few quiet drinks...We ended up going on a pub-crawl and passing out on the deck of the Kuja ship.

"Yup! When you're done we'll have everything." Sonia laughed. Hancock smiled and led me to a large bathroom "I'll be back in less than ten minutes. Then we can begin getting ready." She smiled before leaving.

I took a deep breath and turned the shower on. I knew if I took too long Hancock would drag me out herself. I undressed and stepped under the warm water.

This was the last shower I'd take as an unmarried woman.

I gave my hair a quick wash and enjoyed the warm water beating down onto my body.

"Alright, time to get out." Hancock said pulling the shower curtain.

"Hancock! What the heck? I'm naked!" I squealed grabbing the shower curtain and covering myself with it.

"Nothing I haven't seen before. Now put this on!" She growled turning the water off and shoving a bath robe to me "That scar is ghastly! How on earth did you get it?" She hissed grabbing my arm and pointing to the scar Zoro gave me.

"Umh..Training accident." I shrugged putting the bath robe on "Who gave it to you?" She growled, it was cute how protective she was over me seeing as everyone had her down as a stone hearted bitch.

"Training accident with Zoro. I'm glad it left a scar." I said getting out of the shower "That disgusting creature hurt you? He shall pay for hurting you!" She hissed, she really didn't like Zoro anyway.

She hated how he and Luffy were so close.

She dragged me back to the room where everyone was getting ready "Let's get you ready." Nami squeaked dragging me over to a chair and table, she sat me down and began to dry my hair.

I had no idea what she had planned, but I was slightly scared "Don't the bridesmaids need to get ready before the bride?" I sighed as Robin began to help her..That power was useful..

"Hancock-sama, you and your sisters can get dressed first while we dry her hair." Robin said giving them their dresses.

The bridesmaid dresses were long and midnight blue, they had small sleeves and zipped up at the back, they had small embroiled flowers around the waist and going across one shoulder, I instantly loved them when I saw them and just HAD to have them.

"Very well." Hancock said as the three sisters left.

I relaxed back into the chair as Robin and Nami worked on drying my hair "So, where are you and Kid goin on honeymoon?" Nami asked, I had a feeling she'd ask that.

"Not going on honeymoon." I shrugged, I felt Nami pull my hair roughly "NOT GOING! Why not?" She wailed. And of course I knew she'd end up reacting like that "Don't wanna. Besides we have William now." I sighed. I wondered if he was ok without me, but I knew he was safe with Eustass and the guys...I hope

* * *

(Two hours later, not too far away)  
Kids P.O.V

"If you wish to attend my daughters wedding you will remove that thing!" Mihawk hissed.. That dude was so fucking upity it wasn't even funny at this point. I was fucking sick of this fighting.

Woken up by those pair screaming bloody murder at the fuckin crack of dawn wasn't the best way to be woken up.

"Will you pair stop arguin. Fuckin sick of it." I growled, that damn swordsman was glarin daggers at me from the second I opened my mouth.

He still had issued with me bein with his daughter even though we were gettin hitched today "I really don't wanna take it off so no." Killer scoffed.

He'd been in a cranky mood since he got back from wherever the fuck he went. Fucked if I know why he's so pissed off but if it helped make today easier and less full of drama and shit I was up for it.

"Killer, it won't be the death of ya to go one day without it. Fix your hair or summit." I sighed picking William up.

He'd been crawlin around the deck of the ship all morning, Heat was still trying to get his little tuxedo on. He was my lil brawler and he'd grow up to be a great pirate. I wasn't a fan of kids at the best of times. But he was mine...And damit I loved the lil guy.

"I don't have much choice do I?" I spat before storming off. What was his problem today? Shachi must be givin him the cold shoulder or something... Never woulda thought Killer went for guys. Much less that little weed Shachi was his type.

Sure whatever makes him happy. If he was happy with that Heart Pirate then I was happy for him.. Bit pissed off he didn't tell me but least it was all out now and he didn't have to hide it anymore. Just hope that little prick Shachi doesn't hurt him... Or he'll end up with every bone in his body broken beyond repair!

"Why are you not dressed? You are getting married in an hour and you are not properly dressed! William is not dressed! Your first mate refuses to comply with the dress code and those two morons are out there shredding coloured paper." Mihawk growled.

Not dressed? All I needed as my jacket and tie then I was ready to go and as for William, well we didn't want him gettin sick on his outfit so we wanted to dress him before we left.

"Will you relax. I'll be ready in time, besides William might puke on his tux. Those two are makin confetti..Don't ask why, just leave them to it." I sighed.

I admit it was great having Vinny and Bard in the crew again, but they left because they had personal issues.. Those personal issues being they had a meltdown when we came face to face with a Yonko's fleet. I told them to fuck off and come back when they get stronger.

They'd taken my advice and they had gotten stronger, precisely why I had them come back to protect her and my baby. William began to squeal and wiggle around. He had no fuckin clue what was goin on but seemed happy enough.

"As much as I hate to admit this...My daughter could do far worse than you. But she could also do much better." The upity swordsman sighed.

I wasn't delusional about how I looked. I knew I wasn't exactly the best lookin guy but I wasn't the ugliest either. Most chicks took one look at my scars and they'd run a mile...But not her.

She loved me despite my scars, despite my generally shitty personality, the fact that I'm possibly an alcoholic, I'm overly violent at time and the fact that I'm kinda psycho...

"Well you're stuck with me for life. We got a kid together." I smirked playing with William.

He was getting bigger everyday and thank fucking god he had eyebrows! I got enough shitty jokes and comments 'bout not havin any. Wouldn't want my little fella goin through that shit.

"I always thought I'd end up with a better son-in-law.. No offence." He scoffed.

HA! I'd forgotten he'd my father-in-law!

Fuck...I was actually gettin married. Gonna be a married man by the end of the day. Fuck. I'm only 24.

"Happy!" Killer yelled walking. He'd taken his helmet off as ordered, he had his hair covering all of his face "More appropriate for the occasion." Mihawk said nodding happily.

William began to pull at my shirt and hit me with his katana plush toy.. He loved that plush toy so much, it seemed to keep him happy and content with it anyway.

"Confetti is ready, Captain!" Bard yelled..Why did we even need confetti?

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku is here!" Vinny yelled as he and Bard ran into the kitchen..

I take back what I said about them being stronger...Pair of pussies runnin away! Sengoku had promised he and his marines wouldn't try anything as long as none of us tried anything.

"There you are. Time to get you dressed." Heat said walking in, he immediately took William from me and smiled "Now. Let's get you ready to go, Will."

Sengoku walked in and glared over at me... I get the fact that he was a Fleet Admiral and he could do whatever the fuck he wanted but WHY a dumb hat with a SEAGULL on it.. I was grateful he'd been so kind to William and helping Karen but why the seagull?

"Everything is prepared. Hancock say's they'll be there in half an hours." He sighed.

Suppose it was time I finished gettin ready and got the guys.

"YO! GUYS! GET IN HERE!" I yelled standing up. Heat was at the counter dressing William in his little tux.

The guys walked in and stood at the table..We looked like a bunch of idiots in fancy tuxedos.

"He's all set to go!" Heat said as he buttoned up Williams jacket.

He looked quite cute in the tux, I pulled my jacket on and fixed it "Right. Wire, go make sure that Sanji has everything under control, Heat go get Mugiwaras pet racoon." I orderd.

"Yes Captain!" They said, Heat gave William to Mihawk and left "I'll go to the girls. Take him."

Mihawk gave my William to that damn Fleet Admiral before leaving, at least he was good with William.

William was hitting him with his plush toy and giggling happily. He was growing so fast, it seemed like just yesterday he said his first words. It was amazing to see him grow more each day. My tiny pirate boy was gonna be a right troublemaker some day with a bounty to match!

"We should go now." Sengoku said walking out of the kitchen. I grabbed my tie off the table and followed, I still didn't trust him entirely with William and I wasn't going to take any chances.

"Ready to go get married, captain?" Killer laughed bashing me in the rips, he was barely paying proper attention or even looking at me! He was looking over at the Heart Pirate ship. Fuck he was lovestruck for that Shachi kid..

I put my tie on and shoved him "As ready as I'll ever be, Killer." I sighed. I was ready. I would finally get the woman I loved so much, I'd finally make her my wife, mine forever.

* * *

This has been chapter 26!

Thank you for reading

THE SUPPORT I'VE GOTTEN MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!

Please review

Again, I am sorry for the delay.

I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


	27. Chapter 27: Wedding Day Fun

Here it is.  
Chapter 27.  
Thank you for your support! I appreciate all of it PLEASE REVIEW!  
I do not own One Piece.  
ENJOYY Apologies for the delay!  
I've decided to stick with ONE ending. It's been hard to choose which one but I think it's best.  
This chapter is extra long for the simple reason of: I couldn't stop writing.

* * *

(Back to normal P.O.V)

I was ready... Finally I was ready to go "You look stunning!" Sonia squealed as Robin out the finishing touches on my hair "Thank you, Sonia." I gasped as Nami pulled the corset of my dress tighter "Doesn't she look amazing, big sis!" Sonia laughed clapping happily.

"She does. Quite stunning." Hancock smiled.

When Nami and Robin were finished I took my bouquet from Robin and looked in the large mirror. My dress was perfect!

A lovely A-line Princess dress with long net sleeves. There were ruffles around the bottom and a large cathedral train. The back was a corset (which Nami thought needed to be extra tight!) with ivory ties.

Hancock fixed my veil and straightened it "Mihawk is here." Marigold said opening the door, I turned away from the mirror and smiled as dad walked in.

He looked adorable in that tux! "You look beautiful, darling." He sighed walking over to me "We still have to fix her make-up! She isn't ready yet!" Hancock snapped crossing her arms.

"The make-up should only take a few minutes. Then we just need to add the finishing touches." Robin said moving me over to the dressing table. I sat down as she used her powers and began to apply my make-up.

"I'll wait outside. You look gorgeous, sweetie." Dad smiled before he left.

I sat still while Robin done my make-up, Hancock was rushing around giving everyone their bouquets.

I don't know how she managed it but she got BLACK roses! She had somehow gotten black roses for the wedding!

When Robin was done I stood up and fixed my dress, Nami tied a black sash around my waist, it had the Kid Pirates jolly roger on it.  
(another of Killers ideas)

"Alright ladies. Everyone knows what they have to do?" Hancock said as she fixed my veil "Yes." The others answered quickly "Wait! We forgot one other thing!" Nami screamed grabbing a small box.

I furrowed my ears and whined, she sure did have a squeaky scream "We thought some satin ribbons would look nice on your tail. If you don't mind." Robin smiled opening the box and pulling out some ribbons.

They looked so beautiful and soft "I'd love that. Thank you so much." I said flicking my tail happily.

Robin tied six ribbons along my tail, each tied in a neat bow, not too tight but tight enough not to slip off when I moved my tail.

"We'll be outside, sweetie." Sonia laughed opening the door and walking out. When they left dad walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You look perfect. I am glad you are happy." He smiled holding my hand "Thanks dad.. How's William today?" I asked.

I missed William so much, I hadn't seen him since yesterday and it felt like forever "He's fine. Last I saw he was with Sengoku. Captain Kid is lucky to have you." He chuckled.

I was glad he'd finally accepted that I was going to be with Eustass no matter what and I was marrying him.. I was glad he was ready to accept Eustass as his son-in-law.

"Thank you. For everything." I said hugging him, he hugged me back and chuckled "You are my daughter, it is my duty to make sure you're happy...Now are you ready to go get married?"

I pulled back and nodded "Yes I am.. I'm ready."

We left the room and walked to the deck. Sonia was sailing the ship to the island.

It was a small desert island, we were having the wedding close to the beach, I had been told precious little of the reception, Hancock said she would get it all sorted.

She'd helped so much with the wedding, she loved bossing the marines around to get everything sorted.. It was funny watching them run around trying to do what she told them to.

Robin pulled my veil over my head and fixed it "You're ready to go."

"Let's go, let's go!" Sonia squealed jumping up and down, Hancock rolled her eyes "Just nobody fall over or trip.. I will not tolerate any mistakes." Hancock smiled as they got off the ship.

Everything looked so pretty, the trail we were going to go along was marked out perfectly with white carpet, Hancock refused to let Eustass have his way and have a black carpet and large white canopy was above the seating area and alter.

I could see where everyone was seated, I could hear Zoro shouting at Luffy to sit down and behave, I twitched my ears and closed my eyes "I go first, then Nami, Marigold, Sonia and Robin." Hancock instructed.

Robin was using her ability to leave flower petals all up the carpet as well as throwing some from baskets placed by the carpet.

Everyone went quiet and soft music began to play "And...Go!" Hancock said as my five gorgeous bridesmaids began to walk off down the carpet.

I squeezed dads hand "Are you alright, dear?" He whispered.

Was I alright? I was about to walk down the aisle and marry the man I love.. Why was I so nervous? Was it just nervousness? It had to be!

I can't be having second thoughts, not after all this time, not after everything that has happened!

"You're ok, take a deep breath and smile." He chuckled quietly. As the girls took their places traditional bridal music began to play and everyone stood up "Just don't let me fall, dad." I muttered as we began to walk.

Robin was still scattering flower petals. I was terrified. I couldn't breath properly, I was sure I'd break dads arm off at this point "Relax." He whispered softly.

I took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. Eustass was standing at the altar waiting for me, he looked amazing in that suit.

Killer didn't have that stupid helmet on! He looked...Different without it, sure his hair covered pretty much all of his face, but it was nice to see him without it for a while.

My here was racing, everyone was whispering as we passed by the rows of seats, I was really doing this.. I was actually getting married. I was going to marry Eustass.

Almost there.. Just don't fall, trip or stumble..

I was clutching the bouquet tightly and squeezing dad tight, I'm sure if he wasn't holding me I would have tripped a while ago. It was a little hard to see through the veil, especially when my dress was the same colour and I couldn't tell the damn difference!

We made it, finally we made it to the altar "Who gives this woman?" The...what I assume was the ceremony officiant..

"I give this woman." Dad said loudly as he let go of me. I moved next to Eustass and smiled.

He looked so handsome in that suit! He looked less like a pirate and more like a cute gentleman. The ceremony officiant started to talk.

(Haven't been to many weddings so not sure how this part goes. My apologies!)

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do.." Eustass smiled, "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

I didn't even have to think about my answer, I knew I wanted to marry him and be with him "I do." I said with a smile.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife... You may now kiss the bride." The ceremony officiant said.

My heart was beating out of my chest as Eustass lifted the veil over my head, everything was so much clearer without the veil, it was beautiful. Eustass put his arms around my waist and gave me a gentle kiss.

Everyone began to clap and cheer as we kissed.

We'd finally done it. We were finally married. I wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him, I never wanted to let him go. I wanted this moment to last forever.

But sadly it didn't. Our perfect moment was interrupted by Luffy screaming for a party and bouncing around, Eustass pulled back and glared at him, he had that look in his eyes that's usually followed by people dying horrible deaths.

"Luffy, sit down and shut up!" Zoro growled grabbing his arm and pulling him back into his seat roughly, I smiled and hugged Eustass "We finally done it, babes... Yer stuck with me now!" He muttered.

I twitched my ears as I heard a camera shutter snapping shut "Huh?" I said tilting my head, there was a man with a fancy camera taking pictures of us.

"Did you order a photographer? Or should I lamp this guy?" Eustass mumbled as Hancock came over to me "I think your father organised this. I can make his disappear if you'd like." She whispered.

I shook my head and smiled. I didn't mind a photographer, but it would have been nice to have some warning on it "It's ok, Hancock. I'd like some pictures." I smiled.

"Let's give him something to take pictures of then, wife." Eustass smirked pulling me into another kiss, Hancock stepped back as more pictures were taking.. That noise was going to irritate me all day..

It wasn't long before Luffy was acting up again, I could hear him bouncing around and laughing "I'm going to kill that brat!" Eustass muttered letting go of me, I smiled and laughed as I watched Luffy bounce around and cheer.

"He's just excited." I smiled.

We turned and began to walk down the aisle, hand in hand. The bridesmaids and groomsmen followed closely behind, I could hear Hancock hissing as she had to walk along beside Killer.

The photographer was still taking pictures of us as we stepped out into the bright sun "congratulations, captain! It's all downhill from here!" Killer laughed patting him on the back.

"Shut up, foul man!" Hancock hissed kicking at him, I laughed and shook my head as they began to bicker and fight.

Everyone assembled outside to congratulate us, it was all fun until a certain asshole of an Admiral showed up UNINVITED!

Why does MY wedding have to attract all the weirdos? First Shanks and his crew now this asshole! You' swear Hancock sent out a new report saying 'All weirdos welcome at this wedding'

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I hissed straightening my tail, I could see him walking along towards us "Should I take care of this, captain?" Killer scoffed folding his arms.

I heard whining and grunting from behind me, I looked and saw Zoro and Franky holding Luffy back "Luffy, you can't cause a scene at this wedding! Calm down." Zoro growled restraining his captain

It would actually make the day better seeing that prick get his ass kicked by Luffy "How dare he show up! He wasn't even invited!" Hancock hissed passing her bouquet to Nami.

She had that demonic look on her face as she stormed down to Akainu "**LEAVE NOW, FOUL MAN**!" She screamed looking down on him, her screaming was so shrill and horrible it hurt me ears.

"I'll get rid of him." Sengoku grumbled as he walked over to them. I turned to Eustass and wrapped my arms around him "What's he doing here?" Eustass growled putting his arm around my waist and pulling me to his chest.

I twitched my ears and zoned in on the conversation that was going on, I'm not sure if everyone else could hear what was being said.

"Leave peacefully. You have no business here, you were not invited by the bride nor the groom so leave." Sengoku said.

Akainu glared at me and crossed his arms "He keeps lookin at you like that I'll snap his neck." Eustass mumbled.

"I'm not here to crash this..wedding as you all call it. I'm here on official business." Akainu grunted.

It better be official business or I'd drown the grumpy bastard myself! "Eustass, let's leave them to it." I muttered reaching up and kissing him.

I flicked my tail as he pulled back slightly "Fine." He huffed rolling his eyes.

I didn't want to get involved with any Government related business today. It was MY wedding day and I wasn't going to let some cranky admiral ruin it!

"You look absolutely stunning." Sanji said putting his hand on my shoulder, I tore myself away from Eustass and turned around "Awh, thank you, Sanji!" I said hugging him.

He'd been a massive help when planning the reception and organising the meal, the cake and even people to serve the food. I owed him alot for helping us with the wedding.

"Everything is set up and ready at the reception." He smiled.

Eustass was watching Akainu and swearing under his breath, I turned to Luffy who was still struggling and growling "Everyone else goes to the reception first while the bride and groom get photos taken with the bridesmaids and groomsmen." Robin said to Sanji.

His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her and Nami "Oi, ero-cook! Get your jaw off the ground." Zoro snapped.

"What'd you just say, moss-brain!" He growled.

I knew there was gonna be some kind of fight today.. There was always one fight at a wedding, no matter what! Why bother trying to stop it.

"If you pair start fighting I'll bury you both." Nami warned grabbing them both by their shirts and shaking them violently.

Since Nami was shaking Zoro and warning them about what she'd do to them of they started a fight, Luffy tried to make a run for Akainu.

I grabbed him as he tried to pass me, I shoved him down onto the sand and sat on him "Not now, Luffy.. You can kill him someday but not today. I promise I'll help you do it." I whispered softly as he struggled.

"Oi, Luffy! What are you doing! Trying to run a lady's wedding day. Baka." Sanji hissed as Nami shoved them both aside.

Luffy stopped struggling and fixed his hat "Do you mean that or are you just trying to stop me?" He muttered.

I did mean it.. I hated that stupid admiral. He'd been nothing but nasty towards me and William since day one! He was a horrible man and he deserved a good ass-kicking!

"I mean it, Luffy. I promise, so please calm down." I muttered quietly.

Eustass pulled me off him and Zoro grabbed Luffy "What the fuck are you playing at, Mugiwara?" Eustass growled wrapping his arms around me. I relaxed in his arms and looked up at him with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry. I dunno what came over me. I won't do it again." Luffy muttered shaking his head, Zoro dropped Luffy and sighed heavily.

I looked around and noticed almost all the guests were gone "Where'd everyone go?" I whined doing a full 360 and scanning the surrounding area "I told them to go ahead to the reception. I don't think Admiral Akainu would be too pleased if he saw so many pirates in one place." Dad smirked.

I smiled and gave Luffy a hug, he wrapped his arms around me and sniffled "It's ok, Luffy. I'll help you.. Let him go for now." I whispered softly.

"NOW LEAVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" Hancock screamed.

I covered my ears and hissed "Ah!"

"Hancock! Don't scream, it hurts her ears." Luffy said loudly. Hancock turned to him... She had that lovestruck look on her face and she was blushing quite badly "Oh, I-I'm sorry, Luffy. I won't do it again, darling." She said in a soft voice.

"W-why him..Why not me?" Sanji whined faceplanting into the sand.

I laughed and let go of Luffy as Eustass pulled me back to him "Get your own woman, Mugiwara. This one is mine." he growled planting a gentle kiss on my neck.

"My daughter is not your property, Captain Kid." Dad growled grabbing the hilt of his sword "Daaaaaad." I warned scowling at him.

"Should we get moving to the reception?" Heat said shifting William in his arms and looking anxiously around "Dadadada." William called reaching for Eustass.

Eustass turned and took him quickly "What's up lil guy?" He cooed as William swung his katana plushie around "He really likes that toy." Wire smiled and William began to hit Eustass with it.

"We should get going." Robin sighed looking over at Sengoku. I really wanted to go to the reception and get the party started! I knew it'd be an amazing night!

"Pictures are to be taken first." Dad stated motioning to the photographer, I smiled and looked at Eustass, I dropped my ears and flicked my tail.

He couldn't resist this look, he furrowed his brow and stared at me for a moment "Fine." He sighed rolling his eyes. I squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hancock, picture time!" I squealed waving over at her frantically, she immediately turned and walked back to us, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she stopped in front of me "Wonderful!" She smiled.

"Bride and groom together first." The photographer said holding up his camera.

"Can we be in the pictures?" Luffy asked stretching his head over to the photographer, I wanted pictures of and with all my guests. This was my wedding and I wanted to remember it and have tons of pictures.

"I'd love if you were." I smiled adjusting my bouquet.

Sanji jumped over to me and took my hand "May I have a picture with you, fine lady?" He asked bowing slightly, I heard Eustass let out a small growl.

He got jealous when other guys were sweet to me, I'd told him a million times he had nothing to worry about because I loved him and I wouldn't leave him for anyone.

"Sure, Sanji!" I smiled as Eustass pulled me away from Sanji.

I rolled my eyes as everyone backed away from us as the photographer took his position.

**(One hour later)**

"I think that's enough pictures." Killer pouted crossing his arms, Hancock hissed and turned her back to him, Killer didn't want to be in any of the pictures without his helmet and Hancock demanded that he grows up and stops complaining.

"We should get to the reception now." Sonia said clapping and jumping up and down "I'll go on ahead and tell everyone!" Sanji said before running off.

I cuddled William and kissed his forehead, he was getting so big! He was over a year old already, the time just flew by!

Sengoku was still talking to admiral asshole, I knew it was taking all of Luffy's restraint not to go kill him, I was grateful he was behaving, but just to make sure he wouldn't try anything.

"Hay, Luffy. Wanna hold William?" I smiled nudging Luffy playfully, he nodded and took William "Sure I do!" he said stretching his arms up and moving William around.

"Dammit Mugiwara don't do that with my boy!" Eustass growled in a shaky voice, Luffy brought his arms back down and hugged William "He's fine, see?" He laughed.

"Please be careful, Luffy. William is a small child and he is still fragile." Hancock said softly, smiling at Luffy.

We all followed Hancock to where the reception was, it wasn't too far away from where the ceremony was, there was an extremely large (what looked to be) circus tent set up less than a mile from the beach.

It was white with the Kid Pirates jolly roger printed all over in black and red.

I couldn't stop smiling, it looked AMAZING! I could hear everyone inside talking, I was so nervous! Eustass and I stayed outside while everyone else had gone inside.

I turned to him and hugged him "I love you." I whispered as I felt his arms wrap around me "I love you too, baby... So let's go show everyone who the future Pirate King and his Queen are." He chuckled spinning me around.

I laughed and cuddled into him, I knew he had the determination and the willpower to become the Pirate King. I'd do whatever it takes to help him achieve his dream, even if it killed me I'd make sure he got it.

"Yes." I giggled as he gave my neck a gentle kiss.

We hand hands as we walked into the reception.

We were immediately showered in confetti and given a round of applause.

"YOYOYO! Let's welcome the happy couple to their reception! Give it up for the bride and groom!" Apoo yelled from the stage.. I was slowly beginning to regret putting him in charge of music and entertainment.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the confetti kept coming.

I took a moment to look around. Hancock had done an AMAZING job with the reception! Every little detail had been attended to! There were place cards on the tables so everyone would know where to sit, ribbons tied on the back of the chairs, fancy center pieces on the tables and even a large dance floor!

She'd gone with a midnight blue theme for the reception, probably because she knew I'd love it and Eustass wouldn't.

We made our way through the crowd towards the seating area, Hancock came over to me and pulled me aside "People are telling me I must have a dance with that foul creature with the long hair!" She whispered in an angry voice.. I'd forgotten that the Maid of Honour has to dance with the Best man.

I hid my smile and giggles behind my bouquet and nodded "Don't worry, Hancock. It's just one slow dance.. Promise." I whispered as I contained my laughter.

She rubbed her temple and closed her eyes "I cannot dance with that disgusting man." She growled.

I could see there was no reasoning with her...Or was there? I had the perfect idea to get her to dance with Killer for one minute "Dance with Killer for one minute and I promise you a nice long slow dance with Luffy." I smirked pointing to Luffy.

He was bouncing Junior around while Zoro yelled at him to be careful.

Her eyes lit up with delight and joy as she began to blush violently "A-a dance with Luffy.. Do you promise it will be a long one?" She muttered cringing slightly.

My god she was lovestruck.. There must be something SERIOUSLY wrong with Luffy in the head if he couldn't see just how much Hancock loved him "A ten minute slow dance with Luffy.. If you dance with Killer for just ONE minute." I said holding up a finger.

She bit her bottom lip and looked over at Killer, he was talking to Shachi and from what I could tell, smiling. Maybe I should point Shachi out, just to put her mind at a bit of ease.

"I..Suppose.. One minute with that foul being.. Could be worth a dance with my beloved." She whispered. I tapped her on the arm and pointed at Shachi "That's Shachi." I giggled.

Her eyes widened and she gasped "Oh" I nodded and smiled. They were the most adorable couple I'd ever seen.

"Come on, wifey." Eustass smirked tugging me towards the seating area, I laughed and followed him happily.

I knew the meal would be amazing, Sanji was in charge of the food! He'd called in some help from the Baratie. I was extremely grateful to them for helping seeing as how we were in South Blue.

Chopper was running around telling everyone to find their seats and to do as he says, he looked beyond cute in his little suit! I just wanted to pick him up and cuddle him!

Eustass and I sat at the top table with the bridesmaids, groomsmen and the ring bearer.

We watched as everyone took their seats. The seating arrangements was not an easy task at all, Zoro wanted to sit near dad to discuss swords and stuff, dad wanted to be seated away from Luffy, Drake refused to sit anywhere near the Strawhats, Shachi wanted to sit near Killer, Law wanted to be as far away from Eustass as possible and that weird ghost girl that came with dad demanded to sit at the top table..

I'd have gone insane if Hancock wasn't there to help me with everything.

I could hear Luffy shouting for food and banging on the table "If he keeps it up I will end him." Eustass growled. I took his hand and smiled "Ignore him, baby."

Killer was leaning over the table talking to Shachi, Chopper was shouting at Shachi to go take his seat while waving his arm around. Wire sat Chopper back down and told him to relax.

I'd chosen Chopper to be the ring bearer because he was so small and cute and perfect for the job!

"They make a perfect couple." Robin smiled leaning forward and looking at them, I looked at her and saw she had that cheeky smile on her face, I nodded to her and looked back at the cute couple.

I watched as a hand sprouted from Killers shirt and grabbed Shachi by his tie. They had no time to react before they were pulled into a kiss. The hand disappeared and Robin sat back in her chair "You are evil, Nico Robin." I smirked shaking my head.

Shachi stepped back and grinned, he was blushing bright red! Killer was blushing too "Will you pair behave! Go sit down, Shachi." Eustass growled.

I don't think he saw what Robin done..Thankfully.

Shachi stumbled back to his table where the rest of the Heart Pirates were sitting, Killer sat back and tried to stop smiling "So how did you like your first public kiss as a couple?" I asked in a mocking voice.

Killer didn't respond, he just smirked and crossed his arms.

Within a few minutes the food was brought out and served, Sanji had done an amazing job of organising everything. The servers were so formal and kind!

I didn't expect the meal to be so quiet though.. Most of the guests were pirates for christ sake! I expected screaming, shouting and general insanity..

It quite peaceful, apart from Luffy yelling for more food and Eustass muttering about how he'd bury Luffy alive if he doesn't behave.

The food was delicious, I expected nothing less from Sanji and the people he'd called to help. He was one of the best chefs on the sea!

"Yoyoyo when can we get this party kickin?" Apoo asked running up to the table.

Hancock growled and glared at him "Ooowww! You gotta face like thunda girly! This is a wedding not a funeral. Gimme a smile." Apoo wailed dancing around.

"I will do no such thing for you, foul beast!" She growled holding her fork up in a threatening manner "Don't make big sis angry." Sonia warned shaking her head.

Apoo ignored her and began to poke me, I knew he wouldn't give up until he was allowed to get started "I'm ready when you are." I shrugged fixing my dress.

Apoo waved his arms in the air and smiled "Yeayeayea! First we got our lovely bride having her dance with her pops. Get a wiggle on bridey!" Apoo yelled running to the stage.

"I regret ever making an alliance with him." Eustass sighed dropping his head, I smiled and looked over at dad. He'd been minding William during the entire meal.

Anyone who came and was a marine or worked with marines was seated at that table, he gave William to Aokiji and walked over. William still didn't like Kizaru..

Dad led me to the middle of the dancefloor as everyone gathered around "Yoyoyo everybody! Let's get this party started with the daddy/daughter dance!" Apoo yelled.

His crew had set everything up, they were like a proper band!

Dad put his arms around my waist and smiled "I am happy for you, dear." He said as I wrapped my arms around his neck "Thank you.. For everything. I'm grateful for everything you've done for me." I whispered as the music began.

"You are my daughter. It is my job to take care of you. I am glad you are happy." He chuckled as we began to dance.

It was a nice slow dance, the only problem was it didn't last long enough.

When the music stopped I walked back to Eustass and hugged him "Now let's give it up for the bride and groom taking their first dance as a married couple!" Apoo screamed bouncing around the stage.

Eustass and I walked onto the dance floor and got ready, I couldn't get over how handsome he looked in that suit! Like a proper gentleman.

As the music began we waltzed around the dance floor. Hancock had screamed about how our first dance had to be memorable for not only us, but out guests.. Dad had suggested the waltz but Eustass refused, until Hancock kicked him in the head and screamed hysterically.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer." I smiled as he spun me around "I had a not too bad teacher." He smirked glancing over at dad.

The music went on for a good ten minutes before Apoo finally decided to stop. I hoped all the songs wouldn't be that long, Hancock would end up going psycho if she had to dance with Killer for more than a minute.

I let go of Eustass and walked over to the stage "What can I do ya for, bridey?" Apoo asked petting my ears. I purred and smiled at him "The maid of honour and best man dance is to be no longer than two minutes, Apoo. I don't want Hancock going on a rampage. But when she's dancing with Luffy make it a good fifteen minutes long." I whispered as I heard her yelling at someone.

"Gotcha, bridey." He sang dancing around the stage. I went back to Hancock and told her it was time for her to dance with Killer.

He didn't seem to thrilled about the idea of dancing with her either "You'll be fine, Hancock." I said as she gave her bouquet to Marigold "You can do it, sis!" Sonia smiled happily.

Hancock growled as Killer walked over to her "Let's just get this over with." He muttered extending her hand "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than getting this horrific experience over with, foul creature." She scoffed pushing past him.

Killer gritted his teeth and grumbled under his breath "Deep breaths, Killer." I smirked looking around for Luffy.

I spotted him over by one of the food tables, as per usual he was eating. I waved at him to come over, he reluctantly complied and bounced over "What's up?" He asked stuffing a sandwich into his mouth.

"Will you dance with Hancock next? I'm sure she'd love it." I whispered flicking my tail, I watched as Hancock pointed a threatening finger at Killer and hissed.

"She doesn't look too happy about dancing with him though." Luffy muttered scratching his head "That's because she and Killer don't get along very well. Please Luffy." I purred frowning at him.

He nodded as the music began "Sure! I don't mind as long as Hancock doesn't get angry at me like she did with him."

We stood and watched as Hancock and Killer began to dance... Well mostly Hancock dragging Killer around and threatening him to watch where he puts his hands.

The dance lasted no longer than a minute and the instant the music stopped they both left the dance floor.

Hancock immediately walked over to me, smiling sweetly at Luffy.

"Would you like to dance with me, Hancock?" Luffy asked. Hancock blushed and nodded slowly "Oh, yes I'd love to." She whispered taking his hand.

I smiled as they walked onto the dance floor. Eustass pulled me against him and whispered "Playing matchmaker are we?" I smirked and nodded "Possibly.."

As the day slowly turned to night the party went on, becoming louder and more wild.. What was I expecting? The majority of my guests were pirates.

Apoo and his crew had pretty much turned into a rock band for the last portion of the night, turning the volume up quite a bit. Vinny and Bard had left with William, they were tired and William needed his sleep.

I was sitting at the table having a drink with Zoro, he was quite drunk by now while I was still sober "Great party." He slurred raising his cup "Thanks, Hancock done a lot of the work though." I sighed.

It'd been a long day and it was well past midnight by now, Hancock had left less than an hour ago with her sisters. Nami was trying to drink dad under the table.. Safe to say she was winning, dad was barely able to keep his head off the table while Nami was still sitting up straight chugging back the drinks.

I yawned and stretched out groaning as my tired bones cracked "Time for bed?" Eustass said walking over to us. I couldn't help but laugh when I looked at him, Nami had taken my garter and put it on his head, strangely enough he'd left it on all night!

I nodded as he pulled me out of the chair "Congrats to both of you." Zoro said raising his cup.

"Thanks, Zoro.. Go easy on the booze." I said as we walked away, he ignored me completely and began drinking again.

We said goodbye to the guests and got one last photo taken before heading back towards the ship.

The dress was beginning to annoy me at this point.. Heavy, poofy, hard to walk in and frilly.

Eustass picked me up and continued walking "What are you doing?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck "Sonia said it was tradition for the groom to carry the bride of the threshold." He laughed looking up at the ship.

I wasn't going to make any complaint against being carried, I relaxed in his arms and closed my eyes. I felt him sit me on the bed and begin to pull at the back of the dress "Is this thing welded on?" He muttered.

I opened my eyes and reached back, gently pulling the strings undone. It was a relief to finally be able to breathe properly again "You look beautiful, babe." Eustass mumbled as he helped me get out of the dress.

I took the garter off his head and stuck my tongue out "You don't look too bad yourself." I said slipping my shoes off and hugging him.

"We finally done it, babe." He sighed taking his tie off.

I put my dress and accessories neatly away while he threw his suit off, cursing it as he did "Eustass, you're a grown up. Stop swearing at clothing." I yelled from the closet.

When I returned he was lying on the bed in his underwear snoring.

It was my wedding night and my husband had fallen asleep.. What a great start to married life, but that was just how Eustass was. I changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed, rolling him out of my way so I could curl up under the blankets.

Smiling at my sleeping husband.. I knew he'd have a hangover in the morning and I'd be there to take care of him and tell him it's all ok.

Because it was my job.. My job as his wife, to take care of him and make sure he was ok, to make sure he was happy and free from worry. My job as a member of his crew to protect him from all harm, to make sure he achieved his dream.

To make sure our love lasted forever.

* * *

This has been Chapter 27!  
Thank you all so much for the constant support! I appreciate all the support you fans have given me.  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE!


	28. Chapter 28: New Arrival

Here is chapter 27. This chapter is kinda short because it's a slight filler.  
**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and stuck with it! I appreciate all the support! I LOVE YOU ALL!**  
Please review and let me know what you think.  
I do not own One Piece ENJOYYY

* * *

I sniffled and sobbed quietly in his arms, clutching the small crying bundle in my own arms "A-are you ok?" He asked looking down at me, I smiled up at him and nodded "Yes." I whispered.

My attention soon turned back to my crying bundle. He was so small, so fragile.. I couldn't believe it.

"It's ok, baby. Don't cry, mommys here." I whispered rocking him gently. He smiled at us as he stepped over some tree roots carefully "Is he ok?" He asked.

I wasn't entirely sure if he was ok. But I was confident nothing serious was wrong with him "I think so...Thank you, so much." I muttered nuzzling against him.

"We're almost there. I never thought that's how babies were born.. Grampa always said he'd tell me when I'm older but he never did.. I don't want any babies." He groaned shaking his head.

I laughed and smiled at my newborn boy. He was so small and fragile.

I cuddled him and kissed his forehead gently "It's not a fun process. But it's worth it.. So worth the pain." I purred cuddling him.

"It sure looked like it hurt..I'm sorry I got sick when he was coming out." He whined as we finally came to the edge of the forest. I covered my little baby from the sun and purred softly.

"It's ok, Luffy. Penguin and Bepo both passed out when they saw me having William." I giggled as Sunny became visible in the distance.

I grunted in pain and shifted slightly "We're almost there." He grinned walking a bit faster. His rubber arms securely holding me and my newborn darling.

"Hay, here comes Chopper!" Luffy whooped, I looked ahead to see Chopper running over to us at high speed. I was so fucking glad to see him! Finally! A doctor!

"Hoy! Chopper!" Luffy called happily. Chopper turned into his Heavy Point as he made it to us "W-when did this happen? Is he ok? How did.." He stuttered taking my tiny baby.

"Less than three hours ago, he seems to be just fine... Luffy helped me." I muttered as I stretched up and kissed Luffy's cheek.

It wasn't even a minute later that the rest of the strawhat crew had run over to us "He's so small." Nami cooed as Chopper smiled happily. "Zoro, contact the Kid Pirates and tell them she's had the baby." Luffy ordered.

Zoro nodded and smirked. Luffy carried me back to the ship and up to Choppers medical bay "Be careful with her, Luffy. She just had a baby." Chopper said as Franky began quickly constructing a small crib "It'll be SSSUUUPPPEEERRR ready in about ten minutes!" He yelled.

Luffy set me on the bed and sighed heavily "I need meat." he left quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Chopper examined my little baby and gave him to me "I'm not as good as Trafalgar Law but I'm confident your baby is in perfect health!" Chopper beamed changing back into his normal form.

He was so cute and small I still wanted to cuddle him all day!

"Thank you Chopper." I muttered giving my new baby a kiss, he sat up on the bed and gave me a worried look "On a scale of one to ten.. How useless was Luffy when you were giving birth."

I couldn't help but laugh at the question, sadly my laughing couldn't go on very long due to the pain it caused me..

Luffy had actually been amazing when I was in labour and giving birth. He was a lot smarter than people tend to give him credit for!

"He was amazing. He held my hand, told me it was gonna be ok and he delivered this little guy." I muttered relaxing against the wall, he'd settled down to sleep in my arms.

So small and cute. He had a patch of dark red hair on his head, he hadn't properly opened his eyes yet, but I was sure his eyes were as beautiful as his big brothers.

"L-Luffy delivered this baby!" Chopper shrieked falling off the bed, my baby began to wail and cry, startled by the sudden shrieking from the little doctor "S-sorry." Chopper frowned getting up.

I hushed and rocked him gently, holding him close to my chest. The door opened and Franky came in holding a little crib "Not the best but it'll do for the little guy." He said putting it down next to the bed.

It was small and wooden, perfect shape and had blankets and pillows covering it beautifully "Thank you, Franky. It's beautiful." I smiled placing the little crib.

It rocked gently as I set him down "He's super cute." Franky said rocking the little crib.

He settled down to sleep almost instantly "Thanks Franky." I said laying down on the bed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I hadn't had time to let myself relax since I went into labour.

"How's Luffy?" I sighed.

"Practically eating the fridge while muttering something about needing more food.. Why?" Franky asked.

I smiled and shook my head. Typical Luffy going straight for food and still wanting more.

"She needs to rest now Franky. She just had a baby." Chopper said, Franky protested but eventually left after Sanji shouted that dinner was ready.

"I'll go get you something to eat! You must be hungry after having this little guy." Chopper laughed running out of the room. I rolled over and pulled the crib closer.

Peering in at the newest member of the family as he slept peacefully in his small crib.

I was surprised the labour wasn't longer than it was. With William it had taken seven-teen hours, but with this little guy it'd taken less than five!

It didn't hurt as much either, he was wrapped up in Luffy's vest all snug and cozy.

I rested my head on the pillow and closed my eyes, gently rocking the crib. Letting my body relax and get comfortable on the simple bed "You have to eat something before you sleep."

I opened my eyes and saw Chopper standing next to the bed holding a plate in his hoofs, it smelled so good and I was quite hungry.

I pushed myself up and grunted in pain as I took the plate from Chopper "I'll get you some pain killers!" He said running around.

He frantically began tossing bottles of pills everywhere and muttering something about needing to find the right ones for me.

He ran back to me with a bottle and took out two pills "Take these. They'll help with the pain." He said as I took them.

I wasn't going to question him, he was a doctor.

I took them and smiled. Hopefully it'd help with the pain. Chopper peeked into the crib and smiled "Have you thought of any names yet?" He asked.

I had thought of one name I'd like to give him.. But not unless Eustass agreed, he was the little guys father and I couldn't give him a name without Eustass here.

"I have an idea.. I have to talk to Eustass first though." I smiled as Chopper gave me a knife and fork "I'll be back in a few minutes. Stay right here." He said walking out of the room.

Where did he think I was going to go? I just had a baby, running around the ship wasn't on my to do list.

I quickly ate my food, glad to finally eat something! I was starving after having a baby! As I expected from Sanji it was delicious! It tasted so good, the flavours mixed together perfectly.. Before I knew it my plate was empty.. I was a little sad that my food was gone but I was also quite tired.

I put the plate on the floor and looked into the crib. Still sleeping peacefully wrapped in Luffy's vest. I pulled one of the blankets over him and smiled, he looked so cute wrapped up.

I snuggled down into the bed and closed my eyes. I was exhausted after having him.. But if I didn't have Luffy there things could have been far worse.

I needed to sleep. I was no use to him exhausted.

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ One power nap later ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Voices?

No.. Just one voice. Someone was sitting on the bed.

Was it morning already? I recognised the voice!  
I rubbed my eyes and groaned. The pain was back. Stupid birth.

"Hay, gorgeous." He whispered rubbing my ears gently, I purred and welcomed his touch "How ya feelin?" He asked giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up, grunting in pain "Hurts.. But worth it." I said looking into the crib, he was still fast asleep.

Eustass smiled and sighed.

The silence didn't last long before he began to cry and wail. I picked him up before Eustass had the chance to react "I wanna hold him." He pouted.

I raised an eyebrow and gestured to what now passed for his left arm. He'd lost his left arm in a fight with another pirate crew, the genius that was my husband got far too cocky and slacked in the fight. Law said it was impossible to re-attach it again and that doing it last time was a big enough risk, trying it again could possibly kill him.

It hadn't taken him very long to come up with the idea of making a mechanical arm, Law wasn't too happy when I asked him to help Eustass but he agreed after I made a few well placed threats about bread being shoved into certain orifices of his.

He'd done an excellent job with the surgery to properly attach it, Eustass said it barely felt different from having a real arm, except now he could store things in it.

"I won't drop him. Besides I have great control over this thing." He complained reaching for the crying baby. I rolled my eyes and held him out "Just be careful.. I've thought of a good name." I smiled as he took him and rocked him gently.

"Well the guys have about a million suggestions.. But seeing him now. I'm leaning more towards a cat name." Eustass mumbled as the cold metal of his left arm poked gently at the baby's protruding fluffy ears.

It had been the first thing Luffy noticed, my baby had catlike ears on his head. Dark red fur with a slight tint of gold at the tips.

"I'll get Law to check him over. How's William?" I said as he stopped crying.

"Still fascinated by his tail and we tried to fix his hair but it just ain't working." He shrugged. Law was right when he'd said that William might grow a tail one day and not to be alarmed if he did. He was just over 2 years old now.

I smiled and laughed about his hair problem. His fiery red hair always seemed to curl up into the shape of two cat ears on his head, Laws only explanation was 'Blame the mutation'

It was adorable how much Eustass would try to flatten his hair down then freak out when it was back up within the hour.

"Let his hair grow like that.. We can't do much to stop it." I laughed..

Laughing was still a no-no.

"So what name did you have in mind for the little guy?" Eustass asked with a cheeky smirk. Before I could answer the door opened and Luffy bounced in "Whoohoo! You're awake!" He cheered jumping onto the bed.

Eustass growled and glared at Luffy "He's cute, ain't he? But he wasn't cute when being born." Luffy laughed stretching his head around and smiling at the baby.

Eustass looked quite confused at that point "Luffy delivered the baby." I huffed laying back in the bed.

"Oh.. Thanks, Mugiwara." Eustass muttered as our newborn sweetie yawned and stretched out his arms "He's perfect." Eustass whispered as our boy wrapped his tiny hand around one of his metal fingers.

I watched as Eustass smiled and rubbed his thumb gently over the small ears "I'm gonna go get some meat." Luffy boomed before bouncing out of the room yelling at Sanji to make him food.

"You mentioned something about a name before.." Eustass grinned as I scooted closer to him.

I knew getting him to agree would be a challenge but I was sure I could manage it "Mmhh.. I would like to name him after the man who helped bring him into this world." I muttered cuddling into him.

"A-are you...Serious? Naming OUR precious child after that..That buffoon! What kinda meds does that fuckin raccoon have you on?" He stuttered blinking rapidly.

I was serious! "Eustass.. Luffy helped me through labour, delivered this baby, cut the cord perfectly, delivered the afterbirth AND carried us safely back to Sunny. This is the boy who thought penguins could fly so he pushed Penguin the person off a cliff." I said in a serious voice.

Eustass nodded and frowned "Can you not think of anything better than Luffy? I ain't dissin the guy or nuttin but, come on babe. Is that the best you got?"

I smiled and gave him a quick kiss, I knew he wasn't impressed but Luffy had helped me so much.. He deserved so much credit for what he'd done and the name seemed to fit the little guy.

"And it does kinda suit him.." I purred nuzzling against Eustass.

He rolled his eyes and sighed "Alright.. We can name him Luffy.. But I get to name the next one!" He growled.

Next one? He wanted more? HURRAY!

"Of course, Eustass! Thank you!" I squealed throwing my arms around him and cuddling him, he chuckled and kissed me.

I smiled and looked at our little baby boy. His little eyes were open.

Beautiful cat like eyes, looking up at us "He's perfect." I sighed leaning on Eustass.

"Hay baby Luffy." Eustass whispered kissing his small forehead.

It wasn't long before Chopper returned "Hay, Chopper. We named the baby." I said grabbing him and pulling him onto the bed with us "Really? What'd you name him?" He said with big adoring eyes.

"We're naming him Luffy." I said kissing him on the head.

"AMAZING!" Chopper squealed hugging me, I hugged him back and laughed "You need to take your painkillers!" He said jumping out of my arms and running to his medicine cabinet.

He began throwing bottles of pills and rolls of bandages around while muttering about needing to organise the medicine cabinet.

He returned with the bottle he'd had earlier and gave me two more pills "Take these." He ordered.

I took them quickly and smiled "I'll go tell everyone you're awake." Chopper laughed before running out of the room, Eustass huffed and passed little Luffy to me.

I purred and took him, flicking my tail happily "The guys should be here soon." He muttered laying back on the bed.

I leaned against him and smirked as I heard cheering from outside "Oh god those morons are going to drive me insane!" Eustass groaned putting his hands over his face.

I knew he didn't like the carefree and insane ways of the Mugiwara crew but they were generally happy people "Relax, sweetie." I said patting him on the chest.

* * *

**(A few hours later)**

"Someone please take him before Marimo drops him." Sanji growled glaring at Zoro "Like I'm that clumsy, shitty cook!" Zoro retorted "Well you're not exactly graceful, Moss-ball."Sanji scoffed.

I leaned against Eustass and rolled my eyes. Everyone had taken turns holding baby Luffy.

Luffy himself was quite confused and extremely happy that we were naming our baby after him but thought if a cute way to tell the difference. We call him big Luffy and our one little Luff. It was so cute!

Zoro was a bit unsure about holding him but he was ok after a few minutes, everyone was laughing and having fun, everyone else had arrived not too long ago and William seemed happy to see everyone.

Chopper was still screaming on about how I should be in bed resting and moving around wasn't a good idea for me.

I knew he was just trying to do his job but I was fine to be walking around "I am fine, Chopper. I did have one of the best doctors on the sea helping me." I said with a wink.

"Aah! Praising my skill won't make me happy, stupid bitch!" He laughed running back to his little office.

"He's right. You should be resting. You gave birth in a forest with no pain killers and no medical assistance with only.. That for company." Law sighed pointing over at Luffy who had tied himself in a knot and was not struggling to un-knot himself.

No matter what he thought Luffy had been a major help to me and without him there I wouldn't have been able to do it "Shut up and be nice." I muttered walking over to Luffy.

He was still struggling to untie himself, I kneeled down in front of him and shook my head "How'd you manage to do this?" I sighed taking his arms and helping to untie him.

"It just happened." He shrugged. I smirked and rolled my eyes, it was hard to believe he had a bounty of 450 million on his head when he can manage to tie his arms in a knot and get stuck.

I sighed heavily as I untangled him "Fixed."

He hugged me before running off yelling for food "Aaahh! WARLORDS!" Bepo screamed running away from the rails.

I got up and squealed. Dad and Kuma were approaching the ship, I hadn't seen dad in a few months.. Warlord stuff had kept him busy but he'd call to check on me and William as often as he could.

I felt Eustass wrap his arm around me and pull me against him "Oi, gimme the baby, Mossbrain." Sanji said.

I twitched my ears and flicked my tail around "No way you had your turn with him, shitty cook! He's mine now." Zoro hissed walking across the deck quickly "Careful with my kid, swordsman." Eustass growled as Zoro walked past us.

"Daddy! Uppy!" William demanded reaching to Eustass, he picked him up and chuckled.

Dad jumped onto Sunny and immediately went to Zoro "I see you have given me another beautiful grandson." He smiled as he took little Luffy from Zoro.

He cried a little but settled quickly "Hello there, little one. My you are just darling." Dad cooed walking back to us, he looked so happy holding him.

I leaned against Eustass and yawned "Have you decided on a name?" He asked.

"Luffy." I replied with a nod, dad turned to big Luffy and looked to be waiting for some sort of answer "Eh, why are you looking at me like that, Hawky?" Luffy said stretching his head over.

Dad growled and stepped back "They named him after me!" Luffy cheered getting extremely close to dad. He looked over at me and frowned.

I knew he was far from impressed with this but once I'd explained why he was less annoyed and started praising Luffy for his quick thinking and courage.

"He delivered a baby, big wow.. I preformed a heart transplant yesterday. Where's my fucking medal?" I heard Law mutter under his breath as he stood pouting "And you done it perfectly, captain." Shachi laughed.

I turned and smiled at him and Killer. They'd been on the rails all evening talking and smooching. Killer would take his helmet off whenever Shachi was around so he could steal a few kisses and whisper with him.. It was so cute.

"What are you bitching about now, Trafalgar?" Eustass sighed rolling his eyes at the cranky doctor.

Dad was refusing to let anyone else hold baby Luffy as well as playing with William "Kids are just the best, aren't they?" Penguin muttered hugging me from behind.

"Especially thanks to you because we can amuse them with balls of wool." Killer yelled over, Penguin whimpered and cuddled me. He still felt guilty about that...Unfortunate incident.

I turned around and hugged Penguin, Eustass go so jealous when another guy hugged me, it was annoying yet cute "You ok, Pen?" I purred as he tried to catch my tail "Yea." He mumbled.

"Get off my wife." Eustass warned pulling Penguin back "Naw..." Penguin whined trudging over to the rails, Eustass pulled me into his arms and kissed my neck "I think it's time we called it a night and go to bed, huh babe?" He whispered softly.

Bed sounded so wonderful, soft warm bed with my big cuddly husband, heaven on earth! "I like the sound of that." I purred poking him with my tail, I was still tired and I really needed a nice long sleep.

"We're gonna call it a night, gimme the kids." Eustass said looking at dad, he frowned and looked at little Luffy "I can take care of them for a little while." He said as William stole his hat, Eustass shrugged and picked me up.

"Sure thing. Just don't break 'em." Eustass warned. Dad nodded and went back to playing with William.

Everyone said goodnight and congratulated us once more as we left Sunny. We stood on the deck of the Kid Pirates ship and I sighed, I missed my little Luffy already but I knew he was safe with my dad.

I could hear Law raising his voice about something, I decided to make it my business to know what was going on since my babies were on that ship. I pricked up my ears and zoned in on him.

"Please, Captain!" I heard Shachi whine.  
"Shachi this is not up for debate. I don't care how long you've been with him, he is not staying over!" Law growled.  
"But we won't do anything! I promise, Captain." He whined again.  
"I don't care. He cannot stay over and that is final!" Law hissed "Just forget it, Shachi." Killer sighed.

I looked up at Eustass and twitched my ears, giving him the sad kitty look, he frowned and rolled his eyes "What do you want now?" He asked. I reached up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Ok.. Now I know you're up to something." He sighed. I gave him a sweet smile "Can Shachi stay here tonight?" I asked. Eustass sighed and looked back to Sunny "I suppose so." He muttered.

"SHACHI!" I screamed.

Shachi got to us asap "W-what?" He panted looked at me "You're staying here tonight." I said before turning and walking away.

He sat down on the deck to catch his breath "T-thanks..G-night then." He said.

I purred as I walked back to the bedroom, desperate for rest and cuddles. I shoved the door open and flopped onto the bed "I love this bed so much." I groaned grabbing onto the soft blanket.

Eustass closed the door and took his coat off, I was already working my way out of the clothes, Nami had been nice enough to let me borrow hers.

"Ai, you better love me too." He scoffed sitting on the bed. I threw the jeans across the room and curled into a ball "You made me pregnant.. No." I pouted crawling under the blanket and wiggling around until I was comfortable.

"So." Eustass muttered getting into bed next to me, I looked at him, still pouting and in pain "When are we having our next one." He said with a sly grin.

I'd just had a baby and he was asking when we'd have the next one! Was he fucking serious! I hissed and swiped at him with my claw, he moved away and chuckled "Only joking, babe."

I mewed and snuggled up in his arms, nuzzling him and purring softly "You've had an extremely long day.. Have a nice long sleep." He yawned petting my ears.

I was already half asleep, enjoying the cold touch of the metal fingers against my furry ears, he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arm around me. It was cold but I'd gotten used to it, it felt so nice.

"Hay, Karen." He muttered stroking my cheek, I looked up at him and smiled "Thank you.. You've given me two unique and perfect children. Two beautiful strong boys. I couldn't ask for a better wife or mother." He whispered softly. I snuggled into him and gave him a gentle kiss.

"I couldn't ask for a better husband or father." I mewed settling down in his arms. I was too tired to continue talking, I needed rest.

I closed my eyes and continued to purr as he played with my ears. I wanted to sleep for a week. But I now had not only a husband and crew to take care of, but two little boys. My two baby boys.

Mommy's precious little kittens.

* * *

This has been chapter 27.  
_The end is not too far away, if you look into the distance and squint a little you can see it!_  
**Thank you for reading! I appreciate the support... I LOVE YOU ALL!**

Review if you can/want..  
I do not own One Piece

BYEBYE


End file.
